The Road to Resolution
by FebruarySnowFlower
Summary: Five years after two teenagers followed Kagome down the well and made new lives for themselves in the Feudal Era, they discover the true reason they were brought to the past. Can they learn to master their hidden power in time to help the Inu-Tachi rescue Kohaku and the final Shikon Shard? Or will Naraku beat them to it and destroy their new-found home? Inu/Kag Sess/OC Sango/OC
1. Faces of the Past

Nine years ago, January of 2007, a friend and I started an Inuyasha RP on an online forum. We never expected our story to last as long as it did, but for four years our characters integrated with the Inuyasha cast and went on countless adventures and created their own unique universe in the Inuyasha story. Those are some of my best memories of my high school days. Last Spring I was re-reading over my archived documents, and I realized that after how far this story had gotten it still had no resolution. It just didn't seem right that after all the work our characters and the original cast with through they still hadn't managed to defeat Naraku and find their own ending.

So I decided to take up the task of giving them proper closure.

This project, much like the RP it originated from, turned out much bigger than I had ever anticipated. As it currently stands, this fic is roughly over 76,000 words and it's still a ways from being completed. I'd been emailing it to friends who've showed interest in reading it, but for simplicity's sake I finally decided that maybe I should post it online so they can have easier access to it. As this story makes its online debut, I am aware that a lot of you will not be familiar with the OCs in this story, but I feel like I've done my best to show their character and how they fit into the IY universe as they appear. In any case, writing about this varied cast alongside the familiar faces we all know and love has brought me a lot of joy, and I hope that you readers can find some enjoyment out of this as well.

I'd like to say a big thank you to my friend who's been on this journey with me for nine whole years; without you the RP, these original characters, and this story would never exist. Your constant enthusiasm and encouragement have given me the motivation too make as far as I have. I'd also like to thank my other friends who have taken the time to help me read and edit my work.

I will try to make regular updates as I begin the process of converting one massive document into multiple chapters, and I am always happy to answer any questions that anyone might have. As always, creative criticism is appreciated, and I thank you for giving your time to read a piece of work I've dedicated a lot of time and energy into writing.

Now, without further dallying, let the story commence!

* * *

 _Tsuneo…Hisae…_

Kaida glanced at the two stone statues that stood before her, the roar of the crowd echoing in her ears. While it could be said that the stone carvings of the ancient heroes of the village strongly resembled Naoe and herself, they were actually in fact near identical copies of their two students: Ronuku and Kohana.

Hisae, the younger sister. Quick with a sword, this proud and fiery girl had loved her village so much that she sacrificed everything for it, even to the point of spurning her youkai lover. Kaida gave the statue a long stare; this was hers and Kohana's shared past. The Lady of Yasashiko had no doubt that she would sacrifice just as much for her husband and his land, and she wondered if her student thought of Sesshomaru and their hanyou child.

Tsuneo, the older brother. Strong and courageous, he never stopped fighting to protect the village he loved so much, even at the cost of his life. Naoe and Ronuku's shared past, Kaida knew that that same courage lived on in the two men, and as far as her vassal was concerned she knew that Naoe would lay down his life at the service of his lord. Ronuku, perhaps, would do the same for his pregnant wife Sango.

Seiko-sama, the blind priestess of the village, told them the story of their sacred guardians: The siblings Tsuneo and Hisae were the protectors of the village throughout their entire lives, the village meant everything to them. In an effort to protect it from an oncoming demon army, something not even Hisae's lover could have prevented, the two siblings went to the village temple and performed a sacred ritual to unite their fighting spirits down to the very depths of their souls. The bond between their souls granted them immense power, and they were able to go out and fight the onslaught.

Because their hearts beat in unison for the same purpose, the safety of the village, they were able to harness their power that appeared with a brilliant white light, and destroyed thousands of the demons. For days the battle raged, but not a single demon could get through the united strength of the siblings. Eventually the King of these demons appeared and mocked their power: the two were mere mortals, one day they would eventually die. The demons could outlive them, and the moment they perished the demons would rush in and slaughter the village.

The siblings came up with a plan, they would cast their bond on the village itself and erect a barrier to protect it until the end of time. This act, however, was too much for their mortal bodies to withstand. At the cost of both of their lives, they managed to erect a barrier that kept all of the demons out, but kept the entire village in. The barrier was absolutely impenetrable, and for the next eight hundred years the village became isolated and forgotten.

 _Until we arrived,_ Kaida mused. The four of them must be the distant reincarnations of Tsuneo and Hisae; that was the only way they could have stumbled through the barrier. Despite the awe of the situation, the Lady couldn't help but feel annoyed.

 _We separated Ronuku and Kohana from the group so they would learn to fight on their own without relying on their powers, not find that they could learn to rely on them even more._ Even so, Kaida could not ignore the depth of the situation. The bond of the siblings existed between her and Naoe, but somehow it waited to manifest itself only between Ronuku and Kohana. These two probably held the key to harnessing its full potential.

Were such a power to be used against Naraku…

Kaida glanced at Naoe. The samurai gave her a look that said he shared her misgivings, but it seemed he had resigned himself to the situation.

"Lady Kaida, given all of this it would be a waste to not let them learn from this village." He said quietly.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed. She turned and looked at the blind priestess straight in the eye.

"Seiko-sama, I'd like you to teach our pupils about the powers of their past."


	2. Inuyasha's Grief

Kikyo is dead.

It was his fault. He should have protected her.

 _Kikyo…I'm sorry! I should have been there for you, you're dead because of me!_

Inuyasha was in a daze. The others spoke quietly as they stayed behind him, their voices a soft murmur against his ears, but for once his sensitive hearing didn't register what they were saying. He didn't care to listen, he felt numb. Everything was numb.

Kikyo is dead.

They'd been chasing her for almost a month, ever since she'd convinced Kohaku to come away with her. She'd made herself a target by taking the kid. Naraku had already been after her anyway, but by bringing Kohaku and his shards along with her she'd pretty much drawn all of that bastard's attention to herself. Inuyasha tried to reach her, a whole month tracking her through the mountains…but he didn't make it in time.

 _Kikyo, what were you thinking?! Kohaku was safe with us! Why did you take him with you on your own?_

The boy was missing. She'd hid him before Naraku arrived, just in time to pay for it with her life. Now they were running through the hills again, racing to rescue Sango's little brother before that monster found him. But for Kikyo it was too late…

Kikyo is dead.

It wasn't like the first time. The first time he'd been pinned to that damned tree, he didn't even realize that she had died until fifty years later. They'd been so angry at each other, both of them made fools by Naraku…not this time.

The events of three days ago echoed across his mind once again. They'd arrived in the valley, Naraku's miasma suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He was damaged, Kikyo'd wounded him, but not as bad as he'd wounded her. The group managed to chase him off, but it was still too late.

Inuyasha had held the dying miko in his arms, she'd looked at him and smiled.

"You came for me."

 _But not in time._

His resolve had been broken, he sobbed like a child. Kikyo had only given him that loving look, the same that she'd used to so many years ago…her soft lips brushed gently against his one last time, and then she exhaled her last breath…

For the next three days he'd been numb. Only vaguely aware of everyone else's presence, the same thought kept echoing in his mind, tormenting him with his failure:

Kikyo is dead.

Kikyo is dead!

KIKYO IS-

"Inuyasha?" A soft voice broke through his haze, like the first rays of dawn through the mist. Slowly he looked up.

"…Kagome." The young girl was staring at him, as though she were waiting for an answer. She must've asked him something, but he hadn't been listening. What did she want?

"Here," she tried to hand him something. It was ramen. "You haven't eaten in three days, I thought you might like this." He stared at the steaming bowl as though he were looking at nothing.

"I'm not that hungry," He mumbled and looked away, "You can have it." Her hand brushed gently against his, and suddenly he was the one holding the noodles.

"We've still got a long way to go, you need to keep your strength up…she would want you to eat." There was none of the usual argument in her voice. Inuyasha looked back and was almost surprised at what he saw in her eyes.

 _Grief?_

Kagome was grieving?

For him?

The past three days had been a blur, but now that he thought about it he remembered that there was always a soft presence nearby. Someone quietly watching out for him, someone always trying to get him to eat, someone offering him a blanket at night, yet still giving him space and letting him silently grieve…it was Kagome. She'd kept her distance, but she'd never left his side.

And she was grieving too? But why?

Before he could say anything, she'd turned to go help Sango and Rin settle down for the night. There was no mistaking it though, from the way her shoulders slumped to the faint scent of saltwater from her unshed tears: Kagome was in pain.

Perhaps as much as him. And he never noticed until just now.

Quietly he began to eat the noodles.


	3. Training Begins

Seiko was creepy. _Really_ creepy. She was old and blind, her eyes were nothing but pasty orbs, how the hell could she see them?

"Your technique is off, you're putting all of your weight in your left leg," the old woman croaked, staring directly at him.

"How the crap does she know that? She's giving me the creeps," Kohana whispered, echoing his thoughts.

Ronuku honestly had no idea.

"She's right you know," Kaida called out, "Try to balance your weight a little more."

"Seiko-sama is wise. You should feel honored that she has offered you guidance." Naoe added. The two of them sat on a dais sipping tea as they watched their two pupils spar in the sandy practice arena.

 _Look at those two,_ Ronuku growled inwardly, _Stuffing their faces while we bust our asses out here!_

"Now. Balance yourself, and try attacking again," Seiko ordered in that scratchy voice of hers, stamping her cane in the dirt. Inhaling, Ronuku focused on his balance, before raising his sword and leaping at Kohana. Her own blade shot up and she leapt to meet him in the air. Their swords sang as they clashed, and both landed pressing their weapons against each other.

"Too slow. Try again."

Ronuku growled out loud this time, noting Kohana's frustrated snort. They'd been at this for almost two weeks now, kata practice every morning and sparring every afternoon, directed by a blind old woman while Naoe and Kaida simply sat and watched.

 _This is stupid! She's supposed to teach us about our powers! We already know we can't fight Naraku like this, we're wasting time!_

Not for the first time Sango's face flashed across his mind and he longed to be back with his pregnant wife.

"Look Seiko, you-" he was interrupted by a warning cough and a stern look from his mentor. Ronuku resisted the urge to deck the samurai, "Seiko- _sama_ , this is great and all, but Naoe and Kaida already nag at us about our bad form, shouldn't you be showing us how to use our power?"

Kaida and Naoe glared at him. Kohana's eyebrows shot up, but she didn't disagree.

"Tsuneo-sama and Hisae-sama were the most skilled fighters in our village," Seiko said, matter-of-fact.

 _She talks about them as if she knew them personally. Just how old is this hag?!_

"Well we're not," Kohana pointed out, "Lady Kaida and Naoe took us away to train because we struggled to win every fight, we were a liability to our friends. If we wait here until we're the 'best' again, they'll all be dead."

If she thought they were rude, Seiko never showed it. Hobbling on her cane, the blind woman approached the two pupils.

"You've mentioned that you've seen your powers before. It only appears when you are in a sword fight, does it not?"

"Well yeah, I can't really use Hell's Flash if I'm not fighting!" Didn't this woman know anything?

Kohana mumbled something about 'stupid attack names'.

 _Whatever. She's the lame one._

"You managed to access your powers because you've reconnected with a skill from your previous life. I believe that if you hone that skill, you will begin to see more of your latent power."

"We've been at this for two weeks, and we haven't seen any sign of it!" Ronuku snapped. He ignored the incoming glare.

"Yeah, no offense, but Kaida and Naoe can fight, probably better than us," Kohana said, "Why do _we_ have to do this?"

Seiko was quiet. For a moment Ronuku thought that she hadn't heard Kohana, but suddenly she raised a crooked wrinkled finger and gestured for her to approach.

"Come. Let me see you."

Kohana shot Ronuku a confused look. He shrugged. She's the one who asked, not him. Kohana walked forward until she stood right in front of the Seiko. The old woman's crooked hand shot forward, resting atop Kohana's left breast.

"Ah, your heart beats strong, wild and unafraid. Your soul is old…it's only been a few hundred years since your death, but your soul has seen over a thousand since then."

Kohana again gave Ronuku a look.

 _Oh yeah, how do we explain time travel to this old bat?_

Kaida's glare demanded silence.

"You are not in the world of your birth," Seiko continued, "But your heart beats strongly for something…I see someone. White hair…gold eyes, there's a mark of the moon on his forehead. He's powerful, and arrogant."

"That'd be her Lord Fluff." Kohana glared at him.

"Ah. You love him. But, what….Oh! He's a youkai!" Seiko smiled softly, "Hisae-sama, you haven't changed a bit."

"He's my husband, Sesshomaru" Kohana answered quietly.

"There's someone else. He looks like your husband, but smaller. And a little girl…"

"Our son, Futeki, and Rin."

"And…hmm," Seiko paused. She then nodded and then stepped away. The crooked finger shot out and gestured towards Ronuku, "Now you."

 _Me?_ Ronuku stared at Seiko. She was so _creepy,_ he didn't want her inside of his head! The rest shot him a look that dared him to refuse, and he grumbled and stepped forward. Seiko put her hand atop his left breast and hummed.

"You as well are not of this world. You wish for strength, yet you already have so much…ah. There is a beautiful woman, heavy with child."

"My wife…Sango." Ronuku was surprised at how his voice shook. He felt a pang of longing as he thought of the strong woman that he missed.

"An expecting father, you worry for her, and for the child…and there are others…I have seen them in her heart as well," She gestured towards Kohana and then stepped back. "The two of you, your hearts not only beat for your own spouses and kin, but for each other's loved ones as well."

Ronuku stared at Kohana. She was worried about Sango as well?

"And not only them," Seiko continued, "But the same group of people as well. A miko, a monk, a hanyou who wears the fur of the fire rat, a young slayer…"

"Those are our friends," Ronuku said.

"They're all in a lot of danger," Kohana added. Seiko hummed and fiddled with her cane, a moment later she stepped back and revealed characters she had drawn in the sand.

'Kazoku'. Family.

"Hisae-sama and Tsuneo-sama's hearts beat in unison for the sake of this village. This is where they were born, but here lived their kin and the people that raised them." Seiko gestured to Kaida and Naoe, "While it is true that those two are reincarnations of the sacred siblings, their hearts do not beat in unison. Her's is filled with worry for her husband's fief in the manner of a loyal wife, while his beats for the duty of a samurai to be good to his master."

"But you," Seiko looked as though her blind eyes were staring directly at them, "Your hearts beat for the same people, you share the same worries as parents, and the same feelings of closeness towards your friends. Your hearts beat in unison, the two of you are truly family, and that is why _you_ can harness the power of our sacred siblings."

Kohana was silent. Ronuku stared at her, his bushy eyebrows together in thought.

Him, siblings with this bossy cow?! Since day one, when she'd unjustly kicked him on his way home from school they'd been at constant odds with each other. Sure, they had each other's backs in a fight, and they'd been travelling together for four years now but…Kohana as his sister?!

A distant memory suddenly crossed his mind; on their first days in the past, when he'd first met Sango, the slayer had mistaken Ronuku and Kohana's constant bickering as proof that they were related. He smirked, and almost chuckled a bit at the irony.

"Huh," Ronuku remarked, "I guess Sango had it figured out all along."


	4. A Coward's Resolve

The top branches of the oak swayed under his weight, but Risu jumped with ease and landed in the next tree. The newly sprouting leaves did little to shadow his gray pelt, but he was fast at the top and weaved through the forest with ease. The thin branches would have crumbled under any other creature, but not for one as light as he. Demonic powers aside, he was still a squirrel. Acrobatics were a part of the species.

 _Maybe the only thing I'm good at,_ the rodent lamented.

When Ronuku had left, he'd told him to look after Sango. Risu was never really sure why. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku were thousands of times more powerful than he and they'd risk their lives for the slayer. Not to mention Sesshomaru was tailing about; not doubt that he'd see anything attacking Sango as a threat too close to Futeki and Rin and slaughter them before they got the chance. Hell, even Sango, as huge and slow as she was now, could probably kick something's ass to hell and back compared to him.

Unless he absorbed souls to activate his power, Risu was virtually useless to this group. Nothing but a regular talking squirrel.

 _At least it's safe with them,_ he thought, _right?_ As Naraku gained power more and more demons grew unruly throughout Japan and attacked anything at random. Even though this group was a huge target, they were the most powerful fighting force to stand against Naraku and probably stood the best shot at surviving his attack.

Not that Risu was attacked much. Most of their enemies didn't even notice the little squirrel hiding in the back. In fact, the only one who came after him at all was Kirara when she was looking for something to toy with!

The squirrel snorted in anger as he leapt to the next tree. He glanced down on the group as they trekked through the thick forest beneath him. Their expressions were tight, he could tell they were agitated and worried, each and every day they seemed more and more grim.

No surprise there. Just a few days ago they ran into the wolf demon Koga. While he began with his usual antics of hitting on Kagome, (Inuyasha, for once, didn't actually make a huge fuss about it. Probably still shaken up by Kikyo, though he still growled at the intruder) the wolf eventually revealed his true purpose for showing up: the shards in his legs had been taken by Naraku and he'd barely escaped with his life.

Koga didn't stay long, but the damage of his announcement was enough. If Naraku had Koga's shards, then that meant the only one left was in Kohaku's back. If they didn't find the boy soon, then Naraku would not only kill him, but he'd have the entire jewel. If that happened…

If that happened it was likely that none of them would survive.

 _I could…go home,_ Risu thought. He glanced away from the frightened group, out from the forest and towards the green mountains beyond. Somewhere out there was his mate and their twenty kits. Long ago she'd sent him out to fetch souls so that their babies could be strong, and he'd yet to return with a single one. He'd been afraid, afraid of what his mate would do if he returned in failure but…

 _It's been a while, surely she misses me?_ He glanced back at the group. _These guys are headed towards death. There's nothing_ _ **I**_ _can do to help them, I'd probably only be in the way. Yeah, of course. They won't miss me, I could slip away right now and none of them would notice. I can go home, be far away from all this, from Naraku and the jewel and-_

"Risu!" A voice called, breaking the squirrel from his thoughts. He blinked and saw Sango, atop Kirara, staring up at him.

"Risu," Sango called again, "Why don't you come down here?" She gestured to her shoulder.

Risu's tail twitched. He briefly considered bolting, but instead he scrambled down the tree bounded a few paces and leapt atop the pregnant slayer's shoulder. His little heart was pounding at being so near Kirara, remembering the countless times her claws had batted him, but for the moment the giant cat didn't seem too interested in his presence. Instead, she seemed to be walking softly, more concerned with making sure her mistress had a gentle ride.

"Is something the matter?" Risu asked.

"You've been running through the trees a lot lately," Sango said, "I know you used to ride on Ronuku's shoulder all the time, so I thought you might like a break."

"I…" Risu blinked, taken aback, "Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want you strain yourself." His tail gestured towards her belly. Sango's hand came up to gently rest on her stomach.

"Well, no offense," the slayer said, "But I doubt your weight would do any harm to me. And I'm sure Kirara doesn't mind the extra passenger." The cat flicked her ears in a gesture of consent. "Besides," Sango lowered her voice, "I noticed you've been distancing yourself from the group lately. With everything that's happening I thought maybe you should stay close…I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, and I know Ronuku wouldn't either."

 _She's worried about me?_ Risu's tail fluffed up, and he instantly felt guilty. Just a few moments ago he had been thinking about running away, and here was Sango. With a baby on the way and her little brother's life in mortal danger, she'd still managed to spare thought for his well-being and was looking after for him.

 _Ronuku asked me to take care of her._ The squirrel thought of the loud and rash bushi. Ronuku was an idiot, but an idiot that had saved his life on more than one occasion. The time that he devoured too many souls and nearly went mad, whenever some predator saw him as a snack, all the times he'd gotten scared and tried to flee only to be met with worse danger…Ronuku had always been the first to come to Risu's aide, even though half the time the squirrel gave into his own cowardice and never helped in battle.

 _I owe Ronuku my life…even if I'm of no use, this is the most important thing he's ever asked of me._

"Thank you," Risu said and curled up on Sango's shoulder. The slayer gave him a gentle pat and looked forward into the wilderness. Her expression grew taught, and the squirrel sensed her anxiety return. Worry for her brother? Her husband? The baby? He didn't know, but most likely all three.

 _I don't know what I can do, but I can't run away this time. Somehow, I'll look after you Sango._

 _Hurry back Ronuku…_


	5. Flashing Lights

The only time Kohana could remember being as frustrated as she was now was a stupid middle school science project. She had top scores in every other subject, if she could ace that project, which coincidentally was due the same day as the high school recruiters were coming to visit, then maybe one of them would take interest in her and offer her scholarship after she took the entrance exam. All she'd had to do was light different chemicals on fire and record their colors and show how knowing what colors certain chemicals burned could be used to discern the atomic composition of stars. But of course, the stupid lighter wouldn't work, the chemicals got mixed up, and no matter how many times she tried nothing would catch fire. The recruiters had completely ignored her…

 _Not like it matters,_ she thought bitterly, _I never went to High School anyway._ When you get sent to the past and become a mother while fighting an evil demon, things like school seem to take less precedence.

Except here she was again, trying over and over again to just get the mystical lights to flash, and it wasn't happening, and instead of her teachers she had Kaida…and instead of recruiters she had Seiko…and instead of getting into a good high school, she had to stop a demon from gaining ultimate power and killing her children and friends…

Oh, and she had to get it the same time as her partner, otherwise it wouldn't work.

No pressure.

"Hell's Flash!" Ronuku's voice rang across the training area as flame erupted from his sword and he took out several of the shikigami, human-like wooden dolls given motion and strength, summoned by Seiko to attack them. The inferno torched the few unfortunate enough no not evade, but there were several who managed to dodge. The bushi attacked again, his strong attack running wild without precision.

Kohana was facing her own swarm of shikigami on the other side of the sandy clearing. Relying on the ability to be quick of step, as Kaida had taught her years ago, she was landing quick blows and dodging others but she wasn't inflicting significant damage. The wooden dolls faced her with simple weapons, though combined with Seiko's magic they were tougher than expected. Kohana needed strength, but no matter how she tried the blade refused to erupt into white flame and aide her in combat as it had done several times before.

"Gyah!" She swung her sword in a calculated upwards side sweep at one of the shikigami. Instead of harming it, the blade wedged itself into the doll's side and became stuck.

 _Why isn't it working? I've tried every stance they've forced into my head, what do I have to do to make this thing power up when I want it to? What step am I missing?_

While she was busy trying to free her weapon, another shikigami took its opening and attacked. Kohana yelped when the wooden weapon collided with her side. Abandoning her own weapon, she leapt back and aimed a kick at the doll's leg, hoping to topple it. Her foot collided with solid wood, it was like trying to destroy a house with a feather.

Another yell from across the clearing signaled that Ronuku was frustrated with his lack of success, but Kohana had no time to look as she dodged another attack, only to be faced with another shikigami. A third came up on her left, and she was surrounded.

Suddenly, a clap rang out and all the shikigami stopped moving.

"I think that's enough for now," Seiko called, "Perhaps we should take a short break."

Kohana swayed on her feet, feeling the fatigue of her muscles. Grunting, she managed to pry her sword from the still shikigami and walked over to the dais where the mentors and Seiko sat.

"So," Ronuku said when they approached, "Why the break? Have we improved any?"

"Not at all," Naoe replied, "Your movements are too brash, you have no clear focus of where your enemy is and just swing blindly."

Ronuku glared at him.

"Kohana," Kaida called to her student, "Why did you lose your weapon?"

"It got stuck," the younger woman growled, "I thought it best to not waste effort trying to get it back with those stupid dolls after me."

"This isn't the first time I've seen you abandon your weapon in battle," Kaida scolded, "You should know that you lack the physical strength to fight without it."

 _Then why teach me unarmed fighting moves if I'm never supposed to be without a weapon?!_ Kohana didn't say it aloud, sick of arguing with Kaida and getting nowhere.

"For now," Seiko called over them, "I believe a small rest will do them some good." She began to hobble towards her hut, the nicest one in the village right next to the temple, where they had been staying these past several weeks. The four followed, two students seething in the back.

After a brief snack with tea, Seiko settled down for a nap and suggested that they all do the same before they set out to the practice field again. Kaida and Naoe were happy to comply, but Kohana was too agitated to nap. Deciding to take a walk around the village, which took her roughly twenty minutes as is consisted only of a small group of tiny huts and rice paddies, she found a tree with thick branches that provided shade and she sat beneath it.

 _Why won't it work?_ She thought angrily, _My sword has helped me out before, why can't I activate it when I need it too? What am I doing wrong?_

"Great. Now I know I've been around Sesshomaru too much, I'm sitting here brooding about a sword," She mumbled with a half laugh. It'd been almost a month since she last saw her husband, right now she'd give almost anything to see even just his grumpy brooding face.

"Huh, never thought I'd hear you say something like that."

Kohana yelped and turned around to see Ronuku.

"Did you follow me?" She asked, surprised. The bushi shrugged.

"There's nothin' else to do here," he replied, "And I'm not sleepy right now, not when we could be figuring this 'bond power' out sooner and get back to the others." Kohana frowned, but nodded.

"You're right, this is taking too long," she sighed thinking of her son, the bright curious little hanyou that she adored. How many things had she missed in his life by being away? Was he happy? Being fed properly? Her motherly instincts screamed at her every day that she was away from her toddler, not being there to protect him…of course Sesshomaru would be there to protect their baby, she knew with absolute certainty that no harm would come to the child with his father nearby. She refused to think of any other alternative.

"Do you think Sango's already had her baby?" She decided to ask. As far as she could remember it had been several months since the slayer had started showing.

"I don't know," Ronuku sighed, folding his arms and staring at the ground "I promised her I'd be back before then…" Kohana looked at Ronuku and felt a rush of sympathy, not used to seeing him look so sad. So much time had passed, it was entirely possible that he'd missed the birth of his child.

 _If the others are even still alive…_

"I'm sorry," she said, choosing not to share her dark thought, "We'll just have to try harder to master this power so we can leave sooner."

"Says you," Ronuku snorted, "I took out those stupid dolls, you're the one who's struggling with it."

"What?" Kohana stood and put her hands on her hips, "You only make hits because you get lucky, your form is sloppy and all over the place!"

"But at least I took some out!"

"So? Why do you think they've been drilling us on kata so much? I bet if you actually applied what you learned to what you're doing you could actually aim your fire attack-"

"Hell's Flash!"

" _Whatever it is,_ you could probably aim it at your opponents instead of just hoping that they happen to be in the area of the blast!"

"Oh yeah? And what has all that _kata_ and _thinking_ done for you? You didn't even take down a single one!"

"That's because my sword won't power up, my stances were perfect!" Kohana gritted through her teeth.

"And why not?" Ronuku huffed

"If I knew that I wouldn't have this problem," Kohana snarled, "I've tried all of the stances Kaida and Seiko taught me, I've kept on my toes, I try to balance myself when I land, I think about where the blade will strike before it hits, I think about how the recoil will affect my hold, I-"

"You think about it too much."

"What?" She glared at him.

"Yeah," Ronuku put his arms behind his head, "What about all those other times it lit up? I bet you weren't thinking all that technical stuff then."

Kohana opened her mouth to retort, but paused. What had she been fighting whenever it lit up? The first time had been a bandit attack where oddly enough Sesshomaru had been the one in danger due to a fire and his over-sensitive senses. Other times Futeki had been in danger, or like her fight against the bear demon and her duel against Kagura she'd been cornered and nearly killed.

Kohana looked at her sword, the blade that she had constructed with her own two hands under the tutelage of Kaida. Though it had no demonic base, like the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga or Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga, she'd still but her heart and soul into making the thing, and Kikyo had once said that she could see a piece of Kohana's soul shining within the sword.

 _I made this thing,_ she thought, _there's a piece of my soul in the sword. It reacted and burst into flame when Sesshomaru and Futeki were in danger...when I was about to die…I was angry…and threatened and…I felt it, I HAD to win, I was so furious and determined and…._

"Emotions! That's it!" She suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?" Ronuku raised an eyebrow

"My sword reacts to my emotions, because a piece of my soul is in there fueling it! Ronuku, you're right, I can't make it power up because of my stances and technique, I have to let my emotions take over!"

"You're listening to me?" The bushi blinked, " _That's_ something I never thought I'd hear."

"Oh stuff it," Kohana shoved him lightly, "We've got to work together on this. Which speaking of," her mind was reeling, "Seiko said that Hisae and Tsuneo's souls, our souls, were united. I bet if we want to work on that we'll have to fight in unison too!"

"You mean like the Fusion Dance?"

"What…? No," Kohana shook her head, "I mean, don't you see? My problem is that I rely on my thoughts too much and don't give enough to my emotions, while _you_ fight with your emotions and don't think about what you've been taught. I bet if I let my emotions run my attacks, and you try and use the techniques we learned…if we both use our minds and hearts I bet it'll work!"

"Allright, sounds good enough," Ronuku nodded, "But when are we gonna try this?"

"Right now," Kohana said, "Let's go back to the practice area and try it." She turned and ran off back to the sandy clearing, Ronuku following after. When they reached it, she turned around to face him.

"What are we gonna fight?" Ronuku asked, "Seiko's still asleep, and she powers the dolls."

"Let's not bother with her," Kohana said, "We can fight each other." She unsheathed her sword and aimed it at him, "I'm ready when you are." Ronuku narrowed his eyebrows, but then smirked and nodded taking out his own weapon.

"Right, let's do this. We'll get it this time!"

"Yes," Kohana, "For our children and everyone else's sakes, we'll do it!"

Ronuku wasted no time. Bellowing, he rushed with his weapon raised, but as Kohana side-stepped to avoid the blow and strike his back when he passed, he turned his body and met her blade with his own before she hit. She jumped back, and Ronuku entered a stance she had seen Naoe use many times before. He crouched low and struck at her legs, and she had to jump to avoid it.

As the two of them sparred, Kohana felt a surge of glee as she recognized all of the moves Ronuku were using as something one of their mentors had taught them, even a few Seiko had tipped on.

 _He actually listened to me for once,_ she laughed aloud at the thought while aiming another strike that was blocked.

The sound of their sparring must've woken Seiko, because she, Naoe, and Kaida came running towards the field in confusion and alarm. When Kaida opened her mouth to speak, Seiko held up her cane and shook her head. The lady stayed silent and the old priestess fixed her blind gaze on the combatants. A few of the villagers passing by stopped to see as well, everyone watching the sparring match.

Kohana felt her pulse racing as she dodged and struck, waiting for Ronuku to unleash the fire blast from his sword. It briefly occurred to her that if her plan didn't work then she could potentially suffer some pretty nasty burns, but she chose not to dwell on it. Ronuku actually seemed aware of this too and was hesitating to use it, but at Kohana's slight nod and glare of determination he leapt away from her and raised his weapon.

 _This is it!_ She thought, pulse quickening even further. _We've got to do this!_

"Hell's Flash!" He shouted, and a wave of fire swept out from his sword directly at her.

 _I won't be burned!_ Kohana thought, _I have to see them, Futeki and Sesshomaru! I won't let us be stuck her any longer, we will get back and won't let Naraku defeat them!_ A wave of fury swept over her as the quick picture of being stuck in this village while her friends and family were slaughtered raced across her mind.

 _Fuck that shit!_

With a savage battle cry, she felt the heat race up her arm as she rushed into the flames. Her sword, an extension of her body and of her soul, erupted in white flame. Her weapon diverted Ronuku's attack, the flames dying around the white fire. Faster than she'd ever run before, she raced toward Ronuku and swung down. Reacting on quick and furious instinct, Ronuku raised his weapon to meet hers.

There was a sound as though an explosion went off, the metal song of the blades crashing through the village. Those watching screamed and ducked as a blinding light flashed, as though the sun itself had rushed into the clearing. Roof tiles from nearby huts went flying, and the sand in the clearing had all blown away from the epicenter of the blast.

In the center of a small crater stood Ronuku and Kohana, their weapons raised against one another. Between the two swords ran a wave of white light that at once seemed to push and pull the weapons towards each other. Both combatants seemed to have waves of light pulsing around their bodies, and their eyes glowed in white fury. The power surrounding them whipped their hair around as though there were a fierce wind.

The villagers looked up and stared in shock.

Then, just as suddenly as it had occurred, either Kohana or Ronuku blinked and finally seemed to see what had happened. Their fury gave way to surprise and the light quickly faded: their link between their swords vanished and their eyes returned to their normal color.

"Wh-what the…" Ronuku gasped, his voice shaking.

"I..I don't…" Kohana trembled, at a loss for words.

"That light was the manifestation of your power," Seiko said confidently as she stepped forward, "You two have unlocked the power of the sacred siblings."


	6. Following the Trail

Spring was Rin's favorite season. She loved picking flowers, all of their bright colors and wonderful scents never ceased to bring her joy. After the long barren months of winter, the world woke up and became beautiful again, as if it were some sort of magic spell. Each year she awaited the buds, knowing that the dark and cold would never last. No matter what, the bright flowers would always come.

Even now, amidst the dark lifeless forest with clouds of miasma creeping through the underbrush, she believed that the flowers would appear.

The others were worried, she could see it on their faces. Kagome and Miroku walked close to Sango, one hand always on their weapons, and they refused to let the slayer walk, insisting that she sit atop Kirara with Risu. Inuyasha ran ahead of the group, scouting the area ahead and coming back to them every five minutes, twitching and growling as he went. Even Lord Sesshomaru seemed agitated, his eyes narrowed and looking around, while he guarded the rear of the group.

Only one member of their group seemed entirely unbothered.

"Onee-san!" Futeki squealed, "Le' go! Iunna walk wi' Papa!" the little hanyou squirmed in her grasp, but luckily he didn't use his full strength and Rin was able to keep him from escaping.

"I'm sorry Futeki," Rin said, adjusting her grip, "But Lord Sesshomaru wants us to stay near Kagome and Sango…" Neither Rin nor Futeki had any fighting abilities, the best way to keep them safe was to have them with the center of the group where they could be protected. Futeki was too young to understand though, he didn't seem to sense the danger and every time Rin set him down he ran off to sniff bushes or trees or anything he could see.

Up until yesterday the forest looked normal, but all at once it was plunged into darkness and there were hordes of demons around almost every tree. Inuyasha had said that Naraku was doing this to slow them down; Rin could not let Futeki wander off now.

"Bu' iunna walk!" the boy pouted and continued to squirm. He had been taught not to use his claws or teeth on humans, especially not his adoptive sister, but that didn't keep him from throwing a tantrum.

"Here," Kagome fell back and walked next to Rin, "Let me take him for a moment, I'm sure you want a break." Rin graciously accepted and handed the hanyou to the miko. Futeki continued to struggle and growled softly.

"Hey there, it's time to settle down," Kagome gently scolded the boy, "If you don't learn to control yourself I may need to make a subjugation-rosary, just for you." Up ahead Inuyasha's ears twitched and he glanced back in horror while somewhere behind Sesshomaru 'hmph'd' and flexed his claws, but Kagome only giggled while Futeki blinked in confusion.

"I don't think Kohana would like if you did that," Rin commented.

"No," Kagome shook her head, "Probably not. But she's never needed a rosary to make someone listen to her, her stubborn will is enough to send someone to the ground." Rin smiled and Miroku chuckled softly at the miko's joke about their friend, but a booming snarl in the distance cut off any chance of lightening the mood, and the group grew solemn again.

Rin glanced out into the shadows and dark mist. Figures crept around in the distance, and the tree branches stood still. There was no bird-song or chirping of bugs, only howls, strange clicking and the sound of their own footsteps. She shivered.

Was Kohaku alone in this?

Kagome could sense his jewel shard, that's how they'd been tracking him for the past few weeks, and not long ago she'd told them that they were close to finding him. Naraku must be close to Kohaku too, otherwise he wouldn't have attacked the forest and sent demons out here do delay them.

 _I hope he's ok_ , the young girl thought. She was thankful to have Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha and the rest here with her. She hated to think that Kohaku would have to be out here fighting for his life alone. He must be lonely and scared, the kind young boy who was her friend didn't deserve that.

 _We'll find him_ she thought, _he'll be safe again with us, and then we can go find Kohana and Ronuku._

They continued walking for a while when Inuyasha suddenly stopped. Growling, he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru already wielding his Bakusaiga.

"Get back!" The hanyou yelled to his companions as a horde of demons descended upon them from above. He immediately leapt in and began hacking at them.

"Sorry Rin, you have to take him back," Kagome said as she returned Futeki to the little girl and grabbed her bow. She shoved the children next to Kirara and took a defensive position next to her, firing arrows at their attackers.

They'd been through this several times that day alone, the first couple of hordes being immediately wiped out by Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga, but each horde seemed to change its tactics from the last. This one descended the entire group at once, taking the fight to close quarters of every member of the group. The Inu-Daiyoukai could not destroy all of the demons at once without risking harm to the others, and was forced to take out several bits of the horde at a time.

Kagome used her arrows to purify any that got too close, while Miroku used his sutras and staff to cover the other side. When several leapt at Kirara from the front, Sango swung her Hiraikotsu in an arc and took them out before they reached the cat. Kirara flattened her ears and glanced at her mistress, then immediately snarled and swatted demons away with her claws.

"Sango," Miroku called out between attacks, "You musn't fight right now!"

"I'm fine," the slayer yelled back, swinging her Hiraikotsu again, "I can handle this much!"

Rin held Futeki and ducked behind Kirara. She was scared, the demons screeched and howled, their claws and fangs flashed as they flew by. She flinched whenever any flew directly towards her, but Kagome and Miroku managed to keep them at bay.

Futeki's tail was tucked under himself and he whimpered, but whenever any demon flew too close he flashed his little fangs and growled. Rin held him tight.

The clearing was darkened by the writhing mass, but when Rin looked up she noticed a dark cloud descending upon the group.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha snarled, "He's filling the area with miasma!" He turned back to the group, "You guys need to run! Get out of here!"

"What about Kohaku's trail?!" Sango yelled, "We'll lose it!"

"Just go!" Inuyasha swung his sword again, slicing through several demons.

Kagome nudged Rin and the girl quickly hauled herself onto Kirara's back.

"Kagome," Sango pleaded with the miko, "Can you sense him right now?! Which direction?"

"I can't tell, I can sense him in this forest, but I'm not sure which way."

"Quit yapping and go!" Inuyasha roared. Kirara swept her claws at another demon as Kagome mounted the cat as well. Unable to take any more passengers the cat took off, Miroku racing alongside them. Several of the demons took pursuit, Kagome continued to fire her arrows. Behind them, Sesshomaru was able to use his Bakusaiga's attack and wipe out all that remained of the original horde, but were quickly replaced with those flooding in through the miasma cloud.

Kirara gained speed, but tried not to outpace Miroku. The monk was having little trouble keeping up, though he slowed when he had to deflect an oncoming demon attack.

Sango's eyes desperately scanned the forest, but the attacking demons and miasma clouded any sign or trail of her brother. Her fear and grief showed on her face.

There was a low rumble, and before any of them saw what was happening, a giant serpent-like demon burst from the ground and head-butted Kirara's belly. Her passengers were flung into the air, scattering them amongst the trees. As they screamed, the cat looked horror-stricken and bolted after Sango before she hit the ground.

Rin hit the ground next to a tree and skidded into its roots. She yelped as the dirt and bark tore her arms and legs, and from the sting she knew she was cut. Standing quickly, she felt a tremor of fear when she stood and saw no one.

"Kagome? Sango?!" She was met only with the snarls and wails of the battling demons. Panic flooded when she realized the little white-haired toddler was nowhere either.

"Futeki?!" She yelled, but was not answered. She continued to call out his name as she took off in search of her little hanyou brother.

 _Futeki can't be alone! I have to find him_ , she thought desperately, _if I don't Naraku's demons will-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a snarl, and when she glanced back she saw two blood-drenched demons staring at her with hunger and delight.

Rin screamed.

She sprinted through the bushes, thorns tearing at her already bruised limbs. Her lungs burned, but she could hear the demons in pursuit, closing in on her with every second. Tears streaming, she leapt over a dead tree but stumbled as she crossed it. Her leg twisted in pain, and she fell to the ground.

Her heart raced like a caged bird, and she shook as she tried to scramble up.

 _I don't want to die again!_

The monsters howled in victory as they raced to end her, and Rin braced herself. The demons suddenly wailed in pain, and the little girl looked up to see a whip of light crack across the faces of her attackers. In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru leapt forward and tore them apart with his claws, deeming the vermin unworthy of death by his sword.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin cried, relief flooding as her savior once again protected her.

"Rin," he said, helping the girl to her feet and assessing her injuries, "Can you stand?" She nodded.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Futeki is missing!" She blurted out, panic returning, "I lost him when the demon attacked Kirara! I can't find him anywhere!"

The daiyoukai's eyes narrowed, and with the briefest of nods he picked Rin up and dashed off into the forest. Trees, shrubs, and demons flew by so quickly that she could barely tell what they were. In what seemed like only a few heartbeats, Sesshomaru came to a stop at the edge of a clearing.

A mass of demons and tentacles writhed in the center, something beneath them emitting a high-pitched snarl. Wasting no time Sesshomaru set the girl down and began tearing the mass of demons apart. The mass ignored him, focused on their prey beneath, but they were shredded effortlessly. The daiyoukai tore through them and quickly revealed what lay at their core.

White tail fluffed out in anger, Futeki stood over something defensively and bared his fangs. The toddler bled as he struggled with a tentacle that wrapped around his throat and grasped at his head. Claws ripping at his attacker, the child showed no fear and his amber eyes faintly glowed red.

Sesshomaru's own snarl drowned out the boy's and his claws severed the tentacle. Sensing defeat, what was left of the mass ripped away from the child, ripping out a chunk of his hair as it fled. Futeki, possessed by other-worldly rage took off in pursuit, but was lifted by his father.

Rin stared in shock as the child howled and trembled, intent on pursuit and unware of his surroundings. Sesshomaru lifted his son and stared him directly in the eye.

"Futeki," he said quietly, "Cease this behavior at once." His voice seemed to reach the boy as Futeki's snarling quieted and he slowly quit trembling. Blinking, the red faded from his eyes and they returned to their usual golden shade. He stared at his father, a wave of fear crossing his face.

"Papa!" He suddenly cried out. Sobbing, he flung himself at Sesshomaru's shoulder, and the daiyoukai silently held the child.

 _Futeki_ Rin thought, _Was…was he becoming a demon?_ The girl remembered hearing of Inuyasha's transformation into his demon form when he was unarmed and cornered, could the same thing happen to the little boy?

Before she could ask, a voice called out and Kirara entered the clearing, Sango and Risu safely atop her back. Inuyasha appeared, carrying Kagome on his back, and Miroku appeared a moment later. Except for Sango, all bore light wounds, but none any worse than what Rin suffered.

"We're all here!" Kagome called out in relief as Inuyasha set her down, "Is everyone ok?" She glanced worried at Rin and the sobbing Futeki who now had a bald spot on the side of his head.

As Sesshomaru informed them of their situation, Rin glanced back at the clearing. She spotted a small object, the thing Futeki had been guarding when they arrived. Curiously she walked up to it and picked it up. It was a hard yellow disc, almost like bone, indented on one side so that it was bent. Rin held it up and she realized that it fit over her shoulder.

 _A shoulder pad…kind of like armor….just like…Kohaku's armor!_

"Kohaku!" Rin gasped, "He was here!"

"What?" Sango called out in surprise. Inuyasha leapt to Rin's side and took the shoulder-pad, before sniffing it.

"He was here all right," Inuyasha grunted, sniffing the area, "And by the smell of it less than a day ago."

"We found his trail again!" Kagome cried, as Sango looked hopeful.

 _We've almost found him!_ Rin thought happily.

"Right," Inuyasha nodded, "We're close now. Let's go."


	7. Mastering the Bond

Naoe could not have been more proud. Long ago, when he had first agreed to take the brash short-tempered boy under his wing, he had his doubts about whether or not Ronuku could be taught. He could scarcely believe that this was his future self (anything with _Naoe's_ soul would **not** be seen with unruly hair such as that. Absolutely unthinkable!) or that the boy would learn anything. Even after their year of training Ronuku remained uncooperative and boorish, struggling to win almost every fight. The samurai wondered if his student would ever master any fighting technique and bring some sort of honor to his name.

But now, as Ronuku bowed to Kohana and activated their power with ease, Naoe saw that his student no longer fought through mindless anger but was actually working with his fellow pupil and relying on the moves that he had been taught. After the two first unlocked the sibling bond, Seiko began to work with them on being able to summon the power at will instead of waiting for intense emotion or a life or death situation.

"Now that you've felt it once, it will be easier for you to utilize it again," Seiko had said, "You know the emotions you felt that originally unlocked your power, just remember the feeling and know your purpose."

Ronuku and Kohana surprisingly didn't argue for once and listened to the wise old miko's tutoring. After a few days of practice and work they were able to summon their power just after unsheathing their swords. At first it was startling to see the two engulfed in the blinding white light, their eyes glowing as if possessed by some otherworldly power, but they quickly proved to be in full control of their actions while in that state. Moving in unison, Seiko instructed them through the kata taught by their masters until they manipulated the white beam that ran between them into slashing through a tree and dissolving it.

While amazing and strong, their power did not come without any draw backs.

"Your power is very unique," Seiko had explained to them during a training session, "While the powers of a miko or a monk are able to purify darkness, and those of a demon are able to taint the light, yours is neither one nor the other. It is fueled by a desire to protect something that is special to both of you, it neither taints nor purifies, simply inflicts your will upon the world."

"But what if we combined it with purifying powers?" Kohana asked, "Our friend is a miko, surely if we all used our abilities together…?"

"Yeah, we'd definitely kick Naraku's ass!" Ronuku crowed.

"Yes," Seiko nodded, "In that instance your powers would serve as a boost of strength, amplifying the purification powers of the miko."

"Sweet! We've got this in-"

"But, be warned. Your powers, should you use them in service of a demon, will boost their powers and amplify their demonic taint. Always think carefully before you act."

"…When would we ever do that?" Ronuku asked.

"Maybe to help Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?" Kohana shrugged.

"And we'd still kick Naraku's ass!" Ronuku folded his arms and nodded.

Kaida pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Naoe was astounded by Ronuku's incredible one-track mind, but the samurai knew that the boy's heart was in the right place, so perhaps this plan could work out after all.

So today, as Naoe sat with a cup of tea, being served by the village girls who tittered behind him, he watched his pupils practice with a sense of pride in their accomplishment. He and Kaida had been worried that their student's reliance on powers was worsening their skill in battle, but now that their true power required practiced swordsmanship they were improving ten-fold.

Ronuku and Kohana were battling shikigami once more. Unifying their movements, almost a mirror reflection of one another they faced their wooden opponents. Raising their swords and swinging down in an outward arc, the white beam bent and shot forward and incinerated the dolls in front of them.

A shikigami approached Kohana from behind, weapon raised to strike her in the head. But, as though her senses were supercharged, Kohana spun and impaled her assailant before it even got close. It erupted in white light and became a pile of dust. Three more came from the left. Ronuku pivoted and moved in a rehearsed three step arc. The beam spun out and wrapped around the dolls, severing them in half.

The two continued on for the next twenty minutes, taking down every shikigami that Seiko sent after them. When the miko summoned no more opponents, the two students sheathed their weapons and the white light faded from their bodies.

There wasn't a single scratch on them.

"Excellent work," Kaida called from her spot next to Naoe, "How do you feel?"

"Worn out," Kohana responded, stretching her shoulder, "It's exhilarating using our power, but I feel like I just sprinted about a hundred miles."

"Yeah, it's crazy! I feel like I can do anything while we're fighting, but now my arms are on fire!" Ronuku flexed his hands and let his limbs swing to his sides.

"It's no wonder," Naoe responded, "The amount of energy you're producing is practically inhuman, I wonder how much your bodies are able to handle."

"A normal person wielding this power would be killed instantly," Seiko said, matter-of-factly, "but these two carry the souls of Tsuneo-sama and Hisae-sama. They received blessing and protection, their power will not harm them in short bursts."

" _Short bursts_?" Kaida stood up, concern etched in her voice.

"Well I suppose if they kept it up for too long their bodies might not hold up to it," Seiko scratched her chin, "After all, erecting the barrier came at the price of the sacred sibling's lives, if you recall."

"Do you hear that?" Kaida turned and stared at their students.

"Yeah yeah," Ronuku shrugged, "Don't over-do it."

"Why would we keep it up that long anyway?" Kohana asked, "Battles only last a few minutes."

"Yes, but it's the two of you," Naoe chided, "You've done good work these past few days, but you must admit that you have had a tendency to 'over-do' it before." The two students glared at him but he wasn't bothered. The past several years had shown that in the heat of battle Kohana and Ronuku would both go to reckless extremes to win. Perhaps they had improved now, but it never hurt to remind them.

Seiko's cane thumped and threw up little clouds of sand as she walked across the practice clearing. Slowly she approached the remains of the shikigami, at least what was left of them. After she walked for a few minutes she hummed and nodded to herself.

"You two are ready."

"Huh?" Kohana looked over, "Ready for what?"

"To leave? Are we done?" Ronuku excitedly asked.

"Leave? No, not quite yet," Seiko said, "But I believe you're ready for a final assessment."

Naoe blinked as Kaida's eyebrow's shot up. Final assessment? Already? They'd only been training here for a few weeks, surely they couldn't have mastered the technique by now?

Naoe looked at Kohana and Ronuku. The looks on their faces said everything: there was no more time for training. The driving force behind their power, their need to protect their family, was calling them to do just that. Naraku posed too much danger, if they waited around any longer then there wouldn't be a family to protect. Naoe glanced at Kaida and saw that she had a similar vein of thought.

The time for their students to act was now.

"Allright then," Ronuku said, "Let's do this!"

"I'm ready when you are!" Kohana added. Seiko chuckled and hobbled towards the dais, taking a seat on the cushion.

"I can see that you're eager," she croaked, "But no. Not today. Take this time to rest and build your strength. We will begin your assessment tomorrow."

Ronuku folded his arms angrily and grumbled. Kohana approached the dais and knelt next to the old miko.

"Seiko-sama," she said, remembering the honorific, "May I ask what our assessment is?" Seiko didn't answer at first, she tilted her head back as if her blind eyes could see the sky. Slowly, she inhaled and then exhaled.

"You will remove the barrier that surrounds our village."

Kohana blinked.

Ronuku's jaw dropped.

Naoe's eyes widened.

"What?"

"The barrier around our village has been up for hundreds of years. It protected us from the onslaught of the demons and has guarded us every day since then. But," Seiko sighed, "It has also imprisoned us. None can pass through except for Tsuneo-sama or Hisae-sama. Our people have been within these walls, unable to leave. Our numbers have dwindled, our crops are few, and there is sickness that plagues us every year. The outside world has changed, I can feel it, and it is time our village rejoined the rest of the world. As the wielders of the sacred bond, only you can accomplish this."

"Just a moment," Kaida stepped forward, "You've told us that placing the barrier killed Tsuneo and Hisae. Wouldn't the same happen to Kohana and Ronuku if they removed it?" Her eyes narrowed and her hand briefly brushed her sword.

Naoe felt the same protectiveness that his mistress did. The two of them had been working with and teaching Ronuku and Kohana for years. As headache inducing as they could be sometimes, there still existed the bond between master and student. That they brought them this far only to be killed was unthinkable! He wouldn't allow it!

"If they aren't strong enough to survive the barrier, then they aren't strong enough to defeat the enemy threatening their family." Seiko said. Kaida angrily gaped at her and Naoe scowled.

"Now you listen he-"

"It's ok," Kohana said, "I'd rather face Naraku having done something with my powers other than fight wooden dolls. If one day more makes the difference and saves Futeki, then I can manage that. I want to make sure this power is actually useful. What do you think?" She looked to Ronuku.

"I think we should go back," Ronuku frowned, "I've been away from Sango too long, she should be having the baby soon. But…," he sighed, "I want to go back and actually be able protect them. I'll take down the barrier."

"Ronuku," Naoe said quietly, "You're putting your life at stake here."

"You do not have to do this," Kaida added.

"Maybe not," Kohana said, "But," she glanced around the village, "I think Hisae would want this. To save the village one more time." Naoe blinked and looked out across the landscape. Admittedly, he had noticed there were far more huts than there were villagers. This place was dying off, if they abandoned it the village would eventually be lost forever. A small twinge, a dying echo almost at the back of his mind cried out against it.

 _Tsuneo?_ He felt it. His previous life wanted to save this village. Kaida and Ronuku looked as though they understood, that they too felt the call.

"Besides," Kohana looked back, "I'm not going to die before I see my son again! And Ronuku's going to be there when his baby is born!"

"Yeah!" Ronuku added, "Our lives have been at risk hundreds of times! This isn't any different, we'll take down the stupid barrier and then we'll head back!"

"Very well," Seiko nodded and smiled, "Tomorrow morning you will meet me at the front gates of the temple. But today, rest and restore your strength…You're going to need it."

For the briefest moment an expression crossed her face, as though she were anxious about an unspoken threat. In an instant however, it was gone. Humming to herself again, the old miko turned and hobbled back towards her hut.

"Right," Ronuku said, "If we have the whole day then I'll see you guys later." He stifled a yawn, still worn out from the fight with the shikigami, and walked off to find a place to nap. Kohana bowed politely to her teacher and walked off after saying something about being thirsty.

The two teachers stood together as their students departed.

"Naoe," Kaida said quietly, "Something does not seem quite right. Can you sense it?"

"Nothing seems right these days," he said, raising an eyebrow, "What are you referring to exactly?" Kaida narrowed her gaze and glared.

"Seiko…she's withheld something important."

"You think so?"

"Yes," Kaida nodded, "Tomorrow may be even more dangerous than it seems."


	8. Sango's Decision

Sango gasped, a sharp pain striking her in the ribs. Pressing her hand to her abdomen, she gritted her teeth as the pain continued. Kagome was by her side in an instant.

"Sango, what's the matter? Are you ok? Is it the baby?"

"I'm fine," she winced, "Everything's fine. The baby's just kicking, that's all."

"Are you sure that's it?" Kagome asked, still looking worried.

"Yes, it's just restless, that's all," Sango's face eased as the pain subsided, "It used to be just a nudge, but lately it feels like the baby is trying to use my body as a sparring arena."

"Well, it's definitely Ronuku's child then, just as restless as daddy," Kagome joked. Sango made an effort to smile, but it didn't last. The mention of her husband and father of her child brought back her melancholy mood.

 _Ronuku, where are you?_ She asked herself far from the first time that day. Before leaving he'd promised that he'd be back in time for the baby to be born. Nearly nine months along she felt ready to burst. She knew it would be any day now that she'd become a mother, her life would suddenly change and she'd have to dedicate everything to nurturing and protecting a new little human whose entire existence depended on her. To say that she was terrified was an understatement, she needed her husband now more than ever.

But he wasn't there. He was still missing, off training with Kaida and Naoe, and had no way of finding her even if he was on his way back.

She understood the reason they took him off to train, he hadn't practiced and they were worried that he'd become a liability in the battle against Naraku, it made sense. That didn't stop her from being angry. She was about to have a baby any day now, there were hordes of demons constantly assaulting her group, they had no right to keep him away from her when she needed him most!

She swallowed, pushing those emotions aside, and remembered her training. Taijiya, demon slayers, had been taught to focus their mind and body during battle. Strong emotions could distract and hinder them in combat, and considering their prey, distraction often meant death. Falling back on years of training passed down from her ancestors, she entered a familiar state of mind and pushed every worry and thought away except the mission: saving Kohaku.

Not that the thought of her little brother didn't come with its own set of emotions. She loved him dearly, had been prepared to lay her life down for the sake of his on multiple occasions, and owed it to her brother to protect him from Naraku, and from himself.

That night, the night where her brother became possessed and slaughtered her father and all of their comrades, played through her mind. Their dying screams, the dull lifeless look in his eyes, the horror when he'd realized what he'd done…Kohaku was consumed by guilt, and she knew that it plagued him every day since.

Sango thought that when Ronuku helped Kagome purify Kohaku's jewel shard and freed him from Naraku's control, maybe her brother had a chance of putting the horror behind him. He had stayed in Kaede's village recuperating, and for several months Sango actually thought that her brother was on the mend. He was actually starting to smile, to act like himself again…

…And then Naraku managed to retake control and forced him to attack again. She'd been a few months pregnant then, only just starting to show. The last thing Kohaku had said to her was about him not wanting to harm her or her baby, and then he ran away. Kikyo was the last person to travel with him, but now she was dead.

Kohaku was alone.

Sango was going to save him.

It had been nearly two days since Rin found one of Kohaku's shoulder pads. They'd found more traces of his passing along the way, footprints in the mud and trampled plants, in between their fights with demons and Naraku's attempts to stall them. They did their best to speed up, but the nine of them could only travel so fast. It was only just now that they were reaching the edge of the forest that opened to the wide face of a cliff edge.

"It appears that we've reached a dead end," Miroku commented, "I'm not sure if Kohaku would be able to scale that on his own."

"But then where did he go?" Kagome asked, frowning, "I can sense his shard somewhere ahead of us but the cliff…"

Inuyasha began sniffing the area, though his ears kept flicking back to catch any sound from behind them. They'd been attacked by another particularly large hoard about an hour ago and Sesshomaru had decided to take them all on by himself in order to keep them going. Nobody announced whether or not they were worried for the demon, they had no doubts that he would be the victor of that battle, but that didn't keep them from feeling jumpy or anxious. There was no telling whether or not they'd see him approaching from behind, or more demons.

"Kohaku's been here," Inuyasha announced, saying nothing of his poorly concealed concern for his brother, "His scent leads right up to the cliff. Somehow, he found a way up."

Sango frowned. The cliff was steep, her brother would have had a tough time just trying to climb it, but with Naraku closing in on him….

Kirara's ears suddenly twitched, and a low growl rumbled in her chest. Inuyasha and Futeki both seemed to notice something too as all three of them glanced up at the cliff, Inuyasha's eyes growing wide.

"What?" Kagome asked, "What is it?" Inuyasha didn't answer her at first, instead his head shot over and looked at Sango.

"Sango…" He started, his tone as if he were about to tell her to stay back. But she'd heard enough.

 _Kohaku. He's up there! Above the cliff!_

"Kirara! Let's go!" She shouted, not waiting to be told. The cat took off into the sky, sailing over the cliff and leaving her friends yelling behind her. The top of the cliff was rocky and barren, only a few sparse trees scattered about here and there. The taijiya didn't pay much attention though, up ahead in the distance she saw a dark cloud of miasma, and somewhere within she heard the terrified cry that she recognized instantly.

 _Kohaku! It's him!_ Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she urged Kirara to go faster. She gripped her Hiraikotsu, steeling herself for battle and ready to fight to the death the monster that destroyed her village and ruined her brother's life.

A small thump in her chest gave her the slightest of pause.

 _My baby…_ She was rushing into battle. There was no question that her child's life would be at risk, one wrong move and she would lose it before its life even had a chance to begin.

But if she did nothing, then she would lose her brother.

A wave of guilt crashed over her as she realized the cruel choice she had been forced to make. She choked back a sob, knowing what she was about to sacrifice, hating herself that she knew she'd already made her decision.

 _I'm sorry,_ she thought, tears flying away as she sped through the sky while securing her mask to protect against the miasma, _But Kohaku needs me._ Her hand rested on her belly, only for a moment, and a small prayer was all she gave to protect her child. An instant later her heartbreak was at the back of her mind. All she saw was the battle ahead.

In the cloud of miasma, Kohaku swung his chain scythe, defending himself from an attack as tentacles flew about in an effort to grab him. At the center of the cloud stood Naraku, grinning evilly. The elusive monster probably decided to show himself as his only opponent was a young boy. All he had to do was subdue Kohaku and steal his shard, he probably expected this to be easy.

He was dead wrong.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango flung her weapon forward and severed all of the tentacles near her brother. Kirara landed between the boy and Naraku, roaring in anger at her opponent.

"Sis!" Kohaku cried out startled, "Why are you here?!" Sango ignored him, glaring at Naraku as she raised her weapon.

"Kohaku, get out of here!" She yelled, swinging her weapon down on more tentacles.

"How touching," Naraku chuckled, voice dripping with malice "Kohaku's sister has come to rescue him. Considering her _burden_ , I didn't expect her to put herself at risk."

Sango refused to be baited. She held her weapon up like a shield and unsheathed her hidden wrist blade. She and Kirara held their position as she sliced any tentacles that came by, Kirara assisting with her claws.

"Kohaku, I told you to run!" Sango yelled back again. Her brother still stood there gripping his weapon, unsure of what to do.

"Sis!" He yelled back, "You're pregnant, you shouldn't be fighting!"

"I'm here to save you, I-" Sango cut off as one of Naraku's tentacles flew over her head straight at Kohaku. Abandoning her defense, she spurred Kirara towards her brother. The cat sped as fast as she could, and when the tentacle struck it met only air. Sango had Kohaku by the wrist, Hiraikotsu on her lap as she used both hands to haul the boy onto Kirara's back. With both siblings on board, they flew away from Naraku and out of the miasma cloud.

"You shouldn't be here," Kohaku pleaded again, "I almost hurt you and your baby; you can't take me with you!"

"I'm not abandoning you," Sango interrupted, "You're my little brother I can't-" She and Kohaku yelled as a tentacle struck Kirara in the side, spiraling her flight and flinging the siblings through the air. They both landed on the rocky ground several yards apart.

Clutching her stomach in pain, Sango shoved her panic for the baby to the back of her mind. Her wrist blade had broken and sliced open her arm, and her Hiraikotsu was several yards away. Gripping the nearby rocks she hauled herself to her feet.

Above, she heard Naraku's cackle as the miasma cloud once again engulfed them. Kirara snarled, fighting to escape the mass of tentacles that engulfed her, and Kohaku groaned as he stood up.

"Fools, did you expect to escape me that easily?" Naraku smiled down at them, "Sango your attempt to rescue your precious little brother is a hopeless and futile struggle," he extended his arm, and the skin of his palm melted away to reveal the Shikon no Tama. Nearly complete, all except one small sliver, the jewel pulsated with dark energy.

"The jewel seeks to be complete again," Naraku said, "and I intend to help it reach its destiny. It's time Kohaku returns what he owes me." A wave of dark energy crept out of the jewel, slithering through the air towards the shard in Kohaku's back.

Crying out, Kohaku swung his chain scythe, but it passed through the dark energy as if it were smoke. In fear, Kohaku turned to flee, the energy in pursuit of his back.

"No!" Sango leapt forward but stumbled as her side screamed in pain. Pushing through it, she tried to run towards her brother. She wasn't fast enough, the extra weight was slowing her down. Her brother sprinted, but he wasn't quick enough as the energy caught up with him and made contact with the shard in his back. Kohaku screamed and fell to his knees, hands clawing at his head as the dark light grew from his back.

 _No! Kohaku, I won't let him take you!_ Sango's head screamed as more tentacles shot out and held her in place. She writhed, desperate to get free, and saw when the light slowly died from her brother's eyes, becoming replaced with the dull look that meant Naraku had control.

"Kohaku, No!"

Suddenly, a blinding flash of pink flew through the sky and severed the energy connecting the jewel to Kohaku. Naraku flew back just in time to avoid being struck as well; glaring he turned towards the source of the projectile.

Kagome, held up by Inuyasha as the hanyou carried her towards battle, readied another arrow into her bow. It hummed and began to glow, charged by the miko's power.

"Naraku, this next one is for you!" She cried out and fired her weapon. It purified the miasma in the air, burning away the darkness. Naraku barely had enough time to shoot up a wall of tentacles, letting them take the blow instead of himself or the jewel. Sango noticed his grip on her slacken, and she took the opportunity to slip out and kick away the tentacles holding her.

Inuyasha set Kagome down and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. The sword transformed in an instant, the hanyou angrily growling behind it.

"Wind Scar!" He wasted no time sending out the attack, ripping the tentacles in front of him to shreds, passing through them like dead leaves. Naraku's eyes widened, he cast a barrier protecting himself and the jewel and disappeared into a cloud of miasma above.

"Damn that coward!" Inuyasha snarled, pointing his ears above and scanning the skies. Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked through the clouds.

"He hasn't left!" She called out, "I can still see the jewel; it's completely dark!"

"That bastard, he's not gonna leave until he has Kohaku!" Inuyasha raised his sword to the sky, "Kagome! Tell me where he is!" The miko pointed to a section of the clouds, and Inuyasha fired his attack again. When the Wind Scar hit the sky, the dark clouds crackled with electricity and swallowed the attack.

"It's the jewel," Kagome called out again, "He's using its power to protect himself!" Inuyasha cursed and snarled something angrily incoherent.

Sango had taken her opportunity to stumble towards her brother. Kirara, bleeding but free from Naraku's grip, flew over to help her mistress. They both reached Kohaku who was kneeling on the ground, cradling his head.

"No, f-father no!" He was mumbling aloud, tears streaming from his dull eyes as he was forced once again to relive his sin. "What have I done?!"

"Kohaku," Sango knelt beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Kohaku, please, snap out of it!" The boy ignored her touch and continued to tremble.

"Sis! No, no, I killed them! I was weak, and now they're dead! _You're_ dead!"

"No, Kohaku I'm right here, I'm not dead! Please listen to me," She reached her other arm out, the wounded one, and as she touched his other shoulder her blood dripped onto his hands. His dull eyes widened, and he violently shuddered.

"No!" He pushed her away and suddenly leapt back. He wailed as his hands shook on his head. Slowly, as if pulled by invisible cables, his right arm pulled away from his head and reached for his weapon.

"Sango! Get out of there!" The taijiya gasped as a flash of red blurred in front of her and lifted her off her feet.

"Put me down!" She yelled, pushing away from Inuyasha as he pulled her back several paces, "Kohaku needs me!"

"What about your kid?!" The hanyou snapped, " _It_ needs you to not get yourself killed!" Sango's heart shuddered, and she fought the urge to slap him.

"Inuyasha wait," Kagome said, reaching them, "I think Sango has a point. I can see Kohaku's jewel shard, it's nearly black by whatever Naraku did to it, but there's a little bit of light left. I think Naraku's waiting until its completely dark before he takes it, and Kohaku's doing his best to fight it. We'll be nearby to protect her, but I think Sango can help him."

Inuyasha hesitated, balking at the idea at first, but he trusted the miko and set Sango down.

"Don't let yourself get hurt," he grumbled and looked back to the sky, waiting for Naraku to give them an opening. Lightning crackled in the miasma cloud, and it rumbled as if daring the hanyou to attack.

Knowing that her friends were watching her back, Sango stepped forward again towards Kohaku. Her brother's knuckles brushed against the hilt of his weapon, though he hadn't gripped it yet. He stood there shaking.

"Kohaku?" Sango called out, "Kohaku, it's ok. I'm here. You can come with me."

"No," her brother shook his head, "No, sis I killed them. I killed father, I killed you!"

"You didn't kill me," Sango kept walking, her voice gentle, "I'm alive. And you didn't kill father; that was Naraku. He's to blame for all of this, not you."

"It's because of me!" His fingers wrapped around his weapon, "He used _me_ to do it, because I was weak!"

"No, because he _thought_ you were weak," Sango was only a few feet away from him now, "It was your first battle, you were afraid. We were all afraid, it could have happened to any of us."

"But it didn't…it was me!" Kohaku lifted his scythe, but instead of aiming it at Sango he pointed the weapon towards his own neck.

" _Kohaku,"_ a soft menacing voice echoed across the rocks, " _You can end it. You can repent for what you did, and your suffering will end."_

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, "When I find you-"

"Look!" Kagome interrupted him and pointed. Behind Kohaku a shadow loomed, the faint outline of what looked like a man. Its dark hand was extended towards the shard in Kohaku's back, though it was not touching him. Kagome glanced up towards the sky again, and then back towards the shadow in shock.

"I-Inuyasha," her voice shook, "Naraku still has the jewel, I can see it but…that…that thing is the jewel too!"

" _What?!"_ The hanyou's ears shot up, and he stared at the shadow.

" _Come on Kohaku,"_ the shadow spoke again, " _Do you see what you've done to your sister? She's suffered so long…because of you…you'd only bring more her pain by living."_

"No!" Sango yelled out angrily, "Kohaku, don't listen to it!"

"Sis," tears streamed down Kohaku's face, "I'm sorry…"

" _End it Kohaku!"_

The scythe plunged towards his neck, but it stopped short of piercing him. Sango gripped his wrist, just barely holding him back.

"Kohaku don't do this! I forgive you, I've forgiven you long ago! But if you die, I'll never forgive myself," she'd begun crying, "Father, the village, they don't want you do die Kohaku! They loved you, they know what happened wasn't your fault! As long as we live, Naraku hasn't wiped out our village, we have to survive for them! Please don't do this, don't let Naraku wi-"

" _Enough!"_ The shadow suddenly exploded and a burst of dark energy sent Sango flying backwards. The miasma cloud thundered and horde of demons rained down on them.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha swung his sword and began hacking away through the demons. Kirara was overrun by them as she tried to fly towards Sango, and Kagome yelped as she fought them off with her bow.

Landing on her back, Sango felt the briefest relief that she hadn't landed on her stomach before she managed to sit up, her body screaming in protest. The sky thundered overhead, and the shadow beckoned demons with its hand towards Sango.

" _Remove her,"_ it ordered, and the demons obeyed. Panicking, Sango glanced around looking for any sort of weapon, finding only rocks. Her Hiraikotsu was too far away. Her hands flew towards her stomach and she braced for the attack.

"No!" The demons headed for Sango were suddenly decapitated, Kohaku's scythe flying through the air. As it returned to his hand, he ran towards the pregnant taijiya and turned to glare at the shadow.

"I won't let you hurt my sister!" He yelled, light returning to his eyes. He flung his weapon out again, slaying more of the demons. His scythe caught one in the side, and he drug it towards himself before revealing a dagger. He stabbed the beast in the skull, ignoring its death cries as he turned his attention to more foes.

Kagome, having made it to Inuyasha's side by this point, looked over at Kohaku and gasped. The shadow was behind him again, though this time when it got to close to his back it appeared as though it were burning.

"His shard!" Kagome shouted, "The light is pushing out the darkness!" The shadow writhed in pain before dissipating into the air. Two glowing red eyes appeared through the darkness and glared at the miko.

" _You,"_ it growled, " _When the time comes, I will see_ _ **you**_ _again, priestess."_ The eyes blinked out, replaced with more of Naraku's demons.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stood closer to the miko, using his claws to rake away a demon at her left, "What the hell was that?"

"I," the miko looked around the clearing for the eyes, a bead of sweat running down her face, "I don't know…" she looked back to Kohaku and Sango, "But Kohaku's light is back! We need to get out of here!" Inuyasha nodded sheathed his sword. Putting Kagome on his back, the two of them raced to free Kirara, before heading over to the sibling taijiya.

By now a pile of demon corpses lay at Kohaku's feet, and the rest seem to give him distance, unsure of what to do. Sango stood behind him looking shocked. When Kirara, Kagome, and Inuyasha reached them, the four made a protective circle around the pregnant woman. The demons hissed in fury, unable to reach their target. After a few moments they began to dissipate into the miasma cloud and left the clearing. The group stood defensively for a moment, waiting for another attack. After a long pause, Kohaku turned to face Sango.

"Sis," He said quietly, "I…I'm sorry for worrying you." She started to speak, but he held up a hand to make her pause, "I ran away, I thought that if Naraku could control me he'd use me to hurt you and your baby. But I…you…you're right. I don't think this is what father wanted, I…can't change what happened. I want to stop Naraku. For father, and our village."

"You can't do it alone," Sango said quietly.

"I know," Kohaku nodded and looked down, "So…can I…help you Sis? Is it ok if…" he looked up again, tears in his eyes, "Is it ok if I come home?" Sango stepped forward and hugged him.

"Yes, Kohaku," her voice choked, "you can stay with me. We'll defeat Naraku, and when this is over you'll live a normal life." Tears spilled out of her eyes again, she didn't think she could cry so much in one day. She had her brother back, she would never let him go again. A small kick thumped her ribs.

"Was that the baby?" Kohaku asked, having felt it. Sango nodded, stepping back and setting her hand against her stomach.

"Yes. Your niece or nephew will be happy to have their uncle," She said, quietly thanking the gods that her child had survived. The guilt began seeping back as she realized what she had been prepared to sacrifice to save her-

There was a quick noise, almost like a pebble flying through the air. The shard from Kohaku's back glinted in the light as a gray piece of flesh carried it into the miasma above. Blood seeped from the boy's neck, his eyes became lifeless as he fell face-first into the dirt.

" _KOHAKU!_ "


	9. An Unrequited Devotion

The wind howled around him. Nervously he wondered if it was the approaching storm from the south he was hearing or the deadly hole in his palm. He'd been hearing it at night, whistling ominously just as he was falling asleep. The ever present reminder that his days were numbered was getting louder. If Naraku wasn't vanquished soon, then he too would be swallowed up just as his father and grandfather before him.

Even so, the terror Miroku felt at hearing the wind was nothing compared to the horror at the sound he heard now: a loud high pitched wail of grief and pain.

Sango was in trouble.

He'd been the one who insisted that Inuyasha and Kagome go on and leave him at the bottom with Rin, Futeki, and Risu. It would take too long for them all to climb up, and he couldn't let Sango be alone up there to fight Naraku. And now it sounded as if they were too late.

Sesshomaru had come and lifted the children to the top when he finally reappeared and saw them attempting to climb the cliff face. Not returning to offer the same courtesy to him, Miroku had to haul himself and Risu up, only to find the taiyoukai still standing there waiting.

"Go on monk. I will wait here with Rin and my son."

Rin had said something about wanting to go save Kohaku, but Sesshomaru refused to let her go any further. Now, as Miroku ran across the rocks and heard the haunting wails of the grieving taijiya, he had a pretty good guess at what Sesshomaru did not want Rin to see.

 _Sango…no, you should not have to suffer any more!_ The monk thought of the proud courageous woman he had the pleasure to fight along-side all these years, how she could be so strong and yet so gentle and kind at the same time. One moment she was taking down demons, and the next she was caring for an injured teammate or helping out villages or children in need.

Fury burned in his gut as he thought of what Naraku had done to her; was destroying her home not enough? Did she need to lose her brother as well, especially now?

Miroku cursed the demon who tormented them, but he couldn't deny the small part of him that was angry at Ronuku as well. He'd long since stopped voicing his dislike of the bushi, ever since Sango announced her intention to be with him, but that did not mean the feeling disappeared. He respected the taijiya too much to speak ill of her husband, but where was that no good lay-about now?!

 _Training_ while his pregnant wife was suffering?!

Not for the first time Miroku thought of the child in her womb, how it could have been his instead of that muscle head's…he would be taking care of them right now, never letting them out of sight for an instant…if only he hadn't flirted around so much, if only he'd told Sango how he really felt before it was too late…

If only she knew just how much he loved her.

 _Pining after a married woman? It seems I haven't changed a bit,_ he tried to make light of the ugly thoughts burning in his heart. He wasn't proud of them, as a monk he should be above things such as jealousy…of course there were a lot of other things he should be above as well.

"Oh no," Miroku was drawn from his thoughts as Risu pointed ahead, "Miroku, he…" The squirrel trailed off, unable to finish. The monk came to a halt. His heart clenched as the last doubtful hopes evaporated, and he saw that the horrible conclusion he'd come to was true.

Sango knelt on the ground, weeping as she cradled her brother's broken lifeless body in her arms. Her heartbroken wails echoed across the clearing, but the boy was unresponsive. Kagome stood nearby, gripping her bow and sobbing.

"Damn you Naraku! Come back and face me you coward!" Inuyasha howled angrily at the miasma clouds, leaping up and attacking them with the Wind Scar repeatedly. The miasma quietly dissipated, giving way to the approaching storm.

"I-it won't work," Kagome choked out through her tears, "Inuyasha…Naraku's gone; he got what he wanted…" The hanyou snarled. He punched the nearest rock, repeating the action as he cursed Naraku to the depths of hell.

"…Couldn't…couldn't we go get Sesshomaru?" Risu asked quietly, "He has the Tenseiga, wouldn't it…?" Miroku shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Sesshomaru already warned us that Kohaku's life had already been revived once by the Shikon jewel shard…" Miroku frowned, remembering the demon's warning when they first began the hunt for the young slayer.

 _Sango,_ the monk thought, _I'm sorry…we were too late…_ Slowly he walked forward until he knelt nearby the slayer. With each tear she shed, his heart crumbled into smaller pieces.

"Kohaku," the taijiya's voice was hoarse, "You were going to be ok…you were supposed to be ok…" She echoed the words before they were broken into violent sobs as she rocked back in forth in her agony. Miroku's fist clenched as he fought back his own tears.

 _It should have been me_ he thought, _I should have died in Kohaku's place. Sango's lost so much, she doesn't deserve this!_ He narrowed his eyes, but just as the tears blurred his vision he noticed a slight movement. Shaking his head, he wiped the salty drops away thinking they'd played a trick on his eyes, but then he saw it again.

Ever so slightly, unnoticed by Sango who was shaking in pain, Kohaku's chest rose.

And then fell.

Miroku's hand shot forward instantly, grabbing the boy's wrist. Ignoring Sango's surprised cry, he pressed down his thumb. Very faint, almost like the brush of a butterfly's wing, but he felt it.

A pulse.

Miroku's heart began to race. Somehow, Kohaku was alive. But how was that possible? Naraku's shard was gone, there was nothing left to sustain the boy's life! Silently he thanked the Buddha and every kami he could think of.

"Sango," he started quietly. This was a delicate situation, Kohaku's neck was still bleeding; what if he still died anyway? He didn't want to get Sango's hopes up, not until he was sure her brother was safe. "Sango, can yo-"

He was interrupted as the taijiya lurched and underwent a violent spasm. Kagome raced forward and knelt next to her, holding the sobbing girl up. The miko made a gesture towards Miroku, and he gently took Kohaku from his sister's arms.

"No, Kohaku, wait," Sango reached for him, but paused as another spasm took over. Kagome began to hum soothing words to her in an attempt to calm her down. The taijiya spasmed again as more sobs wracked her body.

Miroku had to be quick, he couldn't bear to watch Sango suffer like this.

"Risu," He whispered, "I want you to check Kohaku's soul." The squirrel stiffened and his tail bushed up.

"What? What's wrong with you?!" Risu hissed, "He's dead, why wou-" Miroku clasped his hand over the squirrel's mouth.

"Please Risu," the monk stared him in the eye, "I have reason to believe that he isn't, but I don't want to startle Sango unnecessarily if he isn't going…" He trailed off, unable to finish. The squirrel flicked his ears back but then nodded. He crawled down Miroku's arm and planted his paws on the boy's shoulder. Risu was quiet for a moment, before his tail shot up.

"Wha…how…his soul's still there!" The squirrel suddenly exclaimed. Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha all instantly looked over in shock. Miroku glared at the squirrel.

"Ko…Kohaku….he's…?" Sango glanced up from Kagome's arms.

"Yes," Miroku nodded as he ripped a part of his sleeve and began wrapping it around the boy's neck wound, "Kohaku has not left us yet." The monk continued to check for vital signs and hope flared in his chest as he noticed them growing stronger. He did his best to patch up every wound, keeping Kohaku's precious blood contained in his body. As he worked, chanting healing prayers under his breath, he noticed a glow return to the boy's face.

"That light," Kagome gasped, "I can see a light, just like the jewel shard but-"

Kohaku's eyes suddenly opened, and he sat up, coughing and gasping for air, hand reaching for the wound in his neck. Miroku, held Kohaku's shoulders as the boy filled his lungs, gasping for air.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted, attempting to lurch forward, but thrown off by her pregnancy weight. Kagome and Inuyasha helped her to her feet, and the slayer ran towards her brother, embracing him once more.

"Sis...wha…what happened?" The boy looked around confused.

"You died," Inuyasha grunted. Kagome shot the hanyou an angry look for being so blunt, while the boy's sister began sobbing again, this time with joy.

"Naraku took your jewel shard," Miroku explained, "it appears as though you collapsed, but somehow you survived…"

"It…it must have been Kikyo," Kohaku said as his eyes widened, "I..I went somewhere foggy and…I saw her, she said she'd purified my shard so that Naraku would be purified when he took it but…I…just a moment ago she said she'd let me have the light instead."

"That must've been why Kikyo took you then," Inuyasha said, his voice soft, "She was going to use you as a weapon against Naraku…"

"But at the last second she decided to save you instead," Kagome finished, her eyes brimming with tears again, "That must've been the light I saw…"

"Then she is to thank for this miracle," Miroku bowed his head, feeling a deep gratitude for the deceased priestess. He looked up, noticing how Sango was still crying, but as she held her brother she was smiling. The pain in Miroku's heart eased, that she had found some joy was all he needed.

 _Sango. Until this cursed hole swallows me up, I will do everything that I can to see you smile,_ he vowed silently, knowing that the woman who captured his heart was far beyond his reach. If this was the best he could do for her, then so be it.

As Sango cried another spasm shook her body and she held her stomach in pain.

"Sis?" Kohaku asked, worried, "Are you ok?"

"Sango," Kagome said quietly, "I know this has been an emotional roller coaster for you, but you need to calm down, you don't know how this is affecting the baby."

"Kagome, I," Sango said quietly, shaking again, "I think it already has…"

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"I…I think the baby's coming."


	10. Final Assessment

A thick mist hung in the air, muffling the sounds from the village. What little light that did pierce through the fog cast shadows from the trees, like long talons reaching to grab the village and those who dwelt peacefully within it.

"Well if _this_ isn't the start of a horror movie," Kohana muttered under her breath. Ronuku silently agreed with her.

The two of them had been awoken early by Seiko, much to the bushi's chagrin. He hadn't slept well last night: nightmares about Sango kept waking him up, his wife screaming in pain, crying for someone…he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was up, and he was more restless than ever to get going. Knowing that tomorrow would be their last step before they could return set his nerves on end with anticipation; it was a very unwelcome greeting when the old hag came to wake them and he'd only just fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Instead of immediately setting off to take down the barrier, Seiko had insisted that the two of them eat first. Kaida and Naoe joined them, and the four were served by the entire village one of the biggest meals they'd ever seen: Miso soup, pickled mountain roots, eggs and rice, grilled beef…

 _Jeeze, I bet Inuyasha would kill for a meal like this!_ He thought. Truth be told, Ronuku actually missed the boisterous hanyou and his large appetite, he even missed Kagome's constant nagging at Inuyasha to share his food instead of hogging it all.

After breakfast, the villagers and Seiko escorted the four of them outside of her hut, before circling around them. The old miko, dressed in the traditional garb, drew out a set of bells and with the village they all began to chant and sing over them. Ronuku thought it was weird, but Kaida said it was some ceremonial blessing or other and told them to be quiet.

Once that was done the villagers formed a line and cheered on the four of them, loudly shouting prayers as they followed Seiko past Tsuneo and Hisae's shrine. The old priestess led them out of the village and into the misty hills beyond.

"Tsuneo-sama and Hisae-sama cast the barrier to protect the village, but the barrier extends a bit beyond the village itself," Seiko explained, not that they needed it. They'd stumbled first hand through the barrier while running from demons in the middle of the woods the day they arrived.

"Why are we travelling this far away from the village then?" Naoe asked.

"The barrier was not erected from within the village," Seiko said, "We must return to the location of its origin; that is the only place from where it can be dismantled."

Kohana scrunched her face and glanced at Ronuku. He shrugged, how was he supposed to know whatever weird rules Seiko made up? As long as they took down the barrier and freed the village; that was all he cared about. The five of them continued on through the mist, but eventually stopped at what appeared to be a crude stone gate.

"We must wait here," Seiko said, pointing her cane at Naoe and Kaida, "The task is not for us to complete."

"Why?" Kaida asked, "Naoe and I are both reincarnations of Tsuneo-sama and Hisae-sama as well."

"Yes, we have just as much duty to rectify this as Ronuku and Kohana," Naoe added.

"Yes, but your pupils have harnessed the power of the sacred siblings while you two have not," Seiko said, "Besides…I believe that the ground before us holds a little more for them than it does you." Her blind eyes seemed to twinkle for a moment.

 _What's the old broad hiding?_ Ronuku thought. Kaida was right, this witch was holding something from them, but from the looks of it she wasn't going to share. He looked at Kohana, and she nodded to him having the same thought.

"That's hardly a reason to keep us away," Kaida retorted, putting on her I'm-the-wife-of-a-powerful-samurai-so-I'm-in-charge face.

"Yes, but you wanted your students to grow," Seiko said, "Take care of them now and your goal will be for naught. This is _their_ assessment." The noble lady glared, but her companion put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kaida-sama," Naoe said, "I'm afraid we can't win this one."

"Very well," she relented, before turning to Kohana and Ronuku, "You've trained hard for this. Whatever happens, _be careful_."

"Right," Kohana nodded, "We will."

"No worries, we'll be back before you know it," Ronuku grinned and turned towards Kohana, "Let's go." The two of them continued on, passing through the gate down an ancient overgrown path. The mist swirled around them, and off in the distance a crow cawed in the trees. They walked on in silence for several minutes, the air slowly becoming thick and oppressive.

"So," Ronuku said breaking the silence, "Any idea how we're supposed to undo this...barrier…?"

"How should I know?" Kohana asked.

"Well you know…it's either you or Kagome that comes up with the plan. Mostly Kagome, but she's not here so…"

"It's not like Seiko gave me anything to go off of!" The young mother retorted and folded her arms, "'Go through the creepy gate and take down the barrier somewhere in the spooky mist', seriously, what am I supposed to do with that?"

"Iunno, but I'm sure you'll figure it out," He gave her a thumbs up.

"This is a _team_ effort, remember?" Kohana scowled at him, "You've as much responsibility to come up with a plan as I do." Ronuku shrugged, letting her rant. Planning was her forte, not his. Besides, bickering with Kohana gave him something to focus on other than worry about their friends or how unnerving this creepy-ass forest was.

As the two continued on, the tree-line eventually broke giving way to a clearing with no growth. The background buzzing of insect and animal life had gone deathly silent. The area smelled of must and sulfur, and what little light that had been coming through the mist only seemed to dim.

"Welp," Ronuku said, "That's creepy. Kohana you go first."

"What's the matter, scared?"

"Of course not," Ronuku huffed, "I just want to be ready when the zombies come out once you let them know we're here." Kohana rolled her eyes, but stepped forward anyway and began to walk around the clearing. After a few moments she seemed to notice something on the ground and gestured towards him.

"Ronuku, come look at this!" The bushi approached her and looked down where she pointed. Around the clearing there seemed to be a wide circle burned into the ground.

"Okay, weird circles in the middle of the forest?" Ronuku commented, "I'm only gonna say this once but… _X-fiiiiiiileeeees_."

"…Ok, I suppose there's _that,_ " Kohana struggled to refrain from the eye roll again, "Ooor, this could, you know, have something to do with the barrier that was placed here."

"See? I knew you'd figure it out!"

"I'm still not really sure what to do though."

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"

Kohana glared at him. She turned back to the clearing and looked around the circle, gripping her chin as she thought.

"Hmm…burned…," She mumbled, "Well…I do have one idea."

"Shoot."

"Why don't we activate our power and trace the circle?" Kohana suggested, "I mean…it already sorta looks like that was done here."

Ronuku bit back a retort. Her idea didn't really sound like it would accomplish much, but a distant echo in the back of his mind agreed with her. He had the weird sense of déjà vu, like had already done this once before…

"A'right. Let's do it then," He nodded. Kohana stood at one edge of the circle and indicated for him to stand opposite her. Ronuku crossed the circle and faced her. Kohana closed her eyes, willing herself to power up, and he did the same.

 _Sango…the baby…everyone…_ He let his mind drift towards his family, feeling the familiar surge of energy that electrified his veins and set his heart on fire with a fierce surge of protectiveness. A moment later the air crackled and the two of them exploded in white light, the white cord igniting between them.

 _Split the light,_ Kohana's thoughts echoed across his mind, _Bend it to the circle._ The first time Ronuku heard her thoughts and sensed Kohana's protective feelings towards Sesshomaru and Futeki, he'd been sufficiently creeped out and refused to practice for the rest of the day. Kohana had no objections, apparently not liking to hear his thoughts inside her head either, but Seiko had informed them that the more they became familiar with using their power the more their minds would learn to work as one. Still not any less creepy now, thankfully their ability to hear each other's minds only existed while they were powered up, and admittedly it did make working together in battle easier. The two had learned to tolerate it, at best, for that reason.

Waving their arms out, the two parted the beam of light. It pulsated and hummed as it bent outwards until it perfectly outlined the burned circle in the ground. A sudden wave of either instinct or memory, neither was sure which, urged them to expand the light. Obliging, the two yelled and the circle of light extended. It shot into the circle in the ground while it raced upwards until it hit the edge of the barrier in the sky, lightning sparking across as it made contact.

All at once the two felt heat, as if the sun itself were bearing down on them, and the world as they saw it began to shift. Everything turned grey and then white, glowing a brilliant gold, and then blue. A spectrum of color engulfed the landscape, and the mist quickly dissolved. The barrier, made visible by the lightning that streaked across it, roared as it was slowly sucked into the tower of light. Beneath them, a vast darkness opened up swallowing the earth into the abyss.

Screaming, the two held up, continuing to generate their power, when suddenly there was a loud crack, almost like a cannon's explosion, that echoed across the hills and mountains. The light dissipated as the two were suddenly shot to the ground on opposite sides of the clearing.

Panting, Kohana gripped her head. Beads of sweat trickled down her body, and her limbs felt like they were about to give out. She was used to feeling exhausted after exerting her power, but never this strong. Worse, she and Ronuku had always been able to power down themselves, but pulling down the barrier had been too much…they'd never been forced out of it before…

"Ronuku," She called out, looking up, "Are you oka…." She trailed off and her eyes widened. At the center of the still glowing circle, there stood a giant man-shaped beast. Red lines swirled and dotted his face, and a shock of raven hair cascaded down his back. Red eyes glowed, and deep fangs protruded upwards from his jaw towards a beak shaped nose. His armor, ancient looking even for the feudal era, was covered in spikes and a deadly looking curved blade hung from his belt.

"I'm…back," the creature spoke, voice gravely and low like a cascading boulder, "How did I return…" He glanced around the clearing, but as soon as he saw Ronuku and Kohana struggling to stand his eyes narrowed in rage, "You!" He snarled, "You filthy human insects! I killed you! Why do you still breathe?"

 _He…wait what?_ Kohana scrambled to her feet, unsheathing her sword in defensive position, _Who the hell is this guy?_ She was relieved to see Ronuku across the clearing making his way to his feet, though she grew nervous when she saw him tremble.

"Us?" The bushi asked, unsheathing his own weapon, "I think I would've remembered if you'd killed me. Who are you?"

"Who…how dare you play these games!" The beast stomped his foot and roared, "After what you've done, you think you can toy with me?!"

"What we did? We've never seen you before," Kohana answered. The creature's upper lip curled revealing a set of chalky fangs, murder shining in his eyes.

"You whore, you know exactly what you've done. How dare you speak as though you are innocent, Hisae!"

 _Hisae…! Oh. I suppose that would explain the confusion then, this guy must've fought Tsuneo and Hisae! But where did he come from?_ Kohana looked at Ronuku, surprised that she was frustrated that they could not communicate mentally at the moment, without this…thing hearing them.

"Sorry," Kohana said, "We're not who you think we are, Tsuneo and Hisae are gone."

"They've been dead for hundreds of years," Ronuku added, "They died putting up the barrier."

"Impossible! I killed them, just as they were the ones who sealed me in there, only they could release me from…" The beast's nostrils flared and he looked more intently at the two humans, "Your scent…it's different. If you are not they, then how did you open the portal?"

"Portal…?," Ronuku looked to Kohana, as if expecting her to have the answer.

"We didn't open a portal," Kohana said, "We just took down the barrier…I think…" The beast growled in frustration.

"Enough of your lies," he said, "If you will not tell me, then I will force it out of you!" He sprung, claws extended to attack, but the second he passed over the still glowing circle, it exploded in light. The white beam rushed up the monster's body and centered on his forehead.

Kohana suddenly screamed in pain, Ronuku echoing her cries as they barely registered the white light shooting into their foreheads.

The world around them became misty again. Their sense of time vanished, as did their bodies, but their consciousness remained, trapped as spectators to the plane before them.

The mist faded slightly, revealing two young villagers sparring in a field, the man with a katana and the woman a naginata. They were fast, their blows deadly, but neither was aiming to hurt the other. In fact, they were laughing, critiquing each other as they battled. They seemed really familiar, when an image of the two statues in the village appeared nearby.

Tsuneo and Hisae.

" _These human wretches_ ," the voice of the beast from the portal spoke, _"Guardians of that pathetic village, their selfish arrogance was my undoing."_

Like clouds rolling in the sky, the image faded and reformed to two separate pictures, one of Tsuneo with a village woman and two children, the other of Hisae and a red-eyed man, similar looking to the beast, but younger.

" _Seeking to have a family of her own like her brother, Hisae took my son as her mate. My boy, the heir to me, the great Outengu, laying with a filthy human! I tried to talk him out of it, but he would not listen! When I learned that she was with child by him, and that my line was to end in a lowly half-breed, I had no choice but to intervene. I went to the village to show him the frailty of these useless creatures."_

The image changed again, now showing the Outengu attacking the village, Tsueno's wife and children fleeing from a burning building. Tsuneo battled the demon, his katana matching his opponent's blade stroke for stroke. Suddenly the Outengu knocked Tsuneo's sword away, but before he could deal a killing blow, Hisae appeared and ran him through with her naginata, slicing his backside completely open. Wounded, and seeing Tsuneo return to his feet, the Outengu snarled and fled.

" _They defeated me in battle. Me! The Outengu, leader of a demon army of the mountains, second only to the forces of the Inu no Taisho, bested by two lowly mortals! My son, at last seeing reason, confronted Hisae for attacking me, but she claimed that she was defending her brother. Seeing where her loyalties truly were, she broke off from my son, choosing her kin instead. My boy retaliated…"_

The image melted to that of Hisae walking through the edge of the forest, when suddenly the Outengu's son stepped out in front of her. The two glared at each other, and after what appeared to be a heated argument, the demon leapt in anger at the girl. Before his attack hit, Tsuneo rushed at him from behind. The Outengu's son never saw the blade that decapitated him and ended his life.

" _My own flesh and blood, murdered at the hands of that wretch! I swore vengeance, vowing that I would not rest until I had burned them and their entire village to the ground. I gathered my armies, but these two knew I was coming and prepared for my attack."_

Hisae and Tsuneo now knelt in front of an altar at the temple in the center of the village, praying reverently. One at a time, they drew their weapon across their palm and placed their bloodied hands at the altar. A moment later, their eyes glowed white and the bond between them glowed.

" _The temple granted them power, every wave of demon I sent after them was slain immediately! I had no choice but to find aide of my own, and located the Shikon no Tama, a powerful jewel that would grant my wish. I pledged myself to the jewel, if only it could grant me the power to destroy them."_

The Outengu offered his own blood to the sacred jewel, which now glowed dark with hatred. Hanging the Shikon no Tama by plaque that bore his son's name, he and his army marched towards the village seeking destruction.

" _The battle was fierce. The siblings fended off my forces, but they were not able to quell my anger or my thirst for vengeance. Unable to fend me off, they drove me into the woods."_

The three, Hisae, Tsuneo and the Outengu were in the grove, the siblings etching a white circle that surrounded the demon and rushed towards the sky. The Outengu screamed in pain, his body beginning to disintegrate, but in one final thrust he managed to swing his claws out and rip open the torsos of Tsuneo and Hisae.

" _I killed them! At last! But it was too late for me. The two used what remained of their strength to erect the barrier to protect the village, while I was to be sent to hell. At the last moment however, the jewel called to me, and an opening appeared into a dark abyss. The Shikon no Tama, jewel of four souls, called me away and plunged me into its depths where I have battled demons and the priestess Midoriko ever since...until I was called back!"_

The mist vanished and there was a sudden snap. Ronuku yelped as he was suddenly flung away again and crashed into the ground. Grasping his head he looked around to see that he was in the clearing with Kohana again, his own body present and tangible before him.

"What…what the hell…" He had no words to describe what had just happened, only that he was extremely pissed that his mind somehow kept getting toyed with, like a ball being bounced in and out of his own body.

One thing was certain though. This Outengu guy, a demon apparently, hated Tsuneo and Hisae and had it out for them. Seiko's odd behavior from before suddenly came to mind.

 _That…that hag!_ Ronuku thought angrily, _She knew this guy was waiting for us and didn't say anything!_

"Ah, I see now," the Outengu's said from within the circle, bringing their attention to him, "Many years have passed, Tsuneo and Hisae have been reborn." He looked up, eyes flashing in hatred, "Even so, they have not been punished enough for what they did to me. They do not deserve to stand here again." He unsheathed his weapon and roared.

"This time I will end you for good!"


	11. Long Night

_I can't do this!_

Kagome was panicking.

 _Don't doctors have to go through medical school for years for this sort of thing?! I haven't even finished high school! Kaede only taught me about healing herbs and natural poison remedies, I don't know how to birth a baby!_

Several hours had passed since they rescued Kohaku, and Sango had been correct in her fear: the baby was coming tonight. Kagome guessed that all the stress of losing her brother after hunting him for so long and then his revival had caused the taijiya to go into labor.

 _But is this the right time? What if it's too early? How will I know if everything's ok?_

Kirara was too injured to fly at the moment, and even if she weren't they were too far away from Kaede's village to return for help. There were no other villages nearby, they were out in the middle of the demon infested wilderness. This is where Sango would have to give birth.

It wasn't long after the taijiya announced her predicament that her water broke. Inuyasha told them that they'd need to leave the clifftop at once.

"The scent of blood and the cries of a woman in pain? Demon or not, anything looking for an easy meal will be out here as soon as they hear her," The hanyou had said before he picked up the slayer and made his way for the line of trees at the far end of the rocky outcrop, moving slowly so as not to cause her any further pain. Kagome trotted after them, Miroku, Risu, and Kirara helping the wobbly Kohaku keep up as his strength returned. Sesshomaru and his children rejoined their group, and together the ten of them disappeared under the cover of the forest just as the first drops of rain from the approaching storm began to hit.

Now, as Sango lay in a mossy crook between the roots of a beech tree, Kagome couldn't help but wish that Kohana was here. At least the other girl had actually birthed a child and would know what to expect. Kagome felt lost and helpless as she watched her friend whimper in pain as her body convulsed once more.

 _What do I do? Sango needs real help, what if something bad happens? She hit the ground during the fight, what if the baby isn't ok? What if Sango's too tired to do this? What if it doesn't come out? What if she needs a C-section?! What if they don't…_

"Kagome," A hand rested on her shoulder and the miko exhaled the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She turned and looked at Inuyasha, who was gesturing towards the tree where the woman in labor lay.

"Sango needs you," Inuyasha said, his voice calm, "She can't do this on her own." He looked back at Kagome, and the miko slowly nodded.

 _He's right. I need to stay calm, I'm the only one who can do this, I have to focus._

"Okay," She said. Whether or not she had appropriate medical training, there was one thing that Kagome Higurashi was the best at: helping someone in need. "I can do this…but I'll need your help."

"Just tell us what you need," Inuyasha nodded, letting the miko take charge. Kagome began doing a mental inventory of what she had in her bag while she thought everything that might need to be accounted for. In the distance something howled, the creatures of the night prowling in the distance.

"Even though Naraku has the entire jewel now, I doubt that he is going to ignore us," Miroku warned, standing next to them, "He knows about Sango's weakened state, he may try to take advantage of that tonight."

"Right," Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, I need the two of you to be on guard duty and keep away anything that might try to attack us."

"On it," Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru made a sour face and 'hmph'd, clearly unhappy with being given orders from her, but he said nothing and turned away to face the dark forest.

"Okay," Kagome turned back to Miroku, "I have a few towels and a pair of scissors in my bag, but I'm going to need some hot water to sterilize everything and to soak some of the towels." She felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see Rin.

"Futeki and I can help," The girl said. Kagome smiled.

"Allright, the two of you can go fetch some water and Miroku can start a fire for me," the miko knelt down and pulled a few empty plastic bottles from her backpack and handed them to the young girl and the toddler, "I think I can hear a stream not far away, take Sesshomaru with you, and hurry back as fast as you can." The children nodded and ran off to complete their task.

Kagome pulled the rest of the supplies she thought she might need, before heading over to kneel next to Sango. Kohaku was there, holding his sister's hand and murmuring quiet encouragement. Kagome nodded to him, it would do Sango well to have her brother by her side.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," the taijiya panted, her voice quavering with exhaustion, "The pain isn't so bad right now, it only comes after long intervals." Kagome nodded, doing her best to try and remember everything she'd ever heard about babies and giving birth.

"Okay," the miko nodded, "I think we still have a while to go then. Do you think you can hold on for a while?" Sango gave a slight nod, but tears were beginning to well at the bottom of her eyes.

"Ronuku…" She whispered, "He's not here…."

"Sis," Kohaku uttered, as tears once more began to trickle down Sango's face. Kagome gently took the woman's other hand.

"It's ok," the miko encouraged, "I'm sure that if Ronuku knew you were in labor right now, nothing would keep him from being at your side. But I'm here for you, and so is Kohaku and everyone else. We'll be by your side, and when Ronuku comes back you'll have the most beautiful healthy baby to show him." The taijia looked at her, sorrow still clearly written on her face.

"You're not alone Sango," Kagome said, willing her friend to take strength, "You can do this. We're going to bring your baby into this world."

"You're right…" Sango nodded, blinking the tears away, "Thank you, Kagome."

The miko gently smiled, all of her previous fears hiding at the back of her mind. No matter what, they couldn't let Sango's spirits fall. As she went back to organizing items from her pack, she let Kohaku take over encouraging his sister; the boy telling stories of the happier memories of his childhood as the still injured Kirara curled up next to her mistress and purred.

The night however, was just beginning.

Rin and Futeki returned with the water, and Miroku was able to get a good fire started despite the rain. The light projected their presence through the woods, and it wasn't long before the beasts of the night began closing in on them. Wolves, giant birds, and demons all began attacking at intervals sensing the woman in distress. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decimated them before any got close, but this forced the rest of them to form a tight circle around Sango and Kagome knew that this would only stress the soon to be mother more than she already was.

The miko reflected on how exhausted the rest of them were. On the run from demons for days on end, none of them had gotten any proper rest or food in a long while. Rin was showing it the worst, bags forming under the girl's eyes as barely healed scratches covered her arms. Miroku looked worn out and feeble, stress lines forming on his brow, and poor Kohaku who'd already died that day had had no time to recover his strength. Futeki was holding up far better, but the boy was still a child and started to nod off every few moments only to wake with a start and growl.

With everything that was happening there would be no sleeping tonight.

Sango's labor gradually progressed. Her contractions, sharp and short at first began to grow longer and closer together as the hours passed. The taijiya's pitiful cries only grew softer, she was drenched in sweat and seemed barely able to keep her eyes open. Kagome grew worried as she wiped a cold cloth across her friend's head. The miko checked every time there was a contraction, but there was no sign of the baby yet.

 _Sango looks as though she's about to faint, why isn't the baby here yet?_ The tremor of fear began to worm its way back into Kagome's mind, and she fought it back. _I don't know what's going on, but I have to keep helping, we have to stay strong for Sango's sake!_

Even so, she remembered what she knew of the Sengoku period from her own era and what she'd heard from this one as well. Childbirth wasn't safe, the medical technology wasn't advanced enough yet. Most babies didn't live past infancy, and women in labor often didn't…

Kagome couldn't bring herself to think the word. She stepped away to soak her washcloth again, wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't bear it if she lost her friend, Naraku had already taken Kikyo from Inuyasha and they'd just barely gotten Kohaku back.

 _Sango can't…she just can't, she has to…_

A soft weight enveloped her, and Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's red haori draped over her.

"Here," the hanyou said, his voice still strangely calm, "The rain's picking up, you or Sango might need it to keep dry."

"The fur of the fire rat…don't you need it too?" Kagome didn't want Inuyasha guarding them without protection. She glanced around, seeing Sesshomaru take out a lone demon. She guessed that there was a lull in the attacks.

"To fight these guys?" The hanyou huffed, "They're nothin' but half-starved wolves and birds; I could take 'em in my sleep." Kagome, usually one to laugh or roll her eyes at Inuyasha's bravado, simply nodded. She wiped more tears from her eyes.

"…Kagome? What…"

"Inuyasha," she confessed quietly, "I'm scared. Sango's exhausted and there's still no sign of the baby. I'm trying to do my best, but I just…what if…what if it's not enough and she…" Before she broke down, Inuyasha reached forward and grasped her hand tightly.

"She's not gonna to die."

"How do you know?" She turned to look at Inuyasha and was surprised by the intensity of his golden gaze.

"Because _you're_ looking after her." He said it as if it were the most absolute thing in the world, and Kagome's fears burned away under the heat of his stare. Inuyasha believed in her, believed that she could save her friends, and that thought alone was enough to give her strength.

 _Inuyasha…,_ she smiled at him, grateful that he was by her side, _Thank you._

Before the two of them were able to realize just how close they were and start blushing, Sango cried out once more, her voice piercing through the night.

"Kagome!" Miroku called, and the miko shot up and raced back over towards the taijiya.

"Here," Kagome handed Inuyasha's haori to Miroku and Kohaku, "Spread this out above her, make sure she stays dry." The two nodded and did as they were told. The miko looked to the taijiya.

"Sango, how bad is the pain this time?"

"It…hurts!" was all she was able to manage through her wails. Kagome moved around and checked under the woman's skirt again.

"…The baby!" Kagome exclaimed, "I can see it!"

"Wh-what?" Sango uttered

"Yes," Kagome nodded, "Sango, I can see the baby's head, its coming! You've done great, all you need to do now is push!"

Sango nodded, surprising Kagome by somehow finding new strength and began to push. The next several minutes were tense, Kohaku and Miroku held the haori up against the rain, letting their free hands be crushed by Sango's immense strength as she suddenly gripped them with each contraction and scream. Kirara gently licked her mistress' face, while Rin waited nearby with a towel. The beasts drawn in by the birthing cries never got anywhere close.

Through the entire process, Kagome encouraged the new mother onwards, never once letting anyone give up.

A new voice cried out, the baby screaming at the top of its lungs as it was thrust out into a new world.

"The…the baby?" Sango called out weakly, "Is it ok…?"

"Yes!" Kagome nodded, wrapping the infant into the towel held by Rin. The miko's heart flew with joy, and new happy tears sprang from her eyes, "Yes Sango, she's ok!"

"Oh wow," Rin breathed, awestruck at what she had just seen, "It's a girl!" Futeki's tail wagged as he sat at his sister's feet, sniffing the new bundle.

"L-let me see her," Sango demanded, and her squirming daughter was passed up into her arms.

"That's...that's my niece," Kohaku's eyes were wide.

"She certainly is a beauty," Miroku added.

"Yes," Sango said, "She is." The new mother began to sob, overcome with emotion, "You're here at last." The red-faced infant continued to scream, a new life crying out loudly to the world. Sango cuddled the girl; recognizing her mother's voice the baby soon began to quiet.

"A girl, huh? Wonder how Ronuku's going to handle that." Kagome jumped, startled at hearing Inuyasha's voice from right behind her. The hanyou looked at the new baby, his ears twitching as they adjusted to the new noise.

"He's going to love her of course!" The miko defended their absent friend.

"Well duh!" The hanyou retorted, "I meant, you know…he's not the type of guy you'd expect to see raising a _girl_." His words seemed harsh, but Inuyasha was smirking. As he gazed at the baby it was clear to Kagome that he was just as happy as the rest of them.

"Don't forget about Sango," Kagome said, smiling on her own, "I'm sure she'll do just fine te-" The taijiya's eyes widened as she suddenly cried out in pain again. Everyone's eyes widened, and the baby began to scream again.

"Sango? What's wrong?" Kagome shouted.

"The…pain," the taijiya winced, "It's back!" Heart pounding, Kagome checked over Sango and looked under her skirt again. The miko gasped.

"There's another baby!"


	12. Kohana and Ronuku vs The Outengu

"Gyah!" Kohana yelled as she was thrown across the clearing, managing to throw her sword up just in time to block the blow from the Outengu instead of being sliced in two by his blade. The mother managed to dig her heels into the ground and stopped before she hit a tree, but the dust flung into the air sent her coughing. She looked up just in time to see the Outengu raise his sword above her head, but with a fierce cry Ronuku tackled the demon with his own sword and knocked him away. The two entered a frenzy of blows while Kohana moved out of the way and prepared another attack.

 _Dammit! We need to power up, we can't beat him as we are now!_ She thought desperately. Ronuku and Kohana had tried to power up just as the Outengu started to attack, but they were still too worn out from taking down the barrier and then forced to see through Tsuneo, Hisae, and the Outengu's memories. The two needed a moment to rest and gain composure, but their opponent would not let them have it.

Kohana raised her weapon and dashed in again, providing relief for Ronuku. The three of them, humans and demon, whirled around another raining and deflecting blows. Their weapons sang, the clearing ringing with sharp clangs and battle cries. The Outengu was formidable, his blows fast and powerful. Had the two humans not endured all of the training they'd gone through they would be long dead by now. With a savage yell the demon swung out, smacking the two away once more.

"Ronuku, try again!" Kohana yelled, frustrated that she couldn't just project her thoughts. The two raised their weapons and yelled, willing the thoughts of their loved ones to the forefront of their minds.

"I don't think so!" The Outengu bellowed, slamming his shoulder into Ronuku just as their bodies were starting to glow. The light faded instantly as the bushi fell to the ground, and Kohana barely had enough time to leap forward deflect a blow meant to decapitate her friend. Ronuku rolled out of the way and jumped up, Kohana leaping back again and once more the two were on the defensive.

"Your struggle is futile," the Outengu snarled, "You two are weak, you cannot top me. My revenge is eternal, I killed you in the last life and I'll kill you again! No matter how many times you are reborn, I will bathe in your blood!" He raised his sword to the sky, the blade suddenly glowing red.

 _Shit! Not good!_ Kohana suddenly turned and bolted. She had enough experience with demon attacks to know that standing less than a foot away was a bad idea. Ronuku took her cue and followed after, both of them ducking into the cover of the forest just as an arc of red light shot out. Trees were toppled, and the forest groaned as the Outengu's attack bulldozed its way through.

"Great, now he's got us on the run," Ronuku hissed, ducking next to Kohana beneath the branches of a felled tree.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Kohana whispered back, "We're normal right now, that blow would have killed us!" Another red arc flew through the sky and felled more trees.

"Damn that old woman," the bushi snarled, "She knew that this guy was waiting here to kill us!"

 _Did she really?_ Kohana wondered. She tried to remember everything Seiko had said the past few days, the old miko's evasive behavior and her insistence for a 'final assessment'.

"You're probably right," Kohana said, finding herself becoming angry with the old woman, "But how could she have known about him? The village believes that Tsuneo and Hisae died erecting the barrier, they don't know that they were attacked by this guy and that the jewel absorbed him."

"Because she's a witch, does it matter?" Ronuku grunted.

 _Come to think of it, how_ _ **did**_ _the jewel absorb him?_ Kohana thought, _And how were we sent that vision? Did we really pull him out of the jewel?_ Her eyes widened as she realized just how far their power stretched, resolving to share the information with Kagome and the rest when they returned.

"Maybe we can send him back," Kohana said, "How are you feeling, do you think we can power up soon?" Another arc swept by once more, causing the two to duck further into the underbrush.

"Come out!" The Outengu Bellowed, "Come out and face your demise!"

"Not as long as he keeps doing that!" Ronuku said, "We need to find his weak spot and make him stop."

"You think he has a weak spot?" Kohana asked.

"'Course he does," Ronuku responded, "Probably the underbelly or the neck. Once we hit him there, he'll stop the attack and we'll have time to power up. Then we can go to the next part of the fight, just like any boss battle."

 _Video games, Really?_ Kohana huffed, _Whatever, as long as it works._

"Allright then, how do we find it?" She asked.

"Just try and find the spot that he keeps protected," Ronuku explained, "Like if he favors one foot, or if he keeps his head tucked." Kohana nodded, and the two slowly crept out from beneath their hiding spot, ducking to avoid the Outengu's onslaught of the forest.

"You can't hide forever!" The demon howled. Fortunately, while the beast was blessed with strength he didn't seem to be too gifted in sight. Either that, or he figured he could swing until he killed them. Kohana and Ronuku were able to sneak around in the underbrush watching his movements looking for a weak point.

"It looks like his chest armor is pretty thick," Kohana whispered, "That's all I'm seeing right now."

"Allright then," Ronuku said, "We'll just have to take his armor off and then aim for the belly."

"And how do we do that?!"

"Simple," Ronuku pointed to the shoulder straps of the Outengu's chest plate, "Just cut those off, it should fall open."

"So we've got to get close then," Kohana frowned. She didn't like this plan, but they really didn't have much else to go on, "Okay, so when we-"

"Very well then!" The Outengu didn't give her a chance to finish, "If you refuse to come out, then I'll just have to take my vengeance to that pathetic village of yours!" Two massive ebony wings suddenly shot out from behind his back. In one powerful beat he was in the air and flew off towards the village.

"Shit!" Ronuku yelled.

"We have to stop him!" Kohana shouted. A need to protect the village suddenly overwhelmed her, overriding her ache and fatigue.

 _Hisae then,_ she thought recognizing the feeling, _Give me your strength!_

"Kohana, he's not stopping us now, let's power up and get him!" The bushi called. The mother nodded, and together the two focused their energy. The feelings they shared towards their family were joined with their predecessors' love of the village. As the two glowed white and exploded in energy, a single goal was shared between them:

 _Let's avenge ourselves and finish the Outengu for good!_

Faster than they'd ever run before, the two raced through the woods back towards the village, vaguely aware that they passed by Kaida, Naoe, and Seiko. Trees and foliage passed by in a green blur. Anything caught in the cord of energy between them disintegrated on contact, searing a path of destruction in their wake.

 _What's the plan?_ Kohana thought, he mental voice almost sounding as though it were echoed by Hisae's, _Look for the weak spot?_

 _Yes, the same as before! He can't stop us now!_ Ronuku responded, his voice echoing Tsuneo.

They heard the screams of the villagers before they made it out of the trees. The Outengu was bursting huts apart as he flew through them, sending out his red arc through the sky ripping the roofs off of others. The villagers were fleeing, several of them already limping or bleeding. Bodies lay inert in the streets, and mothers cried over the debris of ruined huts.

The demon landed at the steps of Tsuneo and Hisae's temple. A few of the village men stood their ground, wielding farming tools as they prepared to give their lives protecting the temple. The Outengu laughed, a rattling cackle, as he swung out his sword again, destroying the statues of the sacred siblings.

"N-no!" A villager shouted, "Our sacred guardians!" The demon smiled, his beaked face revealing its many fangs, as he swung again to destroy the humans. A white-hot wave of energy shot out and blew the demon's sword out of his hand. The Outengu turned, growling as he faced the glowing siblings with their weapons raised.

" _You Bastard_!" They yelled in unison, " _Leave this village!"_

"So, you cowards show yourselves at last," The Outengu sneered, "Waiting until you had power I see. No matter, I shall cut you down at full strength!" He knelt, his powerful wings beating the stone floor of the temple ground, sending rocks flying towards his opponents. The white energy around them flared, blasting the rocks back at the demon. He flew upwards, letting the stones pummel the temple exterior.

Kohana and Ronuku split in a wide arc, the white cord between them growing the further apart they stood. As the Outengu flew down to attack them, they cast the light upwards, throwing a burning net over the demon. When he was surrounded they pulled it over him, trapping him in the light.

The Outengu howled, smoke billowing from his skin as his flesh burned. Unlike the shikigami however, he did not immediately disintegrate. His body glowed red, and with an angry bellow his demonic energy shot out and burst open the net.

The ground cracked again as he angrily landed in front of Kohana and Ronuku, staring them down with hatred.

"It's going to take more than that to do away with me!" He howled, his skin marked with the burns from their attack, "I will make you pay!" He flexed, his biceps and wings suddenly doubling in size. As he did the clasps of his armor, weakened by the net, suddenly snapped, his torso armor falling to the ground.

 _Aim for his gut!_ Ronuku thought. Like hungry wolves, he and Kohana shot forward with their weapons raised. Before the demon could react they plunged their blades into his stomach, their white fire racing across their opponent's body and into his heart.

 _Die, asshole!_ Kohana thought, her feelings echoed by three other voices. She pushed her blade further into the Outengu's belly, Ronuku mirroring her actions. The white fire flared hotter as they willed their anger to kill the beast.

A sudden weight crashed into Kohana's head, and the white fire died as she was flung away. Ronuku's eyes widened but he too was thrown off the Outengu's body and crashed into the hard ground.

"Y-you," The Outengu snarled, his own blood spilling through his teeth, "You cannot defeat me that EASILY!" Using his fists he ripped the two blades out of his gut and threw them aside.

Kohana panted, her arms trembling as she tried to push herself up. She and Ronuku were powered down again, thrown out by the Outengu's attack.

 _Dammit, Dammit!_ She thought, _The barrier was too much, not even Hisae and Tsuneo could give us enough to topple this guy!_ Her body burned, she felt as though her skin had been put through the fires of hell and her heart wouldn't stop racing. Yelling in pain she pulled herself into a sitting position, her vision blurring slightly as she did. What she saw blew the breath from her lungs.

As Ronuku struggled to his feet, the Outengu's hulking figure loomed over him. Claws extended, he aimed to plunge them into the bushi's heart.

"Ronuku!" She yelled, and with a surge of anger she was on her feet racing towards the demon. Protective fury blared through her heart, and with a start she realized that these were not Hisae's feelings, but her own.

 _Not. My. Brother!_

With a howl like a banshee she threw herself at the Outengu's arm and pushed it aside, claws plunging into the ground just left of where Ronuku managed to scoot away.

Ronuku's mouth fell open, as the young mother fell to the ground and crawled away from the Outengu's next attack. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away, helping her to stand and run away again before the demon had a chance to impale her. When they were at a safe distance he let go, panting as his body struggled to catch up.

The bushi's mind was buzzing with confusion. From the moment they met, that first day when he'd shoved Kohana on his way home from school and she kicked him back, they'd been at odds. Bickering, she was always calling him stupid or trying to outdo him. Their animosity had cooled as they'd been forced to work together to help their friends and family destroy Naraku, but she was still a rival.

 _No,_ he thought as he locked eyes with the young woman's determined gaze, _not rival._

 _She's my sister._

Grinning through the pain, he held out his fist towards her.

"Let's do this," He said, "Let's kick this guy's ass!" A slow smile formed on Kohana's face, and she raised her own fist to bump against his.

"You fools," The Outengu howled, "Your powers are gone, and you're weaponless. I will finish you!" Raising himself into the air he flew at them with his arms open and claws extended.

The two stood their ground, glaring at the demon. Their loved ones, children both living and soon to be, Hisae and Tsuneo, all of these thoughts crashed through their hearts.

 _We won't lose,_ they thought, _we're going to beat you, for them, and for each other!_ Once more the white light glowed around them, and slowly they floated in the air. Their hair whipped around as their energy cascaded about them and thier eyes glowed white, angry spirits glaring at the target of their fury.

The Outengu bellowed, closing in on him. His claws plunged forward, but halted as they were met by the sibling's fists. Yelling, the two grabbed the demons arms, their power suddenly shooting forward over his arms and into his heart.

There, the white light met with red and suddenly fused with it.

 _That…it's his energy,_ the two thought, _it's the center of his demonic energy!_

The Outengu screeched, his angry bellows turning into cries of terror as he felt the power of their souls grasping his own.

" _You,"_ Kohana and Ronuku yelled, their voices echoing like the spirit of vengeance, " _You have tormented this village for long enough! For killing our people, and slaughtering Tsuneo and Hisae, we will finish you!"_

The white light pulled The Outengu's red spirit out from his body. He screeched in horror as the red ball of energy was held up in the air above the temple. The white light pulsated around it, and in one swift motion the siblings threw their arms out. The light tore the red ball in two, the white flames devouring the demonic energy.

The Outengu's voice died instantly, ending in a weak gasp. His body suddenly imploded, blood spilling everywhere and his corpse fell to the ground. Kohana and Ronuku slowly lowered themselves, the light of their power fading as they closed their eyes and stood on the ground. Once their power was dormant they began to tremble again, exhausted from their efforts.

"Oh…Oh god," Kohana gasped, nearly gagging as she surveyed the carnage before her.

"Fucking Jeeze," Ronuku echoed, just as shocked at what they had done. The two looked at each other, amazed and horrified at what they could do.

Their serious expression broke, as one of them smiled and the other laughed.

"Ha! We did it!"


	13. The Demon Slayers' Legacy

A chilly night breeze blew little droplets of rain onto his cheek. Raising his hand slowly, he brushed the cold drops away, awed by the sensation he felt on his fingertips and skin. He'd been numb for so long that he'd forgotten what it felt like; the cold sensation of the rain, the scent of the damp forest, the rush of air into his lungs, the strong beat of his heart.

For the first time since he'd been pulled from the grave, Kohaku felt alive. No more did the jewel artificially keep him going, no more was there a string attaching him to Naraku.

Alive.

The small bundle in his arms squirmed, and the young slayer looked down at her. His niece. She'd been crying so loud from the moment she was born, but as soon as she was wrapped in one of Kagome's blankets and placed in his arms she quickly quieted. Now she slept, shifting every now and then, already able to thrash her limbs.

She was so pretty, this tiny little girl in his arms. As Kohaku looked at her, he could see how the infant took after his sister, she had the same curve in her nose and same shape of mouth. He could even see similarities to himself, from the thin tuft of dark hair that graced her scalp to the round shape of her face; he was reflected in his kin.

A soft hiccup drew Kohaku's attention, and he looked up at the other baby wrapped up in Sango's arms as she slumbered. Smaller than his twin sister, they'd all been worried about the little boy who'd been born second. His cries had been weaker, his face had been redder, and Sango was almost too weak to birth him. But Kagome didn't give up, the miko had pushed her friend on, and together the two of them had been able to bring the little boy into the world.

They were still unsure as to how safe he was, he didn't seem to be as strong as his twin, and Sango refused to let him out of her arms. Even so, as the hours passed the child was still clinging to life, and he seemed to be growing stronger every second.

As Kohaku looked at his nephew, he knew with certainty no one would ever question who the child's father was. The only other person he'd seen with eyebrows that thick was Ronuku, and with the stubborn bushi's blood flowing through his veins as well as Sango's the child surely possessed the strength to survive.

Two babies. Twins. Two new lives, born the day Kohaku had regained his own life.

The first children to be born of the demon slayers since their massacre.

Kohaku closed his eyes and shuddered. He could still see his blade flying through the air, his father's blood spilling to the ground, Sango's cries of confusion and anguish…

These two babies would never know their grandfather. They would never know their kin, the taijiya village, nor their heritage as slayers. Everything that had been destroyed was lost to them.

 _Because of me,_ he thought, _They'll never know, because of me. They weren't even born and I've already destroyed their lives._

His life had been restored, but for as long as he lived Kohaku would never escape his guilt.

"Kohaku?" a voice quietly called out, "Are you okay?" He opened his eyes and looked over to see Rin looking at him with concern. His cheeks felt warm and wet, and he realized that he'd been crying. He raised his arm again and brushed the tears away.

"Sorry," he responded, "I'm fine. I…" His niece squirmed again and he quickly adjusted his arms so that she didn't fall. Rin crept closer to him, quiet so as not to disturb everyone else who was sleeping after an exhausting night. A slumbering Futeki clung to her neck and she held the toddler with one arm.

"You have to take extra care with babies," Rin said, not unkindly, as she knelt next to Kohaku, "Kohana told me that they can't hold their own heads up so you have to help them until they're strong enough." She indicated where he should put his arms, and Kohaku shifted again supporting the infant's head.

"Thanks," Kohaku responded, suddenly realizing that he could have accidentally hurt his niece by holding her wrong.

"There's a lot to know about babies, but I've had lots of practice looking after Futeki when Kohana needs me to, so I can help you," Rin indicated the sleeping hanyou pup. She looked back at the baby Kohaku held, "She's really cute isn't she? She looks just like Sango. I bet when she grows up she'll be just as strong as her mom. The little boy looks like Ronuku, I think he's doing a lot better now than he was earlier."

Kohaku remembered that Rin could be a bit of a chatterbox when she wanted to, but her gentle voice was not unwelcome. He listened quietly as she rambled on about the two babies.

"Are you going to teach them how to be demon slayers when they're older?"

"I…," Kohaku hesitated, "I'm…not sure if I should. If Sis wants that…"

 _How can she trust me to be around them?_

"I think you should," Rin continued, "You're great fighter Kohaku, they'll learn a lot from you. Babies take a lot of work, these two are really lucky to have an uncle like you."

"…Lucky?" Kohaku echoed in disbelief. He hadn't been lucky for the rest of his family…

"Yes, lucky." Kohaku and Rin jumped, startled to hear Sango speak. They turned to the older slayer, and she looked at her little brother, eyes thick with emotion.

"Sis, I'm sorry, we woke you up," Kohaku said, "You should be sleeping-"

"Kohaku," Sango cut him off, "Yesterday, I risked everything to protect you, and when I thought I'd lost you I…" she closed her eyes, composing herself, "If you hadn't come back to me, I couldn't have made it through last night. You're all I have left…"

"Sis I…"

"I'm so lucky, I didn't lose any of you," Sango continued, almost sounding guilty, "And not one…but two babies…they'll have each other, a brother and sister to look out for one another. Someone to laugh with, someone to learn from…I couldn't have asked for a greater blessing, for them or myself. Kohaku…they're our kin. Please, help me look after them."

The little bundle in his arms squirmed again, and Kohaku looked down. His niece's eyes squinted shut, but she rolled around trying to figure out how to use her little body. At the beginning of her days she was so full of life.

Naraku had tried to destroy the demon slayers, he'd nearly wiped out every last one of them. But, with these two babies was born a new generation of slayers. Kohaku's father, his mother, their kin, even Sango and himself…they all continued on within the new lives of these infants.

Naraku may have the entire jewel, but he'd failed to wipe them out.

"Yes," Kohaku nodded, tears coming to his eyes again, "Yes Sis, I'll help you." Sango reached out with her free hand and took her brother's arm, the two siblings smiling as they held their kin.

 _Father…Sis…Everyone. I'll protect them. I won't let any more of our people die._

Kohaku would carry his guilt for the rest of his life. But in his sister's children, he might be able to find redemption.


	14. What Comes Next

How different everything was.

How had he come to this point?

He, the great demon Sesshomaru, had been escorting a group of mortals, babysitting them as they blindly trekked through the mountains, guarded the idiot samurai's wife as she whelped…all with the help of Inuyasha no less. They all sat there now, chattering idly amongst themselves over the squealing human infants that screeched noisily into the misty dawn of the forest.

How ludicrous, that he should be in a situation like this.

A memory flashed across his mind. A warm smile, bright brown eyes, soft skin…

 _Kohana_ …

As with every day since her departure, Sesshomaru found that his senses were constantly on alert, searching for his mate's scent amongst the trees. There was, as there had been for over a month, no sign of her presence.

That proud obstinate woman had changed him, and yet she was not here to witness the result of her influence. She cared so deeply for these humans, Inuyasha and his friends, he found that he could not bear to let her suffer the loss of any of them. That he, Sesshomaru, would be protecting his idiotic half-brother and his noisy friends all for the sake of a mortal woman…

She wasn't just any mortal woman though. She was Kohana. His mate.

He missed her.

How had he changed so much?

"Sesshomaru," a voice spoke. He glanced over to see Kagome staring at him, "Would you like to join us for breakfast?" This wasn't her first invitation, the girl was either too dense or too persistent to take his usual silence as a rejection.

"I don't eat human food." He said, deciding that an answer for once might put the matter to rest.

"You know, you've been travelling with us for a while now, and I don't think I've ever seen you eat once. Just what exactly _do_ you eat?"

He simply looked at her.

"Give it a rest Kagome," Inuyasha called over, "If Sesshomaru wanted to be 'buddies' with us he would've done it a while ago."

"He's a part of the group though," Kagome responded, "He's pulled his own weight and has helped to protect us for at least a month, we can't just keep ignoring him or pretending that he's not here!"

Inuyasha looked as though he'd bitten something sour.

"If you insist on providing food, then feed Rin and Futeki," Sesshomaru said and looked back to the forest, ignoring them. He could hear his son talking to Rin, the little hanyou was babbling to his human sister, trying to imitate the words she was saying as she spoke about the human infants.

How blissfully unaware the pup seemed of his demonic transformation mere days ago.

Sesshomaru reflected on the foresight of his own father. The great Inu no Taisho had planned before his death to bequeath Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga in order to keep his powerful demonic blood at bay, otherwise his weak human soul would be devoured. Futeki, it seemed, suffered the same problem. The blood he inherited from Sesshomaru was too powerful for his human half, and already at this young age his demon half was able to manifest itself.

Sesshomaru's left arm brushed against his swords. The Bakusaiga, the sword he eared when he defended his honor as a demon and surpassed his father, rested against the Tenseiga. The sword of healing puled gently at his side, sensing his troubled thoughts.

The Inu no Taisho had been very cunning, planning which sword went to which son. He had ensured that Inuyasha would be protected, and that Sesshomaru would learn compassion. Their great and powerful father had had the foresight to care for his sons even in death…

…And yet Sesshomaru himself had not possessed the same foresight of his father to prevent his own son's demon blood from destroying him. To think that he, as powerful as he was, would fail to protect his own child…

His jaw clenched in anger.

It seemed that as long as Futeki wasn't in danger the pup remained in control of himself, but there was no guarantee that would last. Naraku was probably aware of his transformation, just as he knew of Inuyasha's. Now that that vermin possessed the entire Shikon jewel, he was sure to be arrogant enough to think that he could exploit every weakness he knew of against them.

Naraku was a fool if he thought he could harm Futeki or Rin while Sesshomaru was nearby, but he'd proven himself to be a devious foe. He would plot to separate them again, that was the only way he could exploit their weaknesses and successfully attack.

Kohana and the idiot samurai were already separate from their group. Should Naraku discover their location and reveal to Kohana Futeki's condition before Sesshomaru himself had a chance to tell her, the results would be disastrous. Naraku would surely use the information to weaken her, just as easily as he would use any information about the infant twins against the samurai.

If Naraku got to them, it would be his first step in destroying the rest of their group.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to let that happen, not to his mate.

He was done wasting time.

"Gather your things," He turned, interrupting an argument between Inuyasha and Kagome, "It's time to leave."

"What? Who put _you_ in charge?" Inuyasha challenged, his ears flattening against his skull.

"We can't leave right now," Kagome added, "Sango still needs to regain her strength; she and the babies aren't strong enough to travel yet."

"Do you assume that Naraku will wait for that?" Sesshomaru asked, "You've wasted enough time with your idle chatter. We've completed our mission in rescuing the boy; it's time we rejoined the others."

"Kohana and Ronuku?" Kagome asked, "But they said they'd be back with Lady Kaida and Naoe when they were finished training, what if they're not done yet?"

"Does that matter?" Sango called over from where she sat, "Sesshomaru is right; Naraku has the jewel now we can't afford to be separated at a time like this."

"Sis, are you sure?" Kohaku asked, "Will your babies be able to travel right now? What about your injuries?"

"They're getting stronger every moment," Sango said, "And I'm feeling a little better now. As long as we're careful I think we can start moving."

"It's not like we can stay here anyway," Risu pointed out from the branches of a tree, "Two newborn humans, a toddler, and two children sitting in a demon infested forest? That's like dangling fresh meat amongst a pack of wolves, we may as well put up a sign offering an 'all-you-can-eat baby-feast'." Kagome gave him a horrified looked and Sango held her children closer.

"Be that as it may," Miroku said, glaring at the squirrel, "We can't simply just get up and go; Ronuku and Kohana didn't tell us where they were going when they left, I'm not sure even they knew where Lady Kaida and Naoe intended on taking them. How do you propose we find them?"

"That's simple," Inuyasha huffed, "Those two cause trouble everywhere they go, they're bound to have pissed someone off. We just gotta follow a trail of angry villages till I pick up their scent and then I'll lead us straight to 'em."

"And you would risk dragging Sango's children, Rin, and Futeki into unknown country while Naraku is out there with the entire Shikon Jewel?" Miroku asked, giving the hanyou a look.

"Well I…uh..." Inuyasha fumbled, "…I'm sure Futeki could handle it…"

"It's not like we can leave them somewhere," Kagome said, "The last time we tried that Naraku sent a horde of demons and Kagura after them the second we were gone. We have to stick together, otherwise he'll just go after them again."

"Is this discussion necessary?" Sesshomaru asked, his impatience growing, "If Naraku attacks, I will destroy him with my sword."

"Oh really? Then why don't you just go and do it now?" Inuyasha huffed sarcastically, "Sure would've saved us all this trouble if you'd thought of _that_ sooner!"

"Naraku's not the only issue we have to worry about," Kagome said, trying to diffuse a squabble before it started "Sango's babies are still too small to be out in the open, they need a proper shelter and nutrients, we can't just take them anywhere."

Sesshomaru's claws itched. They still intended on wasting time babbling, were it not for Kohana he would've killed them by now just to cease their excessive senseless chatter. He could still do it, silence them now and then go slay Naraku by himself…

"Why can't we return to Lady Kaede's village?" Rin asked, turning everyone's attention towards her, "Kohana and Ronuku don't know where we are either, isn't that where they'd go if they wanted to wait somewhere for us?"

"She has a point," Miroku admitted.

"Kaede would also have herbs and know what to do if anything happened to the babies," Kagome agreed, "and if we stick together then we can all protect the village. I'm sure Shippo and Recca and the other children miss us."

"Then it's settled, we'll go back to Old Kaede's place and wait for those two idiots to come back," Inuyasha nodded, "Let's get going!"

Sesshomaru frowned. Rin was correct, the old priestess' village is most likely the place Kohana would return to…

But what if she hadn't returned yet? Until he knew where she was, there was no way to be certain that his mate was safe from being tricked by Naraku. Sesshomaru was fast, he could leave on his own, find her before that vermin did...

"Papa?" Futeki stood at his feet and looked up at him, eyes wide and fearful. It was almost as if the pup had sensed his father's intention to leave, that he would disappear just as his mother had.

 _If I leave Futeki, he'll succumb to his demonic transformation._

Sesshomaru picked up the child and closed his eyes. He couldn't abandon his son, and he knew that Kohana would rather he protect their child instead of her. But to not protect his mate and leave her own her own…

…For the first time in his life Sesshomaru felt powerless. Powerless to protect the mortal woman who had brought so many changes to his life…

It did not sit well with him.

"Come Futeki," He said, calming the pup, "Let's be off."

 _Kohana. Stay safe. Stay safe and return to my side._


	15. The Messenger

The forest grew quiet as the hissing of leaves subsided. Birdsong had dimmed, the animals that roamed during the day had settled down for sleep, and the nocturnal creatures were beginning to stir. The moon's soft glow could still be seen through a layer of clouds, pushed on by the breeze that gusted through the trees every so often.

Nose to the air, he sniffed, bushy tail twitching as he searched for his path. He bounded forward again, ears pricked as he listened for any sound that might tell him where to go. He raced through the underbrush, headed forward in pursuit of his friends.

At last, Risu felt he was being useful.

 _It's been four days, they must've noticed that I'm gone by now_ , the demon squirrel thought as he raced through the trees.

Their group, as per the decision they'd made a few days ago, was headed back to Kaede's village. When they were about two days out Kagome recognized a traveler as one of the villagers. The miko asked the man about Kohana and Ronuku, but he'd shaken his head and said that there'd been no sign of the two at the village.

Risu noticed it, the way Sango's face fell. That night, as their group lay down for sleep, he heard her talking to Kagome in hushed voices.

"I…I was hoping Ronuku would be back," she'd said, fighting back her tears, "I want him to know about our children…"

She wasn't the only one, Risu could sense how agitated the group was because of their missing friends. Kagome had been pushing herself to help everyone and seem cheerful, but she couldn't disguise her fear-scent. Miroku and Kohaku busied themselves with helping the twins and Sango, but their eyes betrayed their worry, just as Kirara's constant pacing betrayed hers.

Futeki openly mourned the absence of his mother whenever he wasn't being distracted, but even Rin couldn't keep the little boy's tears away forever, she was only a little girl who couldn't even disguise her own fear. Sesshomaru's frown grew at the villager's news, and he seemed to become even more engrossed in staring at the forest.

Even Inuyasha seemed to be agitated by their friends' absence. His ears were always twitching, he often scouted ahead of the group sniffing for any sign of danger, and his usual irritability seemed to wane down into quiet apprehension.

Their group was a mess, but there was nothing they could do. Unless they wanted to lose the children, they had to stick together and wait for their friends. With the impending certainty that Naraku would attack looming over them, there seemed to be no choice in the matter. They could not go after the others.

That was when Risu realized what he had to do.

He was a squirrel youkai, one of the weakest demons in the food chain. Even after Ronuku took him in as a vassal, the squirrel still proved to be no threat in battle. He couldn't activate his powers unless he devoured a soul, but he'd never managed to obtain any souls until after the bushi took him in (and he'd always been forced to return them immeadietly) In order to survive, he stayed out of almost every fight and fled every powerful opponent they faced.

He was a coward. Everyone knew it. Their enemies always focused on Inuyasha or Kagome, or Ronuku, never him. What could they gain by fighting a squirrel?

What did it matter if he was there or not? Everyone expected him to flee, what difference would it make to Naraku if he attacked and Risu wasn't there?

The squirrel could come and go as he pleased, and no one would notice.

 _That's why I'm the only one who can go!_ Risu had thought, _The others are Naraku's target, they can't go look for Ronuku and Kohana! But I can! I'm the only one who can go after them unnoticed!_

As soon as he'd made his decision the squirrel had dashed away into the night and didn't look back. No need to let the others know his plan, they'd probably assume he'd fled home to his mate and children, it was safer that way. The only one who knew of Risu's plan was himself, he would make it to Ronuku and Kohana before anyone ever realized what he was up to.

The rodent put aside his usual laziness, determined to do something useful for once in his life. For two days he raced across the countryside, running through both day and night without stopping for rest. He was quickly able to find the abandoned shack where the group had rested the night that Kaida and Naoe decided that they should take their pupils and part ways.

Without the senses of a dog it had taken Risu some time to pick up the over a month old trail, rain and weather had nearly washed it away, but he was still a demon. Anyone else searching might completely miss the faintest clues, but Risu knew his best friend's scent. The moment he detected a trace of Ronuku, he recognized it instantly.

From there he'd been able to piece together what path they'd taken. For miles he traveled, pausing here and there to make sure he was headed the right direction. It occurred to him that Ronuku might be mad at him, his orders for the squirrel had been to look after Sango until his return.

 _He'll forgive me,_ Risu thought, _He needs to know. We've rescued Kohaku, but Naraku has the entire jewel. Ronuku's a father now, he can't be training anymore, Sango needs him to come home. We all need both of them to come home._

As he continued to think about what he needed to say the squirrel's spirits lifted.

 _Just wait till that idiot hears about it! Twins! I can't wait to see what his face!_ The rodent's tail twitched in amusement, and he chattered his teeth in laughter. He hadn't realized until now just how much he missed his friend, even if Ronuku did smack him around occasionally.

 _There's trouble coming ahead, but it'll be good for everyone to be together again. I don't know what Naraku's planning, it's going to be tough and scary but if we all stick together...I think…that's the only way we can make it…_

He couldn't deny that he was scared, but for once he wasn't going to let it hold him back. If Risu could do one thing useful to help this was it.

He was going to find his friends and bring them home.

The moon lit his path through the night as Risu paused to catch the scent once more, and with a jolt he realized just how strong it was compared to what he'd been finding before.

 _It's not fresh,_ he mused, _but it's more recent than the rest. I must be getting closer._

He dashed through the trees ahead, his ears pricked for any sounds that might alert him of the usual night time predators that squirrels needed to fear. It seemed an odd to him that he heard no screech of an owl, or the paw steps of foxes or wolves. Not that he minded that there were no predators nearby, it made it much easier to travel.

Then again, he didn't hear the sounds of mice or crickets or night birds either. In fact, the clearing had grown eerily silent. Risu stopped again, listening for the sound of anything, even the breeze on the trees. His tail slowly began to bush out the longer he heard nothing, and his heart began to race.

A cloud covered the moon and the light on his path dimmed.

Risu took a tentative step forward, when suddenly his prey instincts screamed at him to flee.

"Hello Risu," A deep menacing voice called out, purring like a cat that has cornered its meal. The squirrel nearly leapt out of his pelt and flipped around to see who was speaking. His eyes widened and his heart dropped.

"You're an awfully long way away from your friends," Naraku said, standing in the shadow of a large tree, "Don't you think that'd they'd miss you?"

Risu's jaw fell and his tail twitched frantically.

 _W-why?_ The squirrel panicked, _Naraku's never seemed to notice me at all, why…why would he follow me out here?!_

"Or perhaps you're thinking that they'd expect you to flee," Naraku continued, "That in their hour of need, you'd run, fleeing back to the hole you came from. Do they really value you so little?"

Prey instinct took over. Risu bolted, dashing off into the underbrush. He prepared to leap into the nearest tree, but crashed to a halt when he saw that Naraku now stood in front of him.

"Why is it that you run, Risu? Did you think that you could escape? That I wouldn't notice?"

Risu turned and fled in the opposite direction, his limbs burning as he raced to leap into the next tree. Once again, Naraku stood before him blocking his escape.

"Unlike your friends Risu, I see your value. Even the tiniest insignificant creature has some use."

Risu bolted again, his heart crying in terror. Each time he changed directions, Naraku managed to move before him blocking his path. No matter where the squirrel fled, he couldn't escape the demon who tormented his friends and plotted their destruction.

He was trapped.

 _No! No, why did he come after me?! I can't die here! I have to tell Ronuku about his children!_

"Wh-what do you want from me?!" Risu cried out, his path blocked once more, "Y-you have the jewel! I'm just a squirrel, what do you have to gain by killing me?!"

"I'm not here to kill you," Naraku said, chuckling as his mouth turned upwards in a malicious grin, "In fact I'm here to help you. You've come to deliver a message to that fool samurai have you not?"

Risu's breath stopped. He stood frozen, a glimmer of grief sprouting in his heart. Even now, when at last he'd done his best to do something good, it didn't matter. Naraku knew; Risu wasn't insignificant enough to be ignored, but he was still too powerless to do anything useful.

 _Ronuku…Sango…Everyone…I-I tried to help…_

"It's such a far distance for one such as small as you to run," Nararku continued, "Wouldn't it be easier if your powers were activated? Wouldn't it be easier if you were able to find a soul?" He raised his hand and opened it, a small red light glowing in his palm.

"Risu, this is my gift to you. Use it, and deliver your message," Naraku smiled, his eyes glowing with malicious intent, and extended his palm. The red light shot forward, chasing after the squirrel who tried in vain to flee.

 _I wanted to help! I'm sorry!_ Risu's last thoughts echoed through his mind, as Naraku's evil cackle echoed through his ears.

The squirrel's screech of terror and pain echoed through the forest.


	16. Departure

The sun's golden rays warmed the village, fat white clouds floating lazily overhead. The scent of sawdust filled the air as did the sounds of the villagers working and laughing. With their buildings on the mend, the farmers were passing through the streets, setting out to sell their crops to the next village over.

The first villagers to leave in several hundred years.

Miraculously, other than destroying the temple and several huts, the Outengu had caused no human casualties. A few of the villagers had to be bedridden to mend their wounds, but thanks to the tireless efforts of Seiko and the villagers who helped her they were all going to survive. Now, they could begin the long and arduous process of catching up with and rejoining the outside world.

That was a problem Ronuku didn't care to see how it turned out. It was long past time he left this dirt hole.

"Come _ooon,_ " he heard Kohana whine impatiently and stamp her foot, "It's been nearly a _week_ since we took down that bastard, just what exactly are we waiting for?!"

"Kohana please, you know you two were injured and needed time to heal," Kaida responded, annoyed, "Seiko-sama's been very...generous...to you."

The four of them, students and pupils stood outside their hut, everything packed and ready to go. At long last, after over a month of training, they were ready to leave the village and return to their friends and family. The only thing that remained was Kaida's insistence that they give Seiko a proper farewell.

"Yeah...'generous' isn't the word I'd use." Kohana huffed

Ronuku sensed Kohana's anger and knew she recalled the moment after their battle against the Outengu when they confronted the blind priestess. Seiko had known all along that that monster had been waiting for them, but even now she refused to admit it. The two couldn't help but feel used and tricked; even though the priestess had shown them how to use their powers, at this point they harbored no love for her.

"Regardless," Kaida glared, "She still gave us a place to rest, and had the village provide us with enough food and supplies for a return journey to the others."

"If it were up to the ol' broad, we wouldn't _be_ returning to our families." Ronuku grunted, his head lowered as he stabbed the firm ground a few times with the tip of his blade. His hand drifted and clenched the worn, wrapped handle of the blade tightly rocking and balancing his palm over the edge in restlessness.

"Enough," Naoe said, seeming annoyed with their impatience, "Lady Kaida and I are just as eager to return, but these things must be handled properly. Do not forget the value of what you've learned while staying in this village and training with Seiko-sama." The samurai's eyes glanced over both their pupils. "…Both of you." His voice rang firm, with a tone not unlike a tired parent lecturing their child's ill manners.

It was a tone that further infuriated his wild-maned student.

Despite all their talk, Ronuku found no comfort in the words of Lady Kaida, or Naoe. By now they stood only as permanent guards obstructing the pathway back to his wife and unborn child. The younger bushi's eyes darted to Kohana, his sole ally during what felt like the longest journey of their lives. After the fight with the Outengu, a quiet understanding had developed between the two. Their bickering had ceased for the time being, now replaced with frequent shared looks and solemn thoughts. It was _their_ family at stake, nobody else would understand the feeling.

Kohana met Ronuku's look with a nod and turned back to their masters.

"Fine then," the young mother sighed "We'll say goodbye. But is there any way we can hurry this along?"

"I believe that Seiko-sama is preparing to come speak with us," Kaida said, "Once she's done tending to her village, she'll stop by here. I know you aren't fond of her-"

"Understatement," Kohana mumbled.

"-But just be polite. She's done a lot for you this past month and a half, you know. Once we're done here, we'll travel as fast as possible. I promise." Kaida glanced towards the crumbled archway of the temple where Seiko was making her rounds amongst the wounded villagers. The line from that morning had gone down considerably, "It shouldn't be too long now. Just a few minutes."

Knowing that there was little chance for their pupils' attitudes about the situation to improve, Kaida and Naoe stepped aside and began to discuss the path they'd take to return to the rest of the group, leaving the two to stew in their agitation. Impatience crawled along Ronuku's skin, images of a pregnant Sango flashing through his mind.

 _We've been here so long, I can't take it anymore. I need to be there, Sango needs me, what if she's already-_

"So, have you thought of any names yet?"

Despite their connection, Kohana's question took Ronuku by surprise. He glanced up, his hardened brows lightening for what seemed to be the first time since their journey began. Exhaustion, and the creases from constant worrying formed lines on his face. He bit his lip, looking down at the ground again with a small shake of the head.

"…Nah, we ah…" He grunted, his response riddled with hesitation as his impending parenthood shook him to the core once more. "Mm… hadn't much a chance to talk about of that for a while… not since we first found out." He admitted quietly, before glancing up again briefly. "…How bad does that sound?"

"Typical, you're never prepared." Kohana chided, though her tone was much softer than usual, "I never really got much of a chance to discuss names with Sesshomaru, but back when I was stuck in Kumamoto I was thinking about it all the time. It sorta...made things a little easier I guess. Just to focus on my child instead of what was happening in front of me." Her eyes softened as she reminisced. "If it makes you feel better though, I didn't come up with Futeki's name until I saw him. It didn't come to me until that moment."

Though Ronuku could sense Kohana's intent to comfort him, her words had the opposite effect. The bushi's face tightened.

"… Yeah, but you didn't have much a chance to miss that." He scratched at his chin, covered in the dark stubble he'd been neglecting, "… Kohana, my kid could be here, already. They could be alive and… and breathing… and seeing and hearing everything for the first time… and they don't even have a name, or a dad." Ronuku frowned. "First thing I thought when I found out about Sango being pregnant? 'That wasn't gonna happen. Not to _my_ kid.'" He shook his head, lifting his arm briefly indicate to the village around them. "Might as well be a million miles away, for all they know."

The bushi paused, pinching the bridge of his nose as he caught himself, and drew in a deep breath.

"—Sorry, I just. I don't mean to be fuckin' whining to you… I know it's hard being away from Futeki and Rin."

Kohana's mouth tightened momentarily, but instead of snapping a retort she sighed.

"Yes," she said, "It is hard. Every day I worry that Rin is hurt, or that Futeki thinks I've abandoned him or…" She swallowed and looked down, unable to finish the sentence, "…Either way, being worried is a part of it, even when you're not parted." She looked up and met Ronuku in the eye.

"If you're already troubled now, then you're thinking like a parent."

As the young mother looked at him, and image came to the bushi's mind: an infant, a blend of himself and Sango. The baby was crying, surrounded on all sides by darkness; demons, bandits, wild animals, countless faces of danger circled the helpless child. It screamed, terrified of its surroundings, and it was up to him to protect it. It was up to him to guard this tiny fragile human and somehow make sure it lived.

He was going to be a dad.

Ronuku released a nervous groan, his stomach slipping at the concept again.

"God, does that ever stop? I didn't even know it was possible to worry so much over someone…" He asked, half to himself. He paused briefly, another realization coming over him as they stood there."You did this all… and you were way younger than me doing it too. But I gotta say Kohana, I'm not even pregnant so I don't know even half of what you went through but… I can't tell you how amazed I am at what you've been able to do. Being a parent. A-a _mother_ , with everything going on all the time…" He rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the upcoming sentiments. "You're strong as hell, being able to handle all that."

Kohana's eyes widened, a huff of surprise blowing from her nose.

"Well well _brother_ , if I'd known you were going to realize _that_ I would have told you and Sango to start a family a lot sooner!" She smirked, mischievously grinning and attempting to look proud. Ronuku snorted and waved her off.

"But in all fairness," Kohana continued, "you should cut yourself some credit. We've all been through so much, I think this world has been making us grow more than we ever would have in the modern era. You've matured a lot Ronuku, and Sango is as strong as they come. With the two of you working together, I think your kid will pull through just fine."

The bushi smiled lightly at the compliment and brushed the back of his head. Another thought came to his mind.

"Sometimes you gotta wonder though," he started, "… I mean, do you ever consider asking… Like, I don't know, I considered I guess asking Sango about maybe… having my folks look after our kid until we're done with all this. With Naraku." He met her gaze, attempting to gauge her response. "I mean, this world for a kid? It's crazy. And we've got these targets on our backs…"

"...I don't know," Kohana said after a moment of thought, "I guess I'd never thought of it that option...I suppose it would be easier for your kid to fit in there, they're all human but...you'd be asking Sango to leave a newborn baby five-hundred years away, and as a mother I can tell you that isn't an option. You'd have to ask her to go too, but unless Kohaku is safe I can't see that happening either."

She looked as though she were about to say more, but was interrupted by Kaida's voice.

"Seiko-sama," The Noble woman called out as the blind priestess hobbled towards them on her cane "I'm glad that you've arrived, we were just preparing to leave."

"Oh come now," Seiko said, "I wouldn't let you leave without a proper send off. Of course, the offer still stands, you could always stay here and be honored at the temple."

Kohana didn't even attempt to hide her sour expression.

"Yeah, right," Ronuku growled, "and-"

"-As tempting as such a generous offer is," Naoe cut off his student, intercepting any means by which he could have offended the old priestess, "Seiko-sama… I believe I speak safely here for us all when we say that we all have families we're looking forward to returning to. Speaking of which!" He continued, not allowing for either of their pupils to cut back in.

"I've never had the gift to carry out a long goodbye…" His posture shifting to a readied stance in anticipation of their departure. Even without their own spiritual link, there were ways for the young samurai to silently and effectively communicate to Lady Kaida.

Kaida looked to Naoe and gave the slightest of nods.

"Seiko-sama," The noble woman said, "You and your village have done us a great service. We are grateful that we were able to assist you in return by taking down the barrier. We wish your village the best in returning to the rest of Japan." She bowed slightly, and Seiko returned the gesture. The old woman turned her blind gaze towards Ronuku and Kohana.

"Remember what you have learned. How the world will be changed by your power is completely up to your will."

"Rest assured, they will use their abilites wisely," Kaida answered for them. The noble woman turned towards the forest, "Come, it is time for us to set off."

As she spoke a breeze rustled through the trees, their leaves whispering against the wind. A low moan, the sound of a wounded animal, echoed across the clearing and a small figure fell from the tree landing in the bushes beneath. The small form's descent into the bushes was caught by Naoe's peripheral vision, causing the man to turn immediately towards the sound's source.

"Did you see that?" He asked, immediately looking to Kaida.

"Hm?" Kaida turned and looked. Ronuku, however, wasted no time to question the occurrence, opting instead to make his way over to investigate the mysterious and slightly suspicious figure while simultaneously finding the perfect excuse to refuse the blind hag a proper goodbye.

"Oh dear," Seiko uttered, suddenly looking about as though she were trying to see something, "I sense there is trouble brewing."

"What?" Kaida looked at Seiko and then back to Naoe. "Wait, Ronuku! Come back!"

"That's pointless, you know he won't," Kohana said before running off after the bushi.

"And all at once it's as if he's the same boy as before..." Naoe groaned, muttering under his breath as he watched the display.

Ronuku approached the bush with little caution, moans of pain still echoing from within. Whatever had been making that noise… it didn't sound big, or all that menacing.

"Probably just like, some baby bird that fell from the nest or something, right?" He asked, turning back to Kohana, having made the assumption she'd followed after him. The bushi turned back, bending over and shifting through the branches slowly.

"Hey bud, you fall from your nest little gu-" His gaze widened, recognizing the form before him. "What the hell?!"

Ronuku's heart lurched as he recognized the haggard form of his vassal and friend, Risu. The demon squirrel was battered, his fur clumped up and spiked in every direction, dark red stains splotching his pelt. He convulsed, his tail twitching wildly without control. He moaned again, a low wail that came from deep within his tiny chest. His eyes flashed open briefly, though they were blood-shot and yellow.

"Ronuku, what's the matter?" Kohana asked stepping closer to look as well, "What's in the b-...Oh my god! Risu!"

"Wait? Risu?" Kaida swiftly walked towards them, Seiko hobbling along as she followed.

"Wher...who..." Risu's voice cracked as he tried to speak. He glanced up, "R-ronuku?"

Ronuku's eyes widened seeing the familiar creature, if not a little worse for wear during their first reunion since his departure. His brows furrowed and his face tensed as shock gave way to immediate concern.

"R-risu?! What the hell!?"

Snatching the squirrel up from the ground, Ronuku held him up to meet the demon at eye level. Glancing over his rough state, a million thoughts were already flashing through the bushi's mind.

"Risu what the hell are you doing here?! What happened to you?!"

"Ronuku...thank goodness" The squirrel wheezed, "I didn't think I was going to find you..."

"You were looking for us?" Kohana asked, "Where's everyone else, are they ok?"

"They...," Risu gulped, "N-naraku attacked...he...he has the jewel, he has it..." His eyes shut and he convulsed again.

"The entire thing?!" Naoe gasped from behind, approaching the group quickly enough to hear the last bit of news.

Ronuku's fears worked their way into his voice, sharp and aggressive even as he held the injured and clearly shaken animal.

"The whole… that can't… there's no way that's right…" He turned back to Kohana. "… Kohaku still needs his shard."

"Kikyo was protecting him," Kohana said, her voice starting to shake, "Surely she didn't..."

"Kikyo...d-died," Risu managed to say, "Kohaku f-fled but...an ambush, N-naraku took it...Kohaku didn't m-make it..."

"That can't be!" Kaida exclaimed, "What of the others?"

"Attacked...I barely e-escaped," Risu winced again.

"We have to help them!" Kohana said, "Where are they?"

"It's useless...they..." Risu paused. His bloodshot eyes looked at Ronuku for a moment before he bowed his head, a tremor shaking him from head to tail.

"R-ronuku...I'm sorry," the squirrel whispered, "W-we didn't see him coming...Sango she...wanted revenge for K-kohaku...Naraku attacked her and...Ronuku, I'm so sorry..." the squirrel shuddered again.

"Sango and the baby are dead."

A chill ran through Naoe just hearing Risu utter those final words. He instinctively looked to Ronuku. The warrior couldn't see his pupil's face standing behind him, but his keen eye still managed to catch the first glimpses of the devastating impact this manifesting itself physically within the bushi.

Ronuku, remaining silent, narrowed his eyes. His expression read almost as if he'd misunderstood or misheard Risu at first. His head leaned forward, closer to the squirrel and his voice, struggling to remain somewhat steady, spoke again.

"…Wh…What do you mean.." He bit his bottom lip hard, praying that somehow he'd heard wrong.

"He...when Sango was down," Risu shook, "N-naraku...his tentacle...th-through her stomach...Kagome tried to help but...S-sango's gone..."

Kaida was at a loss for words, her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the bushi in sympathy.

"...What about Sesshomaru?" Kohana asked, shaking, "He...he has the Tenseiga, didn't...didn't he try to save her...?"

"H-he's gone," Risu said, "He left us..."

"What?" Kohana gasped, "What? No...why? He was going to help you guys, why didn't he...?"

"I don't know, but...he didn't save Sango...she's gone..."

The weight of the world felt like it was caught in a single lump in the bushi's throat. His lips parted, but nothing escaped save for a sharp exhale. His shoulders bunching up and his frame bending forward a bit, Ronuku looked as if he'd just had the wind knocked from his body. His head hung down as his mind tried to wrap itself around the reality of what he was hearing.

The baby crying surrounded by monsters…Sango…he was supposed to protect them from the darkness, he was supposed to be a father…

Naoe came forward, taking Risu from Ronuku's hands, which dropped to his sides immediately once they were relieved. The samurai watched Ronuku a moment, trying his best to keep himself steady for his student as well as the group as a whole. After few moments of silence Naoe lifted a hand slowly, reaching forward for Ronuku, but the bushi's shoulder ripped from his touch and he turned his back to the group.

He had changed.

The bushi's face was nearly unrecognizable from its usual appearance. His face, hardened in a forced way that conveyed his utter vulnerability more than anything else. His eyes were red, straining to keep the water forming a thick lens from running down. He'd still been biting his lip as he shook his head slightly, his chin displaying slight ripples as his voice shook with a new intensity.

He charged back towards Naoe, but focused his attention on the demon held in the samurai's hands. An accusatory finger pointed at him briefly before pulling back to his side sharply, the hand defaulting to a fist again.

"What the fuck are you doing here, then?!" He stumbled back a moment, pointing back towards the woods. "I tell you one thing when I leave… you STAY with them!" He yelled. "You keep them SAFE!" He shook his head. "Now you're HERE! You…Y-you come here telling me my wife…" He nearly doubled over with the sentence. "M-my… o-our baby…." Ronuku inhaled sharply.

"That f-fucking…he…he k-kills them… and you run, you leave them, and you have the stones to come tell me" His voice cracked in pain. "You come and show me…that you failed them…keeping _yourself_ safe…"

"I...I came to warn you..." Risu wheezed, "Y-you needed to know..."

"Ronuku..." Kohana said, her voice quiet, "...Ronuku, let's...we can go look. Sesshomaru he...he wouldn't have left without reason, he can bring her back..." She took a slow step towards him, her eyes wide with sympathy.

Ronuku turned sharply towards Kohana, seething.

"You think so?! You think that fucking phantom gives two shits?" He barked without thinking.

Kohana looked as though she'd been slapped.

"Always goin' fucking awol when there's a pregnant woman in need, huh…" The bushi grunted in frustration, nodding his head. "Don't you worry, I'll find him… I'll find him right after I'm done with Naraku…" He threatened.

"Ronuku!" Naoe called out. "Ronuku.. I'm sorry.. I-I know this is hard but you're not thinking clearly—"

"What the fuck do you know about ANY of this?!" His student shouted back. "You haven't lost a damn thing today! Nothing!" He pointed to Naoe and Kaida. "You pull me out here… you tear me from my wife… f-from my _baby_ …" His voice shook, his eyes welling up and beginning to overflow. "…A-and then _**he**_ attacks…. and everyone… e-everything… I.. and I wasn't there…"

Ronuku's legs began to give way under his pain, the reality of the pain his wife and child had endured in his absence sinking into realization. His knees hit the ground and his shoulders bobbed, the bushi unable to fight the physical manifestation of his pain any longer.

His sobs echoed across the clearing.

"Trouble," Seiko spoke, having stood quietly behind the group the entire time, "The darkness has reached you here I'm afraid." Kaida gave the blind priestess a hard stare.

"Seiko," the Noble woman said, dropping the honorific, "Forgive us. I believe we will require more time here...Ronuku needs a place to grieve..."

"N-naraku," Risu suddenly gasped, "He...he's still out there with the jewel...nowhere is safe...can't stay here..."

Naoe's gaze lifted from Ronuku for the first time, staring at the convulsing squirrel.

"We cannot burden the village that has just regained its freedom with the possibility of another attack from an even more terrifying demon." He looked to Kaida for council. "….Lady Kaida." Naoe seemed uncharacteristically uncertain of what to do. "…We don't have many options."

Kaida hesitated, glancing at Ronuku with a look full of pity. She looked back at Naoe and sighed.

"Perhaps then," she said slowly, "We should head out...and see if we can find any trace of the others…"

"W-we were only a day away," Risu coughed, his voice sounding weaker, "By the mountains to the South…b-but N-naraku scattered us," he wheezed, convulsing again, "…I don't know who's left…"

"Do not face the demon," Seiko spoke up again, "Unless their hearts beat in unison, the sibling's power is useless, and should they fall further into darkness," her blind eyes looked from Ronuku and then stared at Kohana, "they will only be able to see darkness."

"Seiko," Kaida said becoming annoyed, "I believe we have more pressing matters to focus on. Their family, which you told them was the source of their power, has been destroyed. Until we find out just what exactly happened to them, I don't think they'll be using their 'ability' at all."

Seiko slammed her cane to the ground and glared at Kaida.

"Don't be a fool," the priestess snapped, "Their hearts are the source, not the family! If the family is the focus then that's what they will fight for, but if they turn towards reveng-"

"Ronuku!"

Kaida and Seiko looked up at the sound of Kohana's shout, but the grief stricken bushi was gone. Naoe stumbled, recovering from a blow to the throat that had caused him to drop Risu. The shape of Ronuku's back caught their eye, as he sprinted towards the south and disappeared into the forest.

"Dammit!" Kaida shouted, stepping forward to steady Naoe, "We need to stop him! Kohana, run ahead after him, Naoe and I will-"

"It's too late," Seiko's sad voice interrupted, "His heart only sees darkness."

"We can stop him," Kaida snapped, thoroughly angry with the blind woman, "Risu, how far away were these mountain…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked to the squirrel in the grass. He lay still and motionless, his glassy eyes looking into nothingness…

…As though he'd been long dead.


	17. Calm Before the Storm

"Caterpillar."

"You can't call him that!"

"Yes I can. We have to call him something!"

"But why caterpillar?"

"Just look at his face! They're enormous!"

"But it sounds stupid!"

"You both sound stupid!"

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou's ears twitched at Kagome's scolding; he folded his arms, grunted, and looked away. How did she expect him to put up with this!? Naraku had the entire jewel and was most likely planning on how he was going to kill them. He could be here at any moment, they should be planning a defense strategy or getting ready to fight! Not sitting on their asses while hordes of screaming children ran around them!

Since when did they become a bunch of damn nannies!?

From the moment they arrived, they'd been swarmed by the group of boys that liked to follow Ronuku around, hoping that their 'tough ass leader, _Baka-sama_ ' had returned. Years ago the bushi had rescued them, a group of orphans they'd found in an abandoned village; Ronuku brought them all back to live with Kaede. The kids were disappointed to find that Ronuku wasn't with them, but it didn't take them long to notice and latch onto Sango and her new brood.

"I'm just saying," Domei, the dumber and fatter of the two arguing boys continued, "His eyebrows are freakishly fuzzy, how can we _not_ call him caterpillar?"

"Dumb ass!" Recca, the more aggressive and official leader of the group, snapped, "How do you think Baka-sama's going to react when he finds out we've been calling his son something sissy like _Caterpillar?_ Especially when his daughter has such a cool name!"

"I already told you," Sango chimed in from across Kaede's hut where she and Kagome were holding the infants, "No matter how many times Inuyasha calls her that, her name is _not_ 'Slayer'." The taijiya threw a stern glare at the hanyou.

"You gotta call 'em something!" Inuyasha angrily retorted, "You can't keep waitin' around for Ronuku, it could be months."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him.

"What?" He barked, "It's true! Who knows when that idiot is coming back? If Naraku decided to go after them then he might not come back at all, Sango needs to-"

"SIT!"

The hanyou yelped as he was thrust towards the ground, breaking a hole through Kaede's floor. Recca and Domei snickered, the noise echoed by the other boys. Inuyasha growled, lifting himself out of the splintered floor and glared at the miko.

"Kagome, what the hell was that f-"

"Sango," Kagome cut Inuyasha off, "Is there anything else you need me to get while I'm gone?"

"No, Kagome," Sango shook her head, a slight frown showing that Inuyasha's words had bothered her, "That won't be necessary, you've already done so much…"

"Don't worry about it," Kagome responded, "I want to make sure we all have enough supplies, we've still got a lot of work ahead of us."

"Aye. Perhaps you could start with my floor," Kaede's voice came from the front of the hut, causing everyone to startle and look towards her. Kohaku and Shippo stood at the elderly priestess' side, having been asked by her to help carry in food and bedding for her overnight guests.

"Don't tell me Inuyasha said something stupid again," Shippo huffed, his bush of a tail twitching angrily. The young kitsune had been more excited than the children upon their group's return; Kagome had been like an adoptive mother to him and he'd been upset when they left him behind months ago to watch after Kaede.

Over the past several hours the fox kit had clung to the miko's side, smarting off to Inuyasha whenever he could. The hanyou's only relief from the child had been when he'd offered to help Kaede gather bedding to show 'how grown up he'd become' or whatever.

The brat was still a brat, no question there.

"Shippo," Kaede said, her voice stern, "Go ahead and set out the bedding. The rest of you, I believe it is time to give Sango and her children some rest. Why don't you gather wood so that this hole can be mended."

"But Shippo gets to stay?" Domei whined, "That's no fair!"

"Oh forget it," Recca huffed, "We'll have time to play with Baka-sama's kids later, let's go fix this floor and then train some more so we can be strong when he gets back!"

The rest of the boys shouted and agreed, and in a flurry they charged out of the hut and into the village.

Kohaku set out the bedding he carried and took his niece from Kagome's arms. The miko stood up and brushed her knees, grabbed her bag and looked up.

"Allright Inuyasha, let's get going."

"You're leaving _already?"_ Shippo dropped the bedding and leapt up to Kagome shoulder, "But you just got here!"

"It's alright, we'll be back soon. I just need to grab a few things from home, we won't be more than a day," She smiled at the kitsune. Shippo grumbled, but accepted her answer, and leapt back to the floor.

"Look for us tomorrow morning," Kagome said, nodding to Kohaku, Sango and Kaede. She turned and headed out the door.

 _Finally,_ Inuyasha thought, and followed after. As the two set out on the path towards the well they passed Rin and Futeki sitting outside. The toddler was splashing through a puddle as he chased a butterfly while the young girl tried to call him back away from the mud, her arms full of flowers.

"Oh, Kagome," Rin looked up, momentarily forgetting the chase, "You're leaving now?"

"Yes," The miko answered, "I'll be back tomorrow though. Were you out here picking flowers?"

"Yes, I wanted to thank Lady Kaede for letting us all stay in her house," the little girl said, "The villagers told me where I could find lots of new blossoms."

"That's very sweet of you, I'm sure she'll love them," Kagome smiled. She glanced around a moment before looking back at Rin, "Is Sesshomaru still here?"

"No," Rin shook her head, "He said that he needed to speak with Master Jaken, he'll be back by tonight."

"Keh, that imp's still around?" Inuyasha snorted, not really caring. Honestly, he'd almost forgotten that Jaken existed; besides the shrill voice there wasn't much the short green creature had to offer. Why did Sesshomaru keep him around anyway?

"I see. Well, don't wander too far from the village then," Kagome warned, "Stay close and let Sango or Miroku know where you are."

"We will," Rin nodded, while the muddy half-demon pup gave up his chase and toddled up to sit next to his sister. The two children waved as Kagome and Inuyasha continued on their journey. Along the way they passed Miroku who was returning to the hut with a bundle of firewood and several cloths he had purchased from some of the other villagers. The monk explained he was ensuring that Sango had a good set of clothes for her children. Inuyasha found it odd that he wasn't choosing to spend his time flirting with the village girls, but he didn't say anything.

They finally bade their friend goodbye and reached the edge of the trees. Kagome began chatting about her family and what sort of dinner she should cook for them tonight. The sun's honeyed rays warmed the trees; Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard the buzzing of insects and birdsong in the air. After so many days spent running through a miasma ridden wasteland, Kaede's village seemed like a warm paradise.

It was wrong.

Everyone seemed to be acting as if everything were normal, lounging around and playing, but Inuyasha couldn't shake the sense of foreboding in his gut. Naraku finally had the jewel, the whole thing, why hadn't he made his move yet? Why was he giving them time to rest and recuperate? With Sango down, four children to hold them back, and two of their fighters missing they were at their weakest. What was he waiting for?

The only conclusion the hanyou came to was that Naraku was planning something, something big. He'd want them all to suffer before he killed them; the peace they'd found in the village was about to be burned into ash. It felt so wrong to rest and enjoy it, even for a second, when at any moment they would be fighting for their lives…

His friends. They were still in danger.

Inuyasha had spent his entire life hated and scorned, the wretched beast that was neither human nor demon. He never belonged anywhere, nobody would ever be able to look past what he was; not even Kikyo had hesitated to turn on him after Naraku had tricked them. He had honestly believed that he would live and die alone, he would never trust another soul.

But his friends…they didn't see him as a monster. They'd trusted him with their safety, they'd stuck by his side and risked their own lives for his sake. Whatever Naraku was planning, he was going to ensure that every one of them suffered painfully before they died.

Inuyasha couldn't let that happen. He wasn't going to allow any of them to die. Not them. Kikyo's death had been unbearable, but if he were to lose anyone else…He couldn't face it…not if he had to lose them. Sango, her infants, Kohaku, Miroku, Ronuku, Kohana, Rin, Futeki…hell, even Sesshomaru. He couldn't let Naraku take any of them; even thinking about the possibility was painful, but even worse would be if…

Inuyasha stopped. His throat grew heavy and his heart seemed to freeze. He felt it before he could even place the horrible thought into words, but if Naraku…if he killed…

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou inhaled, looking up to see the worried face of the miko who stood in front of him.

 _Kagome…_

The first person who saw him for who he was, not just a half-demon. The girl whose smile was genuine; who openly loved and cared for every living creature and protected them with a terrifying temper that could topple castles. The strongest and kindest girl he'd ever met, Inuyasha knew that he could not go on without her.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome stepped forward, "Look at your hands." She reached for them, her gentle touch a warmth upon his skin, and it was then that the hanyou realized that he'd been clenching his fists so hard that his claws were cutting into his skin, little drops of blood hitting the grass below.

"What's bothering you so much?" The miko asked, "Here, let me get a bandage a-"

Her words were cut off as Inuyasha suddenly reached forward and pulled her close. Kagome's sweet scent enveloped him and he felt her heart beating within her chest. A fierce surge of protectiveness washed over him as his mind conjured images, horrifying pictures of yet another girl lying dead in his arms.

"I won't let him hurt you," he said, his voice a hoarse whisper, "I'm not going to let you die."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started but then stopped. Quietly, the miko reached her arms around him and returned them embrace. Together the two held each other in silence, a gentle breeze tossing their hair, as the sun made its descent across the sky.

"I…I'm scared," Kagome eventually confessed, "Now that Naraku has the entire jewel he's going to use it against us, and I don't…I don't know if this will be the last time I'll ever them. Mama or Souta or Grampa…" Her small body began to tremble, and Inuyasha held her closer.

"Maybe," He began quietly, the words almost catching in his throat, "Maybe you could stay…In your era, with them." As much as he hated being away from her, Inuyasha knew that Kagome had a family that loved her. They would take care of her, far away where Naraku would never reach her. She would be safe, that was all he needed.

But Kagome shook her head.

"No," tears began to well in her eyes, "When I think about Sango and how small her babies are, or everything we did to rescue Kohaku, or Miroku's wind tunnel, or if Futeki will see his mother again, or-"

"I'll protect them," Inuyasha swore, "I'll protect everyone."

"…That's why I have to stay here," Kagome said, "How can I run away if I know everyone is in danger, and you're pushing yourself to save them all?" She looked Inuyasha straight in the eye, "If you…If you die I'll never forgive myself. I'll do whatever it takes, I'm not going to lose you."

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat.

 _She…she thinks she's going to protect me?_

Thinking back to all the times where she'd risked her own life just to come after him, he didn't doubt it.

"Stupid," He mumbled, "As if I'd let myself get killed…"

"Then it's settled," Kagome laughed, smiling as her tear spilled over, "Neither of us is going to die. As long as we stick together, we're going to make it through." Another tear slid down her cheek, and Inuyasha slowly raised his hand intending to brush it away. He paused, finally noticing just how close her face was to his. From the look on her face and the way her cheeks slowly turned pink, Kagome seemed to notice as well.

The two of them stood there in the evening light, hearts beating wild as they became acutely aware of just how warm the other was. The world began to melt away as ever so slowly they leaned closer…

A flock of crows suddenly cried out, screeching danger as they flew through the clearing. Inuyasha leapt away, pushing Kagome behind him as he snarled and flexed his claws and prepared to take down any attacker. More creatures fled through the clearing; rabbits, birds, deer, but eventually they all passed with no predator in sight.

"What…what was that about?" Kagome asked, looking around in confusion.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he tried in vain to sense what was happening. He relied on all of his canine-like senses, searching through instinct…

"Something," Kagome spoke again, her miko powers sensing it first, "It's very far away but something is...sad and...angry..."

"Come on," Inuyasha said picking up Kagome's things and kneeling down so she could get on his back, "Let's go to your home and get what we need. We might have to come back sooner than we thought…"

Kagome's face fell, but she nodded. Whatever was out there may or may not have to do with Naraku, but this point they couldn't afford to take any chances. As soon as Kagome was secure behind him he took off and raced towards the well.


	18. In the Mist

"Ronuku!" Kohana's voice echoed through the forest as she called her friend's name, "Ronuku! Come back!" The young woman's lungs burned as she sprinted, her legs ached from running all the way from the village. She paused, catching her breath as she leaned against a tree; the rough bark digging into her shoulder.

"Ronuku!" She called out again after a moment, "Ronuku, please! Answer me!" She was met with silence; all she could see was mist through the branches, no other living soul within sight.

 _This is pointless_ , Kohana thought, _He's not going to listen, even if I do find him_. Through their bond she could sense a frightening amount of rage and grief; she'd never seen Ronuku this devastated about anything before. A small shiver ran up her spine, and she clutched her arms to calm herself.

 _Focus_ she inhaled _No panicking_. It would be hard enough already to talk Ronuku down without her own emotions clouding her judgement, but as time went on it became increasingly harder to keep her worries at bay. Remembering Risu's dying words caused her heart to ache, and she shook as another layer of tears threatened to fall.

 _No, I refuse to believe it_ , she assured herself, _Sesshomaru would never abandon them; he gave me his word…_

Once, long ago, Kohana might have thought the taiyoukai decided his pride as a demon was more important than a human woman and their half-demon offspring. Considering that Sesshomaru made no secret of how he despised his 'filthy half-breed' brother, and that he'd killed countless humans without so much as batting an eye, her doubts had been justified. Kohana's own father hadn't cared anything about her or her mother, it wasn't that hard for her to conceive the possibility that a father might not love his own child.

But she'd long since buried those fears; his decision to marry her had been proof enough of his commitment, never mind the fact that every time she was in trouble he always came through for her. So, when she left over a month ago to train with Kaida, Sesshomaru promised to keep their children and her friends safe; Kohana trusted him without a doubt.

 _'You think that fucking phantom gives to shits?_ ' The memory of Ronuku's angry face roared through her mind again. Narrowing her eyes, Kohana stepped from the tree and continued to run.

 _Yes, he does_ , Kohana thought angrily, _He gave me his word. I don't know what happened, but I know that Rin and Futeki are safe. Somehow we'll find Sesshomaru, and we'll set everything straight._

She vaulted over a fallen log and called out Ronuku's name again. She could still sense the tempest of his emotion like a blaring signal; maybe somehow their bond could give her a clue to his location.

 _I'm sorry about Sango, I'm sorry that she went through that and you weren't there_ , her own grief returned as Kohana thought of the loss of her friend, _But we can fix this, for her and Risu and everyone else we can make things right. Naraku can't win._

Clinging to that resolve gave her strength, she was able to go on without stumbling or fear. The ground grew steeper, the trees bigger, and the mist a ghostly impenetrable fog. After what felt like hours passed, she knew that she had reached the mountains, but now had no idea where Ronuku's trail led. He was still out there but she couldn't decipher his location.

She knew that Naoe and Kaida had raced after her when they were able, but as Kohana stopped to look around she couldn't make out anything a few feet away from her nose. It was entirely possible that the fog had separated them and now she was out here completely alone.

 _Shit_ , she cursed and continued to look around. She needed to find Ronuku before he threw himself into a losing battle and got himself killed, but she would have rather had Naoe and Kaida by her side when she faced him. Kohana thought about turning back and looking for their mentors, but decided that would waste time and would only let Ronuku get further away.

 _If I have to face him alone then so be it_ , she thought, _at the very least I can hold him back until Kaida and Naoe catch up_. She continued on through the fog, growing frustrated when she had to slow down to avoid running face first into the trees and thorns.

There was a gap in the foliage ahead that led to a small grassy clearing. She walked through and frowned when she realized that the fog was so thick that she could no long see any plants or path ahead. With the sense that she was entering a vast white abyss, she slowly stepped forward and suppressed a tremor.

"Ronuku!" She yelled, wishing for her friend to be there so they could turn and head back. The ground beneath her feet grew sticky and wet; when she knelt down to inspect it her heart started racing.

Blood.

Nervously she stood up and gripped her sword, but she heard nothing. Only the vast white swirled before her, choking her ears with its silence.

"Ronuku," she called out again, slowly stepping forward to see the trail of blood continuing, "Kaida! Naoe!" She continued on, noticing a dark shape looming ahead of her in the fog.

"A-anyone?" Kohana called out once more, before unsheathing her weapon and holding it in front of her. The red trail beneath her feet lead toward the tall shadow. Her heartbeat echoed in her head as she swallowed her fear and continued forward. Nervously, she eyed the figure before her, keeping her sword pointed towards it as the fog slowly parted. The closer she got, the more came into view and at last she saw everything.

Her sword made a dull thud as it hit the ground beside her.

"No…" Kohana's voice came out like a choked whisper, her mouth falling open. Trembling, she lost control of her body and sank to her knees, blood staining her yukata where it touched the ground. Tears streamed down her face, as her mouth convulsed in mute horror.

The trail of blood had led to a tree, and slumped against its heavy roots lay the crumpled body of Futeki. Blood stained half of his face, nearly blotting out the crescent moon on his forehead and turning the edges of his snowy hair deep red. His amber eyes, which normally glowed like the sun, were dark and glassy. His tiny claws were in shreds, and his left arm contorted unnaturally against his side. A dark hole ran through his chest where his heart should have been.

"No," Kohana repeated, her face contorting in grief, "No. No no no. F-futeki…Not him…" Slumping forward the mother crawled on her hands and knees until she reached her child's corpse. She reached for him, her hand grasping for his tiny palm.

The iciness of his skin shattered her resolve.

"NOT MY BABY!" She wailed, taking the broken body into her arms, soaking herself in its blood. Her voice echoed across the forest, screaming out her anguish for the world to hear.

This tiny life, this little boy that was half of herself. She'd carried him for nine long months inside of her own body. From when he first kicked inside her womb, to the moment he entered this world howling, to the moment he first spoke…. His smile, the sound of his laugh, the wag of his tail, his intelligent curiosity….Everything…

Gone.

Broken.

Dead.

Kohana wept loudly, cradling the body as she rocked back and forth on herself. The world around her vanished and she was aware of nothing else but the tiny corpse and the aching hole of her broken heart.

An eternity passed and at the end of it she was left with nothing.

"Do not cry for him," a deep voice slithered against her, "I've done the boy a favor. A half demon living in this world can only expect to suffer, now he is free of that fate."

Eyes swollen and aching from crying, Kohana looked up. The fog surrounded her, blocking her sight, but she had the distinct feeling that she was not alone.

"How sad it must have been for him; in his last painful moments his father chose to ignore his pitiful cries."

Kohana choked, searching for the source of the wretched voice. She turned around and her stomach dropped as the fog peeled away revealing Naraku's form standing over her.

"Perhaps I've done Sesshomaru a favor as well," the demon continued, smirking, "He no longer needs endure the shame of siring a half breed, or maintain the façade of paternal emotion."

"…You," Kohana's voice shook. From the emptiness of her sorrow, anger slowly began to boil, "You killed my son."

"Is that all you think me guilty of?" Naraku's red eyes lit up in mirth. A tentacle extended forward and dropped a ripped piece of cloth. It fluttered down to the ground and landed between them, a tiny piece of orange fabric identical to the yukata that Rin wore. "Unfortunately there wasn't anything left of that body for me to leave for you."

Kohana's eyes widened, shaking with outraged horror.

"A shame, your friends actually thought they stood a chance," Naraku's wicked smile grew, "I was hoping for a battle, but instead their pathetic lives ended without much of a fight. Now all that's left are to two pitiful humans who were too weak to keep up with the rest." He threw back his head, his maniacal laughter echoing against the trees.

Kohana stared up at him, her face a mask of pure rage. With a scream she grabbed her sword and leapt up, aiming for the monster's head. He effortlessly dodged, his laughter reeking of mockery.

"You fucking murderer," the grieving mother shrieked, "I'll end you! I'll feed your ass to the wolves and let them shit on your corpse! When I'm done there's going to be nothing left of your rotten existence! You hear me? You're gonna fucking die!"

With another howl she swung again. Once more Naraku dodged. They continued the dance, swinging and dodging, until at last Naraku grabbed her weapon with a tentacle and held it steady.

"Your pathetic attempt at revenge is amusing," He said, watching her struggle to pull her sword back, "But I've spent enough time playing. If you wish to kill me, I'll be waiting at the top of the mountain."

He released her sword. Kohana reared back, and aimed to swing again just as her opponent vanished into the mist. Her weapon sailed through the fog, shrieking as it collided with metal.

"Kohana! What's gotten into you?" A voice snapped. Kohana leapt back and readied another charge, just as the fog parted to reveal Naoe and Kaida. Kaida's sword was unsheathed, the weapon that had stopped Kohana from accidentally decapitating the two mentors. She glared at them.

"This is your fault!" Kohana spat angrily, "I never should have listened to you! I never should have let you take me from them!"

"Kohana what are you talking about?" Naoe asked, "Did you find Ronuku? You're covered in blood, what happened?"

"They're all dead, that's what happened!"

"Kohana stop this at once!" Kaida shouted, "We don't know that for certain until…" She trailed off as she spied Futeki's body crumpled on the ground where his mother left him, "…Oh…Blessed kami, no…"

"While we were out here training, Naraku wiped them out!" Kohana's angry tears dripped down her chin, "I abandoned my baby, and he died alone! Without even his father to protect him! It wasn't worth it Kaida! Not this!"

Her mentor looked at her, a glare of stern anger, "Kohana. I'm sorry. Truly I am. It grieves me to see you like this. But if you don't get a level head then,-"

"Enough of your bullshit!" She screamed again, "I've had enough of you! Get out of my way, or else I'll kill you first before I kill him!"

Kaida and Naoe paused, their eyes wide with shock.

"She," Naoe hissed, "She's gone mad…"

"Kohana," Kaida stepped forward, her weapon raised, "Don't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

"Nothing you can do will hurt me," Kohana snarled, "There's nothing left for that."

The two women, nearly identical in appearance stared each other down in silence. The fog swirled around them, and slowly Naoe unsheathed his weapon as well.

Across the foggy clearing a twig snapped.

Kohana turned around and fled.

"Kohana, wait! Come back!" Kaida and Naoe's voices chased her, their footsteps crashing behind in pursuit but she didn't stop.

 _I can't waste my energy fighting them,_ Kohana thought, _With everything I've got, even if it kills me, I'm taking that bastard Naraku down!_

The tumultuous rage she sensed earlier from Ronuku was stronger than ever.

Somewhere in the distance, Ronuku was able to sense her hurricane of grief and anger as well.

Once more their hearts beat for the same purpose. Hatred burned through their veins as they sprinted across the mountain with one goal:

Bloody Revenge.


	19. Naraku's Plan

Fools. All of them. May their wretched souls shrivel and burn to ash at the bottom of hell.

Naraku floated atop a rocky outcrop near the top of the mountain, nearly thrumming with excitement as he waited for those two idiots to emerge from the trees and challenge him. It was only a matter of time, the pinnacle of all his hard work and labor was at hand.

The samurai Ronuku hadn't been hard to fool, as expected. All he'd needed was any sort of word that Sango had perished and he would come running; Naraku happening upon the squirrel had only been an unforeseen fortune. A trustworthy face to deliver the message.

Kohana required a little more prodding, her mind was just a bit sharper and her ' _faith_ ' in Sesshomaru just a bit stronger. She needed proof, a solid corpse and a bit of theatrics, before she too proved that she was not above falling victim to a weak human heart.

Any minute now the two of them would appear through the trees, thirsting for his blood.

Naraku smiled.

Normally it wasn't in his nature to dirty his hands, that was work for underlings, but it was imperative that he alone be the target of their rage. Besides, he was running in short supply of semi-capable pawns to run his errands these days, what with the deaths of Kagura and Kanna…

Not that he needed them anymore. No, he now had absolute power within his grasp, they would only hold him back and be a waste of time. The Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls, pulsed within his palm, glowing beautifully dark with malevolent power. All that time he spent planning, watching, and calculating his strategies and attacks; Inuyasha never stood a chance. Naraku's patience had been rewarded, and now he alone was the bearer of the glorious powerful gem.

If only it didn't contain one tiny flaw.

Deep within the darkness of the jewel, barely perceptible but still present nonetheless, was a speck of light. Thankfully, Naraku had noticed it before he'd done anything hasty with the jewel undone all of his efforts. As long as the light persisted, there was a chance it could be used to purify him. Until he had a safeguard against it, he dare not make a wish on the gem and advertise his presence to those who sought his demise.

 _Damn that Kikyo, even in death she still manages to defy me._

His fist closed around the jewel and he stared off into the distance angrily. That priestess had been crafty in preparing for his destruction, he'd never noticed her trap until long after the fact. Kikyo's light, her power as a priestess that could purify any darkness, had been left behind hidden within Kohaku's shard. Had Naraku absorbed the shard as it was, he and the jewel would have both been purified and vanished from this world forever.

Ironically, Kikyo's soft heart had been what spared him.

Unable to sacrifice an innocent person, her power chose at the last second to restore Kohaku's life instead of destroying Naraku. He'd been able to absorb the final shard and held a completed jewel unscathed, escaping death by a mere fluke. That was the first and last time he would act with any haste or carelessness.

Despite not being purified by Kikyo's light, the jewel's power was still manipulated by the wills of those around it. Naraku had worked hard to taint every other shard with fear, sorrow, and anger until they dripped with hatred and malice, but Kikyo's final act of mercy had planted a seed; even if she hadn't killed him, that one speck of light still existed because of her. No matter how he tried he could not get it to vanish.

It wasn't a glaring weakness, he was now invincible to the likes of Inuyasha and even Sesshomaru. The monk would soon be done in by his cursed wind tunnel, Sango was weakened by birthing two infants, and the rest of their group were no more than children. Naraku was certain that he now contained the power to take them all out without question, and Kikyo wasn't here to stop him.

Kagome, however, was.

Much as he hated to admit it, that puny human girl was the key to his demise. Her spiritual power was enormous, most of it perhaps unknown to even her, but he sensed it nonetheless. There was no doubt in his mind that once she noticed the speck of light within the jewel, perhaps an inevitability, all it would take was one well-aimed shot from one of her holy arrows and he would be obliterated.

Her death must be first.

With Kagome gone there would be no one to stop him and he could do as he pleased with no obstacles. Of course that required killing her quickly before she noticed her advantage, and with Inuyasha nearby the chances of that were very slim. Naraku was not the sort to take chances, not if he didn't have an easy escape ready. This situation would require meticulous planning, it could take weeks before he found the right opportunity to act…

That was when the jewel offered an alternate solution.

He wasn't quite sure how, but Naraku was aware that there was some sort of sentient presence within the gem. The notion was not far-fetched, the Shikon no Tama had been created from the warring souls of a priestess and many demons. Perhaps some vestige of their consciousness was able to communicate outside of their crystal prison.

Whatever the case, when one of the demons within the jewel was suddenly ripped out, Naraku knew instantly. Some sort of ancient power had resurfaced, something capable of manipulating the jewel from within. He immediately investigated the situation, and was met with a pleasant surprise.

The power to harness massive amounts of pure energy and bend it according to the user's will. The jewel came in contact with this power many years ago when a demon attempted to use the Shikon no Tama to defeat it. Who would have thought that it would be wielded by the two insignificant humans who'd been sent away because they'd been too weak to continue the fight with Inuyasha's group?

This was almost too easy. Once he had access to their power the light within the jewel would vanish and he would be completely unstoppable. A shame that he'd only had lies instead of real blood to fuel their malicious intent, but the lies had worked well enough.

 _It matters not. They will soon usher in the very fate that drove them to this madness._

His hour was close at hand, he could almost taste it. His miasma clouded the sky above sending the forest into darkness. The fog beneath him rolled away granting anyone who stood below a clear view of himself.

The stage was set.

His waiting came to an end as he sensed them approaching, their murderous intent palpable through the air. The darkness within the jewel began to swirl.

"Naraku!" And angry voice bellowed, "You're gonna pay for what you did! Fuckin' bastard, come here and fight me!" Always one for complete subtlety, Ronuku exploded through the tree line howling like a wild animal. As soon as the boy was in the clearing, he glared up at Naraku and raised his sword.

"Ah, so you've come at last," Naraku taunted, smirk exposing his teeth, "A shame you weren't in any sort of hurry, poor Sango never got a chance to see you before I sent her soul into the depths of hell."

"HELL'S FLASH," Ronuku wasted no time in spitting out insults. Intent on killing, he sent out his fiery signature move, the scorching flames setting the nearby trees ablaze, plunging the clearing into a hellish arena. Naraku, who had effortlessly dodged the attack, laughed at the samurai's efforts.

"You're nothing more than an insect," the demon mocked, "How can you hope to avenge her death with such meager power?"

"Not just hers," Ronuku snarled, "You killed my child as well!"

"No," Another angry voice rang out into the clearing, "Not just them…everyone!"

Ronuku turned, perhaps intending to run the interloper through with his sword, as Kohana burst through the burning tree line. Tears sparkled in the light as they ran down her face; the look she gave Naraku was that of utter contempt.

"Futeki, Rin, everyone's blood is on your hands!" The grieving mother shrieked as she raised her sword again, "I don't care if I live, but you're not getting away with this! Ronuku, let's use everything we've got! Just like that tengu, let's tear him apart!"

The samurai nodded and the two of them mirrored each other's stance. The jewel began to pulse within Naraku's hand as a white light began to glow between the two grieving parents. The air between them crackled and their hair flew about wildly; a sudden burst of light erupted and ran out connecting the two. They were surrounded in a blinding white aura, their angry eyes aglow as though they were demons themselves.

 _This must be the manifestation of their power,_ Naraku thought; the jewel pulsing in affirmation against his palm.

He grinned.

" _ARE YOU READY, BASTARD?"_ the two screamed in unison, " _TIME TO DIE!"_ Moving as one, Ronuku and Kohana swung their swords, their voices an inhuman roar as a wave of white hot energy shot forward intent on obliterating their foe from the inside out.

In another time or place, Naraku might've been intimidated; perhaps even afraid for his life.

Instead he held out the darkened jewel, malevolent power swirling wild as the blinding light struck it dead center. The moment it did, Naraku could feel it: their burning hatred, their deep anguish and sorrow, the all-consuming need to end his life…The jewel began to swallow their light, the darkness within growing stronger.

" _TEAR HIM APART!"_ The two below screeched as their flow of energy swelled. The jewel drank their hateful energy, a constant stream of malice that the Shikon no Tama sucked in without hesitation. The darkness grew and grew, the jewel heating up and nearly burning through Naraku's flesh as its evil power became all consuming.

Kikyo's light, the last weakness in Naraku's defenses, flickered before gasping its final breath and vanished for eternity.

The jewel was completely dark.

Naraku's laugh started as a low chuckle, growing within his chest before he threw his head back and cackled to the darkened skies.

"At last!" He shouted, "I am invincible! The jewel has lost all purity, there is none who can challenge me and hope to-"

A scream interrupted his gloating. He looked down to see that the blinding light continued to crackle as it flowed, connecting the two below to the Shikon Jewel.

"R-ronuku!" Kohana wailed on her own, voice sharp with physical pain, "P-power down! W-we have to stop!"

"I…I can't!" Ronuku responded though clenched teeth, "Wh-what's he doing?!"

 _What's this?_ Naraku looked down at the jewel in confusion, before his red eyes widened in surprise. The flow of energy had reversed direction, now leaving the dark jewel and entering the two humans below. Their cries grew from that of pain, to incoherent terror as the jewel continued to turn their own energy against them, trapping them in their own electric current.

It happened slowly at first, but a thread of black light crept forward into the white. Any white that touched it immediately turned dark, until the entire thread glowed black from the jewel's malevolent power. The darkness rushed forward, raining down on the two human's below.

Naraku at last grasped the jewel's intent and chuckled eagerly.

"Well, well, this was an unexpected gift," he said, voice smug as though he were thanking the jewel, "I'll be sure to use them as I see fit." He laughed once more, allowing the jewel to continue with its purpose.

Kohana and Ronuku's screams continued, but they were unable to escape their power. Almost immediately, their voices died and their faces became masks of muted pain and horror. The electric current between them glowed with the same darkness as the jewel. Their eyes, the last traces of white, shook violently until they too were completely black.


	20. The Storm Rolls In

"Has anyone seen Risu lately?" Kagome asked.

"I thought he returned to his mate and children," Miroku replied, "During these troubled times it would only be natural to worry about their safety."

"Yes, he's disappeared before to go check on them," Sango added, "He's probably warning them about Naraku."

"I guess you're right," Kagome said, "Still…It's been days since anyone's seen him. I can't help but worry a little."

"Tch, I wouldn't worry about him, he's probably holed up somewhere safe," Inuyasha huffed, "Risu's just like Myoga; always running to where danger ain't."

 _Meaning the danger is right here with us,_ Kagome thought glumly. She already knew that they all might as well be wearing big target boards on their backs, but that didn't stop her from hoping somehow they might all be spared the big battle that she knew was coming. She'd been doing her best to try and preserve what little happiness everyone could find in Kaede's village, to give them all just a moment where they could feel at peace and not worry for once.

The huge cloud of darkness growing in the north was a constant reminder that their brief respite wasn't going to last forever.

Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't spent long in the modern era, not after she'd sensed that sudden wave of anger and sorrow, just long enough to gather what she needed and have dinner with her family. She'd done her best to smile in front of them, to not let them know just how terrible the danger she faced truly was. When she'd told them how much she loved them at the dinner table, Souta had commented on how weird it was for her to get so emotional over curry rice. She'd never hugged her mother so fiercely when she said goodbye.

To his credit, Inuyasha didn't make a big deal for once out of her tears as they jumped back through the well. There'd been no time for crying though, the angry aura in the distance had doubled by her return. Miroku discussed it with her, having sensed it himself, but neither of them could make heads or tails of it. They concluded that whether or not it actually had nothing to do with Naraku, knowing their enemy it would soon anyway and they should be prepared to face it.

Days passed, and if anything the angry aura in the distance only grew stronger, as did the approaching dark clouds. In the past they would have rushed off immediately to investigate it, but not now. With half their group missing, Sango still weak from giving birth, and children and infants in their midst they couldn't risk going that far. The last time they'd split up to leave the children behind, Naraku had attacked instantly; and that was before he had the whole jewel.

No matter what, they had to stick together, even if that meant waiting behind with the children until they had a solid plan of action against Naraku.

That didn't mean they would wait to be attacked. Kagome worked with Kaede, and set up an emergency evacuation plan with the villagers should the village come under fire. When she wasn't helping the others, she practiced her archery in the trees behind Kaede's hut, working on her accuracy and how quickly she could activate her purification powers. The miko wasn't going down without a fight.

The others refused to remain idle as well: Miroku spent hours building up his stock of holy talismans, Kohaku practiced with Recca and Domei's crowd, teaching them basic defensive moves against demon opponents, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept alert scouting the forest nearby for any sign of Naraku's attack. Even Rin made rounds through the village with Futeki trying to assist anywhere she could.

Sango alone remained restless, spending the hours nursing and tending to her twins. Everyone helped her out when they could, but Kagome noticed the longing look in her friend's eye whenever the taijiya saw the others working while her Hiraikotsu and slayer uniform lay nearby untouched.

They were all doing their best, but would it be enough to face whatever Naraku was going to throw at them? Kagome swallowed her doubt and told herself that it would have to be enough.

The sky grew overcast, and gray clouds loomed overhead, but that day as far as Kagome, Kaede, and Miroku's senses could tell it was just a regular storm brewing overhead and nothing demonic. They'd all gathered outside, allowing Sango to get the last bit of fresh air she could before the rains came and drove them all inside. They all sat on a grassy hilltop, talking quietly as the clouds rolled in. Nearby the children played, Sesshomaru watching over from a distance as Rin was gathering some flowers.

That was when the winds changed direction.

Kagome knew instantly that something was amiss when Inuyasha sat up, his ears twitching as he sniffed the air. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Sesshomaru sensed something as well as he'd suddenly started glaring and turned to face the wind.

But it was Futeki that grabbed everyone's attention.

"Mama?" The small hanyou exclaimed, abandoning his game and sniffing the air. His tail fluffed out in excitement, and everyone turned to stare at the little boy.

"Sorry pup. Close but that ain't her scent," Inuyasha grunted as he stood, sniffing the air again, "It's Kaida's."

"Kaida's but not Kohana's?" Kagome asked, "Shouldn't it be both?"

"No," Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm only detecting her scent, and Naoe's…" He sniffed again, his face darkening, "…and demons."

"What?!" Sango sat up quickly, arms wrapped around her son, "What about Ronuku? He's supposed to be with them!"

"I know," Inuyasha said, his voice becoming tense, "But he ain't! It's just the two of-"

"Rin. Futeki," Sesshomaru had walked over, interrupting his brother to speak to his children, "You will remain here. Do not leave the village." Without waiting for an answer, the inu youkai turned and sprinted off into the forest.

"Papa!" Futeki wailed, held back by Rin so that he could not follow.

"Oi! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha jumped up angrily, "What the-"

"You said you smelled demons right?" Kagome stood up, slinging her bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder, "Let's go, we've got to hurry."

Inuyasha looked to the miko and nodded, but seemed to hesitate as he looked behind her at the children and Sango. Kagome paused too, what if this were some sort of trap? Would Naraku attack them while they were away?

"Go, Inuyasha," Miroku stood, planting his shakujo firmly on the ground, "Kohaku and I will look after them, we musn't waste time." The younger taijiya behind him nodded, gripping his scythe.

"Right," Inuyasha nodded, "Thanks. Come on Kagome." He crouched down allowing the miko to jump onto his back, and the two sped off. Kagome looked back once, noticing a transformed Kirara helping Miroku and Kohaku herd everyone back towards Kaede's hut. Though Sango went with them, her worried eyes followed the hanyou and the miko until they disappeared through the trees.

 _Don't worry Sango,_ Kagome thought, _I'm sure there's a good reason for this. We'll find out what happened and bring them back._

Thunder growled overhead, the storm threatening to break soon. They weren't very far into the trees as the first drops began to fall, and soon they were rushing through a steady downpour. Kagome had to duck her head behind Inuyasha's shoulder to keep the rain from stinging her eyes, but the hanyou didn't even seem to be fazed by it. Even as the pair slowly became soaked, he raced onward never losing speed. Silently, Kagome was thankful to be pressed against his warm back; without it she would be drenched and freezing.

"Dammit!" She heard Inuyasha hiss suddenly as he began to race faster.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"I can smell blood," Inuyasha grunted, "Kaida's. They're in real trouble."

Before Kagome could ask, she heard it. The sounds of battle. The snarls of demons and the cries of someone in pain as swords clashed. Thunder rumbled again as Inuyasha leapt over a soaked log, water splashing up behind him as he raced through the trees.

 _Please,_ Kagome prayed, her stomach dropping in fear, _Please let us make it in time._

The sounds became louder as they drew closer, until suddenly Inuyasha halted at the top of a ravine. Kagome peered over his shoulder and gasped at what she saw below.

Corpses littered the clearing below, nearly thirty demons lay dead at the bottom, but over a hundred more snarled above them. Eyes glittering in bloodlust, hungry saliva dripping from their fangs, they surrounded a pair of humans who were pressed up against a boulder, blocking off their escape.

Naoe and Kaida.

Kagome didn't have a clear view of them, but she could tell that Kaida was gripping a blood soaked shoulder, her sleeve stained red against the wound. Naoe stood in front of her, protectively shielding the wounded noblewoman as he raised his sword against the demons.

"Naoe," Kaida shouted above the rain, "There's too many of them! One of us has to make it, go! Leave me, that's an order!"

"Forgive me Lady Kaida," The samurai responded, "But I can't obey that command. It isn't in my nature to abandon a woman in distress, I won't allow you to face your death alone."

"If you don't go, then we'll both die!" Kaida shouted back.

"Perhaps," Naoe said, "But a samurai's life is not his own. I will protect you until the very end."

"Naoe, don't do this!"

The demons reared back, preparing to strike and obliterate their prey.

"I've heard enough," Inuyasha grunted, "Let's go Kagome!" He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga as Kagome jumped off of his back and notched an arrow into her bow. The arrow glowed pink as her priestess powers charged the weapon.

"Bakusaiga!" Before either of them could attack, Sesshomaru's voice rang out through the clearing. His attack shot through, and over half of the demons were instantly obliterated. The taiyoukai stepped into the clearing, amber eyes blazing in the rain as he raised his sword to strike again.

"Tch, Show off," Inuyasha grumbled, leaping into the air and swinging his own sword, "Adamant Barrage!" Hundreds of crystalized spikes shot out from his weapon, impaling another good portion of the demons and blasting them away from Naoe and Kaida.

"Look who's talking," Kagome mumbled, releasing her arrow into the fray. The holy light disintegrated any demon it touched, purifying them instantly, as the arrow buried itself into one of the larger demons turning it quickly into ash.

Naoe continued to hold his protective stance in front of Kaida, but the two watched with wide eyes as the demons that had threatened to consume them moments before were now being swatted away as though they were nothing more than flies. Within moments, there was nothing left of their attackers but charred bodies and smoldering ash.

Kagome, who had picked her way down the edge of the ravine during the battle ran through the carnage and approached the samurai and his wounded mistress.

"Are you all right?" The miko asked, noting their appearance with a sense of shock and sympathy. Kaida, who'd always seemed to keep her appearance pristine, was as haggard as a homeless beggar. Her clothes were blood stained and torn, hair tangled and snagged, and dirt caked her arms and face. Naoe didn't look much better, and both of their faces were gaunt, dark circles bagging beneath their eyes. It was as though they hadn't bathed, slept, or eaten in days.

"You," Naoe said, looking surprised as he stared at Kagome, "You're alive."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up, sheathing his sword. He gave another sniff, "You guys reek."

"Yes well, between fighting for our lives and running for three days straight, there hasn't been much time for personal hygiene," Naoe answered a bit sourly.

"Three days?!" Kagome exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

Something snapped behind them. They all turned to see Sesshomaru, a demon bone crushed beneath his boot as he stood a few feet away, his eyes angry yellow slits as he stared at the two bedraggled humans hunched beneath the boulder.

"Where is she," He spoke, his voice like ice. It wasn't a question, Kagome realized, and for a moment she feared that Sesshomaru might kill them if they didn't answer. Slowly, Kaida limped out from behind Naoe and stood before Sesshomaru. The noble woman met his gaze, before slowly lowering her head.

"Forgive me," Kaida spoke, her voice small and quiet, completely unlike the commanding presence she usually demanded, "Once she discovered your loss I wasn't able to stop her."

"Loss?" Kagome asked, "What lo-"

"Explain yourself," Sesshomaru interrupted. His eyes flicked, noticing something behind Kaida, "What is it that you carry on your back?"

For the first time Kagome noticed a dark cloth strapped to the noblewoman, almost like a backpack. As Kaida pulled the cloth around held it in front of her, the miko realized that it was stained with blood.

"I didn't want to leave him there," Kaida said, gingerly holding the object, "…either of them."

"We were hoping that once we found a safe place we could give them a proper burial," Naoe explained.

 _Burial?! What?!_

Kagome's thoughts became an alarmed buzz, but she stood in silence as Kaida slowly knelt forward and gently placed the cloth on the ground. As the noblewoman peeled back the layers of the cloth, revealing the contents within, Kagome's stomach dropped and she covered her mouth in aghast horror.

Futeki's bloodied dead face stared up at her, his little body awkwardly contorted. Next to him lay the tiny corpse of a squirrel.

"When Risu told us that Naraku attacked you and that Sango had died," Kaida spoke, her voice shaking, "I thought that there had to be some mistake, you couldn't have lost that easily. But then Kohana found Futeki's body, and…I wasn't able to stop her. Her or Ronuku. They were far beyond words, there was nothing we could do." She bowed her head again, unable to meet them in the eye.

Sesshomaru's whip of light shot forth, striking Futeki's corpse and shattering it instantly. Kaida looked up and stared at him in shock and anger, Naoe echoing her expression.

"That vulgar object's mere existence is an insult," Sesshomaru said coldly, "My son lives, that _thing_ is nothing more than a puppet."

"What? But how?" Naoe and Kaida exchanged looks. Kagome stepped forward and knelt next to the smoldering remains; sure enough, when she reached inside she pulled out a wooden golem, much like the ones Naraku used to use when he would send puppets of himself to attack their group instead of actually showing up. Wrapped around the golem in Kagome's hands was a lock of silver hair.

"Damn him!" Inuyasha barked, "Naraku must've gotten a piece of Futeki's hair when he sent his demons after us!"

"So you were attacked?" Naoe asked.

"Yes," Kagome nodded, "Naraku sent demons after us while we were trying to rescue Kohaku. He managed to take Kohaku's shard, but the last of Kikyo's power was somehow able to save his life. Kikyo's the only one we lost, everyone else is alive."

"What of Risu?" Kaida asked, pointing to the squirrel, "Is he a puppet as well?"

"No," Inuyasha said, his face falling as he stared at the corpse, "…That's him."

"Risu," Kagome's eyes watered as she gently touched the squirrel's pelt. His body was cold, "What on earth happened to you?" A sense of guilt flooded her, none of them had worried when their friend had disappeared. He'd been dead this whole time, and they'd all assumed he'd fled.

 _Oh Risu, I'm so sorry,_ the miko felt utter shame as the first tears dripped down her cheeks.

"If…if you all survived, then why would Risu tell us otherwise?" Naoe muttered aloud.

"Another of Naraku's tricks," Sesshomaru answered, "The squirrel has been dead for more than a week, his soul has been taken to the underworld. If he spoke to you then you were talking to a corpse."

"He was after their power then," Kaida whispered, "Naraku was after them, and we fell for it." She closed her eyes and clenched her fist, "Ronuku…Kohana…forgive me. I was not able to stop you."

"Their power?" Kagome looked at Kaida, and then Naoe, "Please. Tell us what happened."

Naoe looked to Kaida. The noblewoman looked to the samurai and nodded; the two took turns and began their tale, explaining everything from the hidden village, to their past lives as Tsuneo and Hisae, to Seiko and the power of the sibling's bond. Kagome and Inuyasha listened with shocked expressions, their eyes wide as they listened to how Ronuku and Kohana defeated the Outengu, and later how they rushed off in a rage to take on Naraku themselves.

Sesshomaru's face remained passive through the entire story.

"…their attack didn't hit Naraku," Naoe said, "Instead it struck the jewel. From what we could tell, the jewel began to absorb their energy before it turned it back on them. The light emitting from their power turned dark and they weren't able to escape."

"Now it appears that Naraku is controlling them as though they were puppets themselves," Kaida added, "But we can't be sure. Before Naoe and I could step in to try and free them, Naraku took them and vanished, leaving behind a hoard of demons to attack us. We had no choice but to run. For three days they were in pursuit, if it hadn't been for you we would be dead."

"That anger I sensed," Kagome said, almost to herself, "Just before I went home. If their bond power is as strong as you say it is then it only makes sense that it would project itself that strongly, that must've been them!"

"Those idiots!" Inuyasha roared and stamped his foot, "Just what the hell were they thinking?! They should've known not to take on Naraku themselves!"

"Regardless," Kaida said, "They have, and now they are suffering for it. Along with the jewel, Naraku has access to their power. We must be prepared to face it."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke. Everyone turned to face him as he stared at his brother, "I am entrusting Rin and Futeki to you."

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared back, "What are you yammering about?"

"Should any harm come to them, know that your life will be forfeit and I personally will see to your demise."

"Wait, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha stepped forward, "You aren't seriously thinking about going after Kohana and Ronuku by yourself are you?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Instead he turned and vanished into the trees, his body nothing more than a white blur.

"Damn it, you jack ass!" Inuyasha prepared to run after him, "You can't go alone, he has the jewel now, what the hel-"

"Inuyasha, wait." Kagome called out and then hanyou stopped, "We have to go back. Kaida and Naoe need help, they're wounded and tired. The others need to know what happened, we can't split up at a time like this."

"Yeah…but, Sesshomaru-"

"Would you not do the same if it were Kagome who was captured?" Kaida asked, "It's a foolish plan, but I doubt you can stop him." Inuyasha stared at the noblewoman. His ears twitched and he mumbled something angry.

"Fine," he grumbled, "Let's go."

Kagome re-wrapped Risu's body and held him in her arms.

"Thank you Kaida, for bringing him back," the miko said sadly, "We'll make sure he has a proper burial and…we'll tell his family."

 _This is awful,_ Kagome thought, _how am I supposed to tell them that Risu died and we did nothing to stop it? And Sango…she's already had so much grief already, what will she say when I tell her what happened to Ronuku? Or Rin and Futeki about Kohana?_

The miko's heart broke as she thought about the pain she was going to inflict on her friends just by telling them the awful news. She tried her best to hold back her tears as she helped the injured Kaida onto Inuyasha's back and propped Naoe up so that he didn't stumble on the way back to the village, but she was fighting a losing battle.

As she cried silently, she vowed to herself that she would do everything in her power to stop Naraku. No matter what, that monster couldn't be allowed to win. He'd committed too much evil in this world, she wasn't going to allow him to hurt any more of her friends!

Before they left the bottom of the ravine Inuyasha turned and looked out into the forest.

"Sesshomaru!" The hanyou yelled, "You'd better come back! You hear me?"

The rumble of thunder overhead was his only reply.


	21. Miroku's Duty

"You're right. Let's go."

Miroku was startled to see how easily Sango consented to his plan. He'd expected her to argue or insist on staying at all costs, the strong taijiya he knew so well was never this passive.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, "If you don't want to-"

"If it'll keep my children safe, what choice do I have?" Sango cut her off, and at once Miroku recognized the expression on her face:

Defeat.

Kaida and Naoe's story and been a terrible blow to them all, but perhaps none more than Sango. She'd already endured months of torment watching her brother act as a puppet to the demon; Kohaku had barely escaped that alive and now her husband and father of her children had succumbed to the same fate.

"Ronuku and Kohana were struck by their own attack; the very same power that they used to tear a demon apart from the inside out," Naoe had said to Miroku in private, "I've no idea if they're simply under Naraku's control, or if they're even..." the samurai was unable to finish, guilt written plainly on his face, but the monk understood well enough.

Barely a mother, and Sango could very well be a widow.

 _Has she not suffered enough?!_ The monk thought angrily, surprised that he could hate Naraku even more. The demon had wreaked havoc on all of their lives for far too long, it was time for him to meet his end.

Not that Miroku needed any extra incentive to kill Naraku. He hadn't said a word to anyone, but he heard it every night as he lay down and feigned sleep: the quiet rush of a hungry and powerful wind. Each night the noise grew stronger and his right hand began to ache as though it were slowly being pulled apart. Even during the day, against the pounding rain and everyone's alarmed voices as Kaida and Naoe returned he could hear it.

His wind tunnel. The gaping hole in his palm was finally turning its hunger on him.

Miroku had a few days at best estimate, but he wasn't certain. His pulse hammered through his system, and he trembled at the thought that at any second his palm would tear and the darkness would swallow him whole. He constantly felt the urge to flee, to tear out into the forest and die alone far away from anyone else. He couldn't bear the thought of someone else being pulled into his curse with him, and yet he selfishly remained within the perimeter of the village.

He had one chance. This village was a target, that was absolutely certain, and now that Naraku had what he wanted he was surely on his way here to destroy them. On his own Miroku had no hope of winning, his best bet of even getting close was to stand and fight with the rest. The odds were against them: Naraku had the jewel, Kohana and Ronuku with their new destructive power, and no doubt countless demons at his call. The future looked bleak, but even so that small selfish hope that they might prevail and rid Miroku of his curse kept him from running…and put all of his friends in mortal danger.

 _Forgive me,_ the monk thought, trembling in guilt and fear, _I would gladly give this life of mine, it if means Naraku will be consumed by this curse along with myself._

No matter how he looked at it, that seemed to be the best possible outcome. Provided he lived long enough to see the fight.

He tried not to think of the regrets in his life, he wanted to be able to face his death with a clear mind and no distractions. However, one thought kept racing through his mind, and he knew that he had one last duty to carry out before he left this world for good.

Sango's twins. This infants had barely just begun their lives, and already their future looked bleak. Naraku would not spare them, he wouldn't spare anyone connected to them, and if it meant hurting Sango he would do it in the worst way imaginable. Without ever knowing them, Ronuku's children could possibly die by his own hand.

Miroku wasn't going to let that happen.

He'd spent many years asking women to give him a child of his own, but he had only recently realized that it wasn't simply the desire to continue his lineage and produce the next generation to battle Naraku. He wanted to be a father. Being there for the birth of Sango's children, guarding them as they returned to the village, holding one of those warm tiny lives as they squirmed his arms…it had awoken a paternal desire.

Of course it was too late now. He scarcely had days to live, and with all the fear and uncertainty for his friends clouding his mind he wasn't sure he could bear to bed some strange woman and leave her with his offspring. In the past he might've, but not now.

Miroku would be the last of his line.

But that didn't mean his fatherly instincts would go to waste. He'd already been there to assist bringing the twins into this world. With no father there to protect them now, he felt that it was his duty to step in and fill the role. After listening to Naoe and Kaida, his mind began to race at once until he realized that there was a place where the twins could be safe far from Naraku's grasp. He presented the idea to Kagome who thought it over and immediately agreed to help.

The two of them had prepared arguments in order to sway Sango, but it appeared that those would be unnecessary.

"It would be best if we left now," Miroku said, "I'm afraid you won't have much time to gather your things."

"That's fine," Sango replied, her voice dead and flat. She stood, handing her daughter to the monk while adjusting her son in the furoshiki against her chest.

"I'll go get the other two, and then we can go," Kagome said before ducking out into the darkness outside of the hut. It had been agreed that Rin and Futeki, being too young to fight themselves, would be sent along as well.

As Sango adjusted her son she cast a long look at her Hiraikotsu propped up against the wall. Miroku saw her face reflect a shadow of sorrow, and he felt it too. They desperately needed her strength in the upcoming battle, slaying demons is what Sango had been born and raised to do. He remained silent however, he could only imagine the agony she felt already in deciding to leave with her children. They were too small to be without her.

The wooden flap in the doorway brushed aside, and they both turned to see Kohaku standing in the doorway with Kirara.

"Kohaku...I…," Sango's face fell, but Kohaku held up his hand to interrupt her.

"It's all right sis," the younger slayer said, "I spoke to Kagome, she told me what's happening. I think you're making the right decision."

Sango opened her mouth as if to respond, but then closed it. She simply nodded as Kirara sadly chirped at her brother's feet.

"I'll escort you out of the village," Kohaku said, peeling back the door flap and letting them exit. Kagome was waiting for them outside, Rin and Futeki standing at her feet.

"I don't want to leave, I want to be here when Lord Sesshomaru comes back!" Rin protested, as Futeki wailed at her feet. The little hanyou had been inconsolable ever since the others returned without his father.

Kagome shot Miroku a worried look, and the monk responded with silence.

Inuyasha and Kagome had returned with Naoe and Kaida hours ago, it was night now. The fact that Sesshomaru had not returned yet was a bad sign; Inuyasha was still out scouting the edge of the forest for any sign of him or Naraku. So far, there was nothing.

"Please," Rin continued to plead, "I could stay and help Shippo and Lady Kaede take care of Naoe and Lady Kaida."

"Rin," Miroku said, kneeling to the young girl's level, "I have no doubt that you'd be of great use to Lady Kaede, but perhaps Sango could use your help more? You've done a great job taking care of Futeki, she needs someone experienced with children to go with her and help take care of her babies."

As he knelt at her level, the young infant in Miroku's arms cried out and shot her tiny arms forward as though grasping for something. Rin, who kept one hand on Futeki's head as he clung to her leg, reached forward with her other and touched the infant's hand. Sango's daughter grabbed Rin's finger, and gurgled happily.

"I believe she's asking you to come along as well," Miroku chuckled softly.

"I…I guess I can help," Rin quietly conceded. She looked up at Kagome, "But I can come back once Lord Sesshomaru returns, right?" Kagome hesitated before responding.

"Once he's back and everything is safe, I promise I'll come get you," the miko said. She glanced around to everyone, "We're all ready to go now, right? I haven't asked my mom about this, but I'm sure she won't mind having five guests for a while, so don't worry about a thing, ok?"

Everyone nodded, and Miroku stood again still supporting the infant. Quietly their little group headed out into the darkened forest. The dark clouds blocked all starlight and the moon, but Kagome led them through by memory. Soon they all stood in an ancient clearing next to a tiny wooden structure.

The magic well leading to Kagome's era.

Miroku knew it would be safe on the other side; there were no demons and Naraku had no influence. Sango and the children could hide there peacefully until the danger had passed…or live there for the remainder of their days, should the worst happen.

"It's kinda scary at first, the well looks pretty deep, but once we jump we'll actually float to the other side and land softly," Kagome explained, "Are you ready to go?"

Rin nodded, taking Futeki's hand as his wailing had calmed to quiet sniffling.

"Wait," Sango said, "I…want to say goodbye." She turned and looked at Kohaku, sorrow written on her face once again. The taijiya handed her son to Kagome before stepping forward and hugging Kohaku.

"Don't worry Sis," the younger sibling said, "You'll be safe on the other side."

"It's you I'm worried about," Sango replied as she fought back tears, "Please. Please don't die. And if…if you find Ronuku…"

"…I know what it's like. To be controlled by Naraku," Kohaku responded quietly, "I'll try to save him."

"Do what you can, but don't put yourself at risk. I…I don't want to lose you again." She hugged her brother close, before taking a step back and wiping her tears. She looked down at the cat between their feet, "Kirara, please take care of him."

Kirara chirped, and brushed up against her leg in affirmation. The taijiya knelt down and patted her faithful companion on the head, before standing up and taking her daughter from Miroku. The monk tried to ignore his grief and kept his face a calm mask as he returned the warm bundle to her mother.

The ache in his palm grew, death creeping ever closer. This would be the last time he ever spoke to Sango.

"Miroku," the taijiya said, cradling her daughter, "I...wanted to thank you. For everything. You've done a lot for me and my children, more than I ever could have asked."

He wanted to kiss her. More than anything, he wanted to hold her in his arms just once and know how it felt. For her to understand just how much he truly loved her.

Instead, he smiled and waved her off.

"Think nothing of it my dear Sango," he said, "I'm but a simple monk, performing his duty to a friend in need."

No matter how much he wished it, the dying man could not allow his final desire to come true. The taijiya simply looked at him sadly and nodded.

"Please, take care of yourself Miroku." Sango said, "I don't want you do die either." He simply continued to smile, but did not answer.

 _Forgive me Sango, but that is a promise I cannot make._

Sango looked at him a moment more, and for an instant Miroku worried that she figured out it was already too late for him. If she did, she didn't say anything and turned around to face Kagome at the well.

"I'm ready now," Sango said, and the miko nodded.

"All right, I'll go first with your son; you, Rin, and Futeki can all jump down after me," Kagome said, looking at her small group and smiling as they nodded. The miko looked up at Kohaku and Miroku.

"I'll be right back as soon as everyone is settled, it won't be too long."

Miroku nodded, continuing to keep his sorrow at bay. Kagome hauled herself over the edge of the well, holding tight to the infant in her arms, as she prepared to drop down.

 _Goodbye Sango,_ Miroku thought, regret coursing through his veins. Kagome's form disappeared as she dropped and the monk waited expectantly for the blue light of the well to glow, the portal that would open and take them all to the other world.

 _They will be safe. Naraku won't reach them._

Miroku closed his eyes, convinced that he had done all he could for them. His last duty to Sango and her children.

Seconds passed.

Kagome's voice yelped, along with a thud as though she had hit the bottom of the well.

Miroku opened his eyes, surprised to see no glow.

Only darkness.

"The well!" Kagome's panicked yelled up at them from the bottom, "It isn't working!"


	22. Sesshomaru Takes Action

It took him far longer than it should have to locate her scent. Masked by the odor of blood and decay, a grotesque tide of death nearly drowned out her familiar fragrance. Even worse, it all seemed to be surrounded by Naraku's vile stench. The very fact that that vermin was even close to her made his blood boil; his claws flexed in anger as a growl built in his throat.

Sesshomaru was familiar with rage, such feelings were commonplace amongst demons, even one as cool and collected as himself. But the unfamiliar emotions churning throughout his core like an angry sea were foreign to him and he could not give them name. Strange as they were, every twist of his heart or burning in his gut somehow managed to result in the same thought:

 _I should have never allowed her to go._

Sesshomaru understood failure in the sense of conquest: those who had power triumphed while the weak were destroyed. A powerful daiyoukai such as himself rarely experienced failure, but even he could recount but a few instances where he was forced to acknowledge defeat, the bitter acceptance that his strength had not been sufficient enough to best his opponent.

What he felt now seemed no different.

He'd known. Sesshomaru had known that Naraku would target Kohana, that away from his protection she would be easy prey, though he never would have imagined that that filth would go to such lengths as to trick her with a vulgar puppet. Now she was captured, his mate captive to that vile cretin, and though he anticipated it he'd done nothing to prevent it.

Sesshomaru had failed Kohana.

He'd already been out for Naraku's blood, ever since the fool dared to attempt to manipulate him into doing his dirty work by threatening Rin's life. This affront had only further sealed his fate, Naraku would meet his end by Sesshomaru's hand.

Shouts rang out from ahead, wails of humans in distress, and as Sesshomaru leapt up from the side of a mountain he was greeted by the sight of battle. The valley below blazed, smoke from scorched trees rising to the dark abyss of the sky. A horde of demons roared and circled an enemy below, not unlike the hordes that Naraku had sent after them for the past month, though these demons seemed larger than before. An ominous dark glow surrounded them.

"Demons, be gone!" A group of human monks stood in a semi-circle, chanting furiously as they raised their staffs before them. Holy light surrounded them, a weak glow that drowned in the darkness before them. Their desperate chants continued, sweat dripping from their brows as they struggled to maintain their stance.

There was a furious roar, a dark beam of energy suddenly blast forward into the monks. The semi-circle broke, the holy light vanished as the monks were flung away. Those immediately struck by the blast were vaporized instantly, but several flew through the air before landing against the hard rocky ground. Blood pooled from their skulls and they did not move again.

Sesshomaru landed in the valley, eyes wide when he saw the source of the attack.

Kohana stood there, her face a blank mask of fury as she held her sword. Several feet away Ronuku mirrored her pose, neither of them seeming to realize that they had just slaughtered a group of human monks.

Clothes torn, hair askew, and blood stains caking their faces they looked as though they'd crawled straight out of hell. Their skin had taken on a grey hue, and their veins glowed black beneath their skin. Darkness clouded their eyes, as an ominous black aura encircled them, connected by a black line of energy that stretch upwards into the mass of demons above.

A ghastly web that bound them all, spun by Naraku himself.

Unable to bear the sight of it, Sesshomaru unsheathed the Bakusaiga and blasted the horde of demons. The beasts howled as they were torn to bits, any creature struck by Bakusaiga would be dealt unhealable wounds, but Kohana and Ronuku suddenly screamed as though they were in pain. The black light connecting them all intensified, and within moments the demons had reassembled themselves.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. How kind of you to join us," a deep velvety voice rang out from above. The dark clouds parted, revealing a figure far more massive than the mountains around them. A hulking sphere floated in the sky, ragged spindly limbs curled over its underbelly as many bulbous eyes peered out from above. Two large fangs stood center of the creature's face.

A spider.

The black thread of energy traveled from the arachnid's fangs, connecting it to all of the demons below as well as Kohana and Ronuku.

 _Has Naraku transformed,_ Sesshomaru wondered, _or is he hiding within that creature?_ He raised his Bakusaiga at the massive spider.

"Release them," He ordered. Naraku's mocking laughter answered.

"I'm afraid that isn't for me to decide," Naraku purred, seeming to relish over his words, "It is their own power that holds them captive. Their weak human hearts have succumbed to their hatred and desire for revenge."

A distressed wail echoed behind Sesshomaru, and he could not stop himself from turning to see Kohana trembling as tears black as tar streaked down her pale face. She shrieked and gripped her head, her frame shaking as though she were a tree caught in a storm.

" _Kill you_ ," she hissed, voice echoing in unison with Ronuku's, " _Kill you all…"_

"They are beyond reason," Naraku continued, "Nothing remains but their thirst for vengeance and destruction."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and sheathed his sword. He wanted nothing more than to silence that insolent mouth of Naraku's, but he could not allow Kohana's suffering to continue. He needed to get her away, if she was far from Naraku's influence then perhaps she could break free of his grasp. He leapt forward and landed in front of his wife.

She continued to shake, but the blank look she gave him held no recognition.

"Kohana," Sesshomaru started as he reached for her, but the moment he touched her arm she screamed. Black energy flared around her and she swung her sword, forcing Sesshomaru to dodge away.

"Her heart is gone," Naraku called out, "Burned away by anger and hatred, Kohana's only memory is finding her precious son's corpse abandoned in the woods, her _dear husband_ nowhere to be seen."

His words seemed to strike a chord with Kohana; her blackened eyes narrowed in fury as the dark energy swirled around her like a storm. Ronuku appeared behind her, dead eyes mimicking her enraged expression.

" _YOU'LL PAY!"_ They howled in unison, " _YOU'LL ALL PAY!"_ With a speed too great for any human, they rushed at Sesshomaru, swords burning with black fire. The taiyoukai was put on the defensive, dodging back and forth as he avoided their blows. The three of them continued their dance of avoidance, until Sesshomaru had enough and unsheathed his sword. With a quick leap into the air he swung his weapon in an arc, striking Ronuku before meeting Kohana's sword in a defensive draw.

Ronuku stood, completely unscathed, as the Tenseiga glinted in Sesshomaru's claws.

"Kohana," Sesshomaru called out as his sword of healing fended off the black fire of his mate's blade, "Come to your senses, our son is alive!"

His words rang out on deaf ears, her only response was a shriek of anger. Possessing more strength than she normally was capable of, perhaps empowered by the aura surrounding her, Kohana held out against him and did not fall back when he pushed. Sensing and attack from behind, Sesshomaru leapt away at the last second to avoid a blow from Ronuku. Naraku's laughter rang out over the clearing.

"Naraku, this is truly a miserable specter," Sesshomaru yelled out as he stood in the air, "At the height of your power, you still rely on two possessed mortals to fight your battles for you?"

"Nonsense," Naraku responded, "I'm simply allowing them to take the vengeance they desperately crave; it would be cruel of me to deny them that simple wish."

Suddenly, a wave of dark energy shot out and Sesshomaru ducked to avoid it. Lightning crackled between Ronuku and Kohana, their eyes blazing as the dark light connecting them grew. The demons above swirled and roared, seeming to grow as they fed off of the power produced by the mortals below.

Sesshomaru avoided another blow as it was shot out at him, and lamented in frustration on his inability to strike back. For the first time he faced an opponent that he did not wish to harm, and as long as they were powerful enough to push him back it seemed that there was no way of incapacitating them without hurting them.

He flexed his claws, preparing to rush forward and strike hopefully knocking them out, when he was forced to dodge once more. As the blast passed him, he felt a burning sensation around his ankle and realized that the black light had wrapped around leg, Kohana and Ronuku holding onto the other end as though it were a rope.

That was when fire exploded around him. The black light pulled him down, racing around his body like burning waves of electricity that singed every inch that they touched. Sesshomaru roared, the burning pain angering him, as he was pulled towards the ground. He struggled to break free, unable to escape the heavy burning that seemed to singe through his chest and set him on fire.

As if acting on a signal, the demons descended, claws and fangs dripping in delight as they raced towards their victim. Blows rained down own him, demons biting into his flesh, tearing through his armor, delighting in his blood. Sesshomaru tried to fight back, but the black light restrained his claws and left him defenseless against their attacks. They pinned him to the ground, and his figure was buried beneath hundreds of writhing beasts.

"What's this? The _great_ Lord Sesshomaru felled by two mortals and a pack of lowly demons? How miserable, in the end you power amounted to nothing. You will perish from this world helpless and weak!" Naraku's cruel laughter rang through his ears and sent the demons into a gleeful frenzy.

Something snapped.

Defiance welled up in Sesshomaru.

 _Helpless?_

If he were felled here, Kohana would be lost forever, trapped in Naraku's control.

 _Weak?_

 _ **No. Not him.**_

Sesshomaru's blood boiled over and he lost all sentient thought. A horrendous growl escaped his throat, terrifying and thunderous as though he were a beast from hell. His claws extended and his fangs grew, red eyes glaring hatred at the beast before him. The demons that pinned him down were blasted away in an explosion of white and red light. A deafening howl rang out across the mountains.

Sesshomaru, a massive white dog taller than the mountain itself, roared and threw himself at the giant spider in the sky.

The spider's exoskeleton instantly hardened, sparks flying as Sesshomaru's claws rained down on it. The hoard of demons, revived and healed by Kohana and Ronuku's power, flew up in a mass attack. Sesshomaru landed and turned on them, tearing them apart with his claws and ripping their heads off with his fangs. Acid and blood dripped from his jaws, burning the demons that fell back to the ground.

The giant spider attacked, spitting out a massive web on the dog. The web singed his fur where it touched, but Sesshomaru shook it off and leapt again. He landed atop the spider and pushed it down into the mountain, the massive rock bursting apart as the two titans crashed into it.

Sesshomaru howled and roared, biting and tearing at the spider with his claws. The hard shield refused to give at first, but slowly began to crack. The dog did not let up, intent on forcing his way in and tearing Naraku apart from the inside out. The crack in the spider's shell grew; Sesshomaru reared up preparing the blow that would break it and tear his enemy apart.

Suddenly, he fell back, a howl of pain ringing out through the forest. Sesshomaru thrashed, and fell backwards away from the spider.

A hole burned through his chest, straight through his heart.

The white dog stood, his paws shaking as his white fur stained red from his own blood. He turned to faces his attacker, his red eyes meeting her face.

Kohana glared at him, Ronuku behind her, as they shot their fists forward and sent out another beam of darkness.

Instead of shooting through him, this attack engulfed him, pulling at something inside of him and ripping it out. He howled again, feeling his power drain as they gripped his core, the center of his demonic power.

Sentient thought slowly returned as Sesshomaru began to shrink to his other form.

 _Father,_ a memory flooded his consciousness, _You lost your heart to a mortal woman. You weakened yourself for the sake of that girl. Inuyasha and his mother caused your miserable death._

Kohana's smile flashed through his mind. Memories of her raced past him: the day she came to this world, her protecting Rin against danger, her proud temper, the warmth of her skin, the night she gave birth to Futeki, the look she gave him the night he married her…every instance of Kohana flashed through his mind until he stood at the present.

Her darkened eyes glared at him, her fist still closed around the beam of power that held him at her mercy.

 _Kohana…_

She screamed. The power in her fist exploded.

The taiyoukai was flung away, crashed into the side of the mountain. Loose boulders and rocks showered over his body, burying him beneath an avalanche. When the dust settled, there was nothing left but stone and blood.

Sesshomaru was gone.


	23. Rally The Troops

Hello readers, just a quick brief message from me.

Firstly, thank you for reading my fic. The support I've gotten has surprised me and I appreciate every one of you for taking time out of your day to give my work a look. It really means a lot to me, and it give me the motivation to continue writing and editing for you.

Secondly, there's a few new faces making appearances in this chapter. Some you will recognize, others are from the old days of when this story was an online RP. They're all original characters that I've created, and I've tried my best to give a brief explanation as to who they are and why they're here, but honestly none of them serve a big role. The spotlight will remain on our main heroes, simply think of these other guys as just some helpful support and not much more.

Thank you for your patience, and let the story continue...

* * *

Inuyasha was about to lose it.

In the past several hours everything started falling apart. The well stopped working, Kagome couldn't return to her own world, and none of them knew why. The miko's best guess had been that the jewel's power brought her through in the first place, if Naraku had complete control over it then maybe it no longer responded to Kagome or the well. Either way, any safety that Kagome's era could have provided them was now lost.

Inuyasha refused to sleep that night, spending his hours patrolling the village and the surrounding area for any sign of Naraku or attack. A little past midnight he heard disturbing noises, somewhere far away something was howling. He continued to hear the angry noises for only a few minutes, the silence that followed somehow seemed even more disturbing.

 _Sesshomaru, where the hell are you?_ The hanyou thought angrily. Though he would never admit any sort of worry for his brother, he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow the noises and his continued absence were connected. He tried to ignore the sense of foreboding piercing his heart like a thorn.

After a sleepless night, dawn greeted him with a dark cloud engulfing half of the sky, a tidal wave about to consume them all. Kaede's evacuation plan was immediately implemented, the villagers gathering whatever they could and meeting at the edge of the forest. Together they prepared to make their way to the shore or any village that looked safe. Some planned to run to Edo, the largest of the nearby fishing villages and call for help.

 _Tch, not like a bunch of fishermen can do anything,_ Inuyasha mentally scoffed. Whatever happened, everyone's fates would be decided the moment Naraku struck. If they lost here then there was little a few skinny humans with fishing nets could do. Most of the villagers who escaped probably wouldn't survive long.

Of course, it would be a little easier worrying about the villagers if they weren't so busy blaming him for this whole mess.

"You know," Inuyasha overheard one of the older villagers talking, "This whole thing started fifty years ago when that Inuyasha attack us all and tried to steal the jewel."

"Ah yes I remember that day. Lady Kikyo should've chased him off when she had the chance, instead of inviting him in and giving him the opportunity to attack."

"That boy has brought us nothing but trouble, if you ask me it's him this dark cloud is after. He should be sealed back to that tree where he belongs, maybe then we'll be spared."

"Shouldn't you guys be focused on evacuating instead of mean gossip?!" Inuyasha had opened his mouth to yell at them, but Kagome surprised them all by beating him to the punch, "Inuyasha's done an awful lot to protect all of us, you can't just go around blaming everything on him!"

"Don't bother with them Kagome, they're just a bunch of geezers," Inuyasha huffed.

"That's still no excuse for them to be rude!" the miko replied hotly, "We should all be working together right now, not tearing each other apart!"

The elderly couple scurried off, startled by Kagome's anger. The hanyou couldn't suppress a chortle at their expense, knowing full well how scary it was to be on the receiving end of the young miko's wrath. His humor disappeared the second he saw the bags under her eyes and the way her shoulders slumped.

"You didn't get any rest last night, did you?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I couldn't sleep. After we tried to go through the well I started sensing it again," she glanced towards the ominous cloud, "The jewel's there with Naraku, I can feel it. He's been moving slowly, but he's definitely headed this way. I don't know what he's done to it, but it's completely tainted and…it's hard to describe but it feels like its power is growing…"

Inuyasha saw her tremble, the look of terror cross her face, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her. To grab Kagome and take her far away from this place, to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be ok, that somehow he was going to protect her and everyone else.

"We have to get everyone out before he strikes," Kagome continued, interrupting the hanyou's thoughts, "Sango and her babies are ready to go but she hasn't left yet."

"What's she waiting for? She can't stick around until Ronuku shows up!"

"Risu's mate came this morning," Kagome said, her voice growing soft, "She brought all of her children with her, Sango wanted to show them where we buried Risu."

Inuyasha faltered, unable to say anything. They'd held a pitifully small service for the squirrel yesterday afternoon; Miroku'd said a few words as they buried the poor rodent at the foot of an oak tree. It'd only been the group of them and the entire affair had been hurried, they didn't have time for a proper funeral. The hanyou had never felt particularly close to the cowardly squirrel, but even he thought that Risu had deserved better than that.

 _Who else are we going to bury before this whole thing is over?_ The thought echoed through his mind, and he angrily shook it away.

No. Naraku'd done enough, Inuyasha wasn't going to let anyone else die.

"Come on, let's make sure they don't hold each other up," the hanyou grunted and walked off, Kagome following in tow. They passed through groups of terrified villagers, women carrying their children, men herding their families. Whatever wasn't deemed valuable enough was left behind in the street, forgotten heirlooms that no one would return for.

As the two of them turned a corner, they noticed Kaida and Naoe waiting alongside Kirara, Kohaku, and Kaede, infants secure in the arms of the young slayer and elderly priestess. A little ways off, Sango stood beneath the oak where Risu was buried, speaking in hushed tones to a trembling female squirrel and her twenty kits.

"It makes sense that she'd go to Sango," Kagome said, "Risu was Ronuku's vassal."

"Yeah, I guess," Inuyasha nodded, his expression growing solemn as he looked out towards the oak.

"Why?! Why did you leave me you idiot!" The female squirrel wailed, her voice shrill with grief as she furiously dug at the earth where her mate's body lay, "You were supposed to provide for our children! You weren't supposed to abandon me like this!"

"Mother," Shiai, the calmest and smartest of Risu's daughters, gently rested her tail on the larger squirrel's shoulder, "Father would never have done this to you on purpose. For all of his flaws, he really did love all of us, surely you know that?" The rest of the kits surged forward, surrounding and murmuring words of comfort to their grieving mother.

"I think they still need a moment," Kagome said quietly, taking hold of Inuyasha's sleeve, "Let's go talk to the others a make sure everyone else is ready to go."

"So this day has come at last," Kaede spoke, voice tired and weary, "I'd always known that no good would come of my sister caring for the bandit Onigumo, but I never thought it would come to this." Her tired eyes looked out, as if she were already watching the complete destruction of the home she'd known her entire life.

"You've done a good job serving this village for the past fifty years, Lady Kaede," Naoe said, "From what little I've seen, that much is obvious. No matter what happens to the village, your deeds will remain in the hearts of those you've served."

"Oi, quit talking as if we've already lost!" Inuyasha snapped, startling the two, "The fight hasn't even started yet!"

"This village will most likely be the place of our final stand," Kaida said, her bandaged arm holding her wounded shoulder, "No matter which side prevails, it is likely that this place will be destroyed beyond recognition."

"Tch, not if we take the fight to Naraku!" Inuyasha retorted, "Once everyone's out of here we'll head out and take him down!"

"Yes, the six of us against Naraku, two renegade pupils, and countless swarms of demons," Kaida closed her eyes, "The odds are oh so clearly in our favor."

"How about instead of whining, you do something useful for a change?" Inuyasha glared.

"I've sent word to my husband requesting the aide of his army, and I intend to draw my sword in the face of certain disaster, what more would you ask of me?" The noblewoman returned the hanyou's glare just as fiercely.

"Guys, we can't fight at a time like this," Kagome interjected, "We need to make sure everyone gets out alive! Does anyone know where Miroku or anyone else went?"

At the mention of the monk's name, another seed of fear bloomed in Inuyasha's heart. Miroku'd been acting strange lately, he'd been smiling a lot and hanging further away from the rest of the group. Though the others didn't notice the hanyou definitely heard whistling wind coming from the monk's palm, and the noise seemed to be growing.

 _His wind tunnel. Miroku's time is running out, he knows it. He'd definitely stick around and try to fight Naraku with us, there's no way he's already gone off by himself and…?_

"Miroku and Shippo went to go get Futeki and Rin, they should be back here soon," Kohaku said, and Inuyasha nearly heaved a sigh of relief.

As if on cue, the familiar jingling of the monk's staff caught their ears and they all turned to see him approaching, Shippo perched upon his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late," Miroku said as he approached the group, "We were held up along the way, we've received another visitor this morning."

"I don't know why that coward chooses _now_ to show his face," Shippo spat sourly, "He's already spent this whole time hiding, what makes now any different?"

"I'll have you know that as my lord's most trusted servant I was busy tending to important issues concerning his growing empire, while you lot were forcing him to gallivant across the countryside as though he were no more than some hired muscle to guard a bunch of children!" A shrill voice called out from behind them.

"Oh. Jaken's here?" Kagome asked as the little green imp and his bulging yellow eyes stepped out from behind Miroku; the two headed dragon Ah-Un in tow as Jaken pulled its reigns. Rin and Futeki sat atop the beast's saddle.

"If you were so busy then what're you doing here?" Inuyasha huffed

"Master Jaken is searching for Lord Sesshomaru," Rin explained, her face tight with worry, "He hasn't come back yet."

"I thought that my master might've returned to this village and allowed you to wrestle with Naraku's minions for him while he took on the wretch himself, but Lord Sesshomaru is nowhere to be found!" Jaken wailed, shaking his staff for emphasis. Futeki stared at Jaken, seeming to comprehend the imp's words, and trembled in his sister's lap.

Inuyasha glanced to the forest, the howling from last night once again returning to mind. Sesshomaru had taken off to go find Kohana, but surely he wouldn't have taken on Naraku by himself?

 _Of course he would, that arrogant bastard thinks he's invincible,_ Inuyasha suddenly realized, the thorn in his heart growing deeper. This was no time for Sesshomaru to be showing off by himself, they needed all the strength they could get to be here in the village. The hanyou glanced around his friends, a circle of worried eyes all turning to him.

Kagome, Miroku, Naoe, Kaida, Kohaku and himself. The six of them were the fighting force that would stay behind and fight Naraku while the rest of them escaped. That was all they could afford to spare, the rest needed to stick together and flee, the evacuees needed to be protected as well.

 _It's not enough,_ Inuyasha thought as he looked to his friends. Kaida and Naoe were still injured, Kohaku was just a boy, Miroku might lose his life soon, and though Kagome didn't show it much he knew she was exhausted from taking care of everyone. Together they had to face Naraku and the jewel, a horde of demons, and whatever powers that held Ronuku and Kohana captive.

 _I can't let them die,_ Inuyasha's fists clenched, _I have to protect them._ The weight of the world pressed down on his shoulders, and he knew that he would be the deciding factor. If Inuyasha didn't fight with enough strength for all of them then he could lose any one of them.

This might be their final battle.

A foul stench suddenly filled the hanyou's nostrils; the surprised look on everyone's faces being his brief warning that the intruder was rushing up directly behind him.

"Yo, Mutt-face, long time no see."

"So the Mangy-wolf is back, huh?" Inuyasha turned, greeted by the arrogant smirk of Koga the wolf demon, "Mind explaining what you're doing here? We're a little busy at the moment, in case you didn't notice."

"Ain't it obvious?" Koga scoffed, pointing towards the cloud covering the sky, "Any moment now Naraku is going to attack this village. This is my chance to avenge my fallen comrades!"

"Keh, I thought you gave up on that once you lost your _precious_ jewel shards!"

"As if!" Koga snorted and glared at the hanyou, "It just so happens I've spent the past month training with the wolf demon tribes of the north! Our ancestors were so impressed, they chose me to bear the sacred weapon of our tribe, the Goraishi. Now, I'm gonna take that bastard down! For the sake of all the wolf demons!"

"New weapon, huh? Then where is it?" Inuyasha challenged, "If it's so great, then why don't you show me?"

"Gladly!" Koga spat, raising his right arm as a glowing set of metal claws appeared over his actual ones.

"Stop it!" Kagome interjected, stepping between them, "We _can't_ be fighting each other right now!"

"Kagome," Koga's voice suddenly softened. The weapon over his right hand vanished and he stepped forward to take the miko's hands, "I'm glad to see you're safe. Ever since that dark cloud appeared I've been so worried about you."

"Keep your hands off of her, flea-bag!" Inuyasha snarled as he leapt forward and swiped at Koga with his claws. The wolf demon easily dodged, still lightning fast even without his jewel shards, and he leapt to throw a punch at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha SI-"

"Koga, stop it!" a voice interrupted Kagome, and everyone turned to see Koga's loyal companions Ginta and Hakkaku rushing at them, "You can't be fighting with Inuyasha over Kagome _now,_ what about Ayame?!"

Inuyasha and Koga leapt apart, the wolf demon glowering at his followers.

"Tch, yeah well," Koga sputtered angrily and folded his arms, "Kagome or not, this stupid puppy still ticks me off!"

"Wait, what's this about Ayame?" Kagome asked, seeming glad for the distraction.

"After spending time with the northern tribes, Koga's agreed to keep his promise and marry her," Hakkaku said.

"Yeah, the northern tribes already started making wedding preparations when we left," Ginta added, "They'll be wed the moment we return."

" _If_ we return," Koga gave them a look, suddenly becoming serious, "I promised Ayame that I'd marry her once I'd avenged our comrades, but there's no guarantee that we'll come out of this scrape alive." The wolf looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, his expression completely grave.

"However this thing turns out, we came here to defeat Naraku. For this battle only, my men and I will fight at your side."

Inuyasha blinked completely stunned, but he didn't miss Kagome's relieved look as she gazed at the wolf demons before her.

"Nine. There are nine of us now," the miko whispered before bowing to the wolves, "Thank you Koga. Your assistance means a lot to us, I don't know how we can ever make it up to you."

"Feh," Inuyasha folded his arms, "Just don't get in my way, and try not to get yourself killed. I'm gonna be the one to take Naraku down, got that?" Though his words were harsh, he couldn't help the small part of him that shared Kagome's relief. Even one more body to fight at their side meant they stood a better chance.

"I dunno," Koga put his hands on his hips and grinned, "It's not just me you're gonna have to fight on that one. There's a few guys that followed us here, said they were friends of yours and wanted to fight too."

"Huh?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Who are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me that the dog's forgotten all about us." A low voice purred from above. Everyone looked up and saw the figure standing on the roof of a hut. A wild orange mane blew like a banner in the breeze; black stripes covering the arms and face of a cat-eyed woman who brandished a pike in her right arm. Behind her she was flanked by two brown-eyed figures whose white, black, and orange skin shimmered like scales.

"Yugao!" Kagome exclaimed, "and Kaori and Taji!"

Recognition instantly flooded Inuyasha as the tiger-hanyou Yugao and her companions leapt down from the roof and in front of Koga. Once the leader of a clan of hanyou that hated humans and demons alike, Yugao bad been tricked by Naraku into attacking a village of ninja. Controlled by a tainted jewel shard, the tigress nearly went insane and lost most of her clan in the attack. Only defeat at Inuyasha's hands had brought her back to her senses, and Futeki's love for his parents finally triggered her change of heart.

"It's been a while, Inuyasha," Yugao purred, "You're still on that priestess' leash I see."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, "I thought you were off rebuilding your clan."

"We have been!" Kaori, a female koi-hanyou said, "A lot more of our clan survived than we thought, we've been teaching them to fight and protect human villages from demon attacks. Once we saw Naraku's cloud though, Yugao insisted that the three of us come and help out immediately. You should've seen the look on her face." The cheerful woman giggled.

"Kaori, you don't need to tell them everything," Taji, the koi-hanyou's older brother scolded.

"There's no need for secrets here," Yugao shrugged, "Naraku tricked me and abused my people, that insult must be avenged. We know he's on his way to attack you, so the three have us have come to fight. Besides," the tigress held out her pike and struck the ground for emphasis.

"We hanyou have to stick together."

The look she gave Inuyasha was full of gratitude. The inu-hanyou smirked and nodded.

"Sure, a bunch of demons and half demons make decent allies; but none of them compare to the wit and might of a ninja!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind, "Consider yourselves fortunate that the toughest and bravest of the ninja clan have decided to join you, and amongst them is none other than the future leader of the-"

"Noruto! Silence!"

The group turned once more to face the newcomers, and Miroku visibly paled.

"F-Fuko!?" he exclaimed, a hint of fear in his voice as three ninja stood before them. Standing at the helm of the trio was a woman with fierce blue eyes and a glare that could frighten the denizens of hell. She gripped her kunai protectively and faced the group.

"Ah, so you remember me, monk?" the terrifying kunoichi acknowledged, "I suppose I must've left an impression."

"How could you have not?" Miroku responded nervously. Though not meant as a compliment, Fuko's cheeks took on the faintest shade of pink. She snorted and looked away.

"Fuko, it's good to see you again," Kagome greeted the ninja, "I see you brought Noruto and Keiji with you."

"Of course she did!" Noruto, the youngest of the trio crowed, "I _am_ the temporary leader's assistant after all!"

"So Fuko's still filling in as leader I see," Miroku said, regaining his composure, "How did you manage to get away from your village at a time like this?"

"Don't forget, it was _our_ village that was attacked by Yugao and Naraku," Fuko said icily. The tigress glared but said nothing, "We have many spies in the area, once we got word that Naraku was about to attack here the elders agreed that we ought to come help. It's the least we could do to repay you lot for protecting our ninja."

"Besides," Keiji, the calmest of the group added, "Mitsu-chan wanted to make sure you guys were safe. She begged for me to go in her stead, she's far too pregnant to join in this battle herself." Mitsu, a clumsy ninja girl who had befriended them all, was the one who initially led Inuyasha and the rest to the ninja village. The only remaining descendent of the old leader who'd been killed in Naraku's attack, her child would grow to be the next leader of the village. From the smirk on Keiji's face there was no doubt who the father was.

"So as you can see, we're here to take that monster down," Fuko held out her kunai and the other ninja mimicked her stance, "From now until the end of the battle, our blades are in your service."

"Thank you," Kagome started, "Everyone, you don't know how much this mea-"

"Just a moment," Kaida interrupted, "Who's this?" Naoe followed her gaze, and his eyes widened as they spied two cloaked figures approaching them in the street.

"I don't believe it," Naoe said astonished.

"I'm surprised to see you as well, Naoe the traitor," one of the cloaked figures pulled down his hood and revealed a samurai, stubble growing wild and an old scar across his face.

"Ok actually," Inuyasha's ears twitched in confusion, "I don't remember this one."

"Taisuke," Naoe answered, "Son of my former master Takahiro, the man who waged war with Lord Yasashiko and took Kohana prisoner when she was pregnant."

"Naoe, I see you have allied yourself with the Lady Yasashiko," Taisuke said, he voice quiet and sad, "I suppose you are ronin no more."

"And I suppose you are," Kaida countered, "Is this how you've been living since the day your father committed seppuku?"

"Just a moment, we are not here for revenge," the other cloaked figure pulled his hood down revealing an older samurai with a calm face, "We offer our assistance."

"Wait, this guy looks familiar," Kagome said, "We've seen you before."

"Yes," the older samurai said, "I am called Chikara."

Inuyasha snorted, not remembering this samurai either.

"When Lord Takahiro was promised power from Naraku," Chikara continued, "His mind grew twisted and violent, a shadow of the former man he was. Taisuke and I were trapped under his command, he ordered us to attack and capture Kohana. It was that girl's stubborn courage that gave us the incentive to betray our liege lord and stand against him and Naraku's influence. We owe our freedom to her and to the rest of you who helped Lord Yasashiko storm our castle. We wish to stand by your side and fight."

Kaida and Naoe gave each other a look, both of them startled.

"I would like to add," Taisuke said, "That on our way here we received shelter from a convent led by a nun named Hoshun-in. She claims that the samurai Ronuku trained under her in order to learn kiai, an ability he learned in order to defeat the demon Konpaku who had allied himself to Naraku. For his sake, she sends medicine and weapons to your people who are fleeing." He revealed a large satchel that had been hidden beneath his cloak, filled to the brim with supplies for the evacuees.

"We would like to fight too," Risu's mate approached them with her kits, Sango by her side, "We may not be much, but Naraku isn't going to get away with treating Risu like that. We will avenge his death." The small squirrel and her children looked just as determined as any of the other fighters who stood in their circle.

"So, what do you say Mutt? It looks like you've got a small army here ready to fight for ya," Koga smirked.

"That's right," Yugao nodded, "Naraku may be expecting a slaughter, but I think he'll find more of a fight than he was looking for." Her green eyes narrowed into slits, "Last night's victory shall be his final one." All of the newcomers nodded with her and shared a solemn look.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and the rest looked at each other confused. Inuyasha's pulsed quickened. The memory of the howling returned once more.

"What are you talking about?" the hanyou asked, dreading the answer, "What did Naraku do last night?"

"You…you don't know?" Fuko asked, her voice quiet and unchallenging for once.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking!" Inuyasha snapped, "What's going on?"

"Last night," Koga started, "On our way here we saw Naraku. He uh…He had your friends with him, Ronuku and Kohana."

"Are they alive?" Sango asked almost immediately, her face nervous, "What…what's he done to them?"

There was another long pause, pregnant with shared glances.

"Stop stalling and spill it!" Inuyasha snarled, irritated, "What happened?!"

"That demon appeared," Taisuke spoke, "The one with the moon on his forehead."

"The boy's father," Yugao added, glancing at Futeki, "he appeared and challenged Naraku. Your friends didn't recognize him and attacked on sight. He fought against them but…"

"He was slain by his mate's own hand." Kaori finished, her face shadowed in fear and sorrow.

 _...What?_ Inuyasha barely heard his own thoughts, unable to recognize his shock. Kagome and Sango both looked horrified, Kaede mirroring Kohaku's surprised expression, and Miroku's jaw dropped. Kaida's hand flew to her mouth, her frame racked with guilt as Naoe stood in silence.

"I-Impossible!" Jaken's shriek shot through the air, "M-my lord would never fall to the hand of a mere mortal girl!"

"Think what you will, but we saw it," Chikara said, "If that demon couldn't defeat him, then none of us stands a chance unless we fight together."

"Papa's…gone?" Futeki shook, terrified and confused as tears spilled over his cheeks. A wail escaped the little hanyou's mouth as he began to sob. Rin, already reduced to frightened tears held the boy close as she shook.

 _That…that bastard!_ Inuyasha slowly shook with fury. Sesshomaru and he had never been close, it was only recently that they'd been able to be around one another without coming to blows. Despite his brother's hostility and antagonism, they still shared blood. Sesshomaru had been Inuyasha's only connection to the father he never knew.

Now Futeki, just like him, was a fatherless half demon.

Inuyasha shook, surprising even himself with the level of grief he felt for his estranged brother. He looked up, his molten amber gaze meeting everyone else's frightened eyes.

They were all looking to him.

They expected him to lead.

"Naraku," Inuyasha started, his voice low and heavy, "Isn't going to get away with this." He looked each one of them in the eye, every life that he now held in his hands.

Kikyo. Risu. Sesshomaru. Three lives that Naraku had taken from him; three lives that he'd failed to protect.

No more.

The Tetsusaiga pulsed at his side, reacting to his determination.

"Once the villagers have escaped, we'll head him off. Naraku isn't going to set a single foot in this village," Inuyasha's voice rose in a snarl, "He'd better have come prepared to die, 'cause that's what's gonna happen! He's gonna pay for what he did!"

The warriors who came to fight looked to Inuyasha and nodded, determination rising in their own gazes.

No matter the outcome, this was it.

Today was the end.


	24. Mother's Love, Warrior's Heart

She flexed her arms, marveling at the familiar feel of the fabric against her skin. It was a little snug in a few places, she adjusted the belt to accommodate the pregnancy weight she's accumulated, but overall it still fit. A small smile graced her lips, glad that her old friend had returned.

For the first time in a long while Sango felt like herself.

"Sis," she heard Kohaku's voice from the doorway as he entered, "Do you have everything yet? Kirara and Lady Kaede are waiting for you, but there isn't much time left befo…" He trailed off as she turned to face him.

Two slayers, dressed in the traditional battle armor of their people.

"Sis," Kohaku said slowly, "You're supposed to be evacuating with the others."

Sango remained silent, glancing to the floor of the hut where her two beloved children lay bundled next to one another. A good mother would flee with her children, her only concern should be their safety and nothing else.

Propped against the wall, her Hiraikotsu cast a shadow over the twins.

She closed her eyes.

"Kohaku," Sango spoke after a moment, "You don't have any memories of our mother, do you?"

"I…no," her brother shook his head, his brow lowering in confusion, "I never knew her."

Sango's own memories of the woman were hazy at best, but she could recall a warm embrace and the kind smile of a woman almost too gentle to be a slayer. Barely five years old when she died, the last time Sango saw her mother was when the village midwife came to escort her to the birthing room. Their mother had gone in, but only the infant Kohaku had come out.

"Father was the one who named you," Sango continued, "'Kohaku'. Amber. It was the color of her armor. I think that he wanted to connect the two of you, so that in some way his son would know he was loved by the mother that never met him."

Kohaku's eyes widened, but before he could speak she knelt next to her children and indicated for her bother to do the same.

"I…I wanted Ronuku to be here for this," Sango's voice grew heavy, "But now I know I can't wait any longer. It's too late."

Her mind raced back to the clearing, less than an hour ago where she heard the tale of Sesshomaru's demise. Ronuku and Kohana hadn't recognized him, they were so far under Naraku's control that they'd slain him without hesitation.

"Sis, you don't kno-"

Sango held up a hand and interrupted him.

"Please," she whispered, "Kohaku, I want to do this. I want you to listen."

Her brother closed his mouth and nodded. Sango looked him in the eye before she reached over and gently picked up the smaller of her two babies.

Her son had been growing larger every day, the tough little boy wasn't giving up, but he was still so much smaller than his sister. Sango worried for him, it wasn't uncommon for a baby to grow sick and die, especially weaker children who didn't have the strength to cling to life in the harsh world that awaited them.

The child's large fuzzy eyebrows drew together, almost as though he were annoyed, and Sango thought she could detect the same stubborn determination in his tiny body that ran through his father's veins. She smiled, tears welling in her eyes as her heart swelled with love for the boy.

"Ronuku often spoke of a man," Sango said, "A powerful warrior from his era that many people respect and admire. This man was dedicated to becoming the greatest fighter in the world and was always driven to improve himself; Ronuku said that as a child he often looked up to this fighter and hoped to be like him one day. I believe that he would've wanted the same for our son." She looked up at her brother again.

"Ryu. His name is Ryu."

"It's a good name," Kohaku nodded. Sango hugged her son, holding his tiny warm body against her neck.

 _Ryu, I want you to become strong. Be strong and live a long life._ Sango wiped her tears away and gave a small laugh when Ryu hiccupped. She kissed the child's forehead and handed him to Kohaku.

Her daughter was already squealing when Sango picked her up, the infant girl was waving her arms and gurgling with excitement. She had no idea the amount of danger they were all in.

 _Just like her father,_ Sango thought. She loved her firstborn child the moment she saw her, the beautiful little girl that shared her eyes, but she saw Ronuku in this child as well. When she pictured the future she could see her daughter just as fearless and eccentric as the man who sired her.

"I thought that Ai or Aiko might be her name," Sango said, giving a small sad laugh, "But that just doesn't seem fitting for Ronuku's daughter." Kohaku looked at her, seeming in thought for a moment.

"Why not add 'zou'?" he suggested, he used a free hand to draw two kanji in the dust on the floor of the hut.

'Aizou'. Treasured one.

"I know it sounds masculine, but that's more Ronuku's style isn't it?"

"Aizou," Sango tested the sound of the name, the little girl giggling happily in her arms. She nodded "Aizou, I think your father would have liked your name." The infant's arm stretched out, Aizou resting her palm against her mother's cheek. Sango's larger hand came up and held it there, more tears beginning to roll down.

 _Ryu and Aizou. Ronuku, these are our children. You would have loved them,_ Sango struggled to keep her tears back as she beheld her two precious children and knew that she could never love anyone more. They, along with Kohaku, were the three most important people she had to protect.

"Kohaku, I want you to take Ryu and Aizou. Go with the others and flee the village, Kaede will help you take care of them."

"Sis, I can't do that," Kohaku protested, "You're their mother, they need you."

Guilt washed over Sango, she remembered how she put them at risk to try and rescue Kohaku, selfishly trying to save everyone. Fate had spared them all that time, but would it grant her another selfish wish? Her mind was made up though, after consoling Risu's mate and seeing everyone ready to fight she knew that she couldn't run away.

Sango was a taijiya. As long as there was some strength in her, she had to stand and fight.

"Kohaku," Sango began, "You were under Naraku's control for a long time. I didn't know what to do, I thought I'd lost you forever. But then we started to see signs, you seemed to recognize me and hesitated to attack. Ronuku encouraged me not to give up, he believed that you were still in there, and here you are now. You're still alive, you're free from Naraku; you survived."

"It's because of you that I can't give up on him," Sango's face was completely serious, "I can't stop thinking that no matter what hold Naraku has on him, Ronuku is still in there."

Kohaku looked at her, fear for his sister written on his face, but he sighed and nodded.

"I understand, Sango. Are you going to save him?"

"I have to try," Sango said, "But it's likely…It's likely that anyone who fights won't survive. Kohaku, I can't let you stay here, I won't let Naraku use my husband to kill my little brother."

 _Kohaku, forgive me,_ Sango thought as she saw her brother wince, she hadn't meant to remind him of the terrible sins Naraku had used him to commit. There was a knock at the entrance, they both looked up to see Shippo and Kirara waiting at the door.

"We can hear the demons coming," Shippo said, his tail twitcing fearfully, "Kaede says that they can't wait any longer, anyone who is escaping has to leave now." Shifting Aizou to her left, Sango leaned forward and gripped Kohaku's shoulder.

"Please, I'm begging you," She pleaded, "I need you to protect Ryu and Aizou and escape, the three of you have to survive."

Kohaku looked as though he might try to argue, but the desperation in her voice finally seemed to sway him. He nodded, as Sango leaned forward and hugged her family.

"Thank you. I love you Kohaku, please let my children know just how much I loved them," Sango helped him stand and gave Aizou to him. There were tears in Kohaku's eyes but he seemed determined not to let them spill.

"Please sister," Kohaku said, "You have to come back."

"Come on, we have to go!" Shippo urged. Kohaku turned and nodded. Together, he and Shippo took off to escape with the fleeing villagers. Sango walked to the door and watched them go, her heart crumbling with each further step they took. Something brushed her feet and she looked down at her faithful two-tailed companion.

"Kirara, aren't you going with them?" Sango asked. In an instant the cat transformed, fire lighting her feet and fangs protruding from her lips. She butted her head against Sango's arm and turned to face the clouds, a low growl sounding in her throat as the roar of approaching demons grew louder.

"You want to fight then," Sango was touched by the demon cat's courage, "As much as I want to tell you to run, I could really use your strength. Thank you." The slayer turned around and grabbed her weapon, the massive Hiraikotsu in tow as she jumped on her friend's back, just as the two had done over a hundred times before.

"All right Kirara. Let's go slay those demons."

* * *

Side note for anyone who's wondering: The Ryu Sango is talking about is Ryu from the Street Fighter games. Ronuku, nerd that he is, was a huge fan of the series, though I'm not quite sure Sango entirely understood the concept of 'video games'.


	25. Trapped in Darkness

The pain came in waves. It was excruciating, their bodies were on fire, every fiber shaking with exhaustion as their hearts beat wildly; it felt as if they might burst apart at any moment. The fire in their flesh burned for an eternity, unending but for the brief moments when it became too much for their bodies to bear and for a time they couldn't feel anything.

The numbness was the worst part.

At least with the pain they were distracted from the disturbing images.

A wasteland of carnage stretched before them, bodies strewn in every direction. Futeki's corpse floated above it. So did Sango's. As did Rin's. Their children, their friends, all of the dead staring at them furiously.

 _No!_ They wailed, _No, please stop! Make it stop!_

Kohana and Ronuku had been connected, trapped in this dark world for what seemed like an eternity. They could no longer distinguish whose thoughts were whose.

 _Why? Why did they die? WHY?_

 _Naraku! This is his fault! He killed them!_

 _Bring them back! Please!_

 _We have to stop that bastard! What did he do to them?_

Hazy images came into view, pictures shrouded in shadow. Their hands shooting forward. Monks, trying to stop them.

Dozens.

Innocent men.

They looked down, their hands covered in blood. Blood they'd spilled.

 _Did we do this?_

 _No, it was Naraku! This is his fault, we have to kill him! We have to get revenge!_

 _Who were those men? Did they die?_

The number of corpses in the field grew.

Another hazy image came into view. Someone with silver hair. Talking to them, trying to stop them. A furious white dog, they buried him. They destroyed him.

 _Oh god. Oh god no. Was that…Sesshomaru? We killed him?!_

 _He deserved it. He didn't save Sango, he abandoned Futeki!_

 _No. Nonono, not him not him! God no, what have we done?!_

 _This was Naraku's fault, not ours! One more reason to stop him!_

Their hearts raced faster and their limbs shook furiously. Naraku must die. They needed to kill, they needed to spill his blood and watch him suffer.

 _I agree,_ a silky voice spoke, someone that neither of them recognized, _you must kill him. Nothing matters but your vengeance and destroying Naraku._

Was there a third person trapped in here?

 _Who are you?_ They asked.

 _Someone who shares your goals,_ the voice answered, _I will help you. I will lend you my strength, all you have to do is continue to fight. Kill until there is nothing left; that is how you will destroy him._

 _Why should we trust you?_

 _Take my assistance,_ the voice said, _Do as I say and I will give you peace._

A sweet sensation washed over them, and all the pain seemed to ease at once. The faces that haunted them faded in the darkness, names forgotten and ties were erased. They didn't know who Naraku killed or why they mattered, that was no longer important.

 _Fight for me,_ the voice commanded, _and I will end your suffering._

 _Yes,_ they agreed without a trace of doubt, the sweet freedom of peace too strong of a call. _Tell us what we must do._

 _In order to stop Naraku you must take them all. Utter destruction is the only way to end this, I will show the way. Only then shall you be able to rest for good._

They had no arguments, couldn't think of a reason not to trust the voice.

They would follow its orders. Kill everyone, and then eternal rest.

That was all they knew.


	26. The Battle Begins

Kagome's heart thudded in her chest. As she glanced to her pack full of medical supplies, she absentmindedly thumbed the shaft of her arrow, keeping mental track of how many she had while her other hand gripped her bow tight. If there were as many demons coming as she thought there, then she was far from having enough.

Every shot had to count.

She looked to her left and right eying the faces of their companions. Koga and Yugao stood proudly with their comrades, while Fuko hastily whispered fighting instructions to Noruto and Keiji. Taisuke stood next to Chikara, quiet with his arms folded as Risu's mate formed a line with all twenty of her kits. Naoe and Kaida were eying each other, faces grim, and Miroku stared forward. The monk was usually skilled at hiding his terror, but in that moment he looked as though he had aged several years.

The miko then glanced at Inuyasha, her pulse calming somewhat as he stood protectively in front of her. The hanyou's ears were pricked, the roar of the oncoming demons probably deafening to him if it already sounded loud to her. Tetsusaiga unsheathed, he glared forward ready to face their enemy.

 _Everything we've done has been building up to this,_ she thought, _this is happening, all because I fell down the well and broke the jewel._

She remembered how scared she'd been in those first days, Mistress Centipede chasing her across the village, and then Inuyasha threatening to kill her. Kagome had come a long way from being that scared little girl, the scars and callouses on her hands and arms serving as proof. Inuyasha was different too, he'd learned to trust people and rely on others to help in battle.

They'd both changed.

If they died here today, would it have been for nothing?

Kagome glanced once more at their companions, wondering how much they'd changed, what sort of lives awaited them away from this battlefield. Marriage, children, they all had families and friends that depended on them. And yet, here at the precipice of disaster, they stood ready to sacrifice everything in order to stop Naraku. The miko stared at them, burning their selfless courage into her memory.

For as long as she lived, she vowed never to forget this moment.

Across the field in front of them the tree-line shuddered. The roar of the beasts swelled until suddenly a swarm of demons, all connected by a malicious glow, spilled out of the woods. Trees toppled in their wake, winged beasts, floating serpents, ogres, claws, fangs, insects, countless monsters marched out until they stood before them.

Nearly a thousand demons halted across the field from them, hungry eyes staring as they bared their fangs and claws in hatred and blood-lust.

"Bastards," Koga snarled, "Let's get 'e-"

"Not yet," Inuyasha growled, "Naraku's the one in charge of 'em, as soon as he shows up we attack _him_."

"Reaching Naraku isn't going to be easy, he's going to use those demons to keep us from getting to him."

Kagome nearly jumped in surprise, turning to see Sango astride Kirara in her slayer uniform.

"Sango," the miko said, "I thought you were going with the others, where's Kohaku?"

"Yes," Miroku added, staring at the taijiya with concern, "What of your children? You were supposed to have gone with them to safety."

"Kohaku's with them, they escaped with the others." Sango didn't look at them, instead she gripped her Hiraikotsu and glared at the demons. Kagome opened her mouth to ask more, but a surprised hiss from Yugao grabbed her attention.

"What in seven hells is that?!" The tigress pointed a clawed finger towards the sky and they all turned to see the massive sphere that floated towards them through the dark cloud. A behemoth spider, its eight bulbous eyes staring down at them as it took position over the horde below.

Kagome's pulse skyrocketed again as the stared at the spider in the sky, more massive than any other demon they'd ever faced. The demonic aura emanating from the beast polluted the air around them, trees shriveling to barren trunks as the life was choked from them. Her miko powers would protect her from the aura, Miroku might be safe too, but she glanced around to their other human companions and knew that over exposure to the aura would kill them.

 _We have to defeat him quick_ , she thought in terror, _there's no way we'll all last long against that thing_. That was when a glint caught her attention, a familiar presence tugged at her attention as Kagome looked at the spider. In the center of the beast the jewel pulsed, not a single spec of light present in the completely malicious gem that radiated with darkness.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "I can sense the jewel! Naraku is somewhere in that thing!"

"Naraku, even with the jewel you're hiding in something like that?!" Inuyasha snarled, "Get down here and face us you coward!"

A low chuckle echoed out across the field.

"So Inuyasha, this is the force you mustered to stand against me?" Naraku spoke, his voice projecting outward from within the spider, "A band of weak fools who hasten their own demise? Perhaps I should have allowed Sesshomaru to live just a bit longer; his struggle was at least entertaining, I don't expect to be met with the same challenge here."

Inuyasha growled, the mention of his brother's death obviously striking a nerve as angry energy began to swirl around him.

"Is that what you think, bastard?!" The hanyou yelled, raising his sword, "Let's see if you're still talking like that once I rip your guts out! WIND SCAR!"

The Tetsusaiga swung, cutting through the demonic vortex and sending a blast of energy straight up at Naraku. Without hesitation the horde of demons rose and took the entire attack, the pieces of their bodies raining back to the ground. The malevolent light that engulfed them grew brighter, and Kagome watched in horror as the demons completely reassembled themselves within seconds.

"Cut them to pieces as much as you wish, but these demons are indestructible! " Naraku cackled. As if on cue, the horde suddenly surged forward, their eyes shining with mad glee. Kagome notched an arrow as everyone around her raised their weapons.

"If they cannot be torn apart, then these demons must be sent straight to hell," Miroku suddenly stepped forward, gripping the beads that sealed his cursed hand, "Allow me to handle this lot!"

"Miroku, wait!" Kagome called out, worried about what would happen if he sucked in the dark light, but the monk ignored her.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku ripped away the beads and opened up the black hole to the oncoming horde. The wind howled furiously, more hungry and powerful than it ever seemed before.

 _Has the wind tunnel grown?!_ Kagome realized with horror that her friend's life could end at any moment and he had told none of them, _He needs to close is before it sucks him in!_

Miroku yelled, his arm trembling as he held his ground. The demons balked, struggling to not be sucked into oblivion as the wind pulled them, but oddly Naraku did not send out his poisonous saimyosho to stop the monk as he usually did.

Suddenly there was a thunderous boom.

"Miroku, get out of the way!" Sango shouted, Kirara speeding towards him. The slayer grabbed the monk by his collar, he closed the wind tunnel just as they avoided a blast of dark energy by a hair's width.

Kaida and Naoe gasped. Everyone looked shocked, and when Kagome turned to see what grabbed their attention she nearly cried out in horror.

Blades still raised to attack, Kohana and Ronuku stood amongst the hoard, connected to them by the same ominous glow. A shadow of their normal selves, grey-skinned and emaciated their hollow expression reflected no recognition of anyone who stood before them. With their eyes glowing with the same dark light that surrounded them, they looked as though they were demons themselves.

"Ronuku," Sango cried out in anguish at the sight, but the samurai didn't acknowledge her.

"Go ahead and open your wind tunnel, monk," Naraku challenged, "I'm sure your friends would appreciate being drawn into your void along with the demons."

"Dammit, I've had enough of this!" Koga snapped, "If it takes us ten times to cut those demons down before they stay dead, then let's do it!"

"As you wish, wolf," Naraku smugly answered, the demons once again resuming their charge with Ronuku and Kohana amongst their ranks. The tidal wave of beasts swiftly covered the field, and within seconds they crashed against the line of defenders.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Kagome completely lost track of everyone but herself in the frenzied sea of chaos. Firing her arrows at the demons that rushed directly towards her, she was forced to duck and dodge away when several dove at her from the right. With a frightened squeal, she called upon her miko powers which made her bow glow pink, and swatted the demons away. Attacking with purification powers seemed to do a lot more than regular physical attacks, but the dark light still managed to rejuvenate them.

There was a deep bellow to her left, and the miko turned just in time to see a massive ogre looming over her. The creature roared and swung its massive fists down to crush her.

"Kagome!" The miko was suddenly flying through the air as red blurred her vision, the ogre's fists landing where she had just been moments before. Still gripping her bow, she looked up at Inuyasha's face as he carried her through the battle field, jumping past demons.

"Thanks, but where are you taking me?" She asked, "We can't leave!"

Inuyasha stopped once they reached a rocky outcrop jutting out of a hill that looked directly over the battle.

"You stay here," the hanyou said, "It'll be better if you shoot from a distance, I'll keep them from coming up here."

Kagome was about to argue but Inuyasha leapt away before she could. Peering over the edge, she realized that the hanyou had a point: from up here she could see the entire battle field and would have enough time to power up her arrows before she shot them. Though she didn't feel right being out of harm's way while her friends were in direct danger, she could help them much better from here. She fired up an arrow searched for her friends in the fray, shooting at any demon that was too close to them.

She spotted Koga, as fast as ever even without his jewel shards, tearing apart a serpent with his Goraishi. The claws shined gold, sparking with electricity as the wolf ducked and dodged around his opponents, howling in battle fury. Hakkaku and Ginta, while not as powerful, stuck together and tried to follow Koga, striking with their fists and feet whenever they had an opening.

Chikara and Taisuke stood at the edge of the frenzy, back to back as they struck with their swords, their moves skilled and swift, just as a proper samurai with many years of practice should. Chikara beheaded a demon with his blade, while Taisuke sliced another through the torso.

Nearby, Risu's mate and her kits completely swarmed another ogre who swung in vain to shake the squirrels off.

The earth shook in the middle of the field and Kagome saw Yugao striking the ground with her pike, the resulting quake flinging demons away from herself. The tigress plucked her weapon and leapt, driving the blade into the skull of a horned beast while she slashed at a kappa with her claws. The demons rose again, but were pushed back by a blast of water from the koi Kaori and Taji. The three hanyou working together cleared a big circle in the middle of the field.

Hearing a shout the miko glanced to the east, seeing Miroku striking at his opponents with his shakujo and tossing ofuda at others. The purified paper burned the demons they touched, but did not halt them for long. As a centipede lunged at the monk, a kunai whizzed across its face and Fuko swung down from the trees, suspended by a metal wire and kicked it away. The kunoichi swung back up, and Kagome spied Keiji and Noruto swinging down to attack as well, all the ninja using hit and run tactics with the nearby trees.

As the miko searched for Inuyasha in the fight, she sensed a sudden surge of power and looked just in time to see Kohana and Ronuku, their movements in perfect unison, as they sent out another blast that shot in two directions, striking both Yugao's circle and Fuko's trees as both parties were sent flying.

Kagome gasped, ready to call out for help, when he heard a scream from beneath her hill. The miko looked down to see Kaida bleeding, her wound having re-opened as a demon covered in needles flung its spines at her. The noblewoman dodged, but a serpent waited at her feet and bit into her ankle.

Angrily, Kagome shot her purified arrow at the serpent and struck it right in the skull. The beast was too small, even with the dark light it was purified into ash. Kaida shot a grateful look up at the miko, but winced as she tried to limp back into the fight. Worried, Kagome prepared to leap down to her side until she spotted Kirara flying past, Sango decimating her opponents with Hiraikotsu.

"Sango!" Kagome called out, "I need you to bring Kaida up here!" The taiijiya nodded, Kirara turning in the air as they swooped down and collected the noblewoman. They landed gently on the outcrop behind the miko who was already pulling out her medical supplies.

"This isn't necessary," Kaida argued as Kagome bandaged her ankle, "This will hardly be the worst wound anyone suffers today."

"Still," Kagome answered, moving to the woman's bleeding shoulder, "We should treat these as they come, and you'll only be in more danger if you insist on pushing forward with an open wound."

"I believe the level of danger we're in is the same, whether I'm wounded or not," Kaida answered. Another exploding boom echoed her words, and Kagome looked over her shoulder to see another blast from Ronuku and Kohana wipe the field. The two turned their attention to Koga, rushing at him swiftly as the steel of their blades rang out against his Goraishi. The wolf howled angrily and swung back at them, dodging between the two. A host of wounded demons rushed to their side, growing stronger in the light of their dark aura.

"Kohana and Ronuku…they're the source of the demons rejuvenation," Kagome uttered, her eyes following the flow of black light that spun between them and the demons like a web.

"Then we have no hope of defeating the demons until they are dealt with," Kaida closed her eyes, "…And we've not even begun to battle Naraku himself."

"We've got to stop them then," Sango said, turning to remount Kirara.

"At this point, they are beyond reason," Kaida said, causing the taijiya to pause, "Words don't seem to sway them, I also doubt that besting them in combat will halt their power."

"Then what do you suggest?" Sango asked angrily, looking back at the noblewoman.

Kaida gave her a solemn look.

"Wait…Kaida," Kagome stared, "We can't…"

"Do you think this is what they want?" Kaida asked, shame written clearly across her face, "To be slaughtering the very people they wanted to protect? If they're capable of killing us, then it's very likely they aren't even alive as it is. Even if they are, generating their power for a long amount of time is painful, Seiko once warned that it had the potential to kill them should they keep it up for too long. They must be put out of their misery."

Kagome felt sick. They all came here to stop Naraku, they knew that it might cost them their lives, but none of them had ever stopped to consider what that might mean they'd have to do to stop him. The miko looked back out onto the field, looking at the monsters that wore her friends' faces.

 _No,_ she thought, _that can't be. They aren't monsters, they're my friends._

"You don't know that," Sango's voice shook with emotion, "Kohaku was under Naraku's grasp and he made it out."

"That was only one shard that controlled him, correct?" Kaida asked, "This is the entire jewel combined with their power."

Kagome looked back up at the jewel as Sango argued with Kaida. The dark gem glowed with malevolent power, and the miko saw the thread that connected it to Kohana and Ronuku, like an inky cord that trapped their souls amongst the demons. She watched the flow of power, coursing down over them and fanning out over the monsters, but something caught her eye. Where the dark power flowed down from the jewel, it almost looked to her like there was a reverse current hidden underneath.

A glint suddenly sparked in her vision. Behind the darkness flowing down, she caught a fleck of white being pulled up towards the jewel. As soon as she saw it, it was as if a veil had been pulled away from her vision, she saw hundreds of tiny white glints hidden in the thread, almost like dim stars in a thread of night sky all flowing upwards against the down current.

The jewel may be casting a wave of dark energy over Naraku's group, but beneath that it was still stealing energy produced by Kohana and Ronuku; energy that remained separate.

"Do you guys see that?" The miko asked. Kaida and Sango both gave her quizzical stares when she tried to point it out.

 _Guess not then,_ Kagome mused, chalking it up to her miko powers, _But if the jewel is stealing energy and then sending it back as darkness, then killing them might not end it right away. I have to purify the jewel, that's the only way to stop this._

The jewel was her target, just as it had always been.

"Kaida," The miko turned to the noblewoman, "We might not need to go after Kohana and Ronuku; I know there's another way to end this without taking their lives. Please, before you give up on them give me a chance to purify the jewel first, I have to try."

"How do you plan on getting up there?" Kaida asked, pointing to the spider, "He'll use the demons to keep you out, just as he's doing now."

"If everyone keeps the demons busy down here I might be able to make it," Kagome said, turning to look at Sango.

"Take Kirara," the taijiya said, guessing her thoughts, "Go get Inuyasha, he can protect you in there. We'll make sure the two of you make it."

"What about you?" Kagome asked, not wanting to separate Kirara and Sango.

 _The demonic aura might be too much for her though,_ Kagome lamented, _I can't take Sango with me._

"I'll be fine on foot." Sango said, "Kaida and I will help protect everyone down here, well keep the demons busy."

"Sango I…thank you," Kagome stepped forward and hugged her, worry for her friends bringing tears to her eyes. The slayer returned the hug and the two girls parted, "Stay safe, Sango, we'll make it through this."

"We're counting on you Kagome," Sango nodded to Kirara and the cat stepped forward to let the miko on, "Now Go!"

Kagome gripped Kirara's fur as the two sped off into the battle to collect Inuyasha, fear radiating from the miko as she prepared herself for their ascent.


	27. Into the Spider

Inuyasha didn't expect to be hauled onto Kirara's back has he battled through a swarm of fire spitting serpents.

"Kagome!" the hanyou snapped, his heart thudding in fear as the miko was once again in the thick of the battle, "I thought I told you to stay up on that hill!"

"There's no time," Kagome shouted over the battle as Kirara sped over the sea of demons, "I know how to end this!" Inuyasha listened to her hasty explanation, his frown growing with each second as he realized she was planning on putting herself further into direct danger.

"…If I can purify the jewel, then nobody else has to die!" She finished. Inuyasha huffed and growled, his ears flicking in anger when he realized he didn't have a good enough argument to stop her.

 _She's right,_ the hanyou grudgingly admitted, _No one else can purify the jewel, and until that's done the demons will just keep healing._ Everyone was fighting their hardest out here, but not a single one of the demons was dying. As long as Ronuku and Kohana were against them, it didn't look like they could make it past this point. If they didn't do something soon, they weren't going to make it out of this; Inuyasha was glad that there seemed to be another way without killing their friends.

Even so, he loathed for Kagome to be anywhere near Naraku, let alone up in that damn spider fortress hiding him and who knows what else. His claws flexed, and he put his arms around her protectively.

Naraku wouldn't touch a single hair on her head, not if he had anything to say about it.

"Right," the hanyou nodded, "Let's go!"

Kirara growled in affirmation and took towards the sky. The wind whipped past them, hair and clothes blowing wild as the demon cat raced through the air. Inuyasha's ear twitched, snarls and growls crowing behind him. He turned to see a host of demons in pursuit, intent on bringing them down. Angrily the hanyou clutched his fist until drops of scarlet soaked his claws.

"Blades of Blood!" He tossed the attack out, pulling Kagome closer with his free arm. The red blades soared through the air and struck several of the demons away, but they quickly returned the chase. The hanyou growled again, unable to use his Tetsusaiga for fear of throwing Kirara off balance or knocking Kagome off.

"Kirara, we need to hurry!" Kagome yelled. The cat's ears lay flat against her head, red eyes narrowing in determination as she sped up.

More demons from below turned their attention upwards and gave chase, spitting fire and poison, intent on bringing them down. Kirara weaved through the sky, avoiding their attacks with expert skill. A wave of demons approached to her left, but dispersed as Hiraikotsu flew up from below and crashed through their ranks. Another group approaching on the right were swiftly torn apart by Inuyasha's claws.

"Look out!" Kagome called, pointing to a mass of demons that grouped in front of them.

With a fierce snarl, Kirara charged forward. Her dagger like fangs ripped the head off of a demon bird, her flaming claws ripping through the bodies that stood in their way. The three burst through the other side of the mass like a bullet, a trail of blood raining in their wake.

"Nice work Kirara!" Inuyasha shouted, the sleeves of his robe having protected Kagome from the onslaught. The demon cat flicked her ears in acknowledgement, gashes in her fur beginning to bleed. She didn't slow down though, Kirara climbed higher into the sky until they stood at the edge of the hulking mass of spider.

"I don't see an entrance," Kagome said, as they circled the beast. Thick black hairs protruded from the spider's purple flesh, its huge body curled up into a dark sphere. If the beast was tracking their movements with its bulbous red eyes, it didn't bother to bat them away. Its massive legs, thicker than tree trunks, remained tucked under its belly, and its hairy fangs covered any opening that might have been a mouth.

"Then we'll just have to make one!" Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga once more, Inuyasha leapt from Kirara's back and dug his sword into the side of the spider's abdomen. Clinging to his blade to keep himself from falling, Inuyasha carved an opening into the spider, the chunks of purple flesh falling away to the ground. The hanyou stayed light on his feet, ready at any moment to leap away should the spider try to throw him off, but the beast didn't react in the slightest.

Kagome's scream brought Inuyasha's heart to a screeching halt.

"Kagome!" He turned, his golden gaze widening in horror as he saw the miko fly upwards through the air, Kirara having been struck in the underbelly by a demon.

Inuyasha bent his knees to leap after her, but the furious cat recovered and beat him to it. Kirara raced upwards, her teeth grabbing onto Kagome's sleeve before the miko began to fall. Kagome clung to the cat's neck for dear life, and as gently as though she were a mother carrying a kitten, Kirara floated towards Inuyasha.

"Take my hand," the hanyou yelled, reaching for Kagome while keeping another hand firmly on the Tetsusaiga. They edged slowly closer, Inuyasha's heart hammering in his chest, as the miko's legs dangling precariously in the air. When she was about a few feet away, Kagome let go of Kirara with one arm and reached for him, the tips of their fingers brushing as they made contact.

Kagome's weight suddenly crashed against him, Kirara's roar of pain echoing through the sky.

A serpent's fangs were sunk into the demon cat's spine; its tail as sharp as a blade skewering her through the belly. In the blink of an eye the hoard appeared and swarmed Kirara, their claws and teeth ripping into her flesh as the cat's struggles grew weak.

"Kirara, No!" Kagome wailed. Inuyasha held her close, both of them hanging from the side of the spider, completely unable to help their friend.

Kirara's cream pelt vanished under the demons, and within seconds her body fell towards the ground like a rock. She crashed against the earth with a sickening thud, the demons below swarming over her motionless figure.

 _Dammit! DAMMIT, NO!_ Inuyasha gritted his teeth, rage and grief burning through his body. Kirara was a faithful friend, she'd always been there to help them when they needed it, and just like that she was gone.

 _I should have protected her!_ Inuyasha berated himself, yet another death weighing on his conscience, _she saved Kagome and I didn't even…!_

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice shook with emotion, tears spilling down her cheeks, "Kirara brought us this far. We have to keep moving."

The hanyou nodded, cutting deeper into the spiders flesh until the hole was big enough for them to fit inside. Holding Kagome close, he leapt inside, pushing back his grief enough to focus on killing Naraku.

He wasn't going to let Kirara's death be in vain.

As his feet touched down, Inuyasha glanced around the inside of the spider, surprised to see that it was open like a cave instead of filled with guts. Even so, the purple floor beneath his feet felt clammy and wet; several of the walls around them pulsated, dripping with sticky fluids. He felt Kagome shudder against him.

"Which way is the jewel?" He asked, noticing that the cavern they were standing in had two openings at different ends. Kagome glanced around, her eyes narrowing as she searched for their target. She raised her arm and pointed towards the floor.

"Down there," the miko said, "It's below us, closer to the center."

"All right," Inuyasha nodded, stepping away from her and crouching, "Get on."

As soon as Kagome was on his back, Inuyasha took off running towards the exit in front of them. If they were lucky, then they could find a way down without having to spend ages cutting through the inside of the spider.

The cavern they entered was larger than the one before, with even more pulsating walls. Inuyasha dashed across the wet floor, noticing that every so often pores would open up and emit a strong smelling gas into the air. He grimaced, his strong sense of smell causing him to grow sick at the scent, and an oppressive feeling began to weigh on his chest.

"Naraku's demonic aura is really strong in here," Kagome whispered, a twinge of fear to her voice. Inuyasha felt her body heat up behind him, his body starting to burn where she touched, little pops and whizzes suddenly emanating from her. Inuyasha turned to look, seeing the miko's body glowing faintly pink. Little cracks of electricity danced around her body as the glow collided with the aura around them.

"Sorry," Kagome said, and Inuyasha realized that her powers had started to purify the air around her, which would explain the stinging sensation against his back, "Am I hurting you?"

"No," Inuyasha huffed, "It'll take more that to bring me down." He could put up with any amount of pain, as long it meant Kagome was safe. A little burn on his part was worth the price of her being unaffected by the demonic aura.

Naraku's low chuckle suddenly echoed through the cavern.

"So, Inuyasha, you've come to purify the jewel, have you?"

Inuyasha growled, his ears twitching as he tried to pinpoint the location of Naraku's voice. It sounded as though it were coming from every direction.

"There!" Kagome suddenly pointed, as Naraku's face emerged from the wall of the cavern.

"You hope to bring a spark of light in a place as dark as this?" Naraku's mouth moved, but his voice still seemed to come from everywhere.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha set Kagome down and aimed his Tetsusaiga, "Wind Scar!" the attack crashed through the walls and tore apart Naraku's face as well the walls of the cavern. Miasma spilled into the air, but Naraku's face appeared on another wall.

"Fools, your pathetic heroics will amount to nothing!" Naraku laughed as Inuyasha attacked again. More of the walls tore open, spilling in more miasma.

"Your friends have filled the jewel with their grief and anger!" Naraku called from above. Another attack only brought out more miasma.

"Enough of your stupid games!" Inuyasha snarled, "Come out and show yourself!"

Naraku materialized before them, his body in full, as he held out the jewel, a completely onyx sphere that reflected no light in his palm. He smirked.

"There is no hope, your friends below are realizing this as they watch their comrades perish one by one. They will soon see that they cannot win, they will give into the depths of their despair and fuel the jewel's dark energy, just as the others have done before them," Naraku smiled, "Inuyasha, you will find no victory here!"

"Inuyasha, that isn't the real jewel, it's an illusion," Kagome hissed, her body glowing like a pink beacon amongst the miasma.

"Figures!" Inuyasha barked, "Even in here Naraku's still too afraid to show himself!"

"Is that so?" Naraku asked, vanishing again, "Perhaps, Inuyasha, you've yet to see how truly terrifying you can be."

The ground beneath them suddenly pitched. Kagome yelped and stumbled, her knees hitting the ground as she tried to keep from dropping her bow. Inuyasha called her name and leapt towards her, but the walls around him suddenly caved and knocked him backwards. He howled in anger as the cavern tossed him around as though he were nothing more than a doll, when suddenly he lost his grip on the Tetsusaiga.

The sword was swallowed into the floor.

All at once the hanyou's senses were assaulted by the miasma, the demonic aura reacting with his own and clouding his vision. He tried to call out to Kagome, but his voice only came as a garbled snarl. His body broke out into fever, his vision became clouded as he stumbled backwards.

"Give in to the depths of darkness," Naraku's voice echoed through his mind, "This is the true nature of your heart."

Kagome called out his name, but her voice was muffled and distant. Rage boiled in his body, his eyes saw complete red as he felt his fangs and claws growing. His back arched, and he let out a blood curling howl, sentient thought completely gone.

He was angry.

His claws and teeth were meant to kill.

He needed to kill.

He needed blood!

The demon Inuyasha leapt forward, power coursing through his body as he swung out, seeking to destroy anything in his path, anything that moved. His claws sliced through something warm, the sweet scent of blood assaulting his nose, the hot liquid splashing against his face.

Kagome screamed.


	28. Feral

The clash of claws against metal, ferocious roars of blood-lust, angry shouts, furious combat, cries of someone in pain, a wail of grief and terror.

It was the sweetest music.

The bandit Onigumo had lusted for battle and bloodshed as well, nearly as strong as his obsessive lust for the priestess Kikyo. Naraku felt the faded memory at the back of his mind and pushed it away, that fool of a mortal could never have dreamed of something like _this._ His foes were fighting with everything they had, but with each passing second their power weakened and gave way to hopeless despair.

Naraku rolled the jewel in his palm, the dark gem giving him detailed insight to the battle below. When one of his demons drew blood he tasted it, when one of their opponents fell he could hear it, when they made a kill he _felt_ it. It was as though he himself was the one in the heat of combat. Invincible, the demons fought without fear or self-preservation, they found glee in obeying his command and attacking relentlessly.

Then there were the other two.

Naraku pulled the jewel close, manipulating the thread of dark light as though it were reigns on his two obedient horses below.

Ronuku and Kohana's minds had gone quiet, he wasn't entirely sure at what point they'd stopped resisting, but they cut through the opposing forces without mercy. Like a typhoon, they were an unstoppable storm that swept into the battlefield and blasted anything in their path.

Scanning the battlefield Naraku saw how the opposition had dwindled: His demons feasted on the corpses of squirrels, the samurai Taisuke angrily wept as he batted demons away from the body of his companion, Yugao howled in pain as her legs were torn from her torso, the ninja Keiji dangled from the branches of a tree, a demon's fang pinning him there through the throat.

One by one their companions fell, and still they continued to struggle on in their foolish hope of stopping him.

Naraku smirked.

 _Perhaps their leader can convince them that their efforts will only result in their demise._

A flurry of red burst through the giant spider's abdomen, blood and flesh showering the air as the figure shot towards the earth like a comet. The collision blasted away everything with a large radius, and when the smoke cleared there stood the demon Inuyasha. Jagged lines across his cheeks, eyes glowing red with madness, he charged into battle attacking everything in sight both friend and foe.

 _Inuyasha, without your precious Tetsusaiga fending off your demon blood, my miasma has wiped away your humanity. The very people you were trying to protect shall be done in by your own claws!_

Naraku felt a ripple of excitement as the enraged hanyou tore through a wave of demons and charged through the fight without a care who it was. Unlike Ronuku and Kohana, Inuyasha could not be controlled, all that could be counted on is that he would attack whatever came in his sight.

"Mutt! What happened up there, where's Kagome?" Koga howled angrily at the hanyou. Inuyasha slowly turned towards him, his fangs bared in what looked like a mad grin. The wolf's eyes widened, the fur of his tail bristling.

"Koga, get away from him!" Miroku yelled, batting a demon away with his staff, "Inuyasha's transformed, he doesn't recognize us!"

"Transformed?!" Koga shouted, "What the hell does that mean?"

Inuyasha suddenly leapt, both hands raised and he swept his claws, Koga barely dodging out of the way in time. The wolf was fast, but in his demon state Inuyasha was faster. Snarling like a rabid dog, he stayed on the wolf's heels, gaining ground with every second.

"You really wanna fight, mutt? Fine!" Koga stopped and turned "Take this! Goraishi!"

Koga's metal claws swung down, striking lightning through Inuyasha. The hanyou raced through the attack and grabbed Koga's weapon with his own hands.

"What?" Koga wasn't quick enough to react. The Goraishi tore open Inuyasha' flesh, but the hanyou howled and crushed the demonic weapon in his palms, the metal turning inwards and shredding Koga's hand.

Screeching in pain, Koga kicked Inuyasha in the face and leapt away from him. Inuyasha's face was spattered in blood, his own injuries bleeding as well, but a feral grin was carved into his face. His ears twitched, and he turned to see Miroku less than two yards away with several sutras raised.

"Inuyasha," the monk warned, "I don't want to hurt you."

Inuyasha growled, lowering his head as if readying to attack.

"Inuyasha," Miroku continued, "Please, come to your sen-"

"Monk, get down!" A black-clad figure suddenly tackled him, the ninja Fuko pressing his face into the dirt as a blast of dark energy shot over them and struck Inuyasha in the chest. The hanyou soared through the air and crashed into the dirt, his exposed flesh scorched in the attack. Angrily he stood and growled at his attackers.

Kohana and Ronuku faced him, expressionless masks staring at the hanyou.

Inuyasha glared at them, when suddenly a look of almost recognition crossed his face. His feral glee melted, giving way to an unholy rage. With a mighty roar, Inuyasha charged at them, claws extended in fury as he leapt for Kohana.

Unfazed, she sidestepped him, Ronuku mirroring her movements as the black wave of energy pulsed between them. Inuyasha swung wildly, his claws meeting only air with each blow, Ronuku and Kohana effortlessly dancing around him in a circle that swiftly closed. When they were less than two feet away they both raised their swords and swung, slicing open Inuyasha's back and chest.

The hanyou howled in pain, blood pooling at his feet, but he quickly stuck his claws into his own wound and flung outwards. The blades of blood shot in every direction, Ronuku and Kohana's dark aura flared just in time to protect them from the brunt of the attack, but their limbs bled as they were sliced open.

As they recovered from the attack, Inuyasha suddenly leapt up again, aiming his claws for Ronuku's chest. The possessed bushi raised his sword and pierced Inuyasha's arm, a wave of black lightning racing up his blade and striking the hanyou. With another roar of pain the hanyou fell again, but once more he rose snarling.

Their frenzied dance continued, but each time Inuyasha was felled he rose again, refusing to be put down. His allies, the ones that were still alive, fought their way closer to watch the battle, but Inuyasha refused to take any other opponent.

 _Enough of this,_ Naraku thought, _If Inuyasha won't attack the others then it is time to make an example of him._

The aura between Ronuku and Kohana flared.

Inuyasha leapt once more, but the dark aura snaked around his ankles and raced up his body. The hanyou struggled, roaring in anger as he tried to escape, but the black light continued until he was completely bound and immobile.

Kohana and Ronuku faced him, their palms raised as they held the raging hanyou captive within their power. Nearby Miroku shouted in protest, Sango's wail could be heard in the distance as several other shouts of dismay.

 _Watch you fools,_ Naraku thought with glee, _Inuyasha fought them with no feelings of mercy to hold him back. Watch as he is destroyed!_

 _No,_ a voice answered.

The jewel pulsed within his hand.

Kohana and Ronuku closed their fists. Instead of crushing him, the black light swung Inuyasha away and struck his skull against a boulder before releasing him. He fell to the ground, his eyes closed as he lay unmoving.

" _Rise and continue your battle,"_ the two spoke in unison, their voices monotone, " _When the world is swallowed you will fight until the end of eternity."_

The dark aura that had been protecting and healing the demons suddenly vanished. On an unspoken command, Kohana and Ronuku turned and darted off in opposite directions, the thread of aura growing between them the further they moved apart. Soon they had vanished, the dark thread floating in the air the only evidence that they had been present.

 _…What? They dare defy me?!_ Naraku furiously gripped the jewel, angrily calling the two back.

He was ignored.

He glared down at the gem, tossing it in his hand searching for abnormalities. The gem was still pure black, still connected to the two through its malicious energy. He still felt the gem granting him power, he still saw through the spider's and the demons' eyes, but Ronuku and Kohana were now deaf to him.

Naraku frowned.

 _I see. There are other forces at work here._

He closed his eyes, his frown turning to a scowl.

Angrily he set to work, putting his self-preservative measures into motion.

He needed to find Kagome's corpse.


	29. Shattered Forces

_The demons are fleeing._

Kaida narrowed her eyes as she watched the serpents, ogres, and all other monsters disappear into the trees in droves. Now that the black light had left them they were completely vulnerable to their attacks, the noblewoman flicked her sword and decapitated a demon that flew too close. The miserable creature did not rise again.

Even though the battle had seemed to be turning in their favor, Kaida did not expect this brief advantage to last. Slicing her way through another fleeing demon she dashed to the edge of the clearing only to be met by the grim faces of her allies. Somehow they'd all managed to retreat to the same spot, but when Kaida looked to the ground her own frown formed.

 _They've come here to gather the dead._

Taisuke stood silent over Chikara's inert form, the young samurai's face betraying his grief and fear. Nearby Noruto, just barely a teenager, sobbed loudly over the bloody corpse of Keiji, the dead ninja's eyes reflecting the terror of his final moments.

"Shh, shh Yugao, it's okay," Kaori's voice floated across the clearing. The tigress, nothing left below her torso, convulsed in pain as life ebbed from her. Yugao's head rested in Kaori's lap, the koi hanyou gently stroking her hair as her brother Taji gripped their leader's hand. "Yugao, you can rest now, it's okay to let go."

Yugao convulsed for a moment longer, and then became still.

Not far away Koga's angry roar could be heard. The leader of the wolf demons clutched his broken and bleeding hand, howling in anguish as he and Hakkaku stood near the unmoving form of Ginta.

In the distance Risu's children called for their mother, their voices pitiful and scared.

Kaida glanced around once more, her pulse quickening as she realized who wasn't there. Fearing the worst she closed her eyes and steeled herself against the emotions that threatened to swamp her.

 _Please. Not him._

"Lady Kaida, I'm glad to see you're alive."

Kaida spun, her heart lifting in relief as she saw Naoe approaching from across the battlefield. With him walked Miroku and Fuko, Inuyasha's motionless body carried between the three of them. The noblewoman limped over to meet them.

"Inuyasha…is he…?" Her voice trailed off as the sight of the usually loud and boisterous hanyou. He was frighteningly still, his body torn completely to shreds as a trail of blood dripped beneath him, his silver hair stained red.

"He's still breathing," Naoe said, "Though I'm not quite sure how."

"Inuyasha's demon blood heightens his regenerative abilities," Miroku explained, "It must've protected him."

"Unless they purposefully kept him alive," Kaida mused, her brow furrowing as her thoughts began to turn. Ronuku and Kohana killed Sesshomaru; considering the way they bested Inuyasha in his demon form she had no doubt that they could have easily killed him as well. So why didn't they?

Fuko's strangled cry interrupted her thoughts, the ninja spying her fallen comrade. Kaida took her place in carrying the unconscious hanyou so the kunoichi could join Noruto. Together the three of them carried Inuyasha's body until they found a soft grassy area free of demon corpses to set him down.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Kaida asked quietly, "His wounds are still severe."

"He's not the only one," Naoe said, eyeing her still bleeding shoulder. Kaida shook her head and looked around, eyeing the cuts on Naoe's face, bleeding tears through Miroku's clothing, the various wounds and scrapes on everyone's bodies.

None of them were unscathed.

"Kagome was the one who brought medical supplies," Kaida said at last, closing her eyes against the mental image of what grisly fate had surely befallen the young miko.

"She left them on the hill before she took off," a voice suddenly answered. The three looked up to see Sango shouldering her Hiraikotsu as she dumped Kagome's yellow pack to the ground.

Kirara's corpse lay in the crook of the taijiya's arm.

"Sango…" Miroku started, but the slayer shook her head and silenced him. Her eyes were red-rimmed, but her tears were gone. Gently she lay Kirara's body on the ground not far from Inuyasha.

"This isn't over," Sango said, "We have to stop them."

Kaida warily eyed the slayer.

"Kagome's plan didn't work," the noblewoman said, "You've seen now how far beyond reason they are. There's only one way of stopping them…"

Sango didn't argue this time, her jaw stiff against her clenched mouth.

"Lady Kaida…" Naoe said, his voice quiet. Kaida looked at him and could sense his grief and horror at the thought of having to kill Ronuku and Kohana. She too had to quell her own emotions, killing their pupils was the last thing she wanted to do. She remembered the day they first came to her mansion, how hard they worked during that first year to become strong. She may have been hard on them, but that was only because she knew just how much potential they had.

As if they were her own children, Kaida felt nothing but pride in their abilities.

She regretted never telling them that.

She never should have asked Seiko to train them.

 _Kohana. Ronuku. I'm sorry, it is my fault that this happened to you._

Kaida was responsible for the monsters that had taken the place of their pupils, it was her duty to fix her mistake and put them out of their misery. It was a burden she wished she could bear alone, but she was not foolish enough to think that she had the strength to take on their powers by herself.

"When the world is swallowed you will fight until the end of eternity," Kaida echoed their words as she looked around from Naoe to Sango, "I do not know what Naraku has planned, or why they left Inuyasha alive, but I do know that whatever is happening is bigger than just the fate of the village. Whatever wickedness they have in store, we cannot allow that to pass. I know Kohana and Ronuku would want us to stop them."

"What would you have us do?" Naoe asked, masking his sorrow and taking on the air of a samurai obeying his master.

"Whoever is able," Kaida said, "We will split up into two groups, each of us has one target. That is our only goal: Take down Kohana and Ronuku."

"What about those demons?" Koga's voice suddenly called over, thick with grief, "Didn't you see where those bastards are headed?"

Kaida and the others looked to the wolf, his uninjured hand pointing towards the forest. The line of dark light left behind by Ronuku and Kohana still glowed against the trees that the demons had rushed into. Beyond the trees lay the village, and past that…

"The villagers didn't get much of a head start," Fuko said, tears streaming from their eyes, "If we don't stop the demons they'll be the next target."

Sango's face visibly paled, and Kaida inwardly cursed.

"We don't have enough people left to take down Ronuku and Kohana _and_ protect the villagers," the noblewoman stressed, "We cannot afford to choose both! There's a bigger menace waiting to strike!"

As if on cue, a thunderous boom suddenly echoed from above. The giant spider, having been quiet for the past several minutes suddenly unraveled its legs. Malefic energy, giant spheres of miasma, rained down on them from above. The earth shuddered as they hit, big waves of purple smoke and dust flying into the air.

"To hell with this!" Koga shouted, "Those demons killed Ginta, I'm taking them down!" The wolf suddenly charged forward towards the forest. As soon as he met the line of dark energy, he leapt over it in a single bound and landed in the forest unharmed. He dashed off into the shadows, his form vanishing in an instant.

"Koga, wait!" Hakkaku shouted after him, hauling Ginta's body away from the miasma.

"No!" Kaida shouted angrily, "We have to focus on-"

Another boom interrupted her as a thick ball of miasma landed several feet away, scattering fallen corpses. Everyone scrambled to avoid the attack, forced to leave the bodies of their loved ones behind lest they too fall victim to the same fate. Miroku and Sango hurriedly lifted Inuyasha, but after several feet he was taken by Kaori and Taji.

"We'll take care of him," Kaori shouted over the booming, "Yugao would want us to look after him!"

"Yes," Taji added, "Don't worry about Inuyasha, you go after your friends!"

Another explosion sent them running towards the forest, scattering their forces amongst the shadows and trees.

"Lady Kaida!" Naoe's voice echoed over the din, "I will go after Ronuku! You only have to worry about Kohana!"

"Naoe!" Kaida shouted over the smoke, the samurai completely hidden from view, "Don't go alone! Take someone with you!"

A loud crack emanated from the woods as a dead tree fell in front of Kaida, separating her from her most trusted ally. The noblewoman coughed and looked around, dismayed to find herself completely isolated from the rest of the group.

 _…They're gone. I've been left alone to go after her._

The realization weighed in her stomach like a rock. Neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha stood a chance against the sibling's bond, how would she as a mere human be able to stop Kohana? Steeling herself against her inevitable fate, Kaida gripped her sword and rushed forward. She met the dark line floating in the air and ducked under it, following the path of the light in the direction Kohana fled.

 _So be it then. This shall be my final duty as her master._


	30. Desperate Escape

Shrieks, screams, howling, explosions. All the sounds of battle echoed far behind them, a testament to the deadly conflict their friends were fighting. A terrified murmur cascaded amongst their ranks, villagers scrambling to hurry and flee as fast as they could. At any moment it seemed as if their group would burst apart and scatter to the winds.

Kaede's voice barely registered in Rin's mind, the old miko doing her best to keep everyone together and moving forward. Not much of this journey seemed to register, the young girl was far too occupied with her own grief.

She was losing everything.

Again.

Her parents and brothers seemed a lifetime away, her memories of the smiling family and the parents that bore her were already fading. The only thing that still seemed clear in her mind was the day of the bandit attack; the orange flames that licked the sky as frightening men tore apart her entire family. The only survivor, she'd been sent to a nearby village where they merely tolerated her presence. Nobody wanted to be around the grim mute orphan.

She never thought she would belong anywhere ever again.

But then she found Lord Sesshomaru. He protected her, saved her from the wolves, and took her from the village that shunned her. He replaced her dirty rags and gave her real clothes, every time she was in danger he never failed to rescue her. She was able to speak again, she had a reason to smile again.

Then Lord Sesshomaru brought Kohana to her. Rin loved Kohana, she taught her how to read and sing and played fun games. Whenever Lord Sesshomaru left them behind so that he could fight someone, Kohana stayed by her side and made sure she wasn't scared or lonely until he returned. When Kohana had Futeki she let Rin hold him whenever she wanted; she tried to teach him all the fun things Kohana taught her, she always told him just how strong and amazing Lord Sesshomaru was and that one day Futeki would be strong and amazing too.

And just like that, she had a family again. Lord Sesshomaru and Kohana loved and took care of her, she was Futeki's big sister. Even Master Jaken was like family to her, Rin knew that as long as she had them she would never be alone again.

But now that was all gone.

Everyone was running away again, scared and terrified.

Just like when those bandits killed her family.

And just like that time, nobody would come to save her. Kohana and Sesshomaru weren't coming to help.

 _No, it isn't true!_ Rin vehemently told herself, _Lord Sesshomaru isn't dead! Kohana would never kill him, she loves him!_ Her heart refused to believe it, even as fat tears continued to spill down her cheeks she just couldn't accept that Sesshomaru was gone. Futeki clung to her neck and whimpered, his little body shaking as tail fluffed out in fear. The only person she had left, Rin held the little hanyou and wept. The two of them were completely isolated in their sorrow, distant from the rest of the group.

It was the rumble from Ah-Un's chest that brought Rin out of her melancholy thoughts. The two-headed dragon's ears swiveled and it glanced backwards, towards the fight and the village they fled. The dragon lifted its heads and let out another rumble of warning.

"What's he upset about?" Recca asked. Domei and the other boys who had been walking with them paused and looked at the dragon.

"Something's happening back there," Shippo answered from the boy's shoulder, his bushy tail twitching in agitation. The young kitsune looked uncharacteristically serious and narrowed his eyes. Jaken, who had been leading Ah-Un by the reigns, paused from his loud weeping and looked back as well.

Kohaku, one hand holding onto Aizou who was strapped to his back, thumbed his chain scythe with the other. Frowning, the young slayer eyed the woods around them as though he were looking for an enemy.

"Lady Kaede…" he called out, his voice low and hesitant.

"Aye, child," the old miko responded, her eye narrowing as she held Ryu closer to herself, "The demons are headed this way."

Her words echoed across the lips of the villagers and terror spread across them like a wild fire.

"They're headed here?!"

"The others failed, they're coming to kill us!"

"We have to run! We need to run now!"

"No!" Kaede shouted, trying to keep them together, "We musn't scatter, the demons will only destroy us if they drive us apart!" Her voice was buried under the panicked cacophony, none of the villagers seemed to hear her. Rin's heart pounded in her chest, their panic infecting her as terror began to grip her. Her mind flooded with the evil grins of the bandits, once more she heard the bloodthirsty howling of wolves behind her.

"Everyone listen!" a voice suddenly rang out over the rest, silencing the panicked villagers. They all turned to see Kohaku, his face determined as he gripped his weapon tight.

"We have to listen to Lady Kaede," Kohaku said, his voice loud without a trace of fear, "If we panic we won't make it out, we have to stick together and stay calm!" Rin's eyes widened as she regarded the young slayer. Gone was Kohaku's usual quiet and timid demeanor, in that moment he seemed just as powerful and commanding as any village headman.

"We need to keep going," he continued, "Those who can't travel as fast need to be kept towards the center of our group, if you are able please help them move along. I will stay behind you and fight off as many demons as I can."

"I-I'll help you," Shippo offered, leaping down from Recca's shoulder and stood before the villagers. The fox cub was nervous but he did his best to swallow his fear, "My fox fire can take on those demons." Along with him stepped forward some of the bigger men of the village who offered to help fight with the farming tools they kept with them.

"Hey, we can fight too!" Recca shouted,"Baka-sama trained us all for this!" Domei and the boys chorused their agreement. Kohaku looked at them for a moment and shook his head. Before they argued with him, the slayer stepped forward and handed Aizou to Recca. The infant gurgled, completely unaware of her surroundings, as Recca stared at her in disgust.

"I need you to protect her, I can't fight if she's with me," Kohaku said.

"You're sticking me with a stinkin' _baby_?!" Recca shouted, clearly insulted.

"Aizou is Ronuku's daughter. Don't you think he'd want her safe?" Kohaku's words silenced any more argument from the younger boy, though he still grumbled, "Stay close to Lady Kaede and Ryu; help anyone who has trouble keeping up."

The roar in the woods behind them grew louder as the demons grew closer, racing towards them through the trees.

"They're coming!" One of the nervous villagers shouted.

"Let's go!" Kohaku shouted, "Keep together! Move quickly!" They began to move again, their fearful steps hurried as they tried to escape their attackers, though they stuck together and did not split apart.

Just as Rin gripped Ah-Un's saddle tighter and held Futeki closer to herself to keep them from falling, Jaken threw her the reigns.

"Rin," the imp said, "Take Ah-Un and fly away from here. Get out before the demons come."

"What?" she turned to him, surprised, "Master Jaken, Kohaku needs everyone to stick toget-"

"Never mind that!" Jaken snapped, "These humans aren't going to stand a chance, you can't stay behind with them. Lord Futeki is the only remaining trace of Lord Sesshomaru, you have to make sure he survives!"

"Master Jaken…" Rin was at a loss. Jaken never used honorifics on anyone but Lord Sesshomaru, she always thought that his refusal to respect Futeki stemmed from his dislike of Kohana. To hear him speak like that…

… _He believes that Lord Sesshomaru is dead_. The certainty that even Jaken had given up brought tears to her already red-rimmed eyes, but she didn't have time to cry anymore. A flying serpent burst through the trees, its eyes glimmering with hate and bloodlust. Kohaku quickly beheaded the creature, but several more burst through the trees fast on the heels of the first. The swarm had caught up with them.

"Rin, go now!" The imp shouted.

"I can't leave you behind!" Rin shouted back. Not Master Jaken. Not Kohaku. She couldn't abandon any of them!

"Forget about me! My duty to Lord Sesshomaru is to make sure you escape!" Jaken slapped Ah-Un on the rump with his staff and the dragon took to the skies. The wind whipped Rin's hair about her and Futeki gave a startled cry. The two of them held tight to Ah-Un, soaring through the air and distancing themselves from the demons. Rin looked back and glanced at the battle below.

The frightened villagers were running as fast as they could, but the demons were much faster. Kohaku was fighting his hardest, he swung his chain scythe at as many enemies as he possibly could, dancing between the village men that fended off the demons with their hoes and pitchforks. Shippo's fox fire light the battle with blue light, and a moment later she heard Jaken shout and the staff of two heads spit fire at their enemies.

Even so, more demons continued to flood after them, far too many for Kohaku and the others to stop. Their forms grew smaller as Ah-Un sped further away into the sky, their cries for help growing fainter.

 _They're not going to make it,_ Rin thought, _Just like with the bandits, and those wolves._ She'd already seen two villages die. Could she really just leave and abandon this one to the same fate?

 _No,_ Rin thought, _I don't care what Master Jaken says._ She was sick of running, she was sick of being the sole survivor of a massacre.

"Ah-Un, we have to go back! We can't leave them!" Rin tugged on the reigns. The dragon's ears flicked towards her and Futeki glanced up at her, "Please! We have to do something!" The dragon hesitated a moment, but finally seemed to give in. Turning in the air Ah-Un sped back towards the villagers and the attacking demons.

Rin hunched over Futeki, tucking the toddler closer towards herself as she gripped the reigns and urged Ah-Un faster. They swooped over the demons, Ah opening its mouth and bearing its teeth. Blue lightning suddenly shot from its mouth and rained down on the demons below. Un kept its ears turned towards Rin while it looked out ahead of them. After they passed the battle below, the dragon turned once more and rained lightning down again, torching through the weaker demons and burning others that it struck.

They passed over the battle several times, and Rin smiled as she saw the villagers gaining distance away from the fight.

 _It's working! We're holding the demons back!_

There was a shout below and Rin turned to see Kohaku in combat with an ogre twice his size. The beast had large fists and intended to use his strength to crush the boy, but Kohaku was faster. He danced around the beast, his chain trailing behind him, when suddenly the ogre's fists crashed together. Without its noticing, Kohaku had tied its hands down, and in one swift motion he cut the ogre's hands free from its arms.

While Rin was admiring his skill she suddenly noticed another demon, almost like a shroud of mist, creeping up on the young taijiya.

"Ah-Un, go towards Kohaku!" She shouted, and the dragon obeyed. Just as the other demon was about to strike, Ah-Un swooped past and Rin let go of the reigns to grab Kohaku's arm. Startled, the boy was about to question her, when he looked down and saw the demon scorch the earth where he had stood only a second before.

"Thanks Rin, I didn't see him." Kohaku said, almost breathless, as Rin helped haul him up onto the saddle as Ah-Un ascended. The young taijiya was shaking, sweat glistened on his brow and he looked exhausted, but the determined look hadn't left his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes," Kohaku nodded, "Please bring me back to the ground, I have to keep fighti-" He trailed off and his eyes widened as he looked into the distance. Confused, Rin followed his gaze and she gasped. Far behind them, back where they had left their friends to fight a titanic spider loomed in the sky, dropping what looked like giant spheres of miasma to the ground as it slowly floated towards them. Beneath the spider, on the ground and through the trees a black ring of light spread out and around them in a giant semi-circle.

"There!" Rin gasped and pointed to a figure running past them far to the East. The black light engulfed the figure as it sped through the woods, a trail of light stretching out behind him back towards the spider.

"That…that looks like Ronuku," Kohaku said, his voice trembling. Rin's stomach dropped as she watched the grey-skinned man dart through the trees at lightning speed. Surely that wasn't him, was it?

Suddenly the wind changed, blowing towards them from the west. Instantly Futeki sat up alert, his nostrils flaring as he looked out into the wilderness. The little hanyou trembled, his eyes darting back and forth across the forest until at last he spotted something.

"Mama!" He shouted, struggling to free himself from Rin's grasp, "MAMA!" Rin looked to the west, her eyes wide. Far in the distance, she saw her. Kohana sped through the forest, the black light trailing behind her as she pulled forth the other end of the semi-circle. Futeki continued to shout for his mother, clawed hands pushing against Rin as he struggled to escape.

"Futeki, wait!" Rin tried to hold him back, "She can't hear you, we're still in the air, you can't-" Suddenly she screamed, the air pushed from her lungs as she was sent plummeting towards the earth, Futeki and Kohaku falling with her. The mist demon had flown up and struck Ah-Un in the side, unbalancing the dragon and throwing them all from the saddle.

Rin's mind only registered fright as she plummeted towards the earth. When Kohaku's armored hand reached towards her, she grabbed it and the slayer pulled her towards him, shielding her with his body as they fell. She reached a hand towards the tiny white figure of Futeki, screaming his name in fright.

They were too far away.

Kohaku used the weighted end of the chain on his scythe to wrap itself around a tree limb. His arm wrenched as he used their momentum to swing themselves upwards again, onto another tree branch. The slayer landed on his feet, Rin still secure in his arms.

Futeki's body crashed to the earth several feet away.

Rin shrieked.

Hurriedly Kohaku lowered her to the ground, but several more demons appeared intent on devouring them. Kohaku shifted his scythe to his uninjured arm and prepared to fight them off, but Rin was already darting towards the trees.

 _Oh no, oh no, no! Futeki! Please be okay!_ Her mind howled at her as she shoved aside bushes and ran until she saw the tiny crumpled heap laying on the ground. A choked sob escaped her throat and she covered her mouth, tears already spilling at the stillness of her little brother's body.

"No…" the little girl sobbed, "No, Futeki…not you too…"

Futeki's tail twitched, stirring up the leaves on the ground around him. Rin's eyes widened, and slowly the rest of the little hanyou's body began to move as well. Trembling, Futeki pushed himself upwards until he stood facing the trees.

"Futeki," Rin reached out and took a step towards him. A sudden growl stopped her in her tracks, the throaty snarling of a mad beast.

Futeki whirled on her, his eyes glowing completely red as he bared his fangs. Maroon stripes appeared on his cheeks, claws extending as the fur on his tail stood on end. Rin's heart dropped as she stared down the tiny demonic reflection of Sesshomaru.

"Futeki," she called out again, "Futeki, please! It's me!"

Futeki's only response was a continued snarl, and he took a slow step towards her. He lowered his head and growled angrily. Rin took a step back as the enraged hanyou took a step closer, when suddenly something grabbed his attention. Howling angrily, Futeki turned and vaulted on all fours into the bushes behind him.

"Futeki, wait!" Rin shouted and ran after him. She pushed her way through the bushes and found herself facing the bleeding corpse of a serpent. Futeki, covered in blood, continued to run through the woods. Rin gave chase, frantically shouting his name as she followed his trail and pushed her way through the braches and shrubs.

Suddenly she stopped, her eyes widening in fear.

As though he were made of mist, Futeki suddenly vanished and dissipated into thin air.


	31. Destiny

"The Shikon no what?"

"The Shikon no Tama, my girl. The Jewel of Four souls."

"You don't actually think tourists are gonna buy these dumb keychains do you?"

"That is not just a keychain! That crystal there at the end is a replica of an Ancient Jewel which…"

Kagome yawned, dangling the keychain in the air for her fat cat Buyo to bat at while her grandpa prattled on about history this and ancient that. Tomorrow was her birthday; she should be upstairs in her room picking out what outfit she was she was going to wear after school for her party with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, _not_ sitting in the storehouse listening to another one of grandpa's old stories.

"…Besides bestowing immense power to whoever possesses it," her grandpa's withered voice continued, "The Shikon no Tama has the ability to grant wishes."

"Well then I know this one's a fake," Kagome mumbled, poking the crystalized sphere out of Buyo's paws. She'd already wished a dozen times that she could skip to tomorrow instead of sitting through the rest of this lecture.

"But there are dark energies swirling within the jewel as well as light," her grandpa didn't seem to hear her grumbling, "It is often said that wishing on the jewel can just as easily bring about tragedy instead of fortune. Only the right wish will purify the jewel and erase it from this world for good."

Kagome rolled her eyes and tossed the keychain to her cat, now bored with that game as well. These stories might have been interesting to her when she was younger, but she was about to turn _fifteen!_ She was too old for all of these kid stories about magic jewels and wishes!

 _Wait a sec,_ Kagome suddenly thought, a sickening sense of déjà vu washing over her, _I remember this. Tomorrow is my fifteenth birthday. That's the day that Souta asked me to go find Buyo in the well…when I went in a demon appeared…Mistress Centipede…she pulled me down the well and I ended up in Feudal Japan…that's where I met…_

"…Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly gasped, her eyes widened in terror. They'd been in Naraku's body, Naraku separated Inuyasha from the Tetsusaiga and used his demonic aura to bring out Inuyasha's demon half. He'd turned to face her, her beloved hanyou's eyes glowing red with madness and then…

 _What happened?! What's going on?_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stood up and shouted his name, "Inuyasha where are you?"

"Kagome?" her grandpa's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Kagome, what's the matter? Who are you talking to?"

"Grandpa," Kagome looked down at him, "I'm not supposed to be here! Inuyasha and the others are fighting Naraku, I need to go back! I have to help the-" Her voice died off in a strangled cry. Her grandpa had begun to float apart as though he were made of water. He continued to talk to her but his voice was too muffled to be understood. When she reached for him his body vanished completely.

"Grandpa!?" Kagome screamed, and turned around. The storehouse had vanished. Everything was gone. She turned in circles only seeing darkness at every turn, as though she stood in a great black pit. Even the ground beneath her feet looked as same as the void around her. She ran forward, heart pounding in terror.

 _Where am I?!_

"Hello?" She called out, "Is anyone there? Inuyasha?!"

 _What's going on?! Where did everyone go? What happened to Inuyasha?!_

Worry and terror gripped her heart, it was only magnified when she tried to reach out with her miko senses. She was completely surrounded by malefic energy, the void where she stood was spilling over with evil demonic energy to the point where she almost felt as if it were choking her. Kagome was unable to hold back her frightened sobs, trying with all her might not to give into hysterics.

" _What's the matter Kagome?"_ a quiet silky voice called out from the darkness, " _Don't you recognize this place?"_

"Who's there?" Kagome said, unable to hide the fear in her voice. She glanced all around and saw nothing. She reached behind her to look for her bow or arrows and nearly screamed when she discovered that she was unarmed.

" _Don't you remember me?"_ The voice asked, " _We were together for a long time, you and I. Right up until your fifteenth birthday."_

"Wha-" Kagome's voice dropped off when she turned around and the darkness had disappeared. She stood in the shadows of the well house back at home. Her eyebrows shot up in confusion when she looked towards the entrance and saw herself standing there arguing with her little brother Souta.

" _I'd always known you had a great destiny awaiting you, my dear sweet Kagome. It wasn't until that day though that I finally saw how to lead you towards it."_

As her younger self strolled towards the well to search for the cat, Kagome noticed a small circle of light shining within her abdomen. Waves of translucent pink energy reached out from the sphere, almost like fingers, and brushed against the well. Suddenly the building shook and a horrendous monster, Mistress Centipede, burst from the well and grabbed the younger Kagome.

" _Don't you see? It was **I** wh_ o _brought you to this world."_

"Then…wait," Kagome's eyes widened, fighting her disbelief as the truth dawned on her, "You're…you're the jewel?" She turned around to search for the voice and saw that she once more stood in the void, the well house dissolving like mist.

" _Very good. Yes, I am the Shikon no Tama, born again into this world alongside you. I've been with you every day of your life…that is until you shattered me into a thousand pieces. But I've long since forgiven you for that. After all, split apart like that I had the opportunity to bring together all the necessary pieces to help you reach your destiny."_

Kagome blinked and suddenly she stood next to the shoe lockers at school. Students milled about, gathering their things and leaving for the day. She saw herself again, laughing merrily as she walked out the door with her friends. On her way out she accidentally brushed against two other students, both times she did a shard of the jewel fell from her bottled necklace and landed at their feet. She didn't notice, completely distracted by whatever story Yuka was telling her.

Both students turned to look, and the moment they did the jewel shards at their feet suddenly lit up and sparkled. They both picked up a shard and held the pulsating jewel fragment in their palm as they looked in the direction Kagome had left.

Kohana and Ronuku.

"You…you were the one that brought them here?" Kagome asked. The locker room disappeared and left her in the void once more.

" _Of course. I recognized them, reincarnations of two warriors that long ago used their power to battle a demon and unwittingly tapped into my depths. I brought them here for you, to help you reach your destiny."_

Instead of comforting her, the jewels words only seemed to heighten her fear. Kagome had spent years cleaning up the tragedies caused by the jewel shards interfering with whoever they came in contact with; everything in her screamed at her not to trust it.

"You keep talking about 'my destiny,' what exactly do you mean?" Kagome asked, pleased that she could hear a hint of anger in her voice instead of trembling with fear, "What was so important that you had to interrupt everybody's lives?"

" _Not just yours. Mine. Ours."_

The void before her peeled away, the blackness receding as though it were ink falling down a drain. A hum of growling and voices suddenly hit her ears and Kagome's eyes widened as she found herself face to face with hundreds of demons.

" _We've been waiting for you."_

Kagome screamed and backed away, but when she turned around she was met with even more demons. They surrounded her, ancient vile faces with hatred and sorrow gleaming in their eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, "Please, take me back to Inuyasha!"

" _I'm afraid I can't do that,"_ a figure stepped out from within the demons. It was shaped like a man though his faceless body appeared to be made from violet smoke, " _Naraku is looking for you, if he finds you he won't hesitate to kill you. I cannot allow that."_

"Then where am I?" Kagome shouted, "What is this place, why did you bring me here?"

" _Don't you get it?"_ The figure strode towards her, and when she tried to run Kagome suddenly found that she couldn't move. He approached her and reached out, caressing her abdomen right over her scar from where the jewel was ripped from her body.

" _Just as I was born within you, you are now within me."_

It was as if Kagome were struck by lightning.

 _I'm…_ _ **inside**_ _the jewel?!_

"How…," she uttered, "How no…I was with Inuyasha inside the spider…"

" _Yes and that brute would've used Inuyasha to tear you apart,"_ the figure withdrew his hand but he didn't step away from Kagome. " _Naraku is a fool, he wishes to use my powers for mass destruction, still throwing a tantrum because Kikyo did not love the bandit Onigumo. Fortunately I still had enough power to rescue you at the last second. You can thank your friends for that."_

Like a curtain the demons in front of her parted and Kagome gasped. Behind them knelt Ronuku and Kohana, their wrists bound by a black light that ran between the two of them. Their eyes were clouded over and they sat slump and unmoving.

"What did you do to them?" Kagome shouted, all of her fear forgotten in her fury, "Let them go!"

" _You misunderstand,"_ the figure chuckled, " _Unlike you, they chose to obey me, willingly surrendered themselves. Physically their bodies are still outside channeling energy, but in here is where their souls reside."_ He strode over to Ronuku and stood behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

" _The boy was a simple case. A failure, he was always letting everyone down. A useless fool. All he ever wanted was to do right by someone, but when his wife and child needed him most,"_ he knelt down as though he were whispering directly into Ronuku's ear, " _he wasn't there. Just like always, he was never able to help anyone. He will never amount to anything."_

Ronuku shuddered, as though he heard the jewel's words but he said nothing.

" _The girl though,"_ the figure stood and moved towards Kohana, " _She was a bit more interesting. Always trying so hard to be noticed, always doing her best to make sure everything was perfect so that maybe someday somebody might actually think she was worth something. But what sort of human gives her heart to a demon and expects him to return her love?"_ He ran his fingers through her hair and knelt next to her.

" _She found her son butchered in the woods, daddy didn't bother to save him hm? Abandoned, just as her own father would have done to her. But that's okay,"_ the figure caressed her cheek, " _She got her revenge when she buried the demon under that mountain, didn't she?"_

Kohana hung her head and sat in silence.

"Stop it!" Kagome shouted, shaking with rage but unable to move towards them, "You're lying to them, none of that is true and you know it! Kohana! Ronuku! Don't listen to him!"

" _Don't bother,"_ the figure stood and returned to Kagome, " _They've already agreed to obey me, they can't hear you."_

"Let them go," Kagome scowled, "You said you wanted me, right? Well now you have me, why do you still need to torment them?"

The figure laughed.

" _Oh Kagome. You're but one piece of the puzzle. I'm not finished until I have the rest,"_ he gestured to the demons above, " _I was created when these demons entered battle with the priestess Midoriko. Their fight lasted for decades, as a last ditch effort the priestess cast out her soul…you know the story don't you?"_

Kagome glared, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of an answer.

" _Well my dear, the jewel maintained its power because of the constant battle within. But nothing lasts forever. Midoriko's powers have waned, centuries of fighting has worn her away. The demons don't have much longer left, they're tired of fighting. If I'm to continue, I need the powers of good and evil to wage war from within."_

" _I have the priestess,"_ he grabbed Kagome's chin and tilted her head downwards. They stood in the sky, far above the village and Naraku's colossal spider. Kagome saw a dark semi-circle surrounding everyone to one side: Naraku, the villagers, the demons and everyone who fought back. Inuyasha and all of her friends were down there.

Kohana and Ronuku both stood at opposite ends of the semi-circle. As if on cue they both raised their hands towards the sky. The power that ran between them stretched out, filling out the other half and creating a full circle around the area.

" _All I need is the rest."_


	32. Howling Wind

Miroku panted, his lungs burning as he sprinted across the trembling earth. The monk leapt over fallen trees, his robes snagging in the fallen branches and thorns. The acrid stench of miasma clung to the air; all around him were the sounds of explosions from the spider's onslaught.

Fear gripped his heart as he raced through the woods, the throbbing pain in his right hand growing with each second. His moment was coming, he could hear the howling of the wind tunnel even over the din of chaos around him. He had little time left to make a difference in this fight, every second counted.

He had to reach Ronuku first.

Every fiber of his being balked at what he was about to do. He wanted to be far away from this place, to return to the days of wandering the countryside alongside his friends, to be somewhere warm and sunny where the only problem at hand was finding something to eat.

But there would be no more sunny days.

Any moment now Miroku's wind tunnel would grow too strong and consume him. He hadn't used it yet in this battle, too afraid that once he removed the seal he would never be able to close it again. But that didn't stop the wind from growing, and all too soon the seal would no longer matter.

The dark line floating in the sky, the trail of Ronuku's power, suddenly flared. Miroku stepped away from it and hesitated, glancing ahead in the forest. The dark line pulsed, waves of energy scorching the trees that were too close to it.

A shout echoed from behind him, and Miroku took off again. There was no time to wonder about Ronuku's energy, he was certain that Naoe and Sango were not far behind. Miroku pushed onwards desperate to put distance between himself and the two.

He didn't want them to be there. He didn't want Sango to see it.

Kaida's final instructions echoed in his mind, if they didn't stop Ronuku and Kohana then something terrible was going to befall them all. He'd seen them in battle though, even Inuyasha in his demon form hadn't been able to touch them. As long as Naraku and the jewel controlled them they were indestructible, it was likely that whoever faced Ronuku or Kohana wouldn't survive.

But Miroku was already marked for death anyway.

The monk followed the trail upwards, towards the steep slope of a mountain. He moved his staff to the crook of his arm and began scaling the rocky outcrop, his fingers aching against every jagged edge that he used to pull himself higher. Ignoring the blood that dripped from scrapes and cuts, he hauled himself onto a ledge and paused to catch his breath.

Not more than a moment later, the earth suddenly shook again. Miroku grunted and dug his staff into the ground, holding himself steady as the rocks he'd used to scale the side of the mountain collapsed and fell down the edge. The tremor did not last long, and when the monk glanced over the edge his eyes widened. If he'd arrived a few minutes later than he had he would have faced an unscalable wall, or perhaps been buried beneath the rubble…

A second later two figures emerged near the base of the mountainside, Naoe and Sango. As they glanced up and shouted his name Miroku realized that they'd never catch up to him, they would have to circle around the mountain and find another way up. Thanking the gods he stood and continued his journey, glad that he wouldn't have to worry about them facing Ronuku.

They didn't need to be the ones risking their lives in order to make a difficult choice. They didn't need to suffer the guilt or anguish in order to protect everyone else.

Sango didn't need to be the one to stop her husband. As long as there was breath in his body, Miroku was determined to bear the burden for her.

He continued to ascend the mountain, the forested slope not as steep closer to the top. The further he ran the darker the sky seemed to grow. Slowly the explosions and sounds of battle ebbed away, muffled by the trees and forest closing in on him.

All sounds except the howling wind.

As he continued on into the darkness he felt as though he were entering another world, and when he stepped past a line of bushes he came to the final slope of the mountain, the top completely barren of any trees or foliage. When Miroku saw the figure at the top of the mountain he froze.

Ronuku stood there, his expression impassive and his eyes clouded over by darkness. The trail of energy that led to the samurai extended past him and down the other side of the mountain. Miroku ducked and gripped his staff defensively, but Ronuku didn't seem to react.

Heart hammering in his chest, Miroku nervously crept forward, expecting to be attacked at any moment. Halfway up the slope, Ronuku still ignoring his presence, the monk couldn't help but turn and follow the line of light with his eyes. From the top of the mountain, even though an oppressive darkness seemed to close in around him, he still saw the valley below and the extent of the line of dark energy.

A great black circle surrounded the entire village. His friends, the demons, Naraku's giant spider, they were all encircled by Ronuku and Kohana's power.

 _When the world is swallowed you will fight until the end of eternity._

Whatever doom Kohana and Ronuku were commanded to usher in was about to begin.

Miroku had little time to stop them.

The monk continued forward until he stood but a few feet away from the samurai. Ronuku continued to ignore him, standing so still that he appeared to be a statue, nothing more than a conduit for the power that surged through his veins.

"Ronuku," Miroku called out quietly, "Can you hear me?" His pulse raced, waiting for any sort of reaction or attack, but he received nothing. The monk sighed, his heart growing heavier by the second.

"Ronuku, Sango is looking for you," the monk continued, "Naraku's demons are after us, your children are under attack in the valley at this very moment. If you break free from his spell you can save them. If you can hear what I'm saying then please, stop this at once."

Silence.

Miroku frowned, clenching his fists as he understood the foolishness of trying to reason with him.

 _Perhaps…I'd hoped to sense that there was something left,_ he lamented, _that maybe he could be saved._ Kaida was right it seemed. There was nothing, just a shell where a human once lived.

Ronuku was gone.

Miroku gulped, the weight of his task pressing down on his very soul. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and he trembled as he gingerly thumbed the prayer beads that kept his raging wind tunnel at bay. In just a brief moment everything would be over.

Would it hurt?

He'd been terrified of this moment every single day of his life. As a child Miroku had seen what would eventually befall him, crying and screaming against Mushin's grasp as he watched his father's wind tunnel swallow him whole. There'd been nothing left but a crater, everything close by having been swallowed completely.

The inescapable fate that had taken his father and grandfather had come to claim him as well. Miroku had always imagined that he'd be alone on this day, far away in the distant woods where no one else would be harmed by his deadly curse.

He'd never thought that he would have to drag someone else along with him. He never thought that he would ever take another human life.

 _This is a sin for which I cannot forgive myself,_ Miroku thought in dismay, slowly tightening his grip on the beads, _But I'm afraid there isn't another other choice. I won't let the others be destroyed by Naraku's plot._

"Ronuku," he said, his voice shaking as he fought back his sorrow and fear, "I'm going to end this. I'm going to draw you into the wind tunnel, and then I shall follow you into the void. I never wanted to hurt you but I can't…I can't let you harm Sango."

Ronuku stood as still as stone, not even registering Miroku's presence. Miroku's thumb gripped the beads. Once he ripped them off it would be all over, the hungry abyss would devour them both. In one swift motion he would end everything, and Ronuku's blood would be on his hands.

Miroku's heart hammered and his body trembled. He knew what he had to do, but as time he could not deny his fear. The gravity of this moment weighed on him, beads of sweat forming at his brow.

His hand fell slightly.

"What are you waiting for, monk?" A silky voice suddenly purred, "Don't you want to end this for good?"

Miroku sharply inhaled and looked around. A thick miasma had permeated the clearing, a purple fog surrounding them both. The monk's senses choked on the poisonous cloud, but Ronuku didn't react. Slowly a third figure walked forward and stepped through the fog.

"Well monk," Naraku said, "Why do you hesitate to kill this man?"

"Naraku," Miroku growled, his eyes widening in fear and anger. He swiftly turned his hand and raised his palm towards the demon, it would be a complete victory if he could end Naraku here and now. To his dismay, Naraku's figure wavered and he quickly realized that it was nothing more than an illusion.

"Is it that you're afraid to end your own life as well?" Naraku asked, his red eyes glowing with delight as he smirked, "You've always feared the day that the wind tunnel would take you, haven't you?" He raised his hand and waved it.

The pain in Miroku's palm suddenly eased, the roar of the wind died away.

"Wh-what?" Miroku gasped as he stared at the glove on his palm that kept the wind tunnel at bay. He could feel it, the abysmal hole was slowly shrinking, the threat on his life ebbing away. He turned towards the demon and glared.

"Naraku, what sort of trick is this?" He demanded angrily, "Why would you offer to spare my life after all this time?"

"You've become of use to me, monk," Naraku said, "It seems that the samurai here no longer obeys my orders. He and the girl are intent on complete destruction, myself included. For the time being, you and I have mutual interests."

"You honestly believe that I would sacrifice Ronuku to _save_ _you?!_ " Miroku spat, rage building within him as he stared down the monster that had plagued him his entire life.

"Would you sacrifice everyone else to save him?" Naraku asked, "If you do nothing, Ronuku will usher in an eternal darkness that will destroy them all. Sango, her little brother, her precious children…all of them will die. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

Miroku lurched forward and swung his staff, aiming to silence Naraku's illusion. His staff merely collided with thin air, Naraku reappeared at his side.

"Why do you hesitate to kill him?" the demon asked, "Shouldn't you hate this man? He took away everything you wanted, everything you were destined to have." He waved his arm and another figure appeared in the fog.

"Miroku," Sango's sweet voice floated through the air as she stepped through the fog, her cheeks pink as she nervously blushed, "M-miroku I...I want to be with you. I want to bear your children."

"Naraku!" Miroku furiously shouted, "Enough with your illusions!"

Before he could stop her Sango's illusion stepped forward and pulled Miroku towards her, her soft lips brushing against his own. She pressed her warm body against him and deepened her kiss, Miroku helpless against her advances.

She was just an illusion…but she felt oh so real.

Miroku fought to keep ahold of his senses, fought to push her away as his heart pulsed furiously and every instinct within him screamed to pull her closer. Oh how he'd dreamed of this moment, to take Sango into his arms and hold her close. To have her, the woman he so desperately loved, by his side and know that she was his and his alone.

Trembling, he nearly gave into the illusion when at last Sango stepped back. Miroku gasped for air but his eyes widened in shock as he stared at Sango's smiling face. A chocolate haired infant gurgled in her arms as twin girls tugged on her skirts and stared up at him in delight.

All three children looked like Miroku.

"Had Ronuku never entered this world, this would have been your future," Naraku's voice whispered into his ear, "They were supposed to be your family."

As Sango and his children smiled at him, Miroku's heart wept. He stood face to face with everything he'd longed for, all he ever wanted stood only a few inches away. He reached out to caress Sango's cheek, but his hand passed through her like mist.

This wasn't real.

"He stole them from you," Naraku said, "And now he's going to kill her. Can you stand by and let that happen monk?"

Miroku looked back at Ronuku. The samurai still stood frozen in place, but his head had turned, staring directly at the monk.

"End it now," Naraku whispered, "Take his life and I will close the wind tunnel behind him. Your curse will be lifted, and you can have Sango. You can have the woman you love."

Miroku knew not to trust Naraku, the demon was most likely lying through his teeth, but Miroku exhaled and his eyes widened. With the curse lifted, his life would be spared. He wouldn't have to live every moment in terror, death would no longer await him from the palm of his hand. At last he would be free to live his life without fear.

But to have Sango?

Miroku closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of her lips against his own.

 _No,_ he told himself, _that wasn't her. That was an illusion._

 _Sango already made her choice._

He sighed as the truth sank into his heart. If he and Sango were truly meant to be together then she would have picked him. But she didn't. She chose Ronuku. The idiot samurai was her husband, the father of her children. Miroku could never be with her, not if he took Ronuku's life.

"Naraku, if you think that I would sacrifice the man who makes Sango happy in order to save my own life," he looked up at the demon and glared, "Then you're wrong." He turned towards Ronuku and gripped the beads on his wind tunnel.

"If I must kill him," Miroku said, his voice heavy but determined, "Then I shall atone for my sins and follow him in death."

The monk stared at Ronuku, and his heart grew heavy with memories. Though they'd been rivals for Sango's affection they'd still fought by each other's side. They'd traveled together, protecting one another, sharing the same meals, sleeping underneath the same sky…the idiot samurai whose boisterous antics made even him laugh.

They'd been friends.

"Very well monk," Naraku said, vanishing into the mist, "You shall have your wish." All at once the pain returned, the wind tunnel screamed and howled louder than ever. Miroku winced and gripped the beads at his cursed hand.

"Ronuku," he grimaced, slowly pulling the beads away, "Forgive me."

" _Sango,"_ Ronuku suddenly said, his voice rough and confused has he stared directly at the monk. Miroku instantly halted, his eyes widening in shock.

"R-ronuku?" He called out, "Ronuku, can you hear me?"

 _Did…did he see all of that?_ Miroku wondered, his grip on the beads loosening, _Is…is he alive in there? Perhaps…perhaps this isn't the way. If Ronuku is still in there, then he can be saved. He can be saved and Sango won't have to lose him._

"Ronuku!" Miroku called out, sealing his wind tunnel and holding his hand tight, "Ronuku please answer me. If I can save you, you don't have to die-"

There was a flash of steel.

The sword buried itself into Miroku's throat.

The monk gasped, his voice nothing more than a strangled wheeze as his trembling hands clawed at the blood that pooled from the wound in his neck, scarlet dripping from the sword that impaled his windpipe.

Ronuku stood over him, gripping the hilt of his weapon. His eyes glowed with darkened madness as he stared directly into Miroku's. He ripped his weapon away, blood splattering his face as he shoved Miroku to the ground.

The monk collapsed, fighting for every precious gulp of air that failed to reach his lungs. His body trembled, but the wound flowed free, his life ebbing with every pulse.

His vision wavered into darkness. He heard voices around him.

" _No!"_ a woman screamed, " _Miroku! NO! Why did you do that?! Why?!"_

 _K-kagome?_ Miroku's hazy mind wondered.

" _A pity, really,"_ a voice answered, _"His spiritual powers would have been a great addition, but it seems Naraku's caught onto my plan. I cannot allow the wind tunnel to remain, it would have stopped Ronuku or destroyed us from the inside."_

Confusion dripped through Miroku's consciousness, but it didn't last. His eyes widened as Ronuku's shadow stood over him, but soon there was nothing. All thoughts became darkness, and his body ceased to fight.

Miroku went limp, his glassy eyes staring into nothing.

Drops of blood fell from Ronuku's sword.


	33. Scattered

_Kagome…_

Inuyasha's head hurt. He coughed, wincing as the acrid tang of miasma filled his lungs. Every inch of his body was sore, as though he'd been torn to pieces and set on fire. His head was foggy as he tried to remember what happened.

 _Kagome…we were fighting Naraku….inside the spider…_

His eyebrows bunched in confusion. What happened after that?

A heavy metallic pungency filled his nostrils, and suddenly his heart started racing.

Blood.

 _Where's Kagome?!_

He opened his eyes and tried to call out her name, but his voice was hoarse and his throat raw. The second he moved he felt hands on him and a fishy smell coated his nostrils.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?" A quiet voice called out, and it took him a moment to recognize it. The fish girl, one of Yugao's friends. His ears twitched and he grunted an affirmation.

"It's a wonder he's still alive," a male voice responded, the other fish that traveled with Yugao.

"He's a tough guy," Kaori answered her brother, "I've patched up his wounds, but I get the feeling that not even a hole through the gut could take him down. Given a few days on his own he might not have even needed my help."

"We don't have a few days," Taji reminded her, "Maybe hours at best."

"Wh-where's Kagome?" Inuyasha croaked, "What happened to her?"

The silence that followed his question was the most unnerving thing he'd ever heard.

"We…" Kaori answered at last, "…we don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Inuyasha managed to growl, anger still able to manifest itself within his battered body, " _Where is she?"_

"Well we saw you guys go up into the spider," Kaori said, "But only you came out…"

She and her brother took turns telling the tale; everything from him dropping from the spider in full demon mode and attacking Koga, to his defeat at the hands of Kohana and Ronuku. Neither of them knew why the possessed humans had spared his life, but they'd suddenly rushed off after giving an ominous warning. Shortly after that, Naraku's sudden attack had separated everyone, the three of them were lost in the darkened forest, Kohana and Ronuku's power completely encircling the vast area around them.

Inuyasha's heart shuddered at the tale. Kohana and Ronuku's attack explained the gaping wounds on his chest and the burn marks that covered his body but…

He couldn't remember it. Any of it. When he tried all he could recall was an angry haze and the scent of blood. Somehow Naraku had triggered his demon transformation, and angrily the hanyou realized that the Tetsusaiga was gone. But that paled in comparison to the cold feeling of Kagome's absence.

Warily Inuyasha eyed his hands: every inch including his claws stained red with dried blood. He shook, fear gripping at his heart as horrid images dance through his head.

 _Kagome…No, I couldn't have…I wouldn't hurt her!_

He couldn't identify the scent of the blood; there was too much of it, including his own, mingling together. The thought that any of it could be hers made his stomach churn and his body broke out into a cold sweat.

But he didn't remember. He didn't know.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

 _Kagome! Where are you?!_

"We can't stay here," Taji said, "Kaori, do you see what's happening to the sky? It's turning black! Whatever power those humans are using, they're swallowing this entire area!"

"What about the refugees?" Kaori answered, "Those demons are attacking those humans, we can't just leave them!"

"What can we do for them? We don't know where they are! I say we get out of here and regroup, we'll stand a better chance if-"

"What are you saying?! Yugao _died_ trying to protect those people! I won't let her death be in vain!"

Inuyasha ignored the two as they argued. Grunting, he pushed his arms back and tried to sit up, his muscles and seared flesh screaming at the effort. Wincing, the hanyou ground his teeth and continued until he was upright, tattered pieces of his fire rat haori falling to the ground behind him. Warily he realized that the red outfit had protected him from further damage as he pushed himself further, finally able to stand as he clutched a tree for support. Holding back a grunt of pain, he set one foot forward and journeyed out into the darkened forest.

"Hey wait," Kaori called out as she and her brother followed him, "Where are you going?"

"I have to find her," Inuyasha grunted.

"You don't know where she is," Taji responded.

"Yes. Please, rest a little more," Kaori put her hand on his shoulder, "You need to regain your strength befo-"

Inuyasha slapped her hand away and glared.

"Kagome _needs me,"_ the inu hanyou growled before continuing on. The two koi hanyou hesitated, but relented their argument and followed their injured companion through the trees. Inuyasha ignored them, focusing his senses outward for any sign of the miko or his friends.

Darkness shrouded the woods, a wave of black light engulfing the sky like a massive dome encasing them all. The air tasted foul, the trees had lost their leaves, the plants had withered and died. Beasts called out in the distance, the screaming and shrieks of demons, their shadows flitting by through the miasma and mist. The forest had become a hellish realm of nightmares, but Inuyasha trudged forward, never turning back.

With each step dark faces haunted his mind.

Kikyo, Risu, Sesshomaru. Now Kirara, Yugao, the ninja Keiji, Risu's children and mate…

Who else had they lost?

Had any of them died because of him?

Fear clutched his soul, he _needed_ Kagome. He needed to know that she was okay, that he hadn't…

He refused to look at his claws again. He refused to think about anything but finding her.

Ahead in the distance a voice suddenly howled. Inuyasha's ears twitched, recognition creeping into his heart. Pushing his legs against the pain he turned towards the voice, fear and anger giving him the strength to run. Kaori and Taji shadowed his steps; the two suddenly gasped when they rounded a group of trees and met the base of the hill.

Koga howled angrily, the body of his last remaining comrade Hakkaku slumped lifelessly in the grass behind him. The leader of the wolf demon tribe clashed against a hoard of demons alone, his damaged hand and broken weapon hanging uselessly at his side. The wolf battled the demons with functional limbs, kicking and throwing punches with his left hand wherever he could, but his movements were slow and the ground was drenched in his blood.

Just as the wolf ran his remaining claws through an ogre's head, a scythe-armed demon suddenly dashed Koga's leg and pinned it to the ground. As the wolf snarled in pain and rage, the hoard descended upon him; ripping through his flesh and battering against his armor.

With an angry cry Inuyasha rushed forwards, the pain in his body forgotten as he rose his claws and attacked. Kaori and Taji followed suit, casting out jets of water and spitting poison at the demons. The hoard turned to them, the demons' eyes glinting in desperate fury as they split their attack and retaliated against the charging hanyou.

Aiming for a serpent's throat, Inuyasha's claws missed and he gouged the monster's belly as it flew past and rounded for another attack. Angrily, the hanyou cursed at his slow movements.

 _Dammit,_ he thought angrily, _I can't fight like this, I need the Tetsusaiga!_

The bleeding serpent wheeled around for another attack, but Inuyasha managed to prepare his strike and severed the snake in two. A shadow fell over him, the inu hanyou turned to see the club of a tengu falling towards his face. He scrambled to leap back in time, but Taji suddenly flew through the air and kicked the club from the monster's hand.

Inuyasha didn't stay to help, another pained howl from Koga grabbed his attention. With only his left hand the wolf had managed to fend off several of his remaining attackers, but the scythe-armed demon kept his leg pinned to the ground. Glaring, the demon snarled and swung forward its other arm, running its blade through Koga's gut.

The wolf screamed.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha bellowed, punching another tengu out of the way as he dove for the scythe demon. The beast had mere moments to react, by the time it chose to release Koga the furious dog hanyou was already upon it.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The demon's blood spattered the trees, portions of its body flying in every direction.

Taji and Kaori battled the rest of the horde, and soon their numbers swiftly dwindled. Not wanting to suffer utter defeat, the horde dissipated, leaving the three weary hanyou with the injured leader of the wolf demons.

"Mutt…," Koga coughed, blood trickling from his mouth, "You survived…" He fell forwards, Inuyasha rushed to catch him as the wolf's knees crashed into the hard ground. Kaori darted over and began assessing his wounds: with both arm and leg injured the entire right half of his body was useless. The gash in his stomach tore through his armor, blood from his many wounds puddling on the ground beneath him.

When the koi hanyou conjured her water to attempt to heal him, the wolf angrily shoved her and Inuyasha away.

"Dammit," he cursed through clenched teeth, "…We were supposed to avenge them!"

Nearby Taji hissed through his teeth; Inuyasha glanced over to see him kneeling next to the supine body of Hakkaku. The pale wolf's throat was missing.

"Hakkaku…Ginta…" Koga's voice cracked on each syllable, hot tears streaming from his eyes as he snarled, "We were supposed to avenge our fallen brothers…we were supposed to kill Naraku…" he threw back his head and howled his anguish to the skies.

Without his pack, the wolf was alone.

Inuyasha looked to Koga's injured hand, completely shredded and bloodied beneath the broken Goraishi.

 _That fish, she said…she said I did that._

In complete horror, the hanyou realized that he'd been the one to disable the wolf. Had Koga not lost the use of his weapon he might've been able to protect Hakkaku, he might not be kneeling here screaming in a pool of his own blood. A wave of guilt swallowed him, and Inuyasha closed his eyes.

 _This is_ _ **my**_ _fault. Naraku turned me, he used me to…_

"Naraku…Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha bared his fangs and bellowed to the skies, hating the demon with every fiber of his being. He turned towards the wounded wolf, "Koga, I swear to you, I **will** kill him! He won't get away with this!"

Koga's head shot towards the hanyou, his eyes an angry blue fire. He snarled, opening his mouth to yell, when suddenly he doubled over and erupted into a fit of coughing. Rivulets of blood pooled from his mouth; when Kaori tried to heal him once more he didn't protest.

"It doesn't look good," She said, looking at both Inuyasha and her brother with worried eyes.

"I told you," Taji said, "We need to leave while we can. If we stay here we're all going to die, there's no way we ca-"

He was interrupted by a mountainous rumble as the earth beneath them shook. Overhead, the black dome that encased everything began to pulse, a great gust of air swirling around the miasma over the landscape. The temperature suddenly dropped, an icy chill permeating the land as the darkness of the forest seemed to grow stronger.

Inuyasha glanced up and narrowed his eyes.

 _Ronuku…Kohana…what are you doing?_

Whatever it was, he knew that it was bad. He could think of only one way to stop it.

"You stay here," Inuyasha said to Kaori, "Look after Koga."

"What?" Kaori looked up and glared at him, "You're still injured yourself! Where do you think you're going?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Inuyasha spat, "The only way to end this is to kill Naraku!"

"You already tried that." Taji pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha growled, "He has my Tetsusaiga, he has…he has _Kagome."_ His voice trembled at the end, fear dancing in his eyes. Koga glanced up and glared at him, but his coughing prevented him from saying anything.

"If she's still up there," Taji said, "I don't think Naraku would have kept her aliv-"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha rounded on the fish and flexed his claws, "I said I'm going to save her! Don't try and get in my way!" Kaori glanced between the two, but Taiji met the dog's anger with a glare.

"Then how do you propose to do it?" the koi hanyou asked, "The cat…she isn't here to bring you up to him again."

The mention of Kirara's death pricked Inuyasha's heart like a thorn, his ears pinned against his head in shame and anger but he turned and glanced towards the skies. The swirling miasma clouded the air, but after a few moments he spotted the hulking shape of the spider floating by in the distance. Beneath it he caught the faint cries of terror, the fleeing villagers trapped in the dome with Naraku and his demons.

Inuyasha glared.

"If I can't get up to him…," he turned and looked back at them, golden eyes blazing with fury and determination, "Then I'll just have to bring him down here."


	34. Descent

The wind howled as Kaida's steps carried her through the trees, a swirling vortex of evil that choked the life from everything in the forest. The noblewoman ran on, ignoring the pain in her wounded shoulder or various cuts and bruises. The black line of light she had been following had shot towards the sky, she now followed it as it appeared to be the edge of a dome.

A dome that would no doubt swallow their souls into the pits of hell.

Kaida hadn't the faintest idea what Kohana and Ronuku's power was supposed to do, but as the dome pulsed each beat seemed to change the landscape. The swirling miasma overhead cast a purplish glow over the landscape, shadows and demons danced amongst the trees, flitting in and out of her vision.

Kaida felt that she'd been transported to some sort of nightmarish realm; that each step took her further and further away from reality and into the depths of darkness.

 _When the world is swallowed, you will fight until the end of eternity._

The noblewoman frowned as Kohana and Ronuku's ominous words once more rang through her head. Judging the landscape before her, she could easily believe that the world had already been swallowed.

 _There's no time to waste then,_ she urged herself, _I must stop Kohana at all costs._

The path Kaida followed took her further and further downhill. When she came to the edge of a ravine she lost time picking her way down the sharp slope, images of tripping and meeting a grisly demise at the bottom running through her mind. Her wounds pulsed angrily and her body ached for rest, but she refused to give in.

For her entire life Kaida had performed her duty. Duty to her family, duty to her husband, to her sons…She was nobility, the blood of countless samurai flowed through her veins. Her sense of duty gave her the strength to carry on, just as her warrior ancestors had done before.

Should this endeavor cost Kaida her life, then she would face her death with dignity.

As she followed the edge of the darkness further on, she came across a thick grove of trees not far from the base of a hill. The air was eerily still within, and though she had no sort of mystical powers, Kaida could've sworn she sensed an ominous aura pouring out from its depths. Not letting her fear have sway, the noblewoman pressed onwards into the trees.

The ground underfoot quickly grew wet. In the very center of the grove was a large pond, the still glassy surface of the water reflecting the darkness above, like a vast inky abyss. The edge of the dome passed some distance behind the pond, but dark tendrils curled forth from the water, feeding power into the evil light.

Submerged to her knees, Kohana stood in the center of the water, her pale skin as grey as a statue. Her darkened eyes stared into nothingness as her hands gripped the hilt of her sword. The blade was turned downwards into the water, dark energy flaring from the curved metal, spreading out into the glassy pond and feeding into the edge of the dome behind it.

Panting from her run, Kaida ducked momentarily and surveyed the area. Kohana didn't seem to notice her, perhaps too focused on her energy. The noblewoman looked about, searching for anything that might give her an advantage, remembering all too well how easily the demonic Inuyasha had been defeated.

 _Her powers connect her to Ronuku,_ Kaida mused, _But surely when separated this far their bond must weaken somewhat._ She glanced up at the ominous pulsating sky, wondering how risky it would be to gamble on that theory.

 _Whatever the case, Ronuku physically isn't here to assist her. If I have any advantage, it is that I only have to face one opponent. Just as long as Naoe is able to…_

She closed her eyes, trying to quell her tremor of fear. She could not afford to be distracted by worrying about anyone else.

 _From this moment on, nothing else exists but the battle before me._

She opened her eyes and once more saw Kohana's darkened face staring into the void. Memories of her smiling apprentice surfaced, all the hours Kaida had spent teaching the girl to fight, helping her forge her weapon, the bright and unyielding attitude of her young pupil. How many times had Kohana exceeded her expectations and impressed her? How many hours had they spent learning, laughing?

Grief blossomed in the older woman's heart, the same sorrow that a mother feels for a lost child.

 _That girl is gone,_ Kaida told herself, _she would not want her body to continue on like this. I shall end her suffering and misery._ She glanced out towards the water and lamented that there was no way she would be able to sneak up on her; if the girl's supernatural powers did not alert her of danger, the movement of the water would.

 _I can see no other way,_ she swallowed her fear, only allowing duty and determination to flood her senses.

 _I will confront her head on._

Unsheathing her sword the noblewoman stepped forward, passing through the underbrush until she stood at the edge of the pond. She raised her weapon and pointed it at the girl, the glimmer in her blade reflecting the darkness in front of her.

"Kohana," Kaida shouted, her voice echoing across the water, "If there is any part of you left in there, then I urge you to hear me! I see now that I was wrong in allowing Seiko to train you. You weren't able to control your power, and as a result you mercilessly slaughtered your own husband! Countless more of your friends are dying by your hand, your children are in grave danger! If you can hear me at all, then surrender now! Surrender now, and my blade will be swift! I will grant you a quick and honorable death, and you may atone for the atrocities you have caused!"

At first it seemed as if Kohana didn't hear her. Her eyes remained black and empty, her body and the water before her motionless. Then, ever so slowly, her head turned. A dead expression met Kaida's gaze, as if Kohana saw her but held no recognition.

" _Kohana,"_ the wind suddenly rustled the leaves overhead, carrying with it a smooth voice, " _Do you remember this woman? She stole you from your family, separated you from your son…"_

Kohana's eyes narrowed, the veins in her face suddenly glowing with anger.

" _All the pain you feel, all the sorrow…it's her fault. Kill her."_

Kohana dropped her jaw and bellowed, her ferocious snarl turning like that of a feral animal. Lifting her blade from the water, she raised it and dashed forward. The stillness of the pond broke as waves crashed in her wake, a wall of water spraying into the trees behind her.

Kohana's supernatural speed was unhindered by the water, Kaida had only a heartbeat to react, side stepping and throwing her sword up just in time to protect her from the mighty swing of her pupil's blade. Metal screeched into the sky as the two weapons clashed, the younger woman easily overpowering her master and pushing her back.

The dark fire from Kohana's blade scorched Kaida's, black burn marks racing up the silvery metal. Acting fast, the noblewoman ducked away, letting her pupil's momentum carry her forward. Kaida swung in an arc, aiming for the younger's back, but Kohana was too quick on her feet. She spun in time to meet her mentor's blow, a furious snarl cascading from her lips.

The two danced around the edge of the pond, the song of angry metal crying into the air each time their blade's met. Kohana was fast, but she was still using the moves that Kaida had taught her. This fact alone was the only thing that lent the older woman the ability to counter her apprentice's blows, though she was still hard pressed to think quickly and anticipate where to move next. Her wounds cried out against her body, and Kohana's blows hammered down with a strength far beyond what the girl normally possessed.

At the edge of the pond the muddy ground was slick, Kaida nearly lost her footing and rooted her legs down to hold her balance. Completely on the defensive, Kohana pinned her there, the younger girl raining down blows like a mighty whirlwind as the tendrils of dark power continued to flow out of her.

 _I can't keep up against her sword like this,_ Kaida thought, her heart racing as she sensed and impending loss, _once she decides to use her power against me I'll be defenseless against it._

That thought suddenly struck a chord with her, why hadn't Kohana attacked with her powers yet? The light emanating from her was capable of subduing and completely obliterating enemies, wouldn't that have been the quickest course of action?

Holding out against another attack, Kaida spared a moment to look at the black tendrils flowing from the girl's body, straight into the sky and the pulsating dome above them.

 _The dome,_ Kaida realized, _it's completely constructed from their power. Given its size, it must be taking a lot of energy to sustain it, she can't afford to spare any of it attacking me; she's relying on her sword alone!_

Suddenly realizing Kohana's sole weakness in the fight, Kaida quickly formed a plan in her head. Dancing backwards again, she ignored the icy grip of the pond water on her ankles as she avoided and parried more blows. Waiting for the right time, when Kohana raised her arms back to swing down another massive blow, Kaida suddenly leapt backwards into the pond.

Landing on her feet, the noblewoman struck the water with her sword in a massive arc, sending up a spray of black liquid into her apprentice's face. Hidden by the curtain of water, Kaida dashed forward once more and struck against the hilt of Kohana's sword.

The blackened blade flew out of her hands and sunk into the mud.

"Kohana!" Kaida shouted, both hands on her sword as she aimed her killing strike at her pupil's chest, "This ends _now!"_

Her blade shot forward through the air. With a furious howl, Kohana ducked under the weapon and tackled her master.

The two women crashed into the depths of the pond, both of them completely unarmed.

Kaida gasped for breath as the bile water filled her nose and mouth, her vision suddenly clouded by the murky pond. She thrashed, trying to get away as a pair of grey fists rained blows down onto her chest. Without warning, Kohana's weight crashed down onto her, the pupil's knees pinning Kaida to the bottom of the pond. Cold fingers heavy as iron grabbed her throat, closing her windpipe and bruising her neck.

Kaida's hand's shot up, clawing at Kohana's fingers as she struggled for breath. Each choking gasp only filled her lungs with pond water, and spots began to dance in her blurred vision. Muffled by the water, Kohana's screams reached her ears and she knew that very soon the girl was going to choke the life out of her.

In a last ditch effort to find her lost sword, Kaida lashed her arm out against the bottom of the pond. When her fingers brushed against something hard, she grabbed it without question and swung upwards against her apprentice.

The rock crashed against Kohana's face and she fell backward. Not wasting a second, Kaida shot upwards, gasping for air as she breached the surface of the pond. As she coughed and sputtered the water from her lungs, Kohana screeched and leapt at her again.

Fingers pulling on wet and tangled hair, the two women became a pair of furious she-cats. Yanking, tumbling, pulling, their fight had descended to fists and mud. Kaida reached under the surface once more, and when her fingers found and even larger rock she quickly pulled it up.

With a furious battle cry, the older woman leapt forward and kneed Kohana in the gut. Pushing her apprentice under the surface of the water, she quickly followed with a blow from the rock. Again and again Kaida beat down on the younger girl with her rock, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she felt her weapon crash against bone and flesh. Relentlessly she rained blows down on the younger girl, only hesitating when a shade of red permeated the blackened water.

Gasping and panting, Kaida dropped the rock and backpedaled through the water, horror at her own actions creeping across her skin. Trembling, tears welled in her eyes as she looked at the still water before her.

 _Oh god…_ she thought as her apprentice didn't surface, _I've killed her…_

 _It had to be done,_ she told herself, _you did this for her, you saved her!_

 _Oh Kohana…Forgive me…_

Backing further away as sobs started to rack her body, Kaida suddenly halted when the water before her rippled. Her jaw dropped when the figure surfaced. Dripping with murky water, hair tangled with algae and mud, Kohana rose like a nightmarish creature from the depths of hell.

Her face and shoulders were visibly battered and bloody beneath her torn kimono, but that paled in comparison to the damage done to her left side. Looking at her, Kaida's face blanched in shock.

Kohana's left arm from the bicep down was a mass of torn bloody flesh. Shards of bone stuck out amongst her damaged arm, and the elbow was completely shredded. The arm hung awkwardly at her side, her unmoving hand turned the wrong way as the entire limb bounced uselessly against her.

In her right arm, Kohana gripped Kaida's sword.

As she started down at her mentor, her blackened eyes blazed with pure hatred.


	35. Lost in Chaos

"Rin! Rin, where are you?"

Kohaku's voice seemed to be swallowed by the trees, the mist muffling his words as he ran through the darkness. Demons quick in pursuit, the taijiya ducked around the side of a hollow trunk. When the demons circled to chase him, they flew right overhead, missing the boy hidden in the roots.

Panting for breath Kohaku scanned the trees once more.

"Rin!" He called out her name again, searching for any sign of her or Futeki.

He was met with silence.

 _Where did they go?_ The young slayer was baffled. After they'd fallen from Ah-Un's saddle he'd just barely managed to grab Rin in time to save her from hitting the ground. He'd seen the white flash of Futeki's tail as the little hanyou hit the Earth, and he instantly feared the worst.

Kohaku hadn't been able to stop Rin from running after her brother, but just as he turned to follow her the young girl dissipated before his eyes, her body vanishing into mist.

The young taijiya frantically searched the area, but there was absolutely no sign of them.

Even worse, it almost seemed as if the forest around him were shifting. When he turned to retrace his steps, he realized with a start that he had no idea where he was.

Screams of terror and the shouts of demons echoed through the forest.

 _Ryu, Aizou,_ Kohaku turned towards the noises, _They're still in danger with the rest of the villagers, I can't leave them._ He ran towards the voices, hoping that maybe Rin had managed to do the same and he'd find her and Futeki waiting with the rest of the villagers. The very same villagers that he'd last seen under assault from a swarm of demons…

 _Lady Kaede is with them,_ he told himself as he ran, _Shippo and Jaken too. I'm on my way back please hold on!_

Worry tore at his heart as he thought Ryu and Aizou, he promised Sango that he would protect them. His heart raced with each step, terror clouded his thoughts with each scream that shot through the mist, but the further he ran the further away the voices grew.

"Lady Kaede!" He called out, "Shippo! Where are you?"

With a loud snap the tree in front of him suddenly crashed to the ground, smoking with miasma as its bark turned white and shriveled away. Kohaku barely managed to leap away and avoid being caught underneath. Darting around the fallen tree, he looked around and noticed that more of the forest decayed and falling to the earth.

"Lady Kaede!" He shouted again, his heart growing cold when the voices vanished, "Jaken! Rin! Anybody!"

A shadow appeared ahead in the mist racing towards him. Gripping his scythe, Kohaku prepared to defend himself, but his eyes widened when the frightened face of a woman came into view.

"Someone help me!" She shrieked, "Please save me!" It was one of the villagers, racing in terror from a giant scorpion, venom dripping from its mouth and stinger.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Kohaku shouted, racing towards them. He raised his weapon, but just before it hit, the scorpion and the woman vanished, completely dissolving into the mist. Kohaku's feet hit the earth, dust flying into the air as he glanced around wildly.

"Wait!" He called out, "Where are you?"

Distant screams floated through the air, but the woman was gone. Kohaku raced onwards again, terror clawing at his heart, fear tearing through his mind. Had the villagers scattered? What happened to them? Where was everyone, what was going on?

 _Ryu, Aizou,_ his frightened heart called out, _Rin, where did you go?!_

Another shadow appeared, another of the villagers being hunted by a demon. Kohaku once more prepared to help, but once again the mist swallowed them and they vanished. Again and again, hunted villagers began to appear and dissipate, the earth slowly cracking and splitting beneath their feet, the woods burning with black fire around them. Kohaku called out to them, but it was though they were deaf to his voice.

Suddenly a feral growling sounded behind him. The young slayer turned and was met with blood red eyes, the angry fangs of a mad dog turned against him.

"Futeki?!" Kohaku exclaimed. The young hanyou looked at him without recognition, a demon's face replacing the child. Before the taijiya could react, Futeki leapt towards him, claws extended and ready to attack.

Mere inches from Kohaku's face, Futeki dissolved.

There was a roar behind him. Kohaku turned to see a giant snake preparing to strike, when Futeki reappeared and bowled into the beast. The hanyou and the demon rolled across the ground, blood flying into the sky as their enraged snarls rang out through the mist. Without warning they both dissolved.

"Futeki!" Kohaku shouted as he charged forward. In the distance he saw their shadows appear again, rolling as they battled, rage coating their voices as they dissolved once more and faded into view further away. The taijiya raced towards the beasts, intent on capturing the hanyou before the serpent could kill him.

 _He survived the fall, but what happened to him?!_

When he heard their snarls coming from the other side of a fallen tree, Kohaku leapt over it. What he saw made him freeze, eyes widening in horror.

The edge of a cliff, mere inches from his feet, looked over the forest and mountains beyond. The dark circle he and Rin had seen Kohana and Ronuku forming now encompassed the entire area, the sky above had turned black and glittered with fire, swirled with miasma as demons faded in and out of view. Large chunks of earth were cracking apart from the mountains, boulders and trees flying into the sky and vanishing into thin air. The terrified screams from the villagers echoed from both the forest below and the sky above.

 _No…Ryu, Aizou, Rin…Sis! Everyone!_

Wherever the others were, they were all trapped in this hellish dome, as the earth below was swallowed into the world above. It surrounded them completely, everywhere he looked Kohaku only saw darkness.

There was no way out.

Kohaku nearly dropped to his knees, his mouth fell in despair.

 _What…what do I do?_

There was a low rumble, the ground beneath his feet trembled, when suddenly there was a loud crack. The edge of the cliff broke away, crumbling as it flew towards the sky. The chunk of earth beneath him rolled, and Kohaku quickly found himself faced with another drop. As he plummeted towards the ground, he gripped his weapon and tried to find a way to stop his fall, but the miasma below blocked everything from view.

Wincing, he crossed his arms and braced for impact.

Suddenly his back wrenched, something sharp dug into his armor and held him suspended in mid-air. Heart thudding, Kohaku spun and shouted, prepared to strike his attacker with his scythe. When the taijiya saw what gripped him, he immediately stopped, astonishment shooting across his face like lightning.

"I-it's…You!"


	36. Ascent

Miasma swirled around the base of the mountain, rocks tumbling away as Naoe and Sango made the steep ascent. Their legs burned, puffs of mist escaped their mouths with each breath as the temperature dropped. The samurai glanced to his companion's face for any clues to her emotional state; but since the death of Kirara, Sango had closed herself off. Her eyebrows were knit, her expression determined, though Naoe knew that she must be even more anxious than himself at the prospect of what lay ahead.

Why hadn't Miroku waited for them?

The second he could, the monk tore away from Naoe and Sango; they hadn't been able to catch up. The rock slide at the base of the mountain had certainly slowed them down, they had been forced to circle around it and find another way up.

Miroku would have made it this far by now, but certainly he hadn't taken Ronuku on alone, had he? Fear plagued their steps, they pushed themselves upwards as fast as possible, hoping to arrive in time to prevent disaster. Once they cleared a large boulder, the edge of a tree line appeared, the slope beyond disappearing into the noxious clouds.

"It can't be much further," Sango said as she vaulted forward.

Naoe replied to her remark with short, quick huffs as they pushed forward, his exhausted body crying out in aching protests. As they drew closer to their target, the weight of each step continued to build. He focused on pushing forward through his pain, allowing it to distract him from his troubled thoughts. He buried the memories in his mind that reminded him of how easily Kohana slayed Sesshomaru, of what that would mean for Sango and himself once they met up with Ronuku…

Their escalating pathway slowly began to level to a terrain where the trees began to spread out further and the samurai looked to Sango, giving a nod. He shivered, a sickness festered in his body, sensing the intensity of the energy and power the connection Ronuku and Kohana gave off.

"Careful now!" He called out to Sango, trying to keep his words short as his eyes strained to see through the cloaking miasma.

As they made their way through the cloaked darkness, a figure suddenly loomed ahead in the distance.

"Sango, look ahead!" Naoe huffed, "We may have caught up to the Miroku after all!" His voice reflected optimism, hoping that his exhaustion hadn't given way to delusion.

Sango nodded to Naoe, but clutched her Hiraikotsu a little tighter. As they spied the figure ahead in the miasma she slowed her run and crept forward. Her movements were rigid, every muscle and nerve prepared to strike out with her weapon should something attack. The miasma clouded the identity of the figure, but as they drew closer they could tell by the outline that it was a male.

"Miroku..." Sango hesitantly whispered when they drew nearer, "Miroku are you there?"

The figure regarded Sango's question with silence, hardly shifting his stance as the two crept closer. The dark figure stood stall, his head hanging as if he was observing something on the ground opposite the direction of them.

Naoe unsheathed his blade, his senses on alert as he strained his eyes to try and understand what the form ahead of them was doing. Another figure, hazy through the miasma began to become visible. Motionless, lying at the first man's feet, Naoe's fears of what they were discovering compelled the samurai to catch up to the slayer's side.

"S-sango, wait. I don't bel-" A low light came into view with their next steps, stretching out from the standing figure and illuminating the immediate through the heavy miasma. The light emanating from Ronuku's thread to Kohana betrayed his identity to the two warriors; his empty eyes observing the lifeless form at his feet.

Miroku's body.

Blood pooled around the monk's throat, his lifeless gaze blankly staring off into the distance. Thick scarlet drops dribbled from Ronuku's blade.

"G-gods…" Naoe's face went pale at the discovery, nearly losing grip on his sword as he struggled for a response.

He heard Sango's startled gasp, the slayer's mouth agape in horror.

Ronuku's figure, this tall looming madman, was a stranger. This shadowy eyed beast wore his face, but without his easygoing grin or laughter in his eyes it was nothing more than a mask. The cold gray man before them seemed nothing more than stone.

And Miroku lay helplessly at his feet.

Naoe once more glanced to Sango and saw the moment when her steel façade cracked. The taijiya trembled, no doubt remembering the last family member she had seen commit such a heinous act, and her Hiraikotsu nearly fell from her hands.

"R-ronuku," Sango croaked, "Ronuku, no...no!"

Naoe had fought in countless battles. He had survived countless massacres and knew the misery of facing bloody hours on the battlefield. Still, the horrors he had witnessed could not nearly measure to the anguish and pain he heard in the taijiya's voice as they stared at Miroku's bloody corpse lying at Ronuku's feet.

Nothing in the immediate area or between the two men suggested there had been a struggle, or a fight.

This was murder.

Naoe found it hard to swallow. Looking up to Ronuku's face, he noticed the possessed man had turned at Sango's cries, though there was no recognition in his expression. With his eyes dark, and his skin holding no color, Ronuku looked more like demons they had just previously been fighting than his own past incarnation.

Naoe had never looked into the face of another man and felt such dread.

His hope for saving his friend and pupil began to quickly shrink, but the samurai forced himself to push those thoughts away as he slowly raised a palm towards the grey man. He had to try.

"Ronuk-" He barely managed the man's name before Ronuku's gaze caught sight of his unsheathed weapon. Blackened eyes narrowed, the younger of the two incarnations shot forward towards his teacher, swinging the blade down at him with demonic might.

Before Naoe could react, Sango's Hiraikotsu suddenly flew up in front of him, the bone weapon taking the brunt of the possessed man's attack as though it were a shield.

"Ronuku," Sango cried, tears cascading down her cheeks, "Ronuku, stop it!"

Her strained pleas fell on deaf ears, the force behind the initial strike unrelenting against the slayer's defensive stance. Ronuku's newly acquired strength allowed him to advance further on the two, forcing the taijiya back several steps before withdrawing his blade without warning, revealing a nick on the surface of the boomerang. Naoe brandished his blade, firm in his resolve to try keep further tragedy from occurring.

"Ronuku, whatever is hand is forcing you to do this…You must fight it!" He hurriedly shouted, charging forward to collide blades with Ronuku. The possessed man blocked the blow with a single hand behind his sword. Naoe pulled back, following in succession with several strikes that were all met with his pupil's blade.

Mentally shuffling through tactics, the more experienced swordsman pulled back and lowered the angle of his blade. Ronuku shot forward, swinging his blade down just as he had anticipated. Naoe knew he couldn't match the strength of one of his pupil's swings head on, but he didn't have to. He only had to clash for a moment before he could slide to the inside of Ronuku's own blade in the hopes of disarming him.

Ronuku closed the gap almost immediately, but just as Naoe tossed his blade upward, a burst of light caught his eyes. The blades collided but resisted only a moment before Naoe's arms shot upwards unexpectedly. The bright flame that engulfed Ronuku's sword sliced clean through the opposing blade.

Ronuku's momentum carried him forward, his strength nearly too much to control as his blade lodged itself in the ground before him. The black veined man tugged on his katana, but struggled a moment, having used too much force in the initial swing to be able to free it from the earth it had settled into.

Naoe stumbled forward but the swordsman caught himself before hitting the ground. Turning sharply, he saw Sango charging towards Ronuku with her Hiraikotsu raised to attack…

...Only to let it fall to her side at the last second. Naoe cried out in shock, his face going pale as Sango raced forward and grabbed Ronuku's wrists, holding to him, pushing with all her might to keep him from freeing the sword.

"Ronuku," Sango pleaded, "Ronuku please, you have to hear me!"

"S-sango! What do you think you're doing, get back!" Naoe shouted, lifting his blade in preparation but his brows furrowed at the lightened weight of his now half-sized weapon.

Ronuku had turned his attention from the fixed blade to face Sango's pleas. His face remained stern, no emotions betraying any hint of the man that had previously inhabited the same body. He looked down at their arms as she spoke, registering her close proximity and her attempt to keep him still. He looked away, back towards his sword.

"Ronuku, no," she pleaded again, looking straight into his gray and blackened face, "I need to you to stop, you don't want to do this, I need you...our children need you! Ronuku, you're a father now! Please, for their sake, you have to break free!"

Just as he was to return to freeing the katana from the ground, her words demanded his attention. Suddenly, Ronuku's gaze was back to his wife and though his expression remained unchanged his eyes gave the faintest flicker with her words.

Children.

Father.

The muscles in his arm released their tension, fingers uncurling from the handle slowly as the grey man seemed to struggle to comprehend what was happening.

Naoe knew he wasn't going to get another shot.

 _I'm sorry, Sango_ , He thought, darting forward with all the might his exhausted body could muster. The samurai cried out swinging what remained of his blade down at Ronuku's shoulder. The warrior's shout alerted Ronuku instantly, and jerked himself from Sango's grasp. Facing his attacker, Ronuku caught Naoe's wrists, and without much effort the possessed man twisted and ripped the weapon from its owner.

Glaring as his attacker, Ronuku turned the broken blade on his mentor and swung down across Naoe's chest. White hot pain flared in the samurai, his voice choked as Ronuku kicked Naoe back before turning on Sango. Without hesitation Ronuku swung the improvised substitution for his own blade up at the Taijiya, their close proximity leaving little time for her to react.

Sango's shriek of pure agony raced through the sky. Wincing, Naoe forced himself up and his blood ran cold in his veins when he saw her.

Her gloved hands were clenched on her face, blinded by pain her feet tumbled across the grass as though she registered nothing but white hot torment. Panting heavily, her body trembling in shock, she pulled her gloves away from her face. Wincing, she ground her teeth and forced her eyes open.

Naoe momentarily lost his breath witnessing her agony. The left side of Sango's face was coated in blood, a jagged wound slicing across her left eye which remained shut. She glanced up at Ronuku, tears forming in her functional eye as what little hope had remained in her heart was struck down by agony and fear.

Overhead the darkness swirled, the air growing thicker with each second. Nearby the roar of demons echoed through the trees, their hunger and malice permeating the clearing.

" _Ronuku_ ," a silky voice slunk across the trees, a whispered echo prodding quietly from above, " _This woman causes you confusion and pain. There's no need to endure her torment, she is nothing to you…kill them. Kill them, and you shall find peace."_

Ronuku clutched his head, shaking it side to side as though the shake the voice from his mind. The bushi glanced at the darkened tree line, the treetops shaking with the malevolent presence of the demons just beyond the clearing.

The wind blew and the voice continued whispering until Ronuku stopped fighting. He lowered his gaze to the ground. With furrowed brows Ronuku leapt towards the edge of the clearing and pressed the tips of his fingers to the center of his forehead, his body suddenly pulsating.

He glanced up at the trees.

His eyes narrowed as the dark energy poured out of them.

The evil energy that consumed the battlefield made the air heavy, an atmosphere of imposing doom lingering over the field as Ronuku stood fixed in place, still as a statue as he shut his eyes firmly, and his chest expanded with a deep breath as he began to call on the demons that surrounded them.

Struggling, Naoe managed to force himself up to his feet. Though Ronuku's attack on Sango was what had quite possibly spared him, the samurai felt nothing but guilt in seeing the blood pouring from the wound that now decorated her distraught face. Seeing that the opposition was now focused elsewhere, Naoe winced and forced his body to go to the Taijiya.

"Sango..." He panted, reading the pain in her face. "Sango, I'm sorry..." He glanced nervously back to her husband before the tree line suddenly shook and dread filled him once more.

Dots of red glowed as they floated nearer and nearer, the low rumble of a small army of demons making the ground seem to shake as they approached the two warriors.


	37. Tangled Web

_Damn them! Damn them all!_

Naraku glowered at the jewel in his palm, hate radiating from his red eyes as his tentacles thrashed in rage; a cloud of furious miasma pouring from his body.

Fifty years. For fifty long years he'd planned, waited, watched, schemed…It had taken all of his cunning to survive, all of his patience waiting for the jewel to return to this world. When at last it had, Naraku was forced to race Inuyasha to locate and assemble the pieces. He put every effort into forming his web, a string of manipulations, laying his pieces carefully and waiting for the right moment to strike.

 _How dare you defy me!_ Naraku clenched his jaw, every ounce of his fury aimed at the crystal ball, _you were supposed to be mine to command!_

The web he'd spun for years had worked perfectly, every effort he'd made towards collecting the jewel had paid off…

…only for the jewel itself to be the one to manipulate and betray _him!_

Kagome had been in his grasp, Inuyasha had lost his senses and sought her blood, Naraku could finally destroy the one person who had the power to defeat him…and she was gone, nowhere to be found.

At least not on this plane.

The jewel still swirled with darkness, still using the energy from Kohana and Ronuku to fuel its malefic power, but deep within the endless abyss a small spec of light had returned to the jewel. There she was, the jewel had somehow transported Kagome directly into Naraku's hands, the only place where he couldn't reach her.

At any moment the jewel could turn her purification powers against him. With the two fools below still fueling it, no doubt the attack would be devastating.

Naraku would be completely obliterated, he would be helpless against it.

But the jewel hadn't done so.

 _That isn't its intention,_ Naraku had thought, _No, it has something else planned._

Worried that the monk's soft heart would prevent him from killing Ronuku, Naraku had gone out of his way to nudge Miroku and give him extra incentive. If the monk killed Ronuku, if the jewel could be cut from its power supply, then perhaps Naraku could regain control over the gem.

If only Miroku hadn't hesitated, the monk's soft heart had cost him his life, leaving Naraku with few options.

Fighting to survive, Naraku had gone on the hunt for Ronuku and Kohana himself, still perplexed as to why the Shikon jewel hadn't attacked yet. As he floated through the sky, the giant spider that served as his fortress raining miasma down into the woods below, he used its senses to search for his prey.

It should've been easy, he just needed to circle the dome of dark light until he came upon one of the two and then crush them. But the dome seemed to stretch on for eternity, the farther he flew the more the ground beneath him stayed the same. For the first time, Naraku found himself trapped in a vortex that he had no control over.

Somehow, beneath the dark dome, they'd entered a dimension that was no longer in the world of youkai and mortals. When the mountains beneath him suddenly crumbled and shot towards the sky, when the dark abyss swallowed them up and pulled the spider towards it, Naraku finally understood.

The jewel was born of the souls of battling demons and a miko.

It already had Kagome.

"You dare to think you can devour me?" Naraku hissed, his hand clenched in an angry fist around the jewel. He would not sit by and allow it to draw him in. No, this was his web that he'd cast, he wasn't about to let some sentient gem suddenly start pulling his threads!

He poured miasma from his fist towards the jewel, trying his hardest to drown out the light and impose his will. A soft voice chuckled in his ear.

" _Well well, Naraku, it looks as though you've finally realized that you're no longer in control."_

He turned, his red eyes furious as the shadow in the shape of a man stood next to him.

" _Then again, you never really were in control in the first place,"_ if the shadow had a face it would have been smirking, _"The puppet master was a puppet himself all along."_

Naraku's tentacles thrashed wildly in anger.

"Is that what you think?" He asked, rage permeating his voice, "You're nothing more than a gem, meant to serve _me._ "

" _Oh, but Naraku, you don't think it was **you** who actually found all of my shards, do you?" _ the jewel asked, " _You honestly believe that through your skill and manipulation you managed to find all of those tiny pieces? No, my friend, **I** was the one who willed it. I called out to you, I made sure every little shard could be heard, and in turn you played your part beautifully."_

The shadow stepped forward, reaching towards Naraku.

 _"All your efforts are about to pay off,"_ it said gleefully, " _For soon, you shall become a part of me."_

Naraku shot his tentacles out, intent on impaling the shadow. A thick choking cloud of miasma poured through his body, Naraku's hate filling the spider in which they stood.

 _"Did you forget who it was that gave you your power?"_ The shadow asked as the tentacles flew harmlessly through its body. The miasma surrounding it disappeared, swallowed into the shadow's body.

The gem pulsated in Naraku's hand, the shadow suddenly reached out and grabbed one of his tentacles. The limb instantly shriveled and fell uselessly to the ground.

Out-maneuvered.

Naraku, the calculating mastermind, had no solution, no contingency plan for the enemy before him. Hurriedly, he fled into his cloud of miasma. Hidden from the shadow, he burrowed his tentacles into the flesh of the spider and sent his will through the hulking beast, ordering it to expel the shadow from its body.

The spider's senses disappeared, the creature was suddenly deaf to his will.

 _"Naraku, all these years, all the effort you put into chasing me…we are bound. Fighting is pointless, running is pointless. For you, there is no escape."_

Naraku's hand grew hot, his eyes widened as he saw the jewel fusing with his skin. Panic flooded his mind, he tossed his arm and tried to fling the jewel from his grasp, but the gem stayed firmly glued to his skin.

Gleeful laughter rang in his ears.

 _"Give in Naraku. This is the end for you."_

 _NO!_ Naraku's mind roared, _I WILL NOT LOSE!_

A glint in the purple haze caught his eye. He glanced up at the rusted object laying useless in the spider's gut.

Inuyasha's sword. The Tetsusaiga.

A memory ran through Naraku's mind, when long ago he loaned Sesshomaru a human arm embedded with a jewel shard in an attempt to manipulate the proud demon into killing Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had needed the human arm, the Tetsusaiga's barrier repelled the grasp of a demon. Only a half demon like Inuyasha could properly wield the sword.

Naraku's panicked heart beat wildly in his chest.

The heart that once belonged to the human bandit, Onigumo.

Wasting no time on contemplating the possible ramifications, Naraku raced forward and grabbed the sword with his free hand.

It did not reject him.

Angry, hateful demonic energy poured through his system and into the blade. The rusted sword shook, but with a roar it suddenly burst with light and grew to its true size. The mighty fang glowed purple, miasma swirled around it, and tar-like splotches stained the once pristine blade, no doubt a side effect of Naraku's influence.

He didn't have time to think about it.

Barely strong enough to lift the weapon, Naraku turned the blade and cut off his own hand. The useless limb fell, the swirling dark jewel still fused in its palm.

Naraku's arm bubbled, a new hand quickly replaced the discarded limb. Gripping the hulking weapon that felt awkward in his grasp, he swung it down at the jewel. The blade struck the crystal and it shuddered.

Momentarily, the swirling within stopped.

"In pieces you obeyed my command!" Naraku shouted, "This is the price for defying me!"

He swung the blade down again.

The jewel shuddered again, a tiny crack forming on its surface.


	38. A Light in the Dark

A deafening crash suddenly thundered through the cavernous abyss. The demons growled and turned their heads upwards, their faces reflecting agitation and surprise.

" _That fool,"_ the shadow-man hissed, " _I should've known he'd resort to something desperate."_

"Who?" Kagome asked, heart racing in her ears as another crash roared through the darkness. Had the jewel not frozen her body in place she would've fled and ducked for whatever sort of cover she could find, "What's going on?!"

" _Naraku thinks he can destroy us instead of accepting our destiny,"_ the jewel said, though it sounded as if it were more to himself than answering her, " _Time to hurry things along a bit."_

He waved his arm, and the dark beam glowing between Kohana and Ronuku roared and grew larger. The two of them sat passively as the jewel drew more of their energy in itself, unresponsive.

A third crash rang out through the jewel.

" _It seems Naraku needs to be restrained in person,"_ the shadow-man growled. He suddenly vanished.

"Wait!" Kagome called out, "Come back!"

There was no response.

The demons floated in circles around her, spiked bodies and fanged teeth as they eyed her hungrily through glassy dead eyes. Kagome tried to move again, but her body was still rooted in place, the jewel's magic refusing to let her legs so much as even twitch.

Her eyes stung, cheeks rosy and swollen from hours of frustrated and frightened tears. She desperately tried to calm herself, inhaling and exhaling slowly as she glanced around for any sign of the shadow or what he was up to.

 _What's happening out there,_ her worried mind whispered, _are the others still alive? Where's Inuyasha?_

 _Is he going to find me in here? How will I get out?_

 _What if no one finds me?_

A chill ran up her spine and she squeezed her eyes shut, a futile effort against the salty tears that continued to spring forth. The thought of dying here, without ever seeing Inuyasha again or knowing if he was okay or even alive…

She wanted to fall to the ground and weep.

She opened her eyes again, noting that the demons hadn't gotten any closer. Another crash echoed through the abyss, she looked at Ronuku and Kohana. They still sat idly, their faces dead to the world.

"Kohana," Kagome called out, "Ronuku…please, can you hear me?"

They didn't respond.

"Please, you have to wake up," she pleaded, her voice cracking in sorrow, "Whatever the jewel's been telling you, it's all lies. Sango, her babies, Kohaku…Rin and Futeki…They're all alive, they want to save you. Naoe, Kaida, Inuyasha, Miroku…everyone is out there fighting to stop Naraku and get you back. Please. Please wake up. Please!"

Once again she was met with silence.

"It's no use" _,_ Kagome whispered, heart trembling in anguish. _The jewel won't let them hear me, there's nothing I can do._ Her face crumpled as once more frightened tears wracked her body.

" _You forget Kagome,"_ a gentle voice whispered, " _The jewel was born of both darkness,_ _ **and**_ _light."_

Kagome's head shot up. She glanced around expecting to see the shadow-man, but he hadn't returned. Only the demons still swirling around them.

"Who said th-"

" _Shh,"_ the voice interrupted, " _Do not speak, or he will know I am here."_

Kagome closed her mouth but continued to look around for the speaker. Her eyes suddenly widened as the faint outline of a woman faded into view before her. The woman smiled at her gently. Decked in the red and white robes of a priestess, long raven hair cascaded down her back. Light armor covered her torso and shoulders.

 _Is this…?!_

" _I am the priestess known as Midoriko,"_ the woman whispered, confirming Kagome's suspicion, " _The jewel was created when I cast my soul from my body. Just as good and evil wage constant war on Earth, so we too have constantly fought within the gem. There are times where I've been able to subdue the demons, and them me, for the balance of power always sways."_

She glanced out towards the demons.

" _But Naraku has had influence for too long. He poisoned the jewel with his malicious actions and gave strength to the demons. Their hatred and anger gave birth to an evil spirit, the one who now controls this place,"_ she sighed, " _And I have grown weary. My strength alone is not enough to subdue him."_

" _As long as the Shikon no Tama exists, so will he, so he seeks to continue the battle within. Now that he has brought you here, he won't stop until he has Naraku and whatever other demons he can find to strengthen him,"_ she glanced towards Kohana and Ronuku, " _Your friends' power is being used to draw in demons that will feed into Naraku's malefic power. Any of your allies that are dragged in with them will be devoured by the demons."_

Kagome gasped, a bolt of horror shooting up her spine.

"But how will I sto-" Midoriko gave her a look that reminded her to be silent.

" _As I've said, the powers of both light and dark hold sway here, one was not meant to reign over the other forever._ _My soul will not last much longer, but you are a priestess Kagome. The light exists within you, you are capable of purifying this place."_

 _But_ _ **how?!**_ Kagome thought, frustrated. She shot a look at Ronuku and Kohana, and Midoriko nodded.

" _Your friends are fueling the darkness, evil has flooded their hearts and they have willingly given their souls to it,"_ Midoriko looked straight into Kagome's eyes, " _I have but just enough strength left to help them hear you, and then I will vanish. From that point on you_ _ **must**_ _convince them to stop, otherwise you will never gain sway in this place. Your friends will all die and you will spend eternity fighting the darkness alone."_

Kagome shook, terror still coursing through her body, but she nodded. If Midoriko could give her any chance of saving everyone's lives she had to take it, she wouldn't let her fear stop her.

Midoriko smiled and stepped forward, placing her index finger on Kagome's forehead.

" _I have faith in you Kagome,"_ she said, " _Once you act he will know I was here and try to stop you. No matter what he says or does, do not lose sight of your own power. You are strong enough to stop this."_

Kagome closed her eyes, and at once a wave of warmth cascaded through her body, all the way from her head to her toes. Her heart stopped racing, her breathing slowed, and she once again had feeling in her legs. Her fear was gone, her tears dried, and for the first time in a long time she felt calm and sure of herself.

When Kagome opened her eyes Midoriko was gone. She felt something warm in her hands and looked down to see that she held a glowing weapon, a bow made purely from light.

The demons overhead hissed and recoiled from her.

 _A bow?_ Kagome was overjoyed at the prospect of being armed once again, but she realized that she had nothing to shoot from it. She glanced around in confusion before she remembered Midoriko's words.

 _I'm a priestess, there's light inside of me._

Focusing her energy, Kagome once again felt the familiar warmth of her own power flowing through her veins. She looked down at her bow, focusing with all of her might, when at last a glowing arrow of light formed in her palm.

She smiled.

"Thank you Midoriko," Kagome said, "I promise, I'll do my best. I won't let him win." Notching her arrow into her bow, she pulled back on the string of light and aimed her weapon.

At the end of her sight was the center of the black cord that ran straight between her friends and connected them to the darkness.

"Kohana, Ronuku!" Kagome shouted, "I need you to wake up!"

She released the arrow. A radiant beam of light shot forward and lodged itself directly into the cord between Kohana and Ronuku. Lighting crackled around them, sparks of light traveled the length of the cord, battling against the darkness that desperately tried to push it back.

" _What's this,"_ a furious voice growled. The shadow-man suddenly reappeared before Kagome, " _You think that you're going to stop me too?!"_

Fear bolted up Kagome's spine, but she didn't answer the shadow. She focused her energy and created another arrow.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" She yelled and fired once more. The thin threads of light grew in the cord of darkness.

Kohana and Ronuku twitched.

Their clouded eyes turned towards Kagome.


	39. Until the Last Breath

Sango's body shook, her hand flying back to the wound on her face. Fighting past the shock, fighting past the pain, she tried to focus on Naoe. Through sheer force of will she kept her mind on the battle at hand, she looked at Naoe and then back at Ronuku.

When she saw the demons approaching through the trees her body grew cold.

"He," Sango panted, pain straining her words, "He's calling the demons..." Despair flooded her senses as she looked at her husband once more, a hoard of beasts slowly flooding the clearing around them. Ronuku meant to kill them, there was no way to deny it.

Her husband was gone.

She didn't realize how bad she was trembling until she felt Naoe's steady arm on her shoulder.

"Here, you're going to need both hands," he said quickly, ripping a length of cloth from his sleeve and tying it over the wound in her left eye. Her skull screamed at his touch; gritting her teeth she remembered her training and kept from screaming.

"If I didn't know you better," the samurai said as he finished, his voice retaining the calm of a battle hardened warrior, "I would ask you to consider going back to the villagers."

Sango said nothing. They both knew that wasn't an option.

"But if you are resigned to remaining here, then I have one last plan." Naoe nodded towards Ronuku, "His stance makes it evident, even boosted with his power of the bond of the sacred siblings calling in these demons is straining him. Once we make our move, they will attack and block us from reaching Ronuku. One of us…will need to create an opening. When that happens, the other musn't hesitate, they will have to continue forward and end this. If one of us can reach your Hiraikotsu, then we might have a chance."

 _This will be the end of us,_ Sango thought, though she looked to Naoe and nodded. Suicide mission or not, they didn't have a choice anymore. Angry snarls guttered across the clearing, the demons quickly surrounding them. They were running out of time, there would be no other plans.

"Take this," the taijiya handed Naoe the sword at her hip, refusing to let him go weaponless. She activated a switch in her sleeve, and the short blade hidden within her armor sprung out. Hiraikotsu lay on the ground yards away where she dropped it; everything in her being focused on the bone weapon, their only chance of success, however slim that hope was. With a sudden cry the two of them surged forward, and the hissing demons rushed to meet their attack.

The monsters struck like a tidal wave. Sango had been trained to fight with only a short weapon, but exhaustion rendered her movements slow and clumsy. Blind on her left side, she only saw half of the oncoming attacks. For every demon that she fended off with her blade, another rushed at her side, every swing was met with claws and fangs.

Panting, side stepping, Sango back-pedaled away from the demons, being pushed further away from her giant boomerang.

"Naoe," She shouted, "I can't reach it! There's got to be another wa-"

The air was suddenly pushed from her lungs as a demon struck her side. Sango gasped and wheezed, skidding several feet in the grass slick with her own blood. Adrenaline fueled her limbs as she fought to regain her balance, but a sudden cough erupted as her lungs struggled for air. Drops of scarlet dribbled from her lips.

She felt her body growing weaker by the second.

There wasn't much time.

She glanced at Ronuku, his body completely still as his power fueled the dome and controlled the demons.

"Naoe!" She coughed, "Naoe, I can't reach Hiraikotsu! You…you have to hold off the demons!"

She turned towards her husband, her bloodstained steel growing heavy in her hands.

 _Ronuku,_ she thought, her heart growing colder as another cough send blood dripping down her scarlet-drenched face, _Ronuku, once you're gone I won't be far behind…_

She dashed forward, Naoe running alongside her. The flood of demons charged in front of them, Sango ducked to avoid them as the samurai swung the sword and sliced them in two. He stepped ahead and carved a path for the taijiya, leaping over corpses, rushing across the slick grass, running, attacking, running…

As they closed in on Ronuku, the possessed man stood as still as a statue, his darkened eyes watching the scene with absolutely no emotion.

As Sango rolled under the outstretched claws of a demonic bird swooping down at her, she heard the sudden pained cry of Naoe behind her. Within seconds his cry crescendoed into shrieks of pain, and she turned to see the samurai caught in the caws of several demons, more and more beasts flooding over him, their faces drenched in human blood as they tore at his flesh.

"S-Sango!" He shouted, struggling against the hoard "You must not hesitate! Stop Ronuku!" Sango wanted to scream, memories of Kohaku and her father threatened to flood her mind, but she turned and clung to the only thing left:

Reach Ronuku.

End this.

Sango raced forward, arms bleeding as she held up her blade, the gap between her and Ronuku closing rapidly. The taijiya closed her mind to everything around her, her sorrow, fear, pain, everything in her heart evaporated. Nothing existed but the blade in her hand and the target before her.

Naoe's cries, the screams of the demons chasing her, they all faded. Each beat of her heart drew her closer, every muscle in her body poised for this one moment. The blade glinted on her arm, her eyes focused on his throat. The gray flesh was unprotected, her target too focused on controlling the demons and maintaining the dome. One deep slash was all she needed, one quick cut and it would all be over.

Time slowed, Sango leapt forward, arm raised over her head as she thrust the blade forward. Her own shout was deaf on her ears, the glint of metal raced forward hungrily, inches away as it prepared to tear into his throat.

The sky exploded.

A wave of sound and light knocked Sango away, her weapon only grazing Ronuku's throat as she fell to the ground.

" _WAKE UP!"_ A voice like thunder echoed in its wake, " _Ronuku listen to me, you have to wake up!"_

Sango coughed and turned towards the sky, recognition flooded her mind and her eyes widened in surprise.

 _K-kagome?!_

A faint line began to form along Ronuku's neck. His blackened blood dotted the surface of the cut as he jerked his head up towards the sky with an alarmed expression. The bushi's face registered full emotion for the first time. He was alert, questioning the voice he heard up above.

"You…" His voice rumbled, darkened eyes flickering with recognition.

" _Please, you have to fight this, you can't let him control you!"_ The voice shouted, " _Please wake up!"_

The cord of black light, the one that connected Ronuku to Kohana and fed their power into the dome above, began to shudder as a faint thread of white suddenly formed within it.

" _Don't listen to her,"_ another voice answered, the soft menacing voice that had spoken to Ronuku before, " _She's nothing but another of Naraku's tricks, there is nothing here but death."_

Behind her, Sango's heart nearly stopped as she heard Naoe suddenly shriek once more, his voice dying in a choked gasp as the demons surged over him. Bathed in his blood, they tore into the weary samurai and ended his life.

 _Naoe….No!_ Her mind shuddered in horror as she watched the hoard of demons rip the samurai apart. Her blood ran cold. Her stomach dropped.

Another death. Everyone was dying.

Just like her village.

Sango winced against the pain, fighting desperately against her despair and fear, clinging to the one hope she had left. She grunted, gripping her weapon desperately as her aching muscles fought to push herself off of the ground, and glanced towards the sky.

"Kagome!" The taijiya shouted desperately, "Kagome is that you?! Please, you have to stop this! Save Ronuku, make it stop!"

She'd heard her friend's voice, but was Kagome really there? Or had she been hallucinating? Was her mind playing tricks on her as she fought in vain against death?

The snarl of demons reached her ears, Sango whipped her head around in time to see the furious beasts rushing towards her. Gasping against her pain and tears, she pushed herself to her knees, knife in hand as she prepared to give what little strength she had left fighting off the hoard.

The wind suddenly picked up, a ferocious gale that whipped the trees about and bowled the demons over, pushing them back away from their quarry.

" _Sango,"_ Kagome's voice shouted, " _Sango I'm here! I'm trying to get through to Ronuku but I…the jewel is fighting me, I can't…"_

" _Ronuku,"_ A malicious voice echoed, " _Ronuku don't listen to them, Naraku is merely trying to trick you…trying to show you what you already lost. They're all dead, you know that…you know it was all your fault."_

The wind whipping her hair around her face, strands striking and stinging her good eye, Sango glanced at her husband and stared in shock. The dark strand that connected him to the dome spun violently, the darkness lashing out at the white strand that had appeared within it. Two forces at war over Ronuku's consciousness.

Gritting her teeth against the pain, Sango pushed herself up, face to face with Ronuku. The darkness clouding his eyes flickered, and for a brief moment his wife saw a faint flash of the familiar hazel beneath.

"Wh-what's happening…" Hoarse and grave, his voice shook from misuse. The bushi stumbled backwards, dropping his broken weapon as he gripped his head in pain. Doubling over, the grey-skinned man trembled and shook, "What's going on?!"

"Ronuku…" Sango sobbed, her heart thudding as she heard his voice, "Ronuku, I'm here. I'm right here, can you hear me?"

" _Listen to her,"_ Kagome urged from above, " _Please Ronuku, focus on Sango! She's there to help you!"_

"Sango…" Ronuku's voice dropped, darkness flaring around him, "I couldn't save her…I should've been there…" He hissed in anger, tears suddenly falling from his eyes, "Naraku killed her and I did nothing!"

"No, that's not true," Sango took a step towards him, "Whatever you heard, it was a lie!"

" _Was it?"_ An angry voice thundered down, " _Ronuku look at her, a corpse is all that stands before you!"_

He looked up. Shadows clouded his vision, but his face contorted in pain when he saw her. Sango had no doubt that she looked like the dead, besides the wave of scarlet that coated the left side of her face, her armor was torn; hot blood seeped from her wounds and drenched every inch of her body. Even so, she gritted her teeth and stepped towards him.

" _See? This is all that remains of your precious wife,"_ the voice continued, " _A broken illusion sent from Naraku to torment yo-"_

"No!" Sango interrupted angrily, "Enough of your lies, I'm sick of hearing you! Ronuku, listen to me, I am _not_ dead! Your children are _not_ dead, and our friends..." she knew that the broken bodies of Naoe and Miroku lay behind her, that they had already lost so much, but she continued, "Our friends need you! We can still stop Naraku, we can still win but you have to fight this! Stop listening to him! Don't let him control you!"

Ronuku stared at her as she spoke. With each word the darkness in his eyes lightened; captivated by her voice the bushi's trembling calmed. The thread of white within the power surrounding him grew stronger.

"S-sango," he uttered, "You're…alive?"

"Yes, I'm r-"

" _Sango watch out!"_

The taijya had no time to react to Kagome's warning. A sudden wave of energy crashed into her, and once more her face hit the ground. Crying out in pain, she glanced up and a wave of horror struck her as the saw the figure that stood over her.

" _My my,"_ the low voice from above now sounded right in front of her, _"you are quite the persistent_ _ **bitch,**_ _aren't you?"_ An opaque man, his body seeming to be made entirely of violet smoke, stood over her. His very essence radiated hate, and with a flick of his wrist Sango felt her body float upwards until she was suspended eye-level with what would have been his face if there was anything there.

" _Naraku should've thrown you back in that grave when he had the chance,"_ the voice laughed, dripping with malicious glee, " _You'd think that chasing your poor brother across the country might've tired you out, but you didn't stop there did you? You had to fight, had to abandoned your children, had to climb this mountain, had to save your husband at the cost of everything you know and love. Tell me, how many times must I destroy your family before you. STAY._ _ **DOWN**_ _?"_

A sudden sharp pain tore through her innards, and Sango screamed. The pain was too much, her body and mind too exhausted to fight back. Ever since the jewel had entered her life it had relentlessly torn everything apart over and over. She'd fought so long, and it was all for nothing. Here at last, the malevolent spirit was going to destroy her personally.

" _You've been in a thorn in my side taijiya, but no more,"_ the jewel's shadowy hand reached up and grabbed her throat, tightening his grip, closing off her hair as excruciating torment ripped through her, " _Your husband is mine, everything you knew is gone and your time is done. Goodbye."_

Darkness flooded her vision.

She went limp in his grasp, letting the pain claim her and pull her beneath.

Before she went under she heard a muffled shout from across a great distance. The shout grew, the thunderous crescendo racing across the distance until a blast of heat bowled into her, grabbing the last vestiges of her drowning consciousness and dragging it back up.

Sango felt herself crash to the ground once more. Coughing, desperately filling her lungs with precious air, she glanced up and saw that the jewel's arm that had been gripping her was missing. Behind him, a blinding white star flared brightly against the darkness.

Ronuku stared at the shadowed figure, his eyes narrowed in hate and rage as white light flooded from his body.

" _What do you think you're doing?"_ The jewel turned and hissed at Ronuku, mist swirling around him as his arm faded back into view, " _Ronuku, this woman is an illusion you know that."_

"Real…fake…alive…dead," The samurai's voice shook with fury as he stared down his captor, "It doesn't matter to me…I don't care what form she's in, nobody hurts my wife! SO STEP AWAY FROM HER! NOW!"

" _You're giving me orders?"_ The jewel hissed, " _This 'rebellion' of yours won't last Ronuku, as long as Kohana is still lending me her power you won't be able to escape, you'll soon return to m-"_

Ronuku didn't let him finish. With a demonic shout the samurai charged forward at blinding speed, his glowing fist striking at the faceless shadow. The jewel vanished the moment he struck and reappeared behind him.

" _You're fighting for a memory Ronuku, Sango is gone,"_ the jewel insisted, " _There's nothing more you can do."_

" _No,"_ Kagome echoed from across the darkened sky, " _He's wrong and you know it! Don't let him back in!"_

Their voices landed on deaf ears. Lost in a blind-white fury Ronuku turned around and charged at the Jewel once more. Like mist itself, the opaque figure vanished each time the samurai was about to strike. The two of them danced around the bloodied clearing, Ronuku's white light illuminating the scarlet floor beneath them. The demons had long since fled, it was only the Ronuku and the Jewel left to battle, locked in a power struggle for the samurai's very soul.

With the two of them too engrossed in combat, Sango trembled, summoning up every ounce of strength she had left in order to pull herself forward. Crawling, dragging her injured body, she inched forward searching for something, anything that could help.

 _I can't let him take Ronuku! I have to help!_

Her desperate mind clung to those thoughts, refusing to stop until the very end. Her bloodied knuckle brushed up against something hard, and the taijiya glanced at the weapon on the ground before her.

Ronuku continued to howl angrily, becoming more and more furious each time his blow missed. The white light pulsated around him, but the cord of energy that connected him to the dome still swirled with darkness. Leaping over the corpse of a fallen demon, Ronuku's fist once more collided with nothing. Screaming, he turned to find his opponent when something suddenly grabbed his wrist.

" _Cease this foolishness at once,"_ The Jewel ordered. Ronuku howled and tried to pull away, but the Jewel's magic was too strong within the dome. Where he touched the samurai, dark light once again bled into the white.

" _Ronuku, remember that you agreed to serve me. You and Kohana both, you gave yourselves willingly."_

Ronuku's struggles grew weaker. Try as he might he could not wrench himself free.

" _There's no use fighting now, return to me where you belong. There is nothing for you here."_

"No!" Sango shouted, her voice strained as blood trickled from her lips. Using the very last of her energy, the taijiya pulled herself up and stood with her giant boomerang ready, "We need him, his children need him, _I_ need him and he knows that! I won't let you take him from us! _Hiraikotsu!"_

The bone weapon soared through the air and cut through the Jewel's arm, disrupting his grip on Ronuku. As the weapon passed, the samurai's eyes widened.

"Sango…I won't let you hurt Sango!" He shouted, suddenly focusing on the Hiraikotsu. The weapon arced in the air, and Ronuku aimed for it. A bolt of white lightning shot from his fingertips and enveloped the boomerang. The weapon glowed white as it was superheated with Ronuku's energy; suddenly blessed with speed it flew back spinning through the Jewel and cutting the figure in two.

The faceless man shrieked, but the moment the white light passed through him he dissolved instantly. Hiraikotsu hit the ground and skidded in a pool of blood, all the chaos in the clearing suddenly dissolved to calm.

The white light faded from Ronuku, all light faded. Grey skinned, wounded, and sickly he stumbled for a moment before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He crashed to the ground, and lay still.

Panicked and back to the ground herself, Sango tried to crawl to him. She had already given more than she had though, her wounds caught up with her and her muscles refused to move. Staring desperately at her husband's fallen figure, she could've sworn she saw his chest rise and fall, almost as though he were resting, and this was the only thing that brought her ease.

 _Ronuku…Ronuku you're free…you're free now…_

With her goal complete, Sango let the darkness claim her.

She never heard the voice shouting her name, or saw the figure racing towards her from the sky.


	40. One Small Voice

Guttural snarls echoed from above. The demon, a seven legged beast with a massive head and teeth like knives, perched at the top of the dead tree, branches creaking and snapping beneath its weight. Blood and saliva pooled from its mouth, thick globs dripping down the side of the trunk as the dried bark screeched in protest, the entirety of the tree threatening to collapse at any moment.

Within in the hollowed hole beneath the trunk of the tree, Rin covered her mouth, biting back all of her frightened screams, her body shaking in terror. The demon above snorted, nostrils flaring as it searched for her scent.

 _Please don't find me,_ Rin closed her eyes, sending out a desperate prayer, _Please don't find me!_

The tree screeched and moaned, showering a cloud of dirt and debris onto the girl hidden beneath its roots. The demon growled and turned, the trunk violently buckling beneath its hulking mass.

Rin shook, tears of fear escaping the corner of her eyes. If she fled, the demon would find her, but if she stayed then at any moment the tree could collapse right on top of her. Her pulse raced, heart pounding violently in her ears, she knew she was trapped.

Suddenly, something caught the demons attention. Its head jerked to its left, nostrils flaring angrily. With an angry roar it took off, its powerful legs pushing against the tree as it leapt into the air. The trunk snapped, its hulking mass tumbling forward. With a shriek, Rin barely managed to scramble out from underneath in time, the branches scraping her arms and tearing her kimono as she tumbled away.

Trembling, Rin turned and looked back at the fallen tree. Had she moved any slower, her body would've been crushed and the hollow would've become her grave. Clutching her shoulders, she glanced around looking for any signs of life. Purple miasma blocked the sky, nothing around looked familiar at all.

The past several hours had been nothing but running and hiding from demons, each time a closer call than the last.

 _Futeki,_ she wiped the falling tears from her eyes, _where did you go?!_

She'd run everywhere looking for the little hanyou, screaming until her voice was hoarse. When she tried to run back and see if he had returned to Kohaku and the others, she hadn't been able to find her way back.

It was as if the world shifted every time she took a step.

 _What happened to him?!_ She recalled the feral look in Futeki's eyes just before he vanished, as though he'd become completely demon, poisoned by the atmosphere around him, _Kohana…Lord Sesshomaru…please come back, Futeki's in trouble, he needs you…_

Wishing for their comforting presence was useless, but she couldn't help it.

 _I don't know what to do…_

Scared, terrified, and now being hunted by demons, Rin was on the verge of complete despair. Her little brother, her friends and the villagers, they were all missing and she had no one to turn to.

She was utterly alone.

A shriek rang through the air, another demon coming to hunt her. Fear hadn't paralyzed her yet, Rin instantly turned foot and ran. Confused and frightened, she carried on not knowing where she was headed.

The ground sloped downwards, soon she felt the wet beneath her feet; mud splashed and spattered her legs. Bolting past the outcropping of a mud hill, she ducked beneath it and paused to catch her breath. Steam puffed from her mouth with each ragged breath as the temperature quickly dropped around her.

She waited for several minutes, but the demon didn't appear. Hoping she had lost it in the mist, Rin sighed and tucked her legs beneath her chin. Shivering in the cold muck, her aching legs demanded that she rest. She stifled her tears, listening for the sounds of any more approaching demons.

A few minutes later she heard a shout.

A human voice?

Rin lifted her head and looked around, eyes wide as she wondered if she heard correctly. A few moments later, someone shouted again.

"Hello?" Rin pushed herself up and called out, "Is someone out there?" She looked around in the swirling mist, "Please, I need help! My brother is lost, I can't find him!"

Silence answered her. She frowned, realizing her frightened mind was now imagining things. She was beginning to think that she was losing her wits out here, when at last she heard it again.

It was definitely a human voice…

…and it was definitely someone in pain.

 _Someone else is in danger,_ Rin thought. Was it one of the villagers? One of their friends?

Whoever it was, they needed help.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" She shouted as she took off down the muddy hill again. If she made it in time, if she saved whoever it was, they could stay together. Maybe they could help her find Futeki!

The further she ran in the direction of the voice, the more sounds she heard. Splashing water, furious bellows, shrieks of pain…when Rin glanced up she was surprised to see how close to the edge of the black dome she was. She raced onwards, ducking into a thick copse of trees that seemed to block all light from entering. The voices were louder now, and through the trees she came upon the edge of a pond with waters as black as tar.

When Rin saw the source of the screams she gasped in shock.

Covered in mud and algae, Lady Kaida was bleeding from multiple wounds. The normally well-kept noblewoman was barely recognizable; her hair was a soaking disheveled mess, her kimono was torn and blood soaked, bruises covered her neck and arms.

None of that compared to the look in her eyes as she faced her opponent. The always proud and composed Lady Kaida was terrified and shaken, her eyes were wide in horror, a thin trail of blood trickled from her open jaw as she backed away from her attacker…

Rin's heart nearly stopped.

 _That…no that isn't…that's not her…_

The Kohana that Rin knew and loved was warm, always gentle around her and Futeki. Even if she was quick to anger, she always had a smile ready for them, she loved her friends and children. She was a good person…She was a nice person…

The feral gray-faced creature snarled at Kaida in pure hate. Her eyes were darker than the pond itself, covered in mood and blood she looked no different than the demons that were attacking the villagers. She lunged at the noblewoman, only her right arm gripping the sword in her possession.

One glance at the bloody mass of her left arm nearly made Rin sick.

 _No,_ Rin's mind wailed, _That's not Kohana! That isn't her!_

She remembered what the others had said, that Kohana herself had been the one to kill Lord Sesshomaru. Rin had refused to believe it, the Kohana she knew would never have been capable of doing something so awful. The creature before her though…

 _No! Kohana loves Lord Sesshomaru, she couldn't have…this isn't…._

A sob escaped Rin. Every denial she had built up came crashing down, the truth before her was a slap in the face.

Kaida, her movements slowed by the water and her injuries, turned to flee from Kohana's attack. The younger charged at her, her movements like lighting as she swung the sword in a crazed and angry arc. Kaida shrieked in pain, the blow sliced her back and send her stumbling. Kohana slammed her shoulder, the one above her useless arm, into the noblewoman.

Kaida fell, mud caking her face as she crashed against the edge of the pond. Panting, she turned to see Kohana standing over her. Her pupil's lips were pulled back in an animalistic snarl, with her right hand she raised the sword and pointed it down, preparing to impale the noblewoman. The sword would run her through the stomach, and that would be the end.

Bloody, tired, unarmed and wounded. Kaida looked up at her assailant, terror suddenly receding from her face. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"I have failed you," Rin heard her say, "Do what you must."

 _Kohana…She's going to kill her!_ Rin's heart hammered in her chest, _Lady Kaida's given up, she's going to kill her!_

Before she knew what she was doing, water sprayed and splashed against Rin's legs as she dashed across the edge of the pond.

"NO!" She heard herself shouting, "Kohana, don't do it!"

The feral woman paused her attack, her head suddenly snapped in the younger girl's direction.

" _Rin_? Oh gods no…" Kaida's eyes were wide, her face pale as a ghost, "Rin! What are you doing?! Get away from here!"

Rin didn't obey. Ignoring her own safety, she dashed between the two women and threw her arms up protectively in front of the wounded Kaida.

"Kohana, please stop this!" Rin shouted, "Lady Kaida is your mentor, you can't hurt her!"

Kohana's response was a snarl of fury, her arm jerked as she brought the sword up to aim her strike. Rin held her ground, the terrified girl stared into the crazed expression of her adoptive mother with a look of determination.

"Kohana, don't do it!" Rin said, "Please don't hurt her!"

Kohana gnashed her teeth and growled, her sword still poised in the air to strike. But as she stared down at Rin her eyebrows knit, her enraged expression eased slightly. She almost looked…

Confused.

 _Does…does she recognize me?_ Rin wondered.

The sword was still raised in the air…but Kohana hadn't struck. She was hesitating.

"Kohana," the girl's voice pleaded, "Please, put your sword down. You don't hav-" A hand grasped her shoulder from behind.

"Rin!" Kaida hissed, her voice weakened by pain, "Kohana won't listen, you _must_ leave! Hurry before she kills you!" At the sound of Kaida's voice, Kohana's fury instantly returned at full force. Bellowing, the crazed woman swung her sword down at the two girls at her feet.

There was an explosion, a sudden burst of white light filled the clearing with blinding radiance.

" _WAKE UP!"_ A voice thundered across the sky, shaking the trees to their roots and sent waves crashing across the pond.

Kaida and Rin shielded their eyes from the sudden brightness. Kohana was flung away from them, they heard her body crash further away in the pond. Water splashed as the crazed woman rose, but it was several long painful moments before their blindness faded and they were able to look out and see again.

Rin's eyes widened, her jaw dropped in surprise.

Kohana stood in the pond, sword fallen into the water as she trembled. Wailing, she gripped her head in pain with her right arm. The cord of light, the one that connected Kohana to the dark dome and Ronuku, was swirling around her. Weaved within the thick black threads was a thread of white, forcing its way into the darkness.

The two forces, black and white, wavered as they spun in the cord that surrounded Kohana, as though each one was fighting for dominance.

"Blessed gods, what on earth…" Rin heard Kaida gasp behind her.

" _Listen to me,"_ the voice that had thundered spoke again, " _The jewel's been lying to you this whole time! It wants to use your powers to draw us in, it's controlling you!"_

Rin's heart raced, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Kagome?" Kaida echoed her thoughts, "What…how is this possible?"

" _Kohana,"_ another voice answered, smooth and calm, " _It's so loud here isn't it? The light is so blinding, you will never find peace here."_

" _Don't listen to him!"_ Kagome's voice shouted.

Kohana shook, the water at her feet vibrating against her trembling body. The dark light that clouded her eyes faded slightly, tears suddenly running down her ashen cheeks.

"Th-they're gone," she croaked, her voice a raspy whisper that wavered with sorrow, "N-naraku killed them, I _saw it."_

" _Good,"_ the smooth voice answered, " _You remember what he did to you. You wish for vengeance don't you? Return to me and you shall have it."_

" _That's not true!"_ Kagome argued, " _Naraku didn't kill us! We're still here, we're all still fighting to stop him, to save_ _ **you!**_ _"_

" _Death surrounds you, Kohana, haven't you seen what's been happening?"_

The darkness clouded her eyes once more and she screamed.

"They're dying!" Kohana wailed, "They're all dying!"

" _Your friends have fallen on the battlefield, Inuyasha challenged you and failed, demons are swarming the villagers…your mind is connected to Ronuku's, didn't you see what happened to the_ _ **monk?"**_

Kohana shrieked again, her fist clutching in her tangled sopping hair.

" _Their blood is on your hands. This is your doing, after all…don't you recall what happened to that precious demon of yours?"_

"He…he's dead," Kohana sobbed.

" _By your own hand."_

"I killed him," she wailed, "No…I killed him! It's all my fault, my fault!" She doubled over, her screams and weeping echoing across the water.

" _It_ _ **is**_ _your fault. He abandoned your children, and you took your vengeance on him. You will never escape this pain until you return to me."_

" _No!"_ Kagome shouted, though her voice had grown quieter, " _They're alive Kohana, Futeki and Rin are down there right now! You can still save them, you just have to fight it!"_

"Kagome is right!" Rin shouted. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on, where the voices were coming from, who Kagome was arguing with…but she _did_ know that she couldn't let that other voice tell Kohana what to do, she couldn't let him hurt her anymore!

"I'm still here!" Rin yelled, "Me, Lady Kaida…we're alive! Futeki is too, but he needs your help! You have to listen to Kagome!"

Kohana's trembling eased, slowly she turned her head and looked at the younger girl, the black light starting to fade from her eyes again.

"R-rin…" she said, "Rin's here. I can see her, why is she here…"

" _Because she's alive!"_ Kagome shouted, her voice becoming stronger again.

"N-naraku killed her," Kohana answered, "H-he told me she died…"

" _And now he's sent an illusion to deceive you,"_ the smooth voice answered, " _He knows that you can kill him, he means to trick you into lowering your guard."_

"No!" Rin shouted, surprised at the anger in her voice, "I'm not an illusion, I'm real!" Ignoring Kaida's protests, Rin ran into the pond and dashed towards Kohana. She yelped when she reached the edge of Kohana's power, the veil of black and white light that fought for control. The air around her was super-heated, furious electricity danced through it and threatened to strike Rin at any moment.

She felt as though she were standing at the edge of a storm. She couldn't get any closer, but she refused to back away.

Kaida shouted for her to return to the edge of the pond.

"See, Kohana, I'm right here," Rin said, "I'm not an illusion."

Kohana looked at her, the light dancing through her eyes, fading in and out as the two powers waged war within her mind.

"Rin…Rin is here…" She said, her voice wavering in confusion, "But N-naraku he…handed me her sleeve…she was dead…"

"Naraku attacked us, but I didn't die," Rin said, "He didn't kill any of us."

"No," Kohana's eyes narrowed, "I found…I found Futeki, I _held him_." Her voice was shaking, her anger returning, "I held Futeki, I saw his blood, he was dead! _He was dead_!"

" _It was a fake,"_ Kagome answered, " _Naraku made a doll to trick you, Futeki was with us the whole time."_

"We waited for you," Rin said, "I kept Futeki safe, Naraku didn't hurt him."

" _Then where is he now,_ _ **girl?"**_ The other voice suddenly sounded annoyed.

Rin gaped, unable to answer. Futeki had disappeared, she had no idea where he was, or if he was even still alive…

"I...I don't know," Rin admitted, shame written clearly on her face, "I can't find him, he vanished after we fell from Ah-Un."

The dark energy suddenly flared around Kohana. Rin yelped as a sudden blast of hot wind pushed her back.

" _What a cruel trick to play on you,"_ the voice said.

"Trick…" Kohana echoed.

" _Naraku mocks you, your family is gone, your husband slain by your own hand, and he sends the illusion to play with your heart and give you false hope. Kohana, they're dead, there's nothing left, and yet he still tries to find amusement in your pain!"_

Kohana's eyes narrowed in anger, they became completely clouded again. The white light around her faded, as the darkness flared and surged. The water around her trembled, her hair thrashed about wildly, tossed by the storm of anger.

" _Kohana, no, he's lying to you, Rin is there!"_ Kagome shouted. Her voice had grown quiet, drowned out by the roar of Kohana's power.

" _How dare he mock you? How dare he make a game out of you?!"_ The other voice was in a frenzy, angrily echoing across the pond, " _You won't let him get away with this!"_

"I won't," Kohana agreed, her voice flat and emotionless.

" _You won't let him toy with your mind!"_ The voice howled.

"RIN!" Kaida shouted from behind, "RIN, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Kagome's voice continued to shout and argue, but Rin could barely hear it. She stood, frozen in fear as she watched Kohana's face return to the demonic mask of fury and hatred. The heated air from her power blasted into Rin, striking her face and arms like needles made of ember.

"Kohana," Rin begged, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please, listen to me! I'm not an illusion, I'm not!"

Kohana stared her down, her expression merciless. She raised her right fist, a ball of black energy massing before her.

She aimed it directly at the girl.

Somewhere beneath the roar of the wind, heat, and the surging electricity Kaida and Kagome were shouting, screaming for her to run. To flee, to get away before she was torn apart.

Rin couldn't hear them at all.

" _KILL HER."_ The voice ordered.

Kohana howled, the blast of dark energy shooting outwards from her fist.

Rin closed her eyes and screamed.

It struck her in the side.

She was sent flying, the sudden rush of air against her whipped her hair into her face and pushed the breath from her lungs. She couldn't scream, couldn't react, merely flying helplessly through the air like a limp doll.

Rin anticipated the sudden gush of cold water, the icy arms waiting to embrace her and carry her body to the bottom.

…except it never came.

In fact, neither did the pain from Kohana's attack. Tentatively Rin opened her eyes, and saw that not only was she unscathed, but she was suspended above the water, held securely in someone's arms. Glancing up at her savior, her eyes widened in shock. A sudden rush of disbelief and joy filled her heart, so strong that she wept immediately.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"


	41. From the Depths Beyond

Buried beneath the mountain, Sesshomaru had spent an eternity in darkness. There had been no pain, no anger, only cold emptiness.

A vast nothingness.

He'd never imagined death before, it wasn't something a powerful demon such as himself should have to worry about; he couldn't say his expectations hadn't been met. He couldn't say much of anything, he was detached; a part of the great void that enveloped him.

Everything had grown quiet.

So _so_ quiet.

Eons passed and he slipped away, beyond existence.

Until he heard a voice, a small hum at the edge of his consciousness.

" _So, the Great Demon_ _Sesshomaru met his end at the hands of a mortal woman, hm?"_ The voice sounded amused, as if this were all some sort of cosmic joke, " _What happened to that ambitious conqueror who would never have allowed himself to succumb to such weakness?"_

Sesshomaru realized that even in death, he could still be annoyed.

" _Who are you?"_ He asked. Something coursed through his consciousness, almost a light tick at the edge. The voice sounded familiar, but in death his thoughts had become muddled and foggy, did he know this…being?

" _Someone not so different from you,"_ it answered, " _Some might even argue that we shared the same fate."_

" _What do you want with me?"_ Sesshomaru asked, " _I don't have time for your games."_ Not that he had anything else to do here, but if he was going to spend eternity in this place he vastly preferred the silence to some incessant pest here to toy with him.

" _Impatient as ever, you haven't changed a bit,"_ the voice responded, his tone warm with laughter, " _And yet, in some ways, you've changed a lot. Caring for a mortal child, father to a half-demon, sacrificing your life in an attempt to save the mortal woman that_ _ **you**_ _willingly married? …You've come a long way from the demon that sought only conquest."_

Sesshomaru's annoyance grew.

" _You refuse to identify yourself, and yet you appear to know a significant amount about this Sesshomaru,"_ he scoffed, " _How do any of my affairs concern you?"_

The voice became quiet. It was a long time before it answered.

" _There was a demon, forced to leave this world and his sons behind,"_ the voice was low and melancholic, " _Only able to watch from the netherworld, unable to offer guidance as his sons had to grow on their own, he knew no greater pain. He would not wish that upon anyone else. You have a family that needs you Sesshomaru, you must go back."_

Sesshomaru thought of Futeki and Rin. They were in danger, Naraku would've reached the village by now, had Inuyasha protected them as he'd commanded? Frustration grew, he had to know that no harm would come to them.

And Kohana…

Sesshomaru hadn't been able to save her. Grief and shame welled up inside him, she'd been deafened to his voice and was beyond his reach. He couldn't stop her alive, he certainly wouldn't be able to help her in death.

" _Do you mean to say that you possess the power for me to return?"_ Sesshomaru huffed, " _We've passed beyond the world of the living."_

" _Sesshomaru,"_ the voice sounded offended, " _Have you forgotten the Tenseiga?"_

" _It was buried with me, there's no one left to wield it."_

" _A sword, forged from your father's fang, capable of restoring the lives of a hundred beings in a single swing, and you believe it requires the assistance of someone else to rescue you?"_ The voice grew, thundering through the void, " _Do you not recall when the sword has spoken to you, urged you to save a life, protected you from danger?"_

Images slowly came into view, shafts of sunlight breaking into the crevices of a boulder, Sesshomaru found himself looking down at a crumpled lifeless being laying helplessly beneath a pile of rocks. Coated in dust and blood, there was a hole through the body's chest where its heart should've been.

 _His_ body.

His corpse.

" _The Tenseiga was a gift to you to teach you compassion, much like the Tetsusaiga was given to protect Inuyasha; they were left behind in this world to carry out your father's will."_

A sudden glow caught Sesshomaru's attention. The Tenseiga, still unsheathed from his battle against Kohana and Ronuku, rest against his corpse, pulsating softly as a pale blue light shone from the blade.

" _And it is not my will for you to die in a wretched place such as this!"_

The fogginess suddenly cleared, realization crashed into Sesshomaru.

He looked to his left and saw a being bathed in Tenseiga's light; a tall imposing figure clad in armor and furs stared at him with familiar golden eyes, as intense and calculating as his own. Over two hundred years had passed, yet rarely a single day went by without Sesshomaru remembering him.

" _Father…"_

The Great Dog Demon, the fabled daiyoukai that roamed the western lands, struck terror into the hearts of his foes, led his forces to victory against invading armies, exuded unmatchable strength and power; this great being looked upon his son's spirit…and smiled.

" _Sesshomaru,"_ he said, his voice strong and commanding, " _You've worked hard to hone your power and strength, so much so that you've surpassed my own. But even beyond that…your heart has grown. You've become a fine demon. There's still so much you have to offer the world of the living, this is not your time."_

Sesshomaru was speechless. He'd never expected that this moment would come, never expected that he would speak to his father again. For all the years he'd spent wondering, pondering, questioning his father's actions…the words evaporated from his mind.

" _Please,"_ his father continued, " _Forgive me. You and Inuyasha deserved a father to guide you, more than just swords and a memory. I will not allow my grandson so suffer the same fate. Learn from my mistakes, and do for Futeki what I could not do for you."_

Sesshomaru knew paternal affection, every time he looked at Futeki he felt pride and amazement. He wanted to protect his son, to ensure that he would grow up and become a strong demon in his own right; that he would one day go out and accomplish great things that no one could ever fathom.

In that moment, when he looked at his father's spirit, Sesshomaru felt that he finally understood.

The Great Dog Demon; His feelings had been exactly the same.

" _Go, my son,"_ he said, " _Return to the world of the living, and live a long life. I will be watching over you."_

A sudden warmth washed over Sesshomaru. Before he could answer, he felt as though he were sucked through a tunnel at the speed of light.

His eyes opened, he inhaled the dusty air.

Still buried beneath the broken remains of the mountain, his armor was shattered and half missing, his kimono still torn and blood-stained from the battle…

But he was alive. Though scars covered his body, a thick layer of tissue in place of the gaping hole in his chest, his wounds were completely mended. Sesshomaru felt stronger than ever. Energy coursed through his veins, his muscles craved action, and his claws itched for battle. The stone around him trembled as his demonic aura surged. Effortlessly he burst upwards out of the rock and into the sky.

The cold air buffeted his face, and his lungs drank it. He felt completely restored, as though his death had never happened.

 _Tenseiga…_

He glanced down at the sword, still glowing in his grip. Everything, his time underneath, it almost felt unreal. How long had he been dead? Had his father's spirit really come to resurrect him, or was it a hallucination?

Whatever the case, he didn't have long to ponder it. Tenseiga pulsed, crying out in distress. The winds whipped around him in a frenzy, and Sesshomaru glanced up into the distance. To the south, a massive black dome devoured the landscape, lightning crackling around it as miasma poured from its depths.

Clearly, the battle had started without him.

It didn't take Sesshomaru long to arrive to the edge of the dome. He could've approached the half-sphere from any point, but the Tenseiga seemed to be urging him in a specific direction. As he passed over the edge of forest, he spied a huge scar in the landscape just at the edge of the dome. He landed on the torn up earth, corpses littering the ground before him.

 _The battle started here,_ he surmised. Naraku's demons littered the ground, amongst them some faces Sesshomaru recognized, all lifeless corpses laying helplessly. From the scene before him Sesshomaru couldn't tell which side the fight had favored.

The black dome roared before him, and he knew he would find the answer inside.

As he stepped forward, the Tenseiga rattled in his grasp, crying out at the carnage. At once a host from the underworld faded into view, minions sent to collect the souls of the dead and drag them down below. The little imps snarled and squeaked, swarming the corpses like hungry ants.

Tenseiga grew warm in his palm, and Sesshomaru glanced down at it. His father's memento, the blade that had but moments before resurrected his own life. He looked back onto the field at the faces he recognized.

They had come here to fight Naraku, and lost their lives in the process.

Raising the sword above him, blue light surrounded Sesshomaru, the air around him swirling with power. With a mighty swing, the Tenseiga cut through the air.

A wave of blue energy cascaded from the sword, washing over the battlefield and enveloping the corpses of Naraku's enemies with a warm glow. The denizens of the underworld screeched, dissolving instantly when the light touched them. One by one they vanished, until at last they had completely dissipated.

When the blue light faded, Sesshomaru heard a quiet hum fill the clearing, countless hearts beginning to beat once more.

"Wh…what happened…?" A voice coughed. A figure sat up, the tigress glanced around in confusion, her clothing ripped as though her body had been torn in two.

"…I'm…I'm alive?" Another voice answered. A human ninja stumbled to his feet.

Slowly, they all begun to stand, the samurai, the wolf demon…In the distance the ground shuddered as the squirrel pulled himself from his grave, the two-tailed cat growled as she climbed out from beneath a pile of corpses…

They all turned and faced Sesshomaru, their eyes full of shock and awe.

" _You_ ," the tigress coughed, "You saved us?!"

"That much should be obvious," Sesshomaru answered impatiently, "How many are inside?" He lifted his head towards the dome, they all turned to look at the hulking black mass behind them.

"That…wasn't here before we...died." The tigress uttered.

"It must've been them, Kohana and Ronuku," the samurai said, "Their power..."

Annoyed that they didn't have any answers, Sesshomaru strolled forward until he stood at the edge of the black wall. Lightning and power crackled around him, heated air blasted through his hair and tossed the tattered edges of his clothing.

"Are you going inside?" One of them asked.

Sesshomaru glanced back to face them.

"If you wish to fight Naraku, then you may follow. However, should you die again, know that I will not save you a second time."

They all looked at him, determination written on their faces.

No one fled.

Sesshomaru looked back at the dome, Tenseiga still in his grip. He raised the healing sword and struck it against the black wall, sparks flying as the earth before him shook. A hole formed in the dome, the darkness parting like a curtain, revealing the hellish landscape within.

Without waiting to see if the others made it through or if the curtain would close, Sesshomaru sheathed his weapon and dashed forward. All at once scents and sounds assaulted his senses; terrified screaming, the acrid tang of blood, the choking miasma, murderous howls…

He stood there for but a moment, taking everything in, until he caught the faintest trace of her scent. Immediately Sesshomaru struck out into the darkness, a flash of white bolting through the undergrowth.

The ground beneath him heaved and trembled, the path before him twisting in the mist. Even with his strong senses, Sesshomaru had to slow down in order to stay on the correct path and avoid wasting time running in circles. Every step pulled him downwards, the darkness choking any light from above, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice crying out in terror.

With a burst of speed, Sesshomaru darted through a copse to the edge of a pond. The moment he saw Rin in danger he acted before his mind could even register the situation; he grabbed the girl and dashed forward, a flurry of mud and water spraying into the air as the attack struck where the girl had stood only a heartbeat before.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted, her eyes wide with disbelief. Mud and scratches covered the girl's body, but as tears cascaded from her eyes, a bright smile broke out on her face and she sobbed with joy, "I knew you'd come back!"

 _She's alive,_ Sesshomaru thought in relief as he set the child down at the edge of the pond. He looked around, a chill shot through his body as he noticed his son's absence.

"Where is Futeki?"

"I…I don't know," Rin admitted through her tears, "We fell from Ah-Un and he disappeared, it was like he turned into mist! I've looked everywhere for him, but when I heard Lady Kaida's screams I came here and-"

A high pitched screech cut her off. Sesshomaru turned towards the sound, his eyes narrowing as he took in the sight of a feral grey-faced creature; the mortal woman that had taken his life.

Kohana stared at him, trembling as a host of emotions raged within her. She shook, the intensity of the black light in her eyes wavering, confusion warring waring with fury and grief.

"… _How?"_ A voice shouted from the sky, as though it were echoing across a great void " _How is this possible?!"_

" _S-sesshomaru! He's alive?!"_ Another voice called out from the same place, and Sesshomaru recognized it as Kagome's, " _Kohana! Kohana listen to me, Sesshomaru is here! He's alive, he saved Rin!"_

Kohana clenched her fist, glaring as though she were trying to figure out who he was.

" _Another illusion,"_ the other voice answered hastily, " _Kohana, you remember it don't you? The feeling as your power tore him apart, as his blood spattered the sky, his corpse falling beneath the mountain…he is dead, you saw him die."_

Kohana wailed and clutched her head, her bloodied left arm hanging limp at her side as she stumbled backwards through the water crying out.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, "Kohana…I tried to talk to her. Kagome helped and she heard me, but that voice told her I wasn't real, she thinks we're not here…"

"Whatever power has control over her mind is fighting back, be it the jewel or Naraku" Kaida limped towards them, wincing with every step, "I'm not entirely sure what the situation with Kagome is but…before this I was certain that Kohana was lost…I…" she closed her eyes briefly, grief and shame pinching her face before looking up again, "…I see now that some vestige of her spirit remains. Kagome seems to have made a break through, but as long as Kohana hears that other voice she refuses to see us."

Sesshomaru looked at the pitiful mangled creature that stumbled through the muddy water, tendrils of black energy flowed from Kohana towards the dome behind her. The proud spirited woman had been reduced to nothing but a broken power source, feeding whatever being possessed her, something far from Naraku's control…her powers had created this hellish vortex, the abyss that had swallowed his son and split apart his family.

That someone had the gall to take Sesshomaru's mate, _his wife,_ and turn her into _this…_

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, "Please, you have to save her."

The wind stirred around him, water trembling at his feet as Sesshomaru gazed out at the mortal woman he loved.

He was not going to lose this time.

He was taking her back.

The water exploded behind him, the spray flying towards the sky as the taiyoukai dashed forward. Possessed by darkness, Kohana looked up and glared. Matching his speed, she dodged away from him and raised her functioning arm to send out a wave of dark energy.

Sesshomaru ducked to the left and cast out his whip of light; the dark wave exploded where they clashed and sent sparks flying through the sky, yellow lightning dancing above the trees made even brighter by the swirling abyss above.

Kohana didn't wait to attack again, the dark tendrils behind her thrashed wildly as she leapt through the water and shot out another wave. Refusing to unsheathe his swords, Sesshomaru once again countered with his whip. The two danced around one another, their movements almost too quick to be seen. The water beneath them raged, waves raced away in the wake of their attacks as the thunderous clash of energies shook the trees around them.

Overhead Kagome and the voice were shouting, both vying for control over Kohana's soul as the wounded Kaida shielded Rin from the raging pond and the flying debris. They were all beyond Sesshomaru's focus, in the heat of battle he only saw the raging woman before him.

With every step he searched for a weakness in her attacks, some way to subdue her and release her from the jewel's control. Inch by inch, as he drew closer he caught the scent of blood and sickness emanating from her trembling body. Though Kohana fought with the strength of a demon, her mortal body seemed as though it would have given out long ago were it not for the power of the jewel.

 _She is being pushed past her limit,_ Sesshomaru thought, taking note of the threads that still connected her to the blackened dome beyond. So much of her energy was being devoted to maintaining the half-sphere that she could not hope to fight him as she had before. The foolish samurai, no doubt somewhere on the other side of the dome, was too far to help her…

Sesshomaru danced around her, quickening his pace with each breath. Kohana chased him, screeching furiously as she pushed her broken body faster and faster, pushing through the waves that crashed against her, fighting through the water. The taiyoukai sped up, daring her to match pace and keep up, darting past her and switching direction with ease.

Turning too sharply, at last Kohana faltered and fell forward. Before her body crashed beneath the water, Sesshomaru was behind her. Restraining her right arm with one hand, he wrapped the other around her chest and pulled her up.

She fought him, pulling and thrashing against him Kohana howled and tried to break free, but Sesshomaru refused to let her go.

"Kohana, return to your senses," he commanded. When she tensed up against him, her breath hitching in shock, Sesshomaru was relieved to learn that she had heard him, "Naraku, that foul jewel, they will not release you. You must break free on your own."

" _Kohana, listen to him,"_ Kagome urged, " _Sesshomaru came back, he came back for you!"_

" _That's what you want, isn't it?"_ The other voice hissed, " _Dream all you want Kohana, he isn't returning, he can't because_ _ **you**_ _killed him!"_

Kohana wailed again, the black energy surging around her. A blast of heat shot from her body, the dark tendrils coiled around Sesshomaru, burning where they touched and sending electric fire through his skin. Unflinching, the taiyoukai maintained his hold.

" _Return to me!"_ The voice shouted, _"That is your only hope! Obey me and I will grant you peace!"_

In that moment, as the dark energy coated him and danced before his eyes, Sesshomaru spied a figure. Faceless, figureless, an opaque man faded into view before them, his body made completely of violet shadow. He stood before them, one of his shadowy arms gripping Kohana's shoulder as his other hand caressed her cheek.

" _He will never forgive you,"_ the voice said as the shadow moved forward, its face inches from Kohana's, " _You've shed too much blood, taken too many lives, you can never go back. The darkness has claimed you, you belong to me."_

Sesshomaru's fury erupted.

At once the earth beneath him shook, the dark tendrils around him suddenly burned away to ash as the taiyoukai's demonic energy surged. A gale whipped around them, water blasting away from their feet as he glared at the shadow in front of them.

"You dare to lay claim on _this_ Sesshomaru's wife?" He snarled, his demonic aura rocketing higher with every second. The air around him became super-heated, the dead leaves on the trees around them began to smolder. The shadow recoiled, yet it still maintained its grip on Kohana's shoulders.

"You made a mistake when you presumed my death would stop me, that I would blame her for causing it," He continued, holding his wife closer, his fangs glinting in the light as his eyes burned furiously, "Your power is useless against me, Kohana has always been mine. I have returned to take her back and nothing in this wretched void you created will stand in my way!"

In the wake of his fury the darkness around Kohana shrank, the light fading in her eyes as she trembled in his arms.

" _Don't listen to him,"_ The shadow tightened its grip on her, " _Kohana he's only an illusion, his voice it isn't real!"_

" _Kohana, you know he is!"_ Kagome shouted, " _Sesshomaru loves you, of course he came back! He found a way, he came back for you!"_

"I…I can…" Kohana spoke, her voice hoarse and weak, "I can feel him…Sesshomaru is…with me…"

"…He's right here with me!"

Her head shot up. The energy flared around her, her eyes glowed with power. Like a flaring star, a blinding white burst forth from the darkness that coated her.

"He's standing with me!" She shouted, an ethereal beast glaring at the shadow that clung to her, "As long as he's with me, I don't need you…I never needed you, you used me!" though her voice was hoarse she howled furiously, her fury unwavering she bellowed, "You used me to hurt everyone! I'm done letting you use my power, and I'm done listening to you! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Fed by Sesshomaru's aura, the white hot flames around her surged, the brightness flaring against the darkened sky. The shadow wavered, tried to cling to her, but its grip weakened and the figure trembled. The moment Sesshomaru released her arm, Kohana shrieked and shot a burst of energy from it. Blinding light shot forth, and the shadow disintegrated.

As quickly as the light around her surged, it all suddenly died. Like a candle snuffed out, the aura around Kohana disappeared. No black light, no white. The grey-skinned woman trembled, her body went limp and her head fell forward.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her, his demonic aura dissipated as he held his wounded wife. Her mangled arm bled freely, as did the wounds on her head and torso, staining his tattered clothing scarlet.

"Se…sshomaru," She panted weakly, speaking through clenched teeth as she winced against her pain. Her brown blood-shot eyes looked up at him in awe and longing, "You're…you're alive…"

Suddenly she convulsed. Her eyes rolled to the back, her head fell to the side as her strength completely abandoned her, leaving her utterly still.


	42. Supernova

It had felt like drowning. The darkness pulling, dragging, weighing them down into an eternal abyss. They'd been stuck there for what felt like a lifetime, thousands of lifetimes. There was no light, no air, only fear and confusion.

Suddenly, a force began to drag them up.

Images spun past them, voices shouting their names, faces they'd thought long gone. The dead were calling to them, pleading with them to wake up; faster and faster everything spun. Visions bled into one another until they could no longer tell them apart: A lake as black as tar, a cold and barren hill, Rin screaming for help, Naoe torn apart by demons, a whip of light, the Hiraikotsu...two fights occurred at once, a raging cacophony stormed through their minds, it crescendoed and they felt as though they were about to burst.

Suddenly it stopped. The voices all quieted, save for one. One familiar voice desperately shouting their names.

"Kohana, Ronuku! Can you hear me?"

They could sense it, a speck of light had appeared in their dark prison and was standing before them. They'd almost forgotten what light was.

They opened their eyes and saw her. Kagome. It had been her voice, she was the one who called to them from across the void.

 _Where are we?_ They thought together. They realized that their minds were still connected, neither one had any idea where the border between Kohana and Ronuku's consciousness was anymore. Everything was so hazy.

Had they been dreaming?

"You're awake!" Kagome reached for them, as though she meant to embrace them, but instead her hand completely passed through them. Both looked down, their hands and arms swirled as though they were made of smoke.

Was _this_ a dream?

"What's going on?" They asked Kagome, their voices a monotone unison. The miko stared at them for a moment, a heartbeat of horror flashing across her face before she closed her eyes.

"You...you're still trapped." Her words sounded like an apology.

"Trapped?"

"I thought that waking you up might set you free, but it...the jewel. Your bodies are out there, but you're stuck in here with me. We're inside the jewel."

 _Our bodies? We're not in our bodies?_

That was when they turned to look at each other. Both looked like a pale translucent version of the real thing. Images suddenly flashed through their minds: Ronuku crashing to the ground in a pool of blood, Kohana exhausted and blacking out.

That's right. Their bodies had given up. They'd pushed them past the point of exertion, they no longer felt connected to a physical form.

 _Are we dead?_

They felt dead. They knew that they should be feeling some sort of emotion about this, fear, anger...they couldn't though. They'd spent so long submerging themselves in terror and fury, their capacity to feel anything about this was burned out. The once mighty waves of their emotional calamity had completely evaporated, their hearts were still.

They glanced that the thin thread of light that pulsed weakly between them. They were still connected. Somehow, through all of this, the sibling bond that was forged by Tsuneo and Hisae was still activated, even if it only existed by a single thread. Their powers wouldn't work if they were dead, right?

 _Our souls then,_ they surmised, _Our souls are stuck here in...the jewel?_

That was when they finally looked around. The place where they sat, the ground underneath Kagome, didn't seem to really exist. They were floating in some sort of unknown dimension, it felt as though the rules of their own world, gravity, light, physics...none of that seemed to apply here.

When they looked up, the space that seemed to serve as the sky was split by hundreds of shining fissures. Between each of the fissures images faded in and out, a hundred moving pictures all showing the horrors of a dying forest, miasma choking the air, demons running rampant across the land.

It all looked familiar to them, as if moments ago they'd been seeing this desolate land with their own eyes. Memories began to resurface in their mind: erecting the dome, attacking Miroku, being assaulted by Kaida, Sango and Sesshomaru coming after them…

 _It…it wasn't a dream. That was all real…_

The realities of the horrors they'd caused settled upon them like a sheet of ice. This was their fault, instead of stopping Naraku they'd only furthered his goal. The dome, the hellish nightmare that trapped everyone, their friends' deaths…

They sat quietly for a moment, their souls too exhausted to react to the gravity of their actions. Too exhausted to react to anything. Simply existing felt like a colossal effort, there was barely anything left of themselves.

"Where is everyone else?" They asked after a moment, "What happened to them?"

"I don't know," Kagome answered, "The shadow stopped attacking me after the two of you woke up, I've only been able to see what the jewel is showing above us, I don't know what happened to-"

A thunderous crash interrupted her. Above them the fissures convulsed before suddenly the images shifted; the trees rolled, rocks flew through the air, shadows twisted all around them. It was like looking through an infernal kaleidoscope.

"You dare to mock me!?" a furious voice shouted, "This petulant game of yours won't last forever, I will find you!"

 _That voice,_ they recognized, _That's Naraku._ Kagome's face visibly paled at the shout, but the weapon she held in her hands, a bow made purely from light, flared as she gripped it tighter.

Within their prison several voices growled. As though a veil had been pulled away, a hoard of demons suddenly faded into view. The three of them were completely surrounded, though the beasts did not attack. As still as statues, they all faced upwards as though they were trying to watch what was happening in the images shown between the fissures.

"The jewel was trying to absorb Naraku," Kagome explained quickly, her eyes also focused on the fissures above them, "It's true goal was to absorb everyone, but now that you're not helping it anymore I'm not sure if it can. I think it's focusing everything on Naraku now, especially since he's fighting back."

About a thousand questions came to mind, too many to know which to ask. Instead, Kohana and Ronuku turned their eyes upwards, focusing on the scene that played out above them.

Naraku stood upon a wasteland, his red eyes furiously scanning everything. Around him chunks of flesh convulsed and spewed miasma, a massive length of what appeared to be a giant spider leg twitched hideously. The massive spider, Kohana and Ronuku remembered Naraku's floating citadel, must have collapsed and fallen to the ground.

 _The jewel was feeding him our power, that's how he created that thing wasn't it? If they've turned on each other, then he probably couldn't keep it afloat anymore…_

What was startling was the weapon that Naraku held in his hands. The Tetsusaiga was almost unrecognizable, the blade was coated in miasma and something akin to tar oozed from the metal. The white tuft on the hilt looked as though it had been scorched away, only the size and shape of the weapon remained the same.

 _What did he do? Inuyasha is the only one who can wield the Tetsusaiga, what happened to…_

The sheet of ice gripped their hearts tighter. Their last memory of Inuyasha was leaving him bloody and broken on the battlefield, another casualty wrought by their hands. And now Naraku had his sword.

Their fault. Everything that was happening was their fault.

The image above them spun slightly, and that's when they realized where the jewel was. Beneath a pile of debris, the gem rolled ever so slightly whenever Naraku looked away, almost as though it were trying to hide or run away. Suddenly the fissures made sense, in order to fight back Naraku had been using Tetsusaiga to try and break the jewel.

"I'm not sure how this is going to turn out," Kagome said, "But now that you're here maybe we can think of a way to stop them."

 _Stop them?_

They'd thought that once. That stopping Naraku was possible. That was before they'd helped him kill their friends and destroy their home.

"It's too late," They said quietly.

"What?" Kagome clearly hadn't been expecting that response.

"It's too late," They repeated, "We've already destroyed everything. They won."

"What are you saying? Do you realize what everyone went through just to break you guys free?"

Miroku's dying gasps as he grabbed his bloody throat helplessly came to mind. So did the feeling of holding Kaida's head underwater, or Naoe's shrieks as he was torn apart by demons, or Rin's terrified screams as she was about to be blown apart.

None of that felt like it was worth their freedom.

"They didn't work that hard just for you to give up! Don't you remember hearing Sango? Or Sesshomaru? They came after you and you woke up!"

Sango…Sesshomaru…seeing them had been a relief, but it didn't make sense at the time. It still didn't make sense. Sango had been dead, they remembered killing Sesshomaru with Kohana's own hands, so how had they shown up? It would have been nice if everything stopped there, but it didn't. The dome was still up, their worlds were blurred and soon the jewel would devour Naraku.

Even if Sango and Sesshomaru were alive, how long would it last? They were still out there in that hellish nightmare realm, pretty soon everyone would be dead. Everything was a confusing jumbled mess; the only thing that made sense was that everyone was going to die and it was their fault!

What had breaking them free accomplished? Their souls were trapped here in the jewel, at any moment it would probably start feeding on their power again. Maybe at least they could die as themselves instead of brainwashed ghouls, except even that wasn't possible because neither of them could tell where Ronuku stopped and Kohana began!

All that remained was their weakened husks of souls that were trapped inside the jewel with Kagome.

"Now's not the time to quit," Kagome continued, not caring that she didn't get a response, "We're still here, that means we can do something to stop them! We just have to figure it out, it can't end like this!"

"So, that's where you've been hiding!" Naraku's voice thundered over them. They all looked up just in time to see a wave of toxic fumes headed straight for them. Kagome yelped and held up her bow, quickly surrounding herself, Kohana, Ronuku in a small barrier.

Naraku's miasma, strengthened with the power of the Tetsusaiga struck the jewel like a tidal wave. Sparks flew from the gem as it struggled to hold itself together, a current of demonic energy wreaked havoc within the gem. The demons inside groaned in unison and huddled closer to Kagome's barrier. The fissures shuddered above them and the scene once again spun as the jewel rolled away from its attacker.

"We have to think of something," Kagome insisted, panting as she held her barrier together, "If we let him break the jewel then who knows how long we'll be stuck in here!"

 _Does she really think that we can find a way out?_

They doubted it. From their point of view it didn't look like much could be done, and thinking of a plan was difficult. Thinking of anything was difficult, their souls were so full of grief and exhaustion.

"This wretched fate is your own doing!" Naraku shouted above them, scanning the battleground for the jewel once more, "You should never have defied me!" Angrily he looked around, when his eyes seemed to quickly zero in on them.

"It's only a matter of time before you crumble to pieces and submit to my will!" He raised the sword, readying another strike. Kagome braced herself, preparing her barrier to withstand another attack.

A tree suddenly flew through the air and struck Naraku, knocking him away.

"What the hell did you do?!" A furious voice bellowed, "What the hell did you do to MY TETSUSAIGA?!" A red blur leapt over a shivering hunk of spider carcass and landed between them and Naraku. Kagome gasped, tears instantly forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I-Inuyasha!" She shouted, the relief in her voice almost palpable, "Inuyasha's okay!"

 _He's alive…_

Though Kohana and Ronuku had enough left in them to feel surprised, they also noted that Inuyasha looked anything _but_ okay. His robe of the fire rat was shredded to bits, blood flowing freely from innumerable wounds that covered his body, burn marks covering what little flesh that wasn't bleeding. Some of his wounds were hidden by a thick coat of dirt and grime, his silver hair was stained various shades of crimson and black.

But his golden eyes blazed with fury. The hanyou had come here for a fight, and his sights were set straight on Naraku.

"Inuyasha," Naraku growled, regaining his balance atop another pile of rubble, "How nice of you to join us." His voice was acidic, very much unlike the arrogant tone he'd so often used, and he stared at Inuyasha in surprise and anger.

"Us?" Inuyasha glanced around confused before turning back to Naraku and snarling, "Where is she? What did you do with Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha I'm right here!"

Naraku hesitated for a moment before a low chuckle escaped his lips.

"Perhaps you can help me find her," he said, gesturing to the twitching carcass of the spider and the rocks that surrounded them, "I've looked for her over there, under those rocks, beneath that tree…I'm not really sure how many pieces I should be looking for."

"What...what are you _saying?!"_ Inuyasha's voice shook, his face paled as he stared at the fallen carcass.

"Don't tell me you can't remember," Naraku purred, "Or is there so much blood on your hands that you can't even detect hers anymore?"

"What?" Kagome shouted louder, "No! Don't listen to him Inuyasha, I'm here! You didn't hurt me, I'm still here!"

Inuyasha clenched his fists, his jaw tightened as he struggled to fight his expression of agony. He stared down Naraku, his eyes narrowing to furious slits. The darkness in the sky above them pulsed slightly, the miasma around them beginning to swirl.

"No," Inuyasha's snarl burned with hatred, "No that was _you…_ You caused all of this! You hurt my friends, you made them attack everyone else, _you're_ the one who…who…" He closed his eyes, unable to finish his sentence.

"This always happens to you, doesn't it Inuyasha?" Naraku taunted, "You couldn't keep Kikyo alive, and now poor Kagom-"

"Don't you _dare say her name!"_ Inuyasha howled, his eyes snapping open once more, a furious red glow surrounding his pupils, "Quit talking, this ends now Naraku, 'cause you're gonna DIE! BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha flung the burning red discs at his enemy, Naraku just barely managed to block them with the mutilated Tetsusaiga. Screaming in rage, the hanyou leapt at his opponent.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome screamed, "Stop it, he's lying to you!"

She went unheard, Inuyasha landed in front of Naraku and swept his claws out unleashing the Iron Reaver at close range. Naraku's arm and chest were shredded, but a wave of miasma seeped out of his wounds, poisoning the air around Inuyasha and clouding it with violet fumes. The hanyou leapt back and strained his senses, trying to keep his enemy in sight, when suddenly the Tetsusaiga struck him from behind. He screeched, falling to the ground as a layer of black tar seeped into his wounds.

"No!" Kagome shouted, "Why isn't he listening, why can't he hear me?" She glanced at Kohana and Ronuku, her mind turning as she tried to think of an explanation. "You guys heard me after I shot that arrow, I disrupted the jewel's connection with you…"

"The jewel has grown still," they said, "It's hiding from Naraku."

They couldn't explain how they knew it, but it made sense. When they were connected to the jewel they felt a storm of power constantly surging, a frenzy of hatred and anxiety, so much that it tainted everything around it. They'd projected this dark energy and used it to construct the dome that surrounded everyone, the dome that still mysteriously stood even after they'd been cut off. When she disrupted that flow of energy, Kagome had been able to project her voice through it, but now everything within the jewel was quiet.

If it wanted to remain hidden then it wasn't going to let anything get out.

"We've got to get it moving then!" Kagome looked to them, her eyes pleading, "Please, you've got to help me!"

 _There's nothing we can do…_

Another yelp brought their attention back to the fight. Naraku's wounds were mending themselves as Inuyasha got to his feet again. The hanyou was panting, he wiped the tar from his face and with another howl he lunged again. Naraku ducked away, tentacles erupting from his body and spewing more miasma into the air. Even if Naraku now wielded the Tetsusaiga, he still wasn't a swordsman. It seemed that he still relied on stealth and trickery in combat.

Inuyasha ran through the purple fog, his ears twitching as he tracked Naraku's movement, when suddenly a tentacle darted towards him. He leapt away, only to dodge another tentacle, and then another. More and more came after him, leading him in circles, until Naraku swung the Tetsusaiga again. A wave of sludge poured out and slammed into the exhausted hanyou, knocking him against a fallen tree.

Inuyasha stood again, refusing to be brought down, but where the sludge touched his wounds his flesh began smoke as though it were burning. He spat out a glob of blood and tar and faced down Naraku again. With each moment that passed he seemed to fall further and further into his demonic form, jagged lines were now appearing on his face.

"Fine then, I'll think of something myself!" Kagome dashed away from them, and ran towards the crowd of demons that surrounded them, "Come on! Get moving!" She swung her light bow at them, but the demons stood still, even when she cut through them. Those that were severed vanished, but more slowly filled in and took their place and stood unmoving.

"Argh, come on! Fight me!" The miko was desperate, she focused and suddenly an arrow of light formed in her hands. She readied her weapon and fired into the demons, but they crowded the arrow and absorbed the blow, as though they were muffling her light. More demons faded into view and replaced the dead.

When she readied another arrow a voice suddenly echoed above their heads.

" _Silence. Your time will come."_

Kohana and Ronuku felt a wave of sudden terror. They recognized that voice, they knew what it meant: Agony. Despair. Darkness. That voice had haunted them, controlled their minds and submerged them into the void for that vast eternity. The voice of that shadow man, the true will of the jewel.

It was in there. Watching them.

"No!" Kagome shouted angrily into the air, "No, I won't be silent, Inuyasha needs to hear me! Inuyasha! Inuyasha I'm here, I'm still alive, please hear me!" She fired another arrow into the demons and her attack was once again suppressed. They began to drift forward, tightening their circle and pushing Kagome back towards Kohana and Ronuku. The miko kept shouting and fighting.

 _She's not giving up._

Above Inuyasha was snarling again. Every time he was knocked down, he rose again, body more battered than before. He didn't seem to care, Inuyasha was fighting like a man with nothing left to lose. He intended for this to be his final showdown with Naraku, even if it meant that he would die a mad dog by the end of it.

… _He's not quitting._

 _But there's nothing we can do. We've already given everything._

The more Inuyasha fell into his demon self the more reckless he became, he quit dodging attacks and ripped his claws through any tentacle that appeared to attack him. He raced through the fog blind and angry.

"Coward!" He snarled into the air, "Show yourself Naraku!"

Another wave of sludge from the Tetsusaiga flew at him through the fog. He ducked to avoid it, only to be knocked over by a tentacle that had shot out under the attack. When Inuyasha hit the ground, a slew of tentacles shot towards him and pierced his body.

Inuyasha howled, his scream of pain filling the clearing.

The tentacles hoisted him up by the holes they'd ripped through him. Several more shot forward and held his wrists and ankles, another one slithering through the fog and wrapping around his neck. He thrashed against them, claws flexing in a desperate attempt to rip anything they could grab on to, anything that could break him free. The blood was a thick puddle beneath him, growing steadily with each second.

Naraku stepped forward through the fog and laughed.

"To think that after all these years it would end for you like this. Kikyo is dead, your brother is dead, your friends are all dead, Kagome has been torn to pieces, and there's nothing you can do to avenge them," He laughed again, pulsating his tentacles jut to watch Inuyasha writhe in agony, "And now I'm going to kill you with your own sword. Should I grant you a final word?"

Inuyasha snarled, a glob of blood dripping from his mouth.

"Very well, this is your end then. You won't wake up in fifty years this time, I'll make sure there's nothing left for that," Naraku smirked, "Goodbye Inuyasha." He raised the Tetsusaiga and it pulsed.

"No!" Kagome screamed towards the sky, her face crumpling in terror and grief, "No you can't kill him! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

Ronuku and Kohana felt the atmosphere within the jewel shift.

" _Now."_ The voice whispered.

The demons came to life and suddenly began to spin in a frenzy. Kagome ignored them and raced forward, tears falling in the wake of each step. She summoned an arrow and raised her bow towards the sky.

"INUYASHA PLEASE HEAR ME!" She screamed and fired her weapon. The light shot forward and raced through the fissures. The jewel began to glow, the iridescent light shining up the clearing as though it were bellowing its presence to the world.

The light caught Naraku's eye just before he swung the sword.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and his eyes lit up.

"There," Naraku hissed, his head turning towards the jewel, "There you are! What is-"

Inuyasha bellowed, turning his wrists on the tentacles. He ripped them apart, tearing himself free before lunging forward and grabbing the Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"She's here!" He shouted, the gold hue returning to his eyes, "Kagome's here somewhere you lying bastard! No matter where she is I'm going to find her, even if I have to tear through you a thousand times over until you tell me where!" With his claws on the hilt, the Tetsusaiga pulsed again, the purple hue suddenly vanishing as the weapon felt the presence of its true master, "Now let go of MY SWORD!"

Faster than could be seen Inuyasha turned the weapon and slashed through Naraku's face. The hanyou jumped away from him, gaining distance before raising the weapon once more.

"WIND SCAR!"

The attack tore across the ground, lighting up the sky and ripping through the broken trees and remains of the behemoth spider. Naraku scrambled to get away but he wasn't quick enough. The wind scar hit him, he didn't have enough time to shriek before he was torn to shreds, pieces of his body flung in every direction through the sky.

Inuyasha moved to step forward but stumbled. He caught himself by digging the Tetsusaiga into the ground, relying on it to hold himself up. He shuddered and panted, glancing at the scarlet puddles covering the clearing. The gaping holes in his body continued to bleed, poison tar dripping from his tattered clothing. He tried stepping again, but fell before his body could move any further.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed his name again, "Inuyasha you can't die! Not now!"

"Ka…gome…" The hanyou's ears twitched again, weakly turning his head to look for her, but he couldn't get up.

"I have to help him," the miko wailed, "We need to get out, so-"

She was cut off as the image above them shifted again, the jewel began to roll across the ground much faster than before. Up ahead a mass of flesh was twitching, a mass of flesh that used to be Naraku. All around the clearing clumps of his flesh were joining together, all headed towards one central mass as he hurried to rebuild himself. The jewel stopped just next to it and waited.

"What's…Oh! Oh no!" Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "No, stop! Stop!" She aimed her arrow, but the demons suddenly swarmed her and knocked her over, disrupting the shot.

Kohana and Ronuku stared at the sky and understood.

 _We've lost._

 _He's going to absorb Naraku._

 _The jewel won._

Before they could even say anything, the unyielding glow of the gem suddenly shone brighter, specifically targeting the giant mass of flesh that was now together and hurrying to reshape itself. Just as Naraku's face reappeared, he began to slip away. The void of the gem and the outside world began to blur together, the sky spun, the earth shifted, the fissures above vanished. The demons within the gem abandoned Kagome and swarmed to one central location, wriggling and writhing as the area around them lit up.

From the outside world it appeared as if Naraku had simply vanished and a single unblemished gem was all that was left in his wake.

Inside the gem Naraku's body fell in amongst the demons. They swarmed, pulling his body apart like pieces of flesh colored wax. For every hole that was torn into Naraku, a swarm of demons flew out and buzzed around him. More and more they ripped, demons filling the gem, until Naraku was nothing more than a head, torso, and a mass of tentacles.

"What…How…HOW?!" His voice shook, he stared into the black abyss completely aghast. A voice chuckled overhead.

" _Didn't I tell you Naraku? No matter how hard you plotted, how many schemes you wove, you can't escape your destiny."_ The voice sounded as though it came from every direction, _"You've lost, no more outmaneuvering or placing your pawns. It's over. I beat you."_

"No…No this can't be…" Naraku turned his head in every direction, searching for the source of the voice in his hate filled gaze. He found nothing. "I had them! I had them all, Inuyasha was in my grasp!"

" _Yes, and yet you let yourself become distracted at the last second. Did you ever think I would ever submit to a creature as lowly and foolish as you?"_

In a scream of rage Naraku's tentacles shot out, striking at every demon in his path. They vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing seconds later.

" _Come now, you know how that's not how it works in here. You've got but one enemy you need to worry about from now on."_

A light suddenly shown around Kagome, illuminating her against the darkness. She jumped back, summoning another arrow, but the light followed her, highlighting her body as the main and only target within the entire void.

" _Dear sweet Kagome has been waiting patiently for you to arrive. Now that you're here we don't have to wait any longer."_

Naraku stared at Kagome, pure venom dripping from his gaze, though he seemed to hesitate. Naraku was always the one who gave orders, he never obeyed them. The shadowy man-figure, the physical representation of the jewel, suddenly appeared behind him and slammed his fist through Naraku's head.

" _Naraku. After all is said and done, you're nothing but a mass of weakened demons. And here, in my darkness, I control all things evil, all things frightened and wicked, all things that a demonic aura thrives on. Welcome to my domain."_

" _It's time for you to bend to_ _ **my**_ _will."_

Naraku hissed, a guttural howl coming from his throat, his tentacles writhed in agony as his arms contorted backwards. His eyes rolled back in his head, pupils vanishing until nothing was left but a red glow. The shadow removed his hand and vanished into the darkness. Naraku looked down, bending his head until his target was locked within his sights.

Kagome fired her arrow, the weapon tore through one of Naraku's tentacles just seconds before he lunged at her. She turned and ran, but wasn't fast enough to escape his grasp. Kagome screamed as he lifted her up, swinging her bow at his other tentacles, burning him wherever her weapon purified his flesh. He didn't react to the pain, he simply reached forward and grabbed her throat. Her screams were suddenly silenced as she fought for breath, her small fingers clawing at his arm.

Kohana and Ronuku watched, a feeling of horror creeping over them.

 _Kagome._

 _He's going to kill Kagome._

 _She doesn't deserve this._

" _Now now my darling,"_ the jewel's voice wafted over them, " _There's no reason to panic, you can't die in here, neither of you. Even though you feel the pain of suffocation, in my realm you two can't end one another."_

His words seemed to do anything but comfort Kagome, but through her choking she managed to summon another arrow of light in her hands and rammed it into Naraku's arm. He let go and she fell a few feet, gasping and holding her throat. Hurriedly she tried to crawl away, but another tentacle shot forward and pierced her leg.

They couldn't die in this realm, but Kagome's blood, her screams of pain were very real.

Something stirred within Ronuku and Kohana at seeing their friend's pain. It was the slightest of feelings, a small echo crying out against the endless silence of their hearts, but it was there. They'd known Kagome from the beginning, from a lifetime long ago when they'd all been distant classmates that occasionally passed one another in the hallway. It was because of Kagome that they'd found this world, following her home from school that day had led them to the feudal era.

It was also Kagome who had fought the jewel to free them from its grasp.

After all this, after years of collecting jewel shards, fighting Naraku, and helping as many people as she could, this was to be her fate? Eternal suffering at the hands of their hated foe?

… _This isn't right._

Kagome was limping now, struggling to put distance between herself and Naraku, but she managed to turn and fire another arrow at him. It shot forward, piercing one of his many tentacles, and purified the appendage. Naraku hissed in pain, recoiling for but a second, before he charged forward again, a wave of miasma rushing out of him. The air around Kagome crackled, her powers of purification raging against the taint that Naraku spewed.

On and on they raged, each hit igniting more sparks than the last. Purification, Taint, Kagome's arrow, Naraku's miasma, light and dark. Each clash between the two sent a pulse running through the jewel, something slowly began to churn within.

An image began to appear, encompassing them and yet serving as a backdrop to Kagome and Naraku's fight. The two siblings glanced around, recognition slowly dawning on them as they turned their heads and saw what the jewel showed them, what it was setting its focus on.

It was as if they were floating above the entire battle field, sitting at the very apex of the horrid dark dome that they'd created. The thing still stood, encompassing miles of blackened and dead forest. The jewel seemed to pulse again, and suddenly the land below was crawling with insects.

 _No, not insects…souls, those are souls._

They glanced at the weakened thread of light that served as their bond. The jewel pulsed again, and the thread wavered, a whisper of a thought that was not their own touching their senses. They felt a hunger, a vast hunger that desired more power, more destruction, more conflict…

The will of the jewel. With each pulse the jewel grew stronger, was returning to life, and somehow the thread of electric current between them was able to decipher the jewel's intentions and vision. They couldn't explain how this was able to happen, perhaps their time spent submerged to the jewel's will had attuned their bond to it, made them aware of its thoughts.

They closed their eyes, blocking out every other sense so that the only thing they felt was the hum of the electric current between them and how the pulse of the jewel shook it. They focused everything on that pulse, each one giving them a clearer and precise vision, as though they were looking through the jewel's eyes itself.

Beneath them scores of souls were racing around in turmoil and chaos, most of them were demons still searching for something to kill, unaware that Naraku was no longer among them. Their souls radiated with heat and anger, the intent to kill flowing off of them in waves. Their prey were scattered throughout the surrounding woods. Humans, innocent villagers that were trying in vain to flee, their souls were vibrating in terror and sorrow. Some of these souls were motionless, anchored to bodies that were no longer moving, unable to pass on from this world.

It was amongst one of these groups that they felt they recognized someone. An older spirit, their terror was present, but overshadowed by a sense of calm and a will to fight. The more Ronuku and Kohana focused, the more they felt they knew this soul. Kaede. It was Kaede. She was surrounded by a group of younger souls, Recca and his gang, two terrified but angry demons, Jaken and Shippo, and Ah-Un. Together they all protected two very tiny souls, most likely infants. They were all huddled close, hiding under the remains of a fallen tree, and everything within the elderly priestess' being vibrated with the need to protect these kids.

Not far away they sensed another soul, a small demon whose power seemed to dwarf that of most of the demons nearby. Unlike the rest of the demons, its soul did not cry out for hunger, but instead radiated fear and confusion. This fear, this desperate cling for survival, drove it forward causing it to lash out and tear through any demon that came close to it.

A jolt of recognition trilled through Kohana and Ronuku.

 _That's…that's Futeki!_

They began to sense other souls they recognized. Kaida was weighed down with grief, yet she limped onwards next to a hopeful Rin, the both of them following an angry Sesshomaru whose soul trembled with the barest hint of trepidation. The three of them moved forward in the darkness, searching for any sign of their friends.

On the other edge of the dome, Sango's soul shook with worry though her body was unconscious. Next to her a very anxious Kohaku reached for his sister, trying desperately to wake her, as Kirara stood by. The demon-cat was filled with grief and dread, yet she stood ready to protect the two slayer children. In the clearing, Miroku and Naoe's souls stood silently, chained to the bodies that were trapped in this void.

In the center of the dome Inuyasha's soul shook with fury. His body was broken and too weak to move, but every fiber of him radiated with the need to find Kagome. He feared for her life, and was angry that he was unable to help her, unable to protect her from the evil force that had taken her from him.

All around the dome more souls came into view. Koga, struggling to fight on to avenge Hakkaku and Ginta. Yugao, racing through the darkness to reunite with Kaori and Taji. Keiji, Fuko and Noruto all separate and alone but fighting demons. Taisuke. Chikara. Even the souls of squirrels raced through the trees, Risu, his mate, and their children, giving their all to fight desperately.

With each soul they recognized, Kohana and Ronuku's souls shook. They had thought they were too far gone to feel anything anymore, but for every single spirit down there they felt something. Fear for their lives, surprise that those they had thought dead were still alive, grief and sorrow for the fallen souls trapped in there…and love. Not just for Sesshomaru or Sango, but for all of them. Each soul down there had meant something to them, fought by their side, taught them, made them laugh, made them cry…

Their families were down there, their friends were down there, and after everything that had happened they were still going on. They were still ready to fight, no matter how horrid that hellish void got they still struggled onward, refusing to give up.

The jewel eyed every single soul down there with exactly one thing in mind.

Hunger.

The dark dome was still standing, and slowly it began spinning again. Ronuku and Kohana recognized the darkness of the dome, it resembled the same unyielding darkness that was the void inside the jewel. Suddenly things began to click. When the jewel forced them to create the dome, they created a void that existed somewhere between their world and the world within the jewel. And now the jewel meant to swallow it.

They remembered the words that the jewel had said, the ominous threat it had used their mouths to deliver:

' _When the world is swallowed, you will fight until the end of eternity.'_

It wasn't just Kagome who was fated to suffer. The jewel intended to force them all to fight and suffer for eternity, all of their loved ones would be nothing more than fodder so that this evil gem could exist forever.

 _No...No this can't happen…_

Kagome screamed again and they opened their eyes once more. She was bleeding from several wounds, Naraku had gained the upper hand and was dragging her towards him, ready to strike her again.

 _No…WE can't let this happen!_

Something surged between them, the white thread between them suddenly flared. Tsuneo and Hisae's ancient power, the bond they'd given everything for: The power to protect those they loved. Suddenly Kohana and Ronuku were filled with strength, their weariness and sorrow forgotten. If they didn't act now, then everything they loved would be lost.

In a colossal effort, pushing against all the weakness and fatigue that clung to their souls, they stood. Their bond grew brighter, encasing them in a white light, electricity and fire flaring all around them as their power grew. This was the true purpose of their bond, the reason they'd gone to such great lengths to awaken it. Not to serve or bow to someone else, but to defend their family.

A swift rage filled their hearts, their eyes were suddenly aglow, glittering like furious stars.

Not a trace of darkness was on them.

" _Leave her alone!"_ They screamed, racing to Kagome's side. Naraku barely had the chance to look up before he was struck with a white hot blast that sent him reeling. Kohana and Ronuku took up a protective stance on either side of the miko, their bond forming a defensive ring around her.

"You guys, what are…" Kagome looked at both of them, her face stunned, "What's happening?"

Before they could answer, Naraku was up again, facing them angrily. Their attack had done little more than shove him, the only wounds he bore were the ones struck by Kagome, but he still looked furious.

" _Were you not listening?"_ The jewel asked, " _This is my realm, one will always have dominance over the other, but none of you can die. Kohana, Ronuku, not even your powers can change this."_

This didn't stop them from striking again when Naraku rushed them. Once more this knocked him back but did not bring him down.

 _Damn, he's right,_ they thought, noting the thick darkness that swirled over their heads. The jewel had been tainted for a long time, no wonder Naraku easily kept the upper hand. Their powers could strengthen others, but it came from their desire to protect their family, they couldn't influence the taint or purification of the jewel.

But Kagome could.

They didn't even need to think about it, without hesitation they helped the miko up and took her hands. Her palms felt like ice in theirs, but they held on, letting the hot white flames of their bond dance across her skin. She flinched, but their flames did not burn her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, only the barest hint of fear creeping in her voice. They stared back at her, their flashing white eyes boring into her soul.

" _We're giving it to you,"_ they said.

Suddenly a wall of electricity erupted around them, keeping Naraku at bay. Their light washed over Kagome, bathing every inch of her in a white glow. Her consciousness brushed against theirs, it startled her at first, but a moment later she exhaled and nodded.

Kagome trusted them.

Their minds linked with hers. A sudden flood of emotions washed over them: Love for Inuyasha, fear for their friends, anger at Naraku, fury at the jewel. All the things that raged in Kagome's heart were suddenly open to them, every thought of hers made clear, as was theirs to her.

 _This…this is your power?_ Kagome thought in awe.

 _Yes,_ they answered, _You're the only one who can purify this place and stop them. The jewel used our power like a battery, he used it to hurt…_

They didn't have to say. Every image, thought and memory that had been plaguing their hearts was suddenly available for Kagome to see. Her heart turned at their memories, but she felt no anger.

 _There's…there's nothing we can say…no apology or action that will..._

 _That wasn't you,_ Kagome answered, _None of that was. That was all the jewel, you can't blame yourselves._ Her words reflected her heart, not a single ounce of Kagome blamed them for what happened.

 _Even so,_ they said, _We can't let them win. Whatever it takes, even if it kills us, our power will be used to stop them, to make up for what we did. But you have to wield it, you're the one who can stop this._

Their power flared brighter around them, their energy racing into the miko's soul and setting her afire.

 _Everything we have is yours Kagome, use it!_

 _Right,_ Kagome nodded again, _Thank you. We're together now, we're going to make this right. Let's beat them!_

Kagome turned, her body vibrated with boundless energy coursing through her veins. Being connected with Ronuku and Kohana eased her fears, she wasn't alone in this place. She summoned her bow of light once more, letting Ronuku and Kohana's fury fuel her weapon as she summoned an arrow as well. Everything burned brighter than before, as though she held a miniature sun in her hands that could obliterate anything vile within its path. Outside the force field of electricity Naraku raged, furiously trying to get at them though he could not get through Kohana and Ronuku's bond.

 _Take him out,_ they said, _You can purify Naraku and stop him._

 _No,_ Kagome responded, _He'll just keep coming back if we can't die in here. I have a better idea._

She didn't even have to explain it in her mind, the two were immediately in agreement. Together the three of them searched around, looking into the shadows beyond their sight until at last Kagome suddenly caught sight of a glimmer, the slightest movement of shadow.

 _There!_ Kagome notched her arrow and aimed it.

 _Kick his ass!_ Kohana and Ronuku shouted.

"You wanted a fight," she shouted into the darkness, defiant as ever as the crackling energy around her made her look like a vengeful spirit of justice, two vicious stars burning brightly behind her, "So now I'm gonna give you one! Take this!" She released her arrow, it flew well past Naraku, shooting out into the darkness towards its true target.

" _What?! No, you foolish girl, you can't possibl-!"_

The arrow struck the shadow-figure, the will of the jewel formed by its taint and pinned it to the sky. The arrow burned bright, sparks of light raining down on the darkness below it, purifying the air around it, burning through the miasma.

"I've had enough of your stupid games!" Kagome kept shouting, "I've been chasing you all across Japan, and everywhere you've gone you've brought nothing but pain and misery, for what?! Just so you can continue to exist?!" She fired another arrow, and it hit its mark. The void around them shook, a sudden thunderous crack echoing over their heads.

"You've hurt my friends time and time again! You manipulated Naraku into doing it, you hurt Kikyo and Inuyasha, you cursed Miroku's family, destroyed Sango's village, tormented her brother, you've murdered countless others and now you've used Ronuku and Kohana as your puppets to hurt us! There's no way I'm going to ever help something like you continue to exist!"

She fired a third arrow, a crack of jagged light suddenly ripped the sky, threatening to split the void within the jewel in two. All of the malefic energy within stormed around them; Naraku thrashed even harder against their barrier, but Kagome felt Kohana and Ronuku holding out against him, refusing to give up.

" _You stupid girl,"_ the jewel hissed, " _What do you think happens if you purify me? You'll still be trapped in here, you'll never escape!"_

"Is that so?" Kagome retorted, "You forget, my family has tended the Higurashi shrine for generations, I know exactly what you are! You look for wishes to grant just so you can twist them and hurt people, but you have to grant them! Well I've got a wish for you!" She summoned a fourth arrow and aimed it straight for the shadow's heart. Kohana and Ronuku pushed behind her, pouring their energy into her arrow of purification, the beam of light flared and burned with the white hot energy of an entire galaxy. The miko focused her weapon and pulled back.

"My wish is that the Shikon no Tama stops existing!" She screamed, every bit of her righteous fury and love for her friends empowering her shout, "Leave this place and never hurt anyone ever again!" She loosed her arrow and it took off, a comet of purification energy racing through the void.

It hit its mark, tearing through the shadow and ripping it apart. The darkness around them brightened, a white glow enveloped everything. Naraku began dissipating, falling away bit by bit as the purified jewel ripped his demonic energy apart. His eyes became themselves again, just in time for him to register that it was Kagome who delivered the killing blow. He didn't even have time to screech in fury before he completely dissipated.

Neither Kagome, nor Ronuku and Kohana had thought about what would happen once the jewel gave in to her wish, not with them still inside it.

Their only goal had been to protect their friends, even at the cost of their own lives.

The white void in which they stood imploded with such a force that Kagome's mind couldn't comprehend it. The noise deafened her, the sudden light blinded her. She felt as though she were flung through time and space, like falling through the well but at the speed of light. Her stomach turned, her limbs flailed, she screamed for help but couldn't hear her own voice.

When she collided with stone-hard ground it knocked the wind out of her. She lay there gasping for breath, feeling around with her arms, struggling to see. Senses came back to her slowly. The sound of the wind reached her first, blowing through what sounded like trees. Images faded in slowly, splotches of darkness, hulking shadowy figures looming beside her. She stilled until her vision cleared, not wanting to be attacked without knowing what was coming after her.

But nothing attacked her. A second passed, then another, until everything finally started to come into focus. The ruined forest. She was out in the woods, down where everyone had been struggling and fighting for so long, where a lot of her friends died…

Holding her head, she sat up, fighting a wave of nausea that threatened to undo her. Her body ached, blood covered her ankle, as did the several other wounds that Naraku had inflicted on her.

Had that all actually happened?

She glanced around, trying to see if there was anyone nearby, when her eyes fell on an object that made her heart freeze: the Shikon no Tama.

After all this, it was still here?!

It looked dead though. No light emitted from it, no dark. Just a tiny glass orb. A sudden gust of wind picked up, and a moment later the jewel began to fall away as though it had been made of ash. The particles blew into the air and vanished, tossed away into eternity.

The Jewel of Four Souls was no more.

It was over.

Above her the light in the sky shifted. The dark dome had vanished, an evening sky greeted her, blood red and orange clouds slowly creeping their way by. The sun was sinking in the horizon, night would soon be upon her and she would be out here alone in the wilderness.

"Ka…gome…" A voice called out to her. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest, she whipped her head around looking for the source of the voice. When she saw who it was, the broken bloodied body lying helplessly on the ground, she wept.

"Inuyasha…" She said, struggling to stand, to try and crawl to her beloved hanyou. Her injuries screamed protest with every step, but she continued on, "Inuyasha I'm right here!" When she reached him she grabbed his hand, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Kagome, you're…alive…" Inuyasha coughed, but the relief showed in his golden eyes, no matter how weak he had become "I'm sorry…couldn't protect you…"

"It's okay," Kagome whispered, kneeling over him and pressing her head against his, "You still came for me. We're both still here, we're alive." Inuyasha coughed again, a trickle of blood spilling down his lips. Weakly he lifted his other arm and pulled her towards him, embracing her while he could.

Alone at the end of the world, bloodied and battered, the two of them prepared to face the coming night.

Kagome was so engrossed that she didn't notice until much later that Kohana and Ronuku had vanished.


	43. Aftermath Part 1

The sudden snap grabbed Kagome's attention instantly. She sat up, glancing around in the darkened forest, looking for any sign that something was approaching them. Everything was still in the clearing, her eyes saw nothing but night. The only noise was the breeze above their heads; no owls hooted, no crickets chirped. It was as if all life had vanished from the face of the earth, there was nothing left.

Suddenly she heard it again, a twig snapping in the distance. Against the quiet of the woods it seemed as loud as a gunshot, and it was closer than before.

The jewel was gone, but were the hordes of demons still roaming around?

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "Something's coming towards us. Do you hear it?" His silence quickened her pulse. She turned back to the hanyou, her blood growing cold as she realized that Inuyasha should've heard any noise much sooner than she did. She place a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Inuyasha," she called out, not caring to whisper this time, "Inuyasha, we can't stay here. It's not safe, we have to move." He didn't react, his eyes remained closed. The miko reached for his neck, searching for a pulse. The icy flesh that greeted her fingers told her nothing, not even the barest fluttering of a heartbeat.

"No…" Kagome shook him again, "No, Inuyasha. You can't die," her voice broke as she was swamped by another flood of tears, "Not now, not like this. The jewel's gone a-and Naraku's gone, we won…You can't go, not now! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

She heard the noise again, something was definitely approaching them, no doubt drawn by her shouts. Kagome didn't care, she kept screaming, everything inside her was falling apart. They'd worked so hard, they'd all been working so hard for so long just to be free of Naraku, and now that they were she was losing the one person who mattered more to her than anyone in the world.

"Inuyasha get up!" She wailed, "You deserve this more than anyone else, you _have to get up!"_

"I don't believe it," a voice suddenly shouted behind her, "We've found one!" The miko turned, throwing her arms up protectively, putting herself between whatever was approaching and the body of her beloved hanyou.

"Don't you touch him," she shouted, readying herself to take on whatever demon reared its ugly head with what little strength she had left, "I won't let you!"

A very large figure came into view, followed by a second holding a burning torch. Kagome was momentarily blinded by the sudden light, but when she blinked and squinted she saw hooves and heard a low gentle whicker.

Horses. They were horses.

Two figures dismounted from the horses and stepped closer, from the torchlight Kagome saw their glittering armor and the swords each of them carried at the waist. Samurai, both of them dressed for battle, had somehow ended up in the forest. Was this some sort of trick, or were they actually real? The one holding the torch eyed the sky warily, as the other stepped towards Kagome with a look of concern on his face.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, still holding her arms up defensively, "What are you doing here?"

The samurai stopped in his tracks, he eyed Kagome for a moment before drawing his sword, sheathe and all, from his waist band. Instead of attacking, he knelt and placed the weapon on the ground between them. The other samurai seemed surprised, but he said nothing and continued to stand next to the horses.

"Miss," the kneeling samurai spoke, "You can relax; we mean you no harm. I can't even begin to fathom what horrors you've faced, judging from your injuries I know that it couldn't have been easy, but please lower your arms. We are here to help. Lady Kaida sent word to her husband, the Lord Yasashiko, that a great calamity would befall this area. We've been trying for days to think of a way past the dark barrier, but a few hours ago it came down on its own. Our commander dispatched us to search for survivors, you're the first that we've found."

Kagome vaguely remembered Kaida mentioning sending for help, but had it really been days? How many men had her husband sent to rescue them? All these questions buzzed in her mind, but none of them mattered at the moment. The miko scooted aside and indicated to Inuyasha.

"Please, you've got to help him!"

"I-is that a demon?" The samurai holding the torch asked, his fear evident in his voice, but the other shot him a look.

"Lady Kaida's companions keep odd company, you know this," the kneeling samurai stood and walked over towards Inuyasha. He grimaced, noticing all the blood and tar-like substance that coated the unmoving hanyou. He knelt again, checking for a pulse. After a moment he closed his eyes.

"Miss…I'm sorry-"

"No! No, he's not dead, you have to help him!"

"Miss," the samurai gave her a pitying look, "You've been through a lot. Please allow us to tend to your wounds, I'm sure this is hard to deal with-"

Kagome wouldn't hear it, she refused to believe that all of her years of effort were in vain. She reached for Inuyasha again, but this time the samurai grabbed her wrist, pleading with her to let go and allow them to tend to her wounds.

"If you aren't going to help him then just leave," Kagome snapped, "Go find the others, but I'm not abandoning Inuyasha." She pulled her hand free from the samurai and began shaking the hanyou again, begging for him to wake up. He didn't move, and eventually the miko's begging crumbled into incomprehensible sobbing. The samurai sighed, he stood and returned to his horse.

"Light a fire," he told his companion as he pulled several items from his saddle pack.

"Sir?" The younger samurai asked, warily eyeing the grieving miko.

"Make it big so that the others can find our location, we'll stay with her until she's ready to go."

The younger samurai nodded and set to work as the elder silently returned to Kagome. He draped a blanket over her shoulders before bowing his head towards Inuyasha. He then took a defensive stance nearby, ready to protect the miko from any danger that might appear, but allowed her the space to grieve.

A few moments later the clearing was illuminated from the fire, smoke rising to the sky as the younger samurai dragged more wood over that he had gathered from the fallen trees. The battle scars on the ground became visible, blood and tar staining the torn up ground and pooling beneath shattered rocks. It looked as though a massacre had occurred, Kagome's heartbroken sobs only adding the melancholy atmosphere.

Suddenly the horses tossed their heads and neighed, the younger samurai dropped the wood he was carrying and unsheathed his sword.

"A demon!" He shouted to his companion, "A demon approaches!"

The elder samurai unsheathed his weapon, quickly scanning the tree line as the younger rushed to his side. They both stood near Kagome, ready to protect the only survivor they'd found. Wearily she looked up through her tearful eyes and faced out towards the woods.

Sesshomaru stared back at them. In his arms lay a gray, broken, unmoving figure; if Kagome hadn't seen everything from within the jewel she never would have recognized Kohana's body.

"H-he's killed one!" The young samurai shouted, "This demon killed one and took the body as a trophy!"

"Step away, demon!" The elder samurai spoke, "You've killed enough; we will not allow you to bloody your claws any further!"

Sesshomaru eyed the two samurai, his expression somewhere between boredom and annoyance. He took another step forward. The samurai tensed, the grips on their swords tightening as they prepared to fight him off. Before Kagome could say anything, another voice called out.

"Wait!" The voice shook with exhaustion, but it grabbed their attention, "Wait. Lower your weapons."

From behind Sesshomaru, with the help of Rin, Kaida limped forward. The noblewoman was absolutely wretched; her blood-soaked clothes were torn to shreds, bruises covered her throat, hair knotted and full of mud. The worst was her expression, she looked exhausted and utterly defeated; only recognition as she eyed the samurai gave her face a spark of life.

"L-lady Kaida!" Both men looked stunned and hurriedly bowed as low as possible.

"Lady Kaida, we are so glad to see you alive," The elder spoke first, looking up to face her, "Has this demon brought you any harm?"

"No," Kaida answered, "No, this one is to be trusted. He saved my life, his efforts may have saved countless others. Sheathe your weapons and leave him be."

The samurai did as they were told and the elder rushed to her side, taking her from Rin as the younger samurai ran back to his saddle and pulled a conch-shell horn from it. He put the horn to his lips and let out a long blast, signaling to the other samurai within hearing distance that their liege lord's wife had been found.

None of their business registered in Kagome's mind. Sesshomaru had noticed Inuyasha's body, his eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the bloody sight of his brother. Kagome stared back at the demon, her tearful eyes focused on the sword resting at his hip.

"Please," the miko begged, her voice shaking with sorrow, "Sesshomaru, please. Use your Tenseiga, bring Inuyasha back." Her wounded ankle prevented her from walking up to him and bowing, groveling, anything to convince him to help. Instead she sat as tall as she could, despite the desperate sobs that shook her shoulders.

Sesshomaru walked over to them, Rin trailing quietly behind. The closer they got the more Kagome noticed their haggard appearance: Poor Rin was covered in cuts and bruises, mud caking the girl's bare feet. Her frightened and hunted expression turned to sorrow and sympathy as she gazed at Inuyasha and Kagome, but the shadow of exhaustion never left her small frame.

Sesshomaru's immaculate appearance was also gone, blood stained nearly every inch of his clothes and parts of his hair, though there was no telling if any of it was actually his. There were also rips and tears all over his kimono, the biggest one a hole that exposed his chest right where his heart would be. A massive sunburst-shaped scar was completely visible beneath.

Sesshomaru stopped and stood over them, his expression completely unreadable as he took in the sight of Inuyasha.

"What happened to Naraku?"

A twinge of fury coursed through Kagome. She knew that Sesshomaru had no tact, but was he honestly ignoring the issue in front of him?

"Naraku's gone," she said, deciding that indulging the taiyoukai would help her case, "The jewel devoured him, but I…we...Kohana was there," she nodded to the still figure in Sesshomaru's arms, "Her soul. And Ronuku's. They helped me defeat them, the jewel and Naraku are gone. It's over."

"Hn," Sesshomaru grunted in response, sounding as bored as ever, but his eyes betrayed his thoughts and drifted to the broken woman in his arms.

"Inuyasha fought him before that," Kagome continued, "He defeated Naraku before the jewel devoured him…but he…Inuyasha he didn't…" Her composure crumpled once more, her face fell into her hands as her body shook with sobs, "Please! Sesshomaru, bring him back!"

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha once more, his gaze silently assessing the hanyou beneath him.

"There's no need."

Kagome's head shot up, anger and horror flooding her as she stared at the great demon in stunned shock.

"A-after all this?!" The miko snapped, "After everything you've been through, you still hate him?! You, you'd just leave him here to-"

"Inuyasha is not dead," Sesshomaru interrupted her, "Your human senses are probably too weak to detect it, his heart it still beating."

Wide eyed, Kagome turned back to the hanyou. She reached for his neck, just as she had done before, his skin was still ice beneath her touch. The miko inhaled, holding her breath as she patiently waited for a sign, hoping that Sesshomaru was telling the truth.

The barest pulse, lighter than the brush of a butterfly's wing, graced her finger tips. It was there. Weak, slow, barely detectable and easy to miss during panic, but it was there.

"I suspect your presence has been purifying Naraku's toxins in his body," Sesshomaru continued, "If you stay nearby he might survive."

Hope blossomed in Kagome's chest, though the constant storm and waves of emotion prevented her from retaining any composure. More tears spilled down her cheeks, but she took Inuyasha's hand in her own and squeezed it.

"I won't leave your side Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, hoping her words would reach him, "I'm never leaving, so please, stay with me."

By this point several more samurai had appeared in the clearing. There was a nervous energy about them, they were clearly elated to see that Kaida had survived, but fearfully glanced around constantly looking for any sign of danger. Three samurai carrying blankets and rolls of bandages tentatively approached Kagome and her companions.

"Lady Kaida has ordered us to see to your wounds," one of them explained, "We will make camp here and try to gather as many survivors as possible before we start tending to the deceased."

"Sir," the other cautiously eyed Sesshomaru, "That girl in your arms…Is she…?"

"Alive," Sesshomaru responded, though there was an uncharacteristic waver to his voice, as though he doubted his own answer.

"Very well," the samurai nodded, and spread out the blanket on the ground between them, "Set her here and I'll tend to her as best as I can."

Sesshomaru didn't move. If anything, his grip on Kohana almost seemed to tighten. He stared down at the samurai, his gaze holding all the warmth of a blizzard.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin spoke up, "Futeki's still out there…"

Her words seemed to reach him, reluctantly Sesshomaru placed Kohana on the blanket and stepped back. The samurai visibly blanched and hissed through his teeth at the sight of her left arm.

"Gods…this is…Lady Kaida's pupil?" He shook his head and pulled out the bandages, just as the other two set to work on helping Rin and Kagome, "I'll do what I can for her."

"Should she perish, know that your life is forfeit," Sesshomaru warned. The samurai swallowed nervously and nodded, he turned and called for another of the samurai to go and fetch water.

"Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Stay here and rest," the taiyoukai had already turned back towards the forest, "I will return with Futeki."

"Okay," Rin nodded, "I'll help take care of Kohana and Kagome. Please hurry back."

Sesshomaru cast one more look at his comatose wife, his expression uncertain, and then he was gone. It wasn't long after that more of Kaida's samurai appeared, some of them now bringing along survivors that they'd found hiding in the woods, members of Kaede's village. They all told the tale of how the hoard of demons descended upon them and split apart their group, many of them wept for missing friends and family members.

It was when a particularly large group approached them that everyone turned their heads. At the head of the group were two more mounted samurai, but behind them trailed a group of weary faces that the villagers seemed to recognize. An elderly figure hobbled in the center of the slow moving group; many voices cried out and sobbed in joy.

"Lady Kaede!"

"She survived!"

Weary, more than she'd ever looked in her life, Kaede trudged forward into the clearing. Walking right by her side was Recca, several scratches adorned his face and dirt caked his clothing, but he put on a brave face as he helped the elderly priestess along. The rest of his gang, the boys that were usually so lively, all looked as though they'd come out on the losing side of a brawl. Their expressions were frightened and tired, but they all maintained a protective circle around the weary priestess.

In Kaede's and Recca's arms were two squalling bundles, their voices much weaker than they'd been days ago. Against all odds, the twins had survived.

As more samurai rushed forward to attend to Kaede and her group, a large figure strode in behind them from out of the forest. Ah-Un, relatively unscathed, carried an exhausted Jaken and Shippo on its back. The samurai warily eyed the two-headed dragon, though it seemed to pay them no heed.

"This creature has been protecting us," Kaede explained wearily, "That and the two on its back, you've nothing to fear from them."

"Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed, "You're alive!"

"Hmm?" Jaken suddenly sat up at the sound of her voice. When he eyed the girl his eyes grew large and he leapt from the saddle and dashed towards her, tears flowing from the giant yellow orbs, "Rin you survived!"

"Kagome's here too!" Shippo wasn't far behind him and the two smaller demons rushed towards the girls, pausing only when they saw the state of their comatose friends lying on the ground. Shippo's expression darkened with fear as he took in Inuyasha's state.

"Is…is he…" The fox kit started to ask.

"He's still here," Kagome answered, her voice more sure than before.

"Is this…how did Kohana come to be here? Wasn't she the one causing all of this?" Asked Jaken as he stood by Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru saved her."

Jaken sputtered and dropped his staff.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!?" The imp squealed, "He's _alive?!"_

Before Rin could answer there was a loud thump. All heads turned to see Kirara rushing into the clearing, a frightened Kohaku astride on her back. The young slayer leapt from his mount, panic driving his steps as he ran forward and glanced at the faces around him.

"Please!" He shouted, "Somebody help my sister!"

Kirara kept pace with him, gingerly balancing an unconscious figure on her back. Two samurai rushed forward, the massive cat lowered her head and allowed them to approach. The men lifted Sango's body, discernable only by her tattered armor; her face was hard to see as it was entirely coated in blood. There was an audible gasp as everyone started in horror at what had become of the taijiya, the samurai quickly rushed her to a blanket and reached for the pile of bandages.

"Sango…" Kagome's voice carried anguish as she worriedly glanced towards her friend. "What happened to her?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to explain," Kohaku turned and leapt back onto Kirara, the cat turned in preparation to take off.

"Wait!" Rin shouted and ran towards him, "Kohaku, where are you going? You're hurt!"

"I have to go back," Kohaku said anxiously, "I can't leave them up there."

"Leave who?"

"Ronuku and…" Kohaku bit his lip, fighting back a wave of tears, "a-and Miroku…and Naoe. I can't leave them there."

"Naoe?!" Suddenly Kohaku had all of the samurai's attention, the recognized the name of their trusted comrade and fellow samurai. Kaida suddenly stood, ignoring the protests of the samurai trying to attend to her wounds as she limped towards Kohaku.

"Kirara doesn't have enough room on her back," Rin said. She turned towards Ah-Un, "Let me come with you, I'll help."

" ** _No_!** "

Kohaku's shout startled everyone. Rin's eyes grew wide with shock, hurt clearly written on her face as she turned back to look at him.

"I…I'm sorry Rin," Kohaku shook his head, "You can't…you shouldn't see it…"

"See what?" Kaida asked, coming up behind Rin, her voice low and trembling, "What's happed? Are they alive?"

"I...I think Ronuku might be but…" Kohaku closed his eyes. After a moment he shook his head, "Miroku…Naoe…" He visibly shuddered and shook his head.

A choking silence washed over the clearing. Kagome's free hand covered her mouth, another wave of tears overcoming her. Kaida stood still, her jaw clenched tight as her heart refused to accept what her mind understood.

"Naoe," the noblewoman whispered, and her face aged in that moment. She closed her eyes, shutting out the rest of the world.

"I need to go," Kohaku said, "I can't leave them up there."

"I will go wi-"

"Lady Kaida, forgive me but I can't allow you to go," A samurai stepped forward and bowed to her, "You're too wounded and need to rest, please let me go in your stead. I'll bring him back."

Kaida looked up, grief written on her face, but she nodded.

"Take Ah-Un," Rin said to them, "He can fly, and he's smart. He'll follow Kirara for you."

The samurai visibly paled, but nodded. After a brief explanation and grabbing some extra supplies, the two demons took to the sky. The wait for their return was agonizing, more samurai appeared though now it seemed that they were bringing in more dead than alive. Eventually, to the shock of everyone, a living Yugao appeared. In tow were her two companions Kaori and Taji, one escorting a severely wounded Koga and the other carrying the lifeless form of Hakkaku. All had the increasingly familiar weary and exhausted expressions, there were no smiles at the sight of their surviving friends. Later after that the three ninja Fuko, Noruto, and Keiji appeared, their faces equally reflecting the grim atmosphere.

After an hour or so, Kohaku finally returned. The samurai rushed to greet him, their expressions horrified as they saw the skeletal appearance of Ronuku, and they quickly took his comatose form from the exhausted young slayer. Ah-Un landed nearby, allowing the samurai that helped him dismount.

Two figures wrapped in blood-stained white sheets were strewn across its back.

They were carefully carried over to the line of deceased bodies and gently laid onto the ground. Kagome looked on in agony, her heart ached for Miroku and she longed to see him, but instead her hand tightened around Inuyasha's. She couldn't leave her hanyou, not when her presence was the only thing keeping him from joining that very same line of bodies.

Kaida strode over towards the deceased, ignoring the protests and complaints of her men.

"Lady Kaida you musn't!"

"The dead have defiled that ground, you can't go over there!"

"Let me see him," Kaida said, her eyes boring into the samurai that had attended the bodies.

"Lady Kaida…" he swallowed nervously, "I really don't think you should…"

" _Let me see him,"_ She bellowed, her words holding the weight of her order.

The samurai's jaw floundered as he struggled to come up with an argument, but eventually he bowed his head and relented. Ever so slowly, he leaned down and clutched the sheet, his hands trembling as he struggled to obey the hideous task. Biting his lip, eyes closed, he lifted the sheet off of Naoe.

The sight was enough to twist anyone's gut. His body had been twisted and ripped in so many different directions that it was hard to tell if the bloody mass had ever once been the samurai called Naoe. The only clue to his identity were the tattered remains of his kimono; the crest of Lord Yasashiko was just barely visible on one of the shredded pieces of cloth. He'd worn it as a symbol obedience to the wife of his liege lord, just as any loyal samurai would.

Kaida's composure shattered, she fell to her knees and wept.

"I'm sorry," the noblewoman sobbed, "N-Naoe I'm so sorry…"

Everyone stared on in silence, the samurai were visibly shaken at the sight of their lady's bare grief. Despite the crowd, her sobs were the only noise that echoed across the clearing. A heavy weight seemed to descend upon all of them, no one knew what to do or say. The night air grew colder, and though the dome was long gone it felt as if a darkness were closing in and surrounding them all.

Many hours passed, filled with sobbing, wails of pain and agony, and the horrid silence of those who were not able speak. It felt like an eternity of nighttime had passed, when at last Sesshomaru returned to the clearing. In his arms slumbered the small form of his young son; asleep Futeki looked as peaceful as any child. The only hint of his demonic rampage were the wounds that covered his small body, wounds that no child should bear. It was a miracle that he'd survived and remained intact, his father's arms circled the boy protectively and his gaze screamed murder at anyone who even thought of touching Futeki.

The grief stricken crowd glanced towards the demon, but his appearance this time didn't garner much of a reaction. Not even Jaken had the energy to rush to his side, his sobs at the sight of his living lord were enough of a toll on him.

Kaida, her sobs having long ago died out when she lost the energy, glanced up at Sesshomaru as he walked past her. Her gaze trailed down until they fell upon the sword at his hip, and suddenly there was a spark in her figure.

"Wait," she croaked, and her weakened voice was enough to give him pause. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her, taking in the sight of the broken noblewoman next to the massive line of dead bodies.

"I…" Kaida started and then paused, struggling to find the words. "If you could…I've heard that-"

"You wish for me to use the Tenseiga."

The broken noblewoman looked up at him. The samurai stared at him, the villagers, Kaede, the boys, suddenly everyone's eyes were on him. Sesshomaru stared down at Kaida, completely ignoring the looks he was receiving from everyone else.

"Yes," Kaida finally whispered, and then bowed until her head nearly touched the ground. The taiyoukai gazed at her, frowning slightly, before turning and glancing at Kohana's body. His expression changed and became unreadable.

Without a word, he turned back and unsheathed his sword. The Tenseiga pulsed, sensing the grief and the lost souls crying. In one swift motion Sesshomaru swung the blade in an arc, a wave of blue light washed over the bodies of the dead, cutting through the servants of the underworld that were only visible to the sword's wielder. The blue light shimmered, illuminating the clearing with its soft glow until it began to fade and once more let the world return to night.

There was a heavy moment of silence as everyone held their breath.

There was a violent cough, followed by another, when suddenly the sheet overtop Miroku went flying. The monk sat up, gripping his throat as a look of terror seized his features. He looked left and right, trembling in horror as he struggled to gain a sense of where he was. He blinked several times, his eyes adjusting to the scene around him, until he looked up and noticed Sesshomaru. A look of recognition dawned on him and his panic seemed to fade.

"You…you have the Tenseiga," Miroku spoke, his voice as hoarse as if he had swallowed a fistful of ash, "Then that means…" He shook as the realization of his reality settled in. All around him the other bodies began to stir and groan, some screaming in horror as their minds struggled to comprehend what they'd endured. The monk looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you," he croaked and bowed his head.

"Hmph," Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned away, "Don't thank me, I didn't do it for you." Without another word he returned to Kohana and placed Futeki on the blanket next to her. A samurai quickly scuttled over, intent on bandaging the child's wounds, but Rin intercepted him and offered to do it herself. Sesshomaru took a protective stance over them and blocked everyone else out.

A small smile graced Kagome's lips, though worry returned to her heart as she looked at the still unmoving body of Kohana. Sango was also very still, and Ronuku…The Tenseiga had healed the dead, but it couldn't cure the wounds of those who still clung to life. There was still the haunted look that all the survivors wore; the terrors they'd experienced within the dome would not easily be forgotten. This was something that they would carry with them for the rest of their lives, none of them would ever view the world the same way again.

Kagome sighed and continued to hold Inuyasha's hand. She felt as if warmth were returning to his body, if she looked hard enough she swore she could see his chest rise and fall with breath. Her grip on him, her fragile hold on his life, was the only thing that kept her heart anchored.

They'd won the battle against Naraku.

But it didn't feel like a victory.


	44. Aftermath Part 2

It was a struggle to make any order of their impromptu camp, but they were left with little choice. Scouts had been sent back to look, and returned with the grim news: Kaede's village was completely destroyed. Only two structures remained, a shrine to a deceased priestess and an old wooden well some distance from the village proper. Nothing else remained, the villagers and Kaede were now homeless until the village could be rebuilt.

Fortunately it was still spring, they had time before the chill of autumn or the cold snows of winter would hinder their progress. Unfortunately, all the wood within a day's walk was utterly useless. Risu and his family scouted the area to look for any signs of life. The forest had been decimated, miasma had rotted and scorched everything to the point that it seemed a single touch would cause the burned logs to crumble.

They would have to travel far for resources. Kaida sent word to her husband that the samurai would be needed for an extended period of time until restoration of the village could be complete. He granted his wife's request and offered to send another garrison through to drop off supplies.

For the time being the entire lot of them would be sleeping in make-shift tents and living as soldiers did. Those who had been revived from the dead were assessed on their health; to the shock of Kaida's troops and many of the villagers it was as though none of them had ever died. Tenseiga's healing powers were a wonder to behold, they had all returned to perfect health and showed no signs of exhaustion.

This did not mean that they had come out completely unscathed.

Alongside massive confusion and disorientation, they all bore physical scars as evidence of their suffering. Miroku's wind tunnel had vanished, his right palm looking like nothing more than an ordinary hand, but now he had a thick scar across his throat. There was a matching mark on the back of his neck, showing where the sword had completely punctured through. On top of this, the hoarseness of his voice didn't seem to fade, his vocal cords were permanently damaged.

Once Naoe was revived, he did not stay in sight for long. Kaida had hurriedly rushed him to a tent and away from the prying eyes of others, only two other samurai were permitted to assist him. When asked about his condition, the noblewoman assured everyone that he was fine but needed time to come to terms with what he suffered. She refused to say anymore.

Those who had not been revived from the dead took much longer to heal.

Inuyasha awoke from his slumber a day after the battle; Kagome hadn't moved an inch from his side, her fingers still entwined with his. The hanyou felt weaker than he'd ever had in his entire life. His limbs seemed to weigh ten times more than usual, his chest hurt, his heart hurt, his lungs felt like they were full of water. Kagome explained through tear-laden eyes that he was still suffering from the effects of Naraku's miasma, and that it would take a bit of time before he was back to full strength. He clung to the miko's hand, angrily insisting that his demon blood would take over and speed up his recovery, and he was sure that every breath he took was just a bit lighter than the last.

Kagome herself had her own injuries that she had been ignoring. On the rare occasion that she did have to briefly leave Inuyasha's side after he woke in order to grab more blankets, food, or water, she couldn't make it far without needing assistance. Her ankle had been badly damaged by Naraku, her leg buckled under her weight and she stumbled more times than she could count. There was worried talk amongst the samurai who had seen similar wounds that she might suffer a permanent limp even after the wound had properly healed.

Sango had been on the worried minds of many: the taijiya had to be cut out of her blood soaked armor, she'd lost so much of it that the garment stuck to her skin and refused to come off. Countless wounds covered her body, most notably the hideous gash across her face that threatened to permanently damage her vision. The samurai had hurriedly done their best to patch her up, fortunately one of them had experience in stitching wounds, though they were skeptical that she would survive the night. Many were shocked that she was still breathing the next morning, and even more so when she still retained a pulse that second night.

In the afternoon, two days after the battle, Sango woke briefly to find Kohaku, Aizou, and Ryu by her side. That her brother and children had survived brought her comfort, there was a small smile on her lips before she fell asleep again.

Rin had fortunately been spared more damage than others had suffered, though she still sported bandages that covered her legs. She wandered about the camp and helped where she could, but most of her time was spent waiting with Sesshomaru, waiting to see who would wake first.

It was Futeki who opened his eyes on the second day. Gold eyes, the eyes of the little hanyou with boundless curiosity and quiet energy, not the red gaze of the frightened beast who had gone rampant in a desperate attempt to stay alive. The boy was clearly disoriented and confused when he woke, until he noticed that he was in the arms of his father. Shocked, joyful beyond belief, the child didn't know how to react to the knowledge that Sesshomaru was very much alive and with him. He clung to his father and wept.

Nearly a week passed like this, everyone's conditions slowly but steadily improving. Everyone, except Kohana and Ronuku.

The fact that they still continued to take shallow breaths shocked everyone, but neither of them woke. They'd been bandaged to the best of the abilities of those around them, but their skin still retained that gray hue, without the rise and fall of their chests there was little in appearance that separated them from corpses.

No one had any idea how to wake them, they didn't respond to voices, smell, or touch. Kagome had recounted the tale of how their souls had helped her inside the jewel and gave her the strength to defeat their enemies, but she confessed that she couldn't recall what happened to them after the jewel was destroyed.

Had their souls been destroyed in the attack? Had they sacrificed themselves and left behind these empty shells that stubbornly clung to the smallest amount of life? These thoughts plagued the hearts of their family and friends, but no one could think of an answer or solution, not even Kaida or the hidden Naoe.

When the entire week had at last passed, one of Kaida's samurai suggested that it might be wise to do the kind thing and put Kohana and Ronuku out of their misery. While this man barely escaped that suggestion unscathed, his words weighed on everyone's hearts and stuck in their minds more than they liked to admit.

The situation was clear: Unless their souls had miraculously survived, it was very likely that Ronuku and Kohana wouldn't last much longer. Without souls, not even the Tenseiga could revive them, nothing would reincarnate.

Their deaths would be permanent.


	45. Two Souls

A small hum echoed through the quiet place, a constant but gentle noise. It was the only thing they managed to cling to but the buzzing remained steady.

"… _Are we dead?"_

The buzzing continued, the only response to their inquiry.

" _If we are, then it's…it's for the best isn't it? We've done awful things. We hurt them, we can't go back."_

The quiet place was their sanctuary, it wouldn't be so bad to stay here.

" _We helped destroy the jewel though, didn't we? And Naraku? Didn't we save them?"_

There was a slight shift, a dissonance within. It was an odd thing to disagree with oneself.

" _No, Kagome saved them, we only helped her. That hardly atones for what we've done."_

" _Nothing will make up for what we did."_

It was also an odd thing to agree with oneself. It was an odd thing to be one self that consisted of two selves, but the lines were so worn out and blurred, they were too weak to find the distinction.

The hum continued, the buzzing keeping them together.

" _At least we know that they're safe…right?"_

" _Maybe…if they survived. Did Kagome survive? What happened to everyone?"_

They couldn't tell, they were in the quiet place, all they knew of was the hum.

" _We might never know…but. The jewel, Naraku, they didn't win. That's what's important…right?"_

"… _No. No it's not enough. We need to see them, we need to make sure they're okay. That's why we set out to find this stupid power in the first place isn't it? It wasn't to be heroes and save the day, it was to protect them."_

" _We might never know…if…if they died then will they be here?"_

"… _It doesn't seem like it. It's too quiet here, they'd be somewhere more lively…not here…"_

" _Wherever they are, we need to be with them."_

" _Then we'll have to let go. We can't stay here if we want to follow them into the afterlife."_

The buzzing weakened, almost to the point of fading out, before suddenly flaring up again.

" _Wait. No. Not like this."_

The self, the single entity shuddered and shifted.

" _If…if we let go now we'll be stuck…we can't do that."_

The entity shuddered again, the buzzing sound growing stronger.

" _Protecting our loved ones brought us unison but…but…"_

Suddenly the entity tilted, off balance, and a single unique voice shouted.

" _Ronuku, if I'm going to die I want to die as myself!"_

The line had been blurred for so long, but suddenly there it was.

"… _I agree. We can't let go unless we're ourselves."_

The buzzing grew and grew, almost deafening, and the line grew stronger. The snag that trapped their souls together, if only they could pull it apart.

" _Sesshomaru, Futeki, Rin…wherever they are I need to go to them, they're my priority."_

" _And Sango is mine."_

They held the snag between them.

" _It's time. Let's do this."_

It was a soft pop. One suddenly became two, and the buzzing died. The sibling bond, the power forged by Tsuneo and Hisae had come undone, leaving Ronuku as Ronuku and Kohana as Kohana.

The bond would most likely never be connected again.

Just as the buzzing had faded, each felt themselves falling into separate lonesome darkness. With the last echoes of the bond evaporating from them they had just enough to call out to one another.

" _Goodbye, my brother."_

" _Goodbye sister."_

Their last thought happened to be the same, but it never reached the other.

" _Thank you."_


	46. Awakening

Across the vast void, it was singing that reached Ronuku. The voice was soft and gentle, barely louder than a whisper, but it was steady and comforting. Though his mind was still too clouded for coherent thought, his soul recognized it immediately. That voice meant warmth, it meant strength and love and kindness, and everything that he cherished.

On the brink of death he'd been ready to succumb to the void, but that voice was the beacon of light that called him out of the fog and drew him in to shore. Longing to be closer, he followed it without question, let him draw him all the way back until at last he began to feel again.

Feeling was not at all as pleasant as the voice.

Air had to pass through a throat made of sandpaper before it reached his weary lungs, each thump of his heart was a hammer against his chest. Every inch of his body felt bruised and battered, there wasn't a part of him that didn't ache. The worst part of it was that he couldn't move, it was if he were made of cold stone, his fingers too heavy to lift, his head too heavy to turn.

The voice was still there though, singing softly as though she were no less than a few feet away from him. This calmed his weary soul, as long as he could hear her then the pain seemed bearable. Since he could do nothing else, he lay still and listened, letting the gentle lilt soothe him.

"Sis," another voice interrupted, causing the singing to stop, "Are you sure you're strong enough for this? You weren't able to sit up until yesterday."

"I'm fine Kohaku," the voice responded, not unkindly, "They've got to eat, they'll be too small for anything else for a while yet. Kaede's brought herbs to help me out."

"Yeah, but there's only one of you and two of them."

As if to punctuate his statement, another voice cried out. It whimpered, a small quavering sound that turned Ronuku's head in confusion. He knew he'd heard something like this before, but it took his mind a few moments to connect memory and cohesive thought. When understanding struck him, his pulse quickened.

A baby.

There was a baby in the room.

Memories began to flood his garbled mind as the blood ran quicker through his veins. An eternity ago he'd left Sango to train, promising to return before the baby came. Not a day had passed without him thinking of his wife or his unborn child, he'd pushed through Seiko's training in the hopes that he would return and be there for them. Fatherhood beckoned him, everything was about to change with this new little life on the way.

But Naraku had shattered that dream, hadn't he? Sango and the baby were dead, torn apart by that demon's hands, that's what his heart and soul had screamed to him for days on end. Memories of the being trapped in the darkness were shaky at the moment, everything had seemed like a hurricane of hatred and despair, his soul ruptured by the loss of his wife and future.

And yet…he'd fought Sango in the darkness, hadn't he? He'd been driven by hate at the loss of her, and yet she'd been there, how could that be? Nothing seemed to make sense.

How was it that he could now hear her voice no more than a few feet away from him?

"It sounds like Ryu's ready for his turn. Don't worry Kohaku, each day I feel like there's a little bit more, I've got enough for both of them. Here, take Aizou for a moment." There was the sound of shuffling, a baby's voice whimpered once more, but was soon quiet as Sango resumed her singing.

Ronuku had to see her. He had to know that he existed in a reality where Sango was still here, that everything he heard was real and not a dream conjured up by his dying mind. And yet his body refused to obey, he didn't have the strength to command his neck or head.

Frustration clawed at his heart. How had he become so weak?

 _If I could only open my damn eyes!_

His eyelids felt heavier than mountains, it would take all the strength he had just to lift them. Sango's voice gently floated through the air, calling to him. Everything in his being strived to reach her, her singing encouraged him, and he fought against the exhaustion that slowly crept along his pathetically weakened body. With a heave of effort, the lids slowly rose until at last light flooded his eyes.

Fighting against the urge to shut them again, Ronuku's eyes took what felt like ages to adjust. When at last they did, he glanced around in every direction, searching for the voice until at last he found her.

Sango sat little more than an arm's reach away from him. Sunlight danced through the hair that covered half of her face, bringing out the warm chocolate tones that hid within her dark locks. Her cheeks were rosy with life, a small smile graced her lips as she sung softly at the tiny bundle in her arms. At her breast was an infant, dark tufts of hair that promised to one day be as lovely as Sango's dusted his crown. The child gurgled contently, safe and fed in the loving arms of his mother.

Ronuku's heart leapt at the sight, a sense of joy and wonder flooded him and he found that he couldn't look away.

It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Sango was alive…

Their baby, _his_ baby…

They were alive. This wasn't a dream, they were _alive!_

His fingers twitched. He wanted to reach for them, take them in his arms and hold them forever, but his body refused to obey. Instead he contented himself with the sight of them, burning the image into his mind so that he would never forget this moment.

"…Ronuku?"

Sango had seen the slight movement and glanced at him. Their eyes met, and for a brief moment time stopped. Ages had passed since they'd last looked at each other, but brown eyes met hazel, neither of them clouded by anger or hate. Ronuku was himself, and as he looked at his wife he couldn't keep the love from his expression.

Fighting against the massive weight that was his jaw, he managed to open his mouth and croak out a single word.

"Hey."

Sango's eyes widened. She suddenly lunged forward, much to the baby's annoyance, and grabbed Ronuku's icy hand. It seemed a miracle that he could feel the warmth of her skin against his.

"Ronuku! You're awake!" Sango cried out, tears suddenly forming at her visible eye, only just now did Ronuku notice the bandage covering half of her face. She quickly turned to her brother, "Kohaku, go get Kaede, o-or Kagome, someone! Tell them that Ronuku is awake, he's alive!" The younger taijiya was already halfway gone before she spoke, running with a small bundle in his arms as he shouted to someone else.

As Ronuku looked at his wife, now within reaching distance, he finally began to notice that most of her was covered in bandages, not just her face. The skin that wasn't covered revealed nasty purple and yellow welts, nearly every inch of her seemed bruised or beaten.

Ronuku had questions, he saw that Sango's mouth was moving, but none of her words seemed to make sense in his head any more. What little movement he'd done had exhausted him, his eyelids began to droop, the mountainous weight pulling them down once more.

By the time Kaede arrived Ronuku had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next several weeks passed in a blur, due to the fact that Ronuku was asleep for most of it. No longer in a coma, but he was still too weak to stay awake for very long. Most of the times he awoke Sango was at his side; if not her then it was usually Kohaku who didn't hesitate to go alert his sister and she would return in a matter of seconds. They were especially worried about him, just because he was awake again didn't mean that he was going to survive.

It wasn't until the first time Kaede showed up with a bowl of food that Ronuku realized that he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. He doubted that Naraku had been kind enough to let him eat during the ordeal, or if the situation had even allowed it. His sense of time was completely out of wack, for all he knew it had been months since his last meal. But shouldn't he have starved to death by now?

Kaede had been smart in insisting that he only take in broth at first, he immediately felt sick after the first spoonful, and by the second he was vomiting it back up. Made even more frustrating by the fact that he still couldn't move his body, they'd quickly had to roll him onto his side so that he wouldn't drown in his own puke.

Starvation suddenly seemed like a terrifyingly possible outcome.

Sango was patient though. After the first failed attempt at eating, she helped him again, feeding him one slow spoonful at a time, making sure he didn't take in any more than he could keep down. Ronuku felt ashamed that he'd been reduced to such a state, and there were brief moments where he almost wished that they would just let him starve to death.

Dehydration was another issue that everyone was worried about. Having his stomach accept broth was already enough of a hassle, but he overheard Kagome telling Sango that she thought it wouldn't be enough water for his body. After that he always awoke with a wet cloth on his forehead, sometimes Sango would have another one that she would stroke his arms or collar bone with. Since IV's didn't exist yet, the theory was that hopefully the moisture would soak in through his skin.

Each day that Ronuku woke was another day that everyone knew that their persistence was rewarded, they continued to nurse him in the hopes that he would again wake tomorrow. Despite the pain and humiliation, Ronuku clung to the waking world for as long as he could. His resilience met their encouragement, it seemed that each day he was able to stay awake just a little bit longer than the last. Even though he couldn't converse in anything further than weakened one-word answers or grunts, he could still be near them and listen.

His soul, perhaps even more starved than his body, devoured every word or interaction that took place in the presence of his waking mind.

"Ronuku," Sango spoke to him gently one day, "If you think you're up to it, would you like to meet them?"

Kagome had come by earlier and provided him with extra pillows so that he could sit up for once, she said that it wasn't good for his body to lay in the same position for so long. His numb body hadn't been aware of the bed sores or muscle cramps; when they helped him up the pain that shot through his limbs nearly sent him straight back into oblivion. His head spun at the sudden new angle, and it took him several long moments before he felt balanced enough to be able to look around.

His wife's words anchored his mind. He'd only caught glimpses of the baby here and there, at moments he thought his spinning head imagined there was more than one, but his heart leapt as Sango spoke.

Them? Bab _ies_?

He nodded, thankful that the gesture wasn't too taxing of an effort. Sango smiled, and took a swaddled bundle from Kohaku sitting nearby. The blanket cooed and squirmed, a tiny voice making its presence known to anyone within earshot.

"This is your daughter," Sango said, bringing the infant close enough for him to see, "Aizou."

'Love at first sight' had never meant anything to Ronuku until that moment.

The little cherubic face gurgled, tiny eyes glancing up at her father. In her face he could see himself, from the shape of her eyes to the curve of her small chin. Her rosy cheeks glowed with energy, lips like flower petals moved rapidly as she murmured in her high pitched voice, almost like the tinkling of a bell.

This little life existed because of him, he and Sango had created her together. All at once Ronuku felt awed and humbled, that something so wonderful came from _him…_

Aizou's tiny hands came free from her blanket as she thrust them above her head with a mighty coo, her chubby fingers curling and gripping the air around her.

"What's that Aizou?" Sango smiled and rocked her baby, "Are you excited to meet your Papa?"

Slowly, not realizing he'd done it, Ronuku lifted his hand towards his daughter. Without hesitating, the infant reached out and gripped his finger, the entirety of her hand barley passing his first knuckle. The strength of her grip surprised him; though she only held Ronuku's finger, he felt her grasp deep down in his bones, as though that tiny hand were holding his heart.

"…She's beautiful." He croaked, his voice weakened by more than just exhaustion.

Sango's bottom lip trembled through her smile, and she hastily blinked her tears away. When Aizou let go of her father's hand, Sango turned and swapped her with the other bundle that Kohaku held. This one was smaller, and the figure inside wasn't moving as much.

"This is Ryu," Sango held the baby closer for him to see, "Your son."

The infant boy slept within his blankets, his peaceful face motionless until a large yawn escaped his lips and he inched closer to his mother's warmth. Ronuku had been floored by the sight of his first child, but the second shook his soul. For months he'd been excited and terrified and anxious at the thought of becoming a father, he knew that the new baby was going to change his life, but to have _two!_

His hand came up and rested against his son's forehead. The child's pale skin was soft and delicate, softer than anything Ronuku had ever felt, and his heart leapt when the boy opened his eyes briefly to look at him. Above those eyes Ryu sported a thick set of eyebrows, identical to Ronuku's.

When Ronuku had come to the Sengoku Jidai he had been nothing more than a delinquent punk; an angry selfish kid who wanted nothing more than to escape the shitty life he had on the other side of the well.

His world was completely different now. He was a father. Father to the two most amazing beings he had ever seen, they were his.

He had a family that was entirely his.

"I was so happy when the twins arrived," Sango said, lovingly gazing at her son, "I think…they're about a month old now. They're growing so fast, Aizou's trying to hold her head up on her own, and I heard Ryu laugh the other day…" Sango's explanation continued, but Ronuku's blood had suddenly run cold.

 _A month?_

His happiness quickly dissolved.

A month. His children had lived an entire month without him.

He glanced at Sango and tried to recall the last time he had seen her before he'd woken up in this tent. Only a few months pregnant, her belly had only been slightly swollen, tears falling from her eyes as she said goodbye. What was it he had said to her?

" _Don't worry Sango. This stupid training thing that Kaida and Naoe are pushing on us won't take that long. I'll be back before the baby comes, just you wait and see!"_

He'd missed it. He'd missed all of it. Sango had suffered through the rest of her pregnancy without him, with the threat of Naraku hanging over her head she'd carried two babies into this world without him. Ronuku had promised to come back on time, and he'd failed. And now he knew that she'd been raising not one, but _two_ , babies all on her own.

Without him.

Some father he was shaping up to be. Barely even a month old and he'd already let them down!

Sango continued talking, happily gazing down at her son, and Ronuku took another look at her. His wife, his beloved wife, was covered in bruises and was obviously exhausted. He stared at the bandage covering half of her face, and a sudden memory surfaced from the back of his mind: Sango screaming in agony, clutching her face in terror as he stood over her, her blood dripping from his weapon.

 _That wound._

 _I did that to her._

His stomach turned, he wanted to be sick. All of her wounds, those were his fault weren't they?!

Sango had had to carry his children into the world alone, raised them alone, and nearly died…his children could have died…and it was his fucking fault.

"…I'm glad you're here," Sango's voice reached him again, "Now that Naraku's gone it…it's finally safe for us. We can raise Ryu and Aizou together." She smiled at him. Despite all her wounds, all her scars, the damaged half of her face, Sango smiled at Ronuku without a trace of malice.

 _Sango…_

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Ronuku grabbed her hand, meaning to say something, but his voice refused to work. Instead he looked at her, tears spilling down his face.

 _I don't deserve you._

* * *

More memories began to surface from the time he'd spent under Naraku's control. These mostly came while he was asleep, his slumbering mind tormented with the sins he'd committed under the will of the jewel. The waking world should have been an escape, except that every time he saw the bandage on Sango's face he could hear her scream. That sound haunted his mind nearly every hour of the day.

"Ronuku, you seem to be doing a lot better," Kagome said, interrupting his waking nightmare as she checked his pulse at the wrist, "Your skin color is almost back to normal, how do you feel?"

 _Like shit._

"Better," he mumbled.

"Ronuku's sitting up most of the time he's awake now," Sango said as she patted Aizou's back in an attempt to burp her. The infant screamed in frustration as the gas bubble refused to surface, "He's been eating more and keeping all of his food down."

"Good," Kagome smiled, "You'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Tch, that makes one of 'em." Inuyasha grunted, his ears flattened against his head as he glared at the screaming baby. A moment later, a soft burp escaped Aizou's lips and she greedily resumed nursing.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked, seemingly unfazed by her daughter's squalling, "Isn't Kohana improving too?"

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a worried glance. Unease began to bubble in Ronuku's gut.

"Well," the young miko began to explain hesitantly, "It's…her fever has gotten worse. There's been trouble repairing her arm, and now the infection is beginning to spread…"

"We should just cut the damn thing off."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" The hanyou snorted, "Sesshomaru's an idiot. If keeping a useless arm's going to kill her, then just get rid of it!"

" _You_ of all people can't think of a reason why Sesshomaru would want us to try every possible option before it came to that?!" Kagome's glare could have crumbled stone.

"Er," Inuyasha twitched uncomfortably, suddenly folding his arms and glancing away, "I…well…" Shaking her head, Kagome turned to Sango and began assessing her injuries while asking questions about the babies.

A cold feeling settled over Ronuku. Kohana had been just as much a part of this as himself, they'd both fallen prey to Naraku's trap and hurt their friends. He suffered nightmares, guilt clawed at his soul, but physically he was improving. He still felt constant pain, but it had dulled to an annoyance…or he simply became used to it. He could control all of his limbs now, was growing strong enough to speak, he could sit up for hours. In time he might have full control of his body once more.

And yet…Kohana, his sister…she'd committed the exact same crimes as he had, and now she was at risk of losing her arm? He faced no risk of losing limb, his life appeared to be returning to him, how was it that her punishment was worse?!

Kagome, having finished her discussion with Sango, gathered her things and moved to stand. Just as she was almost up, a sudden look of pain crossed her face, she yelped and crumpled towards the ground. Inuyasha caught her in less than a heartbeat, his arms supporting her as he helped her stand again.

"You need to rest," Inuyasha said, his voice without any of its usual gruffness.

"I-I'm fine," Kagome insisted, "I just stood on my ankle wrong, that's all."

Ronuku thought he caught a glimpse of a think bandage encasing Kagome's leg beneath the hem of her hakama. He realized that every time he'd seen her lately she'd been limping, not doubt an injury she'd obtained in her fight against the jewel.

Another injury that was most likely his fault.

"You're standing on it all the time," Inuyasha argued softly, "That's why it's not healing."

"Yes it is. I can walk just fine on my own, see-" Kagome had squirmed away from him, but the second she put weight on her foot her face crumpled in pain and she was lifted once more into Inuyasha's arm.

"No," the hanyou huffed, "You can't. You need to rest."

"He's right," Sango said, "Don't worry about us Kagome, you need to take care of yourself for a while."

The miko's face had grown slightly pale, she eventually conceded to resting and allowed Inuyasha to carry her out of the tent. Just before they left, the hanyou paused and looked at Ronuku.

"Hey," He said, his golden eyes meeting Ronuku's with a rare look of sincerity, "We're glad you're back."

Inuyasha was gone before he could answer, but Ronuku frowned. Glad? How could he be glad? Kagome had been limping for weeks, the poor girl could barely stand on her own anymore. Ronuku glanced down at his body, and narrowed his eyes.

Everyone around him was suffering, all because of his stupid mistake, and yet he was improving. How the fuck was that fair?!

Others came to visit him, but this failed to raise his spirits or brighten his mood. Kaida came to check on him several times, but the noblewoman had lost her proud stride and the dark bags forming under her eyes revealed just how little sleep she was getting.

"How's Naoe?" The fact that Ronuku had heard nothing of his mentor bothered him deeply. Nobody, save Kaida, had seen anything of the samurai ever since the battle had ended.

"Recovering," Was the noblewoman's only answer, she remained tight-lipped and refused to say any more. It was enough to hint that something terrible had happened though, Ronuku wished that he could go look for Naoe himself. When the bushi closed his eyes and tried to picture his mentor, a memory surfaced of the stench of blood so overwhelming that he nearly gagged. The pool of guilt in his heart deepened.

"Jeeze lazy, still laying around in bed?"

"…Risu?" The familiar high pitched chittering had roused Ronuku from his slumber the moment he heard it. He fought another wave of nausea as he sat up, having fallen asleep with his back against the pillows. His heart lightened a little at the sight of his tiny vassal sitting next to him, bushy tail twitching with energy.

"Long time no see, eh?" The squirrel chirped excitedly, his beady eyes full of warmth as he gazed up at his master and friend, "Look here, you're a dad now! Since you're pretty new to this I'll give you some pointers: you can't lay around in bed all day and let your mate do all the work!"

"S'that so?"

"Yeah! Otherwise she might kick you out and tell you not to come back without sustenance for all of the kits! You might meet a loud samurai, end up owing your life to him, and have to hang out with his weird friends all the time…," His tail twitched with mirth, "But, I suppose for the very few who are as fortunate as I am, everything turns out better in the end because of it."

Ronuku's throat tightened at his friend's words. It had been a long time since he'd found the hopeless squirrel wandering in the woods. Though he hadn't always been the most reliable companion, Risu's antics had often brought everyone laughter and he was always ready to offer his opinion and give advice, no matter how helpful it was or wasn't.

When Ronuku had left to train, he'd fully expected Risu to ditch the group and run away. He hadn't though, and the bushi knew he'd underestimated the cowardly little squirrel. It had been Risu's face and voice that had delivered Naraku's false message, but by now Ronuku new the truth of it. Risu had stayed by Sango's side as ordered until she gave birth, his true intention had been to bring Ronuku home to her.

Because of that, Risu had lost his life.

"Given your circumstances though," the squirrel continued, completely unaware of his master's melancholy train of thought, "I'm sure your mate won't mind it if you stay in bed a _little_ bit longer. I know you've usually got a lot to say, but how about you just relax for now, and I'll give you an update as to what's going on outside this tent. Recca and his gang are pretty excited to see you, but they're under strict orders to help the samurai rebuild the village while they let the rest of you heal. The village might take a while to get back up, but Kaida's brought a lot of man power…"

Ronuku was thankful to have news of the outside world, the squirrel having jokingly declared to spy for him, but as his tale went on the bushi was lulled back into an uneasy sleep. This time his dreams were haunted by animals, all of the creatures of the forest lay dead beneath his feet, surrounded by lifeless trees and a poisonous haze. At the top of these corpses lay Risu's dead body, his lifeless eyes staring into Ronuku's soul the entire night.

It rained the next several days, matching Ronuku's mood. He ate when he was told, sat up when the nausea wasn't keeping him down, but his short answers and grunts had faded into silence. Sango was becoming worried, he could tell, but screaming echoed in his ears, the stench of blood filled his lungs, he couldn't look anywhere without being reminded of the destruction wrought by his own hands.

The worst of this came when Sango had to leave the tent and report to one of the samurai that their roof had started leaking. Kirara had stayed behind, keeping the twins warm as they snuggled into her fur, as Kohaku was already out running an errand. The wind began to pick up, the bottoms of the tent flapping urgently, droplets of moisture spraying Ronuku with each gust. Irritated and frustrated that Sango should be the one fixing things yet again, and that Kirara was the one keeping his children warm while he did nothing, the bushi tried to push himself up past a sitting position.

The second he did a wave of nausea swiftly brought him back to the ground. The world spun, he had no sense of up or down, no balance to keep him upright; it took every ounce of his will to keep from vomiting for the hundredth time. Humiliated, he leaned back into bed, thankful that only Kirara was there to witness his failure.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the main tent flap, peeling back half of the cover and exposing them all to the howling wind and freezing droplets. The twins began to cry, Kirara pinned her ears back and covered the infants with her tails, and Ronuku lay there unable to do a thing except become frozen and drenched.

A figure ran in and grabbed their tent flap, pulling the wildly flinging fabric and dragging it back to the ground. The figure turned quickly and secured the ends to keep the flimsy structure from flying open again, the occupants once more protected from the outside elements.

"…Thanks," Ronuku grunted weakly, trying to hide the humiliation from his voice. When the figure turned to face him, the bushi's gut turned to ice.

Miroku stared at him. A gulf of silence swelled between them as Ronuku noted the thick scar at the base of the monk's throat. Hideous memories began to swell in his mind, the glint of his sword, the stench of blood, that horrible gurgling noise that slowly ebbed away into death…

Neither of them moved. Their gazes held one another, blue eyes and hazel locked in an intimate embrace, and Ronuku knew with absolute certainty that Miroku was reliving the moment of his death.

Ronuku hadn't just caused this tragedy.

He'd killed Miroku with his own hands.

The air suddenly felt thick in the tent, the energy between the two of them became heavy as though a big dark cloud filled the room. Kirara's fur bristled with unease, her ears pinned against her skull. Time seemed to stop, no one knowing who would make the first move.

The spell holding them captive was broken when Sango burst back into the tent.

"Thank you so much, I saw the tent collapsing and I didn't think I would make it in time to…" Her voice died away, her face taking on the taught lines of anxiety as she eyed the two men in the room. Miroku looked at her, heartbreak showing in his is for but a brief second before a mask of indifference closed his thoughts from the world.

"Just helping out," Miroku's voice was a hideous noise unlike anything Ronuku had ever heard, "I couldn't let your children suffer being exposed to this weather. If you'll excuse me?" Without waiting for a response the monk stepped out into the rain and left.

"Ah, wait!" Sango called out, "Miroku…" She bit her lip, looking as though she were about to run after him, but she stayed in the tent. Ronuku looked at her, noting the look of anguish and confusion on her face before she turned to him.

"Oh no! Ronuku," she stepped towards him and knelt, "You're completely soaked!" She reached for him, intending to rearrange the blankets that had been tossed about in his failed attempt to get up. Once more he stared at the bandage covering her face, and a shiver ran through his spine not at all related to the rain.

"No," he said, his voice stopping her, "Help the kids."

"Ronuku, I can't leave you like this," she protested, "You've got to stay dry or else-" She reached towards him, but he flinched and turned away feeling like a complete monster. He couldn't bear her touch, not when he knew what he was capable of.

He'd murdered Miroku, killed a friend in cold blood. The bandage on Sango's face was proof enough that he had come within inches of doing the same to her; gruesome images flooded his mind as to what hideous mark lay hidden under that bandage. How much of her beautiful face had he destroyed?

Against his will, Sango had managed to replace his blanket with a dry one, but after that he became unresponsive. He refused to eat that night, or the following day, his only movement was to flinch away from his wife whenever she came close. Despite his withdrawal, Sango continued to coax him, fear and anguish in her voice thinly masked under a layer of tenderness.

How could she stand to be around him, how could she trust him around Ryu and Aizou, knowing what he'd done? When she would bear the mark of his actions on her face forever?

The rain finally stopped by the following night, the light of the moon peeking softly through the edges of the tent flap. The silver glow illuminated Sango and the twins as they slept against Kirara's fur. The light did not touch Ronuku. He sat awake in the shadows some distance from them, watching the lines of worry crease his wife's face in her exhausted slumber.

"You're blaming yourself."

Had he the energy to jump, Ronuku would have leapt out of his skin. His head snapped quickly in the direction of the voice. Kohaku stood at the entrance of the tent, the young slayer had volunteered every other night to help the samurai keep watch over the camp and had left over an hour ago to start his shift. He often stopped by several times to check on his sister during these nights, but now he was looking at Ronuku.

"I…I blamed myself too," Kohaku spoke shyly, though his gaze was open and honest, "For what Naraku made me do. I still do."

Ronuku's pulse quickened slightly. It only now occurred to him to realize that the last time he had seen his young brother-in-law, the boy had once again become possessed by Naraku and the jewel. Wrapped up in his own fear and grieving, he had completely forgotten about it.

"Sango saved you," Ronuku spoke softly, "The jewel's gone, you're free now." Kohaku nodded and moved to sit next to him.

"Yes, but I still remember…" the young slayer swallowed, "…I still remember that night. I can see the look on my father's face when I…when I killed him."

Ronuku's own murder victims floated through his mind, taunting him.

"I couldn't see how Sis could ever forgive me," Kohaku continued, "I killed our father, our comrades, I wounded her…But she did. Every time I did something bad, she forgave me." His fists had clenched in his lap, but he refused to lower his gaze, "I was there when Ryu and Aizou were born, she had rescued me by then. I was afraid to be around them at first, I didn't think that she could trust me with them after everything I'd done."

"Sis wasn't afraid though, of me. That was the happiest I'd seen her since we lost our village. Our family was the most important thing to her, Sis fought hard all these years to protect what family she had left. That's why she never stopped fighting for me…and that's why she never stopped fighting for you."

It was as if a small electrical current zapped through Ronuku.

 _Family._

He felt it in his soul, all the way back to Tsuneo. Love of family and the desire to protect them had been what drove him to leave and train in the first place, had unlocked the powers of the sacred bond, and had drug them all into the horrible chaos at the jewel's behest. He glanced at Sango, still asleep.

Love. Family. That had gotten them out of this mess as well.

"If Sis can forgive me for what I've done," Kohaku said, "Then she'll forgive you too."

Ronuku continued to look at his sleeping wife. Guilt and anguish urged him to run from her, but underneath that still ran the desire to hold her close and never let go.

"What about you?" He asked after a moment, looking back at Kohaku "Can you forgive yourself?" The young slayer hesitated for a moment, a big sigh shaking his lanky frame. He looked old in that moment, far older than any teenage boy had a right to.

"Some days are easier than others," he answered at last, "I'm still working on it."

Ronuku nodded, thinking he understood. The guilt might ease over time, but it would never go away. It was a burden he would carry with him for the rest of his life.

Kohaku left shortly after that, continuing his rounds, but for the first night since he returned Ronuku stayed awake. He watched his wife and children sleep, thinking about what was most important to him in this world.

He was still awake when the sun rose, golden rays creeping quietly across the grass and filling their world with light. When the warmth of day touched her, Sango's visible eye fluttered open. Yawning she sleepily sat up away from Kirara's fur, stretching as the giant cat behind her snuggled closer to the still slumbering infants, a rare day that they hadn't woken up before everyone else.

"I'm sorry," Ronuku blurted.

Sango's head snapped in his direction, her eye widening in surprise at finding him awake.

"Ronuku, what's the matter?" She asked moving closer until she sat next to him, "Are you all right? Do I need to get Kagome or Kaede?" She searched his face for answers, but instead his hand met hers, bruised knuckles cradling her calloused palm.

"I'm sorry," he said again, looking straight into her eyes, putting all of his guilt and anguish on display for her. He watched as horrible understanding dawned on her.

"Ronuku," she breathed, her face twisting in sorrow, "That wasn't your fault. Naraku, the jewel, they were using you, that wasn't _you_ who did those things."

"No," he closed his eyes for a moment, "Not that. No…no apology will ever make up for…for _that…_ " He shuddered once, but opened his eyes again, "But for everything else."

"I should never have left," he continued, his voice hoarse with emotion, "I promised that I would be back on time and I…I wasn't. You had to give birth to Ryu and Aizou all on your own-"

"I wasn't alone," She started to protest, "Kagome, Kohaku, everyone else was there to-" His hand tightened around hers, and she closed her mouth.

"I'm their _father,"_ he said, "I should have been there for you. For them. And I wasn't. You've been raising them without me. And now here I am, laying around doing _nothing,_ while you have to do everything. You're taking care of them, and me, and I'm sitting around feeling sorry for myself and making you worry about me. You shouldn't have to worry any more, I shouldn't be causing you _pain_ anymore!"

"It was my damn fault this all happened," his voice shook, and he looked at her bandage again, "I'm so fucking stupid, Naraku tricked me into thinking you were dead, and I believed him without asking. If it weren't for me, Kohana wouldn't have been tricked either, we wouldn't have fallen under his control, we wouldn't have attacked you, I wouldn't have _hurt_ you." He let go of her and reached for her bandaged face, but her hand caught his before he could.

She laced her fingers between his, and brought his hand to her heart.

"You left to protect us," she said, "That's how your powers work, isn't it? Ronuku, you were trying to protect us all along, don't think I don't know that."

"Yeah, but-"

Sango pressed her forehead against his, silencing him.

"And you're here now," she whispered, "You're alive, our children are alive, my brother is alive. That's all that matters."

Her closeness sent his heart racing, it had been more than an eternity and a journey through hell since Ronuku had felt the comforting warmth of her body.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "Sango, I'm so sorry. Do…do you-"

"Forgive you? I already have."

She kissed him, and the heavy weight on heart eased slightly. His free hand came around to the back of her head and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. The guilt would never be gone, but with Sango he could manage. As long as he had Sango, he had a reason to continue.

They were interrupted by a scream. Sango quickly backed away from him as a second voice began screaming. The twins, their usual breakfast time having long since passed, woke up unfed and unhappy.

"I suppose I should've seen to them sooner," Sango, burying her slight annoyance at their timing, stood up and walked towards her babies.

"Let me help," Ronuku said, "I'm strong enough now. Let me hold one of them while you feed the other."

Sango paused for a moment, smile growing wide on her face as she nodded. A moment later, a squalling hungry Aizou was placed in Ronuku's arms, his wife sitting next to him with Ryu at her breast. It was awkward at first, the bushi had only ever seen Kohana and Futeki; he had very little experience with babies.

"Make sure you support her neck," Sango instructed, "She's trying, but she's still not strong enough to hold her head up on her own yet." He nodded, making sure the bulk of his arm kept Aizou's neck secure, and took his first step into parenting.

"Hey, hey there kiddo," Ronuku rocked his daughter and made hushing noises, "Just sit with me. Papa's here, I'm here now, you'll get your turn soon." She screamed at him, angry and furious until it was time to switch places with her brother, but he didn't mind.

He'd gone to hell and back, become a monster and committed countless atrocities, and at the end of it Ronuku had come out with his family intact.

He silently vowed that until the end of his days, he was never leaving them, never again.

* * *

"I'm ready Kaede."

"Hold still then," the elderly priestess spoke, "This will only take a few moments."

Ronuku hid his worry by playing with Ryu, poking his son's nose and chuckling as the little boy gurgled and flailed his arms about in a vain attempt to capture the giant hand that kept touching his face. Kohaku sat nearby, Aizou asleep in his arms, and Kirara lounged in her small form, tails twitching as she watched her mistress.

Today was the day that Sango's bandage was coming off for good.

The taijiya sat quietly with her eyes closed, unmoving as Kaede's deft hands circled her head repeatedly, one layer of bandage coming off slowly after another. Ronuku had been dreading this moment, his imagination had gone wild with what sort of horrible mutilation lay on his wife's face. The time had finally come to face the truth of his actions.

After several long minutes, Kaede pulled the last length of bandage away and sat to the side.

His heart broke when he saw it. A deep gash had been cut into her face, starting above her left eye near the scalp and ending in her cheek. The wound had healed, but the ugly puckered scar would remain on her face for the rest of her life.

Unnerved by the silence, Sango opened her eyes. Both of them. Her husband's heart leapt at this, and he sent a fervent thanks to every god he could think of. Her flesh had been damaged, but a miracle had spared her eye. Brown, unclouded, unwounded, she blinked several times, letting it adjust to the light.

"H-how is it?" Ronuku asked nervously, "Can you see?"

After a moment, she turned and looked at them. He felt her gaze pass over them one by one: Himself. Ryu. Kohaku. Aizou. Kirara.

"Yes," Sango said, a smile lighting up her face, looking as beautiful in that moment as he had ever seen her, "I can see you."


	47. Ashes

Kohana felt as though her body were plugged into a furnace. Heat radiated from somewhere on her left, molten rock oozing up into her shoulder, spilling from there into the rest of her. Her blood was lava, each labored breath was like breathing in an oven. She felt the beads of sweat pooling at every corner of her body, steam escaping from a boiling pot.

 _Too hot…it's too hot…_

The heat had long since risen to her head, muddling her already scattered thoughts. She had awoken once or twice before, very briefly, but now she could no longer discern the waking world from her fevered dreams. Her cheeks burned like two hot coals fresh from the fire, she saw their flames burn upwards, scorching her forehead and turning the blackened bone beneath to dust.

"This is bad," she heard someone speak from above, "everything we've tried hasn't worked; the taint from her wound is possessing her body."

Kohana couldn't place the voice, but it sounded formal, almost military. Was it a samurai? She thought she'd seen samurai around, but that didn't make any sense. Seiko's village was isolated, there weren't any samurai here.

 _Wait…no we left Seiko's village, didn't we?_

She was stung with a sudden sense of panic. Everyone was in danger, Futeki was in the woods, she'd seen the body, Naraku had killed him…or hadn't he? The little hanyou's soul was out there somewhere, she thought she could sense it. She had to find him, her son wasn't safe; she saw the long grip of death reaching forward, clawed hands searching for her child.

"My baby," she panted weakly, her hot breath scorching her cracked lips, "Where's my baby?"

"The fever is making her delirious, I'm afraid you don't have any other choice."

"What are you suggesting, vermin?" A second voice spoke up, this one more familiar to Kohana. Like steel and silk, both dangerous and comforting, she'd heard this voice in a dream. Except the dream sounded as though it stood only a few feet away from her, and it sounded angry.

"I…well," the first voice gulped nervously, "Sir," he sounded very unsure of the word, "I've seen my share of battle wounds, and this one's as bad as they come. I know you rejected the idea before, but you have to understand, she's not like…like your kind, she's _human._ There's nothing else that can be done! Amputation is her only hope, and at this point _that_ might not even save her!"

Kohana heard the growl before he spoke, a frightful sound that promised bloodshed.

"Get out."

"By putting it off you're killing her! You can't let her stay like this!"

There was the sound, almost like a sudden gust of wind, followed by a choking cough and a gurgling noise. The first voice was wheezing, and Kohana felt a pungent wave of fear fill the air.

"Go fetch the priestess," the silk voice commanded, though now it had suddenly become ice, "Do not return, or these claws will bring your miserable life to an end." There was a soft thump. The first voice coughed violently, but the noise faded with his fleeing footsteps.

Curious as to what was happening, Kohana tried to open her eyes, but it felt as though the heat had welded them shut. The best she could manage was a weak flutter and a brief glimpse through her lashes. There was someone nearby, a very tall white figure stood guard over her supine form.

 _A dog._

Her fevered mind brought forth the image of a massive white dog, and she felt that she knew him. The heated lava flooded her body, but the dog was watching over her. He intended to stay by her side until she succumbed to the volcano, she knew he would.

But what would happen after that? Where was Futeki?

"Please," she whispered, "My baby…"

She felt the dog's eyes on her. She heard him speak, but her mind was already descending back into the steamy haze, she could not make out what his words were.

Her mind tossed and turned in fevered dreams again, haunting images dancing about her exhausted soul. The forest burned around her, death and destruction lay in her wake. Each step she took was an explosion of heat that tore the earth.

The dog was there, leaping through the sky. His fur bristled, lips pulled back in a snarl as he angrily bared his fangs to a mysterious foe that stood before him. Focused on his battle, he couldn't see the shadow that was hungrily looming behind him.

Kohana cried out, trying to warn him, but as she did a bolt of lightning shot from her hand and struck the dog through the heart. He fell to the ground, a wave of scarlet staining his beautiful snowy fur, and the shadow descended upon him. He was devoured within seconds, nothing left but a broken pile of bones.

 _No…No this can't be happening…_

 _Not again!_

"No," she moaned aloud, her breath scorching her mouth like steam, "No, don't go…"

"The young man was correct," Kohana heard a voice next to her, familiar and elderly. A cold hand touched her forehead, and she felt the fire in her skull surge against it, "Her fever has gotten worse, the infection is trying to consume her."

"Here Kaede," another familiar person spoke, this one younger. The sound of her voice reminded Kohana of tenderness and laughter, "I brought more water." There was the sound of splashing, and then a freezing pressure was placed on Kohana's forehead. The wet cloth was warm within moments, it was as useful as a raindrop against a bonfire.

"Is there anything that can be done?" It was the dog again, he was still here. His silk tone lacked some of the steel this time, in fact he almost sounded…defeated? Scared? That wasn't right, her dog was indestructible.

 _No. He isn't._

She saw the bolt strike him through the heart once more.

 _I destroyed him._

The elderly woman sighed deeply, uncertainty made evident in that one breath.

"The wound has healed incorrectly, trapping the infection within. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do without mutilating her further," she spoke at last, "Removing the arm would be the simplest thing to do, but if the infection has already spread into the rest of her then that will do little to help. Doing so would also risk her bleeding to death."

"Is there anything we can do without…taking the arm?" The younger woman asked, "Maybe there's some way of getting the infection out that we haven't tried?"

"…I know of one," The elder answered hesitantly, "But in doing so, there is still a chance that she could bleed to death. If it does not succeed then it will be too late to remove the arm to save her. Also…it will be just as painful, if not more."

"And…there's nothing we can give her to numb the pain…is there," the younger guessed aloud, a tremor of horror creeping into her voice, "She's too weak to survive being forcibly knocked out."

"Aye."

There was a pause, to two women waiting expectantly for an answer. Kohana was dimly aware that she should be concerned with this conversation, but her mind was too hazy to put the pieces together and anticipate where this was going. Her thoughts drifted back and forth between the horrible fate of the white dog, and how her eyes felt as though they were made of hot sandpaper.

"Do what you must," the dog answered at last. At his command, the atmosphere seemed to suddenly change, apprehension and fear changed to cold business. The elderly woman began reciting a list of herbs and tools for the younger to fetch. It could have been a few seconds or several years later, Kohana had no sense of time, before there was the sound of boiling water.

 _Boiling…we're both boiling…_

Something was added to the water, and a pungent herbal scent began to fill the air. This wafted around her, and Kohana had the impression that a wave of green was flowing over her charred and blackened body. The dog was still nearby though, pristine and white as always.

 _Except when he's covered in blood._

The sound of scraping metal reminded her of a butcher. Wasn't she the butcher though? She hadn't needed a knife when she tore out his heart.

 _I didn't want to do it._

 _I didn't want to kill you._

"Here," the younger girl spoke, "I brought this. I thought…she might need something to bite down on."

Cold hands touched Kohana's jaw, she made no resistance when her mouth was pulled open and a thick cloth was placed between her teeth. Her breath billowed against the cloth, trapping the hot air in her dry mouth. Perhaps she would turn to ash soon, float away into nothingness with the next cool breeze.

"Everything's set," the elderly woman's voice had lost all apprehension, only the steely resolve to complete her task, "There's just one more thing. She needs to be restrained. She seems weak at the moment, but if she tries to fight me once I've started…"

Without a word, the dog moved towards her. Kohana felt her head being lifted, before something solid slid under her and she rest against it. An iron bar, that's what it felt like, came over top of her and rested against her chest, gripping both of her shoulders. A clawed hand, cool to the touch, reached forward and gripped her right arm.

The iron bar, the clawed hand, she sensed an overwhelming amount of strength in them. She knew she could not escape, not even the power of an entire army could break that grip. A sudden sense of being trapped quickened her pulse, just as she felt the icy pressure of the young woman's grip holding her legs.

 _What's going on?_

"Proceed," the dog said, his tone entirely steel.

Suddenly alert, as though she sensed a disaster about to occur, Kohana's eyes fluttered open. She realized at once that it wasn't an iron bar across her chest, but an arm. An identical arm gripped her on the right, and she knew she was being held by someone. The woman holding her feet down was Kagome, but she was staring worriedly towards Kohana's left.

A glance in that direction, and Kohana suddenly understood the source of the heat was no furnace. Her left arm, if it could be called that, was purple and swollen. Yellow pockets of pus covered the limb, her flesh looked like a grotesque horror show in which someone had tried to melt it off. Her elbow bent the wrong way, her wrist was swollen beyond recognition, and her stomach heaved at the sight of it.

 _What…what happened?!_

She spied the knife a second before it plunged into her sickly flesh.

The cloth in her mouth proved useful, it was several long moments before Kohana even realized that she was screaming. Flashes of white exploded behind her eyes, blood pounded in her ears, her body trembled and convulsed, but that iron grip held her captive. She was immobile, helpless against the knife that carved down the length of her wounded limb.

After several long agonizing minutes, during which Kohana's throat quickly became raw from her pained shrieking, the knife was finally pulled from her. She panted, tears streaming from her eyes as a sob choked out from beneath her cloth. The grip holding her shoulders and other arm was like a vice, whoever held her seemed to be immune to the sounds of her torture.

The worst had yet to happen.

The pungent scent of herbs struck her nose once more, as a ladle of the boiling liquid was carefully brought over. Steam curled from the top of the cup, an evil spirit laughing maliciously, and horrified sweat broke out all over Kohana's body. Before she could beg them to stop, the liquid was poured into her gaping wound.

It was as if the sun had exploded inside her. Her ears were ringing, she became deaf to her own sobbing and screaming. That was only the first wave, a few moments later another cup of the boiling liquid was poured into her arm. And another. And another.

By the fifth time, her back arched against her will, tilting her head back until she looked straight into the yellow eyes of her captor. His body was like stone, his grip unrelenting, but the anguished look in his golden gaze proved that he was not immune to her pain. Far from it.

But she couldn't see that.

She saw the dog once more, his heart exploding in her grasp, falling into a pool of his own blood. She had one final thought before her broken soul could take no more and she blacked out from the pain:

 _Is this your revenge?!_

* * *

Kohana could barely remember a time when she didn't feel pain. Her waking hours were spent suffering from the throbbing ache in her arm, her right fist would clench in response to it. With utter despair she realized that though the left was plagued with an unrelenting pain, it lay perpetually motionless. Any attempt by her to even so much as twitch her left fingers was met with a white hot bolt of agony, the limb itself remaining completely unresponsive.

She found no respite in sleep, her dreams took her back to the knife cutting into her flesh. That or the reoccurring horror of the dead dog.

Sometimes both.

But, despite her suffering, the fever eventually receded. The heat left, her lungs drank air freely, her blood cooled…she was impossibly weak, a heavy weariness had settled into her bones, but the heat had not claimed her.

Though she felt like a burned corpse, she was still alive. Kohana didn't know what to make of it.

Kagome and Kaede came by daily to feed and tend to her wounds. Kohana drank broth at their coaxing, but never any more than what they pestered her into taking. She had no appetite, a heavy fog of shame clung to her soul, and she refused to speak when either one of them talked to her.

The only time she reacted with any significance was when they changed the bandages on her wounded arm. Though they tried to be as gentle as possible, any touch still hurt horribly. What hurt worse though was seeing the mangled limb for the brief instant when it lay exposed and uncovered. It was as if someone had forcibly sewn a decaying piece of meat to her shoulder; it was bent awkwardly, the flesh was bruised yellow and purple, a long puckered gash that was crudely stitched ran the length of it.

It was one of the most hideous things Kohana had ever seen in her life, and it would forever be a part of her. Each time she saw it she couldn't help but bite her lip and visibly wince at the sight, and yet she refused to look away.

 _The outside reflects the in,_ she thought bitterly. Deep in her memories she recalled screams of terror, the choking scent of blood, the atrocities and violence that her hands had personally wrought upon innocent people. On her friends.

This broken arm would serve as a permanent reminder of the horrible person she truly was.

"Kohana, you've got to eat," Kagome encouraged her one evening after Kohana turned away from another bowl of broth, "You won't get any better if you don't have something to fuel your body."

 _What's the point?_

"I know it seems difficult," the miko continued, "Ronuku had a tough time too, but he got past this. If he can do it, you can too."

A weak glimmer of interest piqued Kohana's heart. Her gaze, dull and lifeless, turned to face the soft smile of her friend. Kagome's kindness felt blinding, Kohana almost shrank away from it and receded into the dark shelter of her blankets.

"How is Ronuku?" Her voice croaked from disuse, but curiosity over her brother's fate managed to surpass the exhaustion of speaking.

"He's doing well," Kagome answered, "Sango and Kohaku have been taking care of him. If he keeps it up he just might be eating solid foods before Ryu and Aizou."

Kohana's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know yet. Sango gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, they're all staying together while Ronuku heals."

"I see," Kohana mumbled, glad that Ronuku at least had been reunited with his family. She swallowed the lump in her throat, glancing around at the emptiness of her tent. A profound sense of loss weighed on her heart, and her jaw quivered at the sudden rush of emotion.

"You know, Futeki's waiting for you," Kagome said quietly after a moment, "If you eat and get strong enough he can come see you."

Kohana's heart nearly stopped. Her eyes widened, as she slowly turned back to the miko.

"H-he…he's _alive?!"_

"You didn't know?" Kagome looked surprised, "I thought…when we were in the jewel, I mean…didn't you see him?"

The last solid memory Kohana had of her son had been finding his broken corpse at the base of a tree. Everything past that seemed like a jumbled mess where dream blended so close into reality that she couldn't tell what exactly had been real and what hadn't. The only thing that had remained consistent was the bloodshed.

"Where…where is he?" Kohana asked, her voice wavering as tears began to pool in her eyes, "Where is my _son?_ " Pushing against the pain that clawed through her body, Kohana hissed through her teeth and tried to sit up. Kagome placed a hand against her shoulder and pushed her back down with ease.

"No, it's okay," the miko said gently, "You don't have to get up; he's safe. He and Rin are staying on the other side of the camp. We thought it was best so that…well you need a quiet place to rest until you're better. I'm sure you know, he's got a lot more energy than the average toddler."

 _More like keep him away from the monster, is that it?!_ Kohana thought angrily, not missing Kagome's pause. She wanted nothing more in that moment to run out of the tent and search for her baby, but the stupid husk of a body she was trapped in was too weak to move. She was absolutely powerless to do anything.

"That's why you have to eat. The sooner you get stronger, the sooner he can see you."

The self-loathing desire to wither away into nothingness was strong, but motherhood was stronger. Kohana hated the wicked ugly creature that she had become, Naraku had tricked her into murdering people under the misguided notion that her son was dead, but if he wasn't…she absolutely had to see him. Only the sight of him in person would convince her soul that he truly was safe.

Kohana relented and accepted the broth, hating the awful flavor and the way her gut churned as it suddenly had to resume the nearly forgotten task of digesting food. Each spoonful made her queasier than the last.

She ate all of it.

From then on Kohana was no longer resistant to food, her desire to see her son the only thing that kept her willingly clinging to life. That didn't mean the heavy weight on her soul had lightened any. When Kagome and Kaede weren't there she had countless hours alone with her guilt, and one simple fact stung her heart more than the rest:

Sesshomaru was absent.

Unlike Futeki, she knew he was alive, that he had been instrumental in freeing her from Naraku's control. But the nightmares about the dog plagued her nearly every moment, she had been so certain that she'd killed him. If she had though, how was it that he was alive now?

 _But Futeki didn't die, maybe…maybe I was mistaken about that too?_

The guilt in her heart didn't think so. Whatever had happened, she knew without a doubt that she had done something horrible to her husband. It was no wonder he didn't want to be around her.

 _…I don't want to be around me either._

If only she hadn't been so hasty, if only she hadn't let Naraku trick her…but he did, Kohana's weak heart had easily accepted that horrible lie as reality. That mistake had broken her body, her left arm crippled and useless. It had broken her soul, and now she realized that it had broken her family. Everything was permanently shattered because she had been foolish and weak.

 _I left so I could become stronger, not destroy everything! Seiko's training…all that work…it was for nothing._

 _I never should have gone._

She kept herself together during the day, responding minimally when she needed to, and remaining quiet for as long as she could hear people going about their business. But every night, alone in the dark solitude of the tent and certain that no one was listening, Kohana let herself cry. Hiccupping softly as salty tears trailed down her cheeks, she felt like the most pathetic creature on the face of the planet. She sobbed for hours, mourning everything that she had lost.

* * *

"…if this rate of progress continues, the village should be restored just before autumn arrives. I've spoken with Lady Kaede and Kagome, the goal is to have you mobile again by that time. It'd be best if you were able to make the journey there yourself, the exercise would be good to make sure that…"

It had begun raining pretty often, thickening the air with an oppressive humidity. When it wasn't raining, the cicadas were singing in the heat. On one hand, the sounds of nature were assuring, as if it were possible that the world might heal. On the other, these sounds let Kohana know that summer had arrived. How long ago had she left her family to go train? There had been snow on the ground when she left…

Three seasons. Three seasons without her family.

 _Just how long have I been stuck in this damn tent?_

"…Kohana?" Kaida called out her name and the crippled woman realized that she'd zoned out again. She did that often when people spoke, being only physically present for most conversations.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Kohana mumbled, making a mental effort to return to the present moment in front of her. She noted the look of worry on her mentor's face, and silently longed for the days when the noblewoman would scold her for not paying attention.

"I asked how you were feeling," Kaida said, an uncharacteristic note of patience in her voice, "I know you're able to sit up now, but you need to try and stand soon. You've been immobile for a long time, if you don't start using your legs soon you might lose function of them."

"Yes, it'd be _awfully_ terrible if my limbs weren't functioning."

Kohana realized too late that she'd actually said the sour remark aloud. The old Kaida would have been furious at her rudeness. Instead the once proud woman visibly flinched, guilt possessing her features as she glanced at the crude sling that held up Kohana's useless arm.

There was a long, heavy moment of silence between the two.

"Kohana," Kaida spoke at last, her voice barely above a whisper, "I…I don't know if you can remember everything about…about what happened."

It was always 'the incident' or 'what happened'. An even too horrible to speak of, something too ugly and wicked to give name.

"But I need to apologize," Kaida continued, "I…I must admit you were a formidable opponent, I'd never faced anyone so…" The noblewoman swallowed, unsure of her wording.

 _Scary? Possessed? Fucking crazy?_

Like shattered fragments of glass, memories began to surface in Kohana's mind. She saw the dark pond, Kaida swinging a sword at her, no restraint holding back her mentor's blows. The two had raged on, and when weapons failed they had resorted to fists. Like wild animals.

"...Indomitable. I was so certain that you couldn't be reached, that your mind was gone."

Suddenly Kohana returned to that moment. The water, as cold as ice, lapped at her arms as she held her thrashing mentor's head beneath the waves. A surge of bloodlust took over her, the hungry instinct in her mind screaming at her to kill. She hated this woman, she hated everything, it all needed to be destroyed. She would not be satisfied until everything was obliterated.

She thought she was going to be sick.

"Kohana, please forgive me, I made a terrible mistak-"

" _Don't,_ " Kohana hissed, "You're not the one who made the mistake; don't say that. You were trying to protect everyone, you did what had to be done."

She remembered being under the water, a blunt object raining down on her. Over and over again, tearing her flesh and bone asunder, pummeling her beneath the icy depths.

"No, it _was_ a mistake," Kaida spoke again, a sudden note of anger in her voice, "Because of me you…you'll never be able to fight again. Do you realize that? Your arm is destroyed beyond repair, you almost died because of it, and no-"

"Shut up!" Kohana shouted, "You think I don't know that already? This is my fault, not _yours,_ you were trying to stop me!"

"Kohana, I went down there with the intention of _killing_ you!"

" _Then why didn't you?!"_

Kaida's eyes widened. Furious tears began to trickle down Kohana's face, a sudden storm surged within her and she found that she was no longer able to keep anything from spilling out.

"Why?! Tell me why!" Kohana screamed "Because I'll tell you what I think: You _should_ have killed me!"

"Do you realized what I fucking did?! Innocent people died because of me, my _friends_ died because of me, I _murdered my own husband!_ Everyone was in danger because of _my_ stupid mistake, an entire village is _homeless_ because of it! Why the hell do I deserve to live?!"

"Kohana-"

"Don't you dare apologize for what you did to my arm, you should apologize for not doing worse! You should have stopped me, someone should have stopped me," her breath became erratic as the tears quickly turned to hysterical sobs, "E-Everything's gone and it's all my fault! You're keeping my son from me, don't tell me you're not, because you…you're all afraid of what I might do to him! What kind of mother can't be trusted around her own child?! If you won't let me see him then just end it already! Finish what you started Kaida, I won't fight this time, so just take your stupid sword and do it! Do you hear me?! _Do it!_ Right here and now, just fucking take the thing and slit my-"

" _Enough!"_

The sheer force of the voice stung more than any slap in the face. Both Kaida and Kohana jumped, they turned to see Sesshomaru standing at the entrance of the tent. His expression held all the gentleness of a thunderstorm, his ire aimed directly at his wife.

That furious gaze froze Kohana's blood. Her frenzy quickly deflated, a wave of shame crashing over her heart and dragging it into the murky depths of despair. She couldn't bear the sight of him, her face fell into her hand and she wept harder.

"I'm sorry," Kohana's voice shook, she had absolutely no control over it, "I-I'm so sorry, I don't know wh-what's come over me."

Nothing made sense, what little control she'd had over herself had been shattered so quickly, her heart and mind churned in a whirlpool of confusion and pain. She felt absolutely spent, and yet the tears kept coming with no end in sight.

She felt like she was going insane.

There was a gentle touch on her shoulder. Her hair, completely loose, spilling in every direction and drenched in tears, was brushed away from her face.

"Shh, it's okay," Kaida spoke, her quiet voice taking on a motherly tone, "You've been through a lot."

"It's not okay!"

"It's been difficult for you to process, everyone understands that."

"I don't hate you Kaida," Kohana sobbed, "I don't hate you!"

"I know," the noblewoman said gently, "It isn't me that you need to forgive." The hand on Kohana's shoulder squeezed briefly before Kaida scooted away, readying herself to stand and leave. As though she had an afterthought, she quickly leaned forward to whisper to her pupil.

"He's been standing guard outside this tent day and night. He's impossible to read, but even _I_ can tell that he's worried for you."

Kohana lifted her head, trying to look at her mentor through watery eyes, but the woman had already stood and walked towards the exit. Sesshomaru stood there, clearly agitated, though his frightful stare had chosen a new target in Kaida.

"You shouldn't come here," he said, "Not if you're going be a nuisance."

Kaida turned to face him, some semblance of her pride returning as she gave the dog demon a look that told him she would not be cowed.

"Her body needs rest, you're not wrong, those wounds are healing," the noblewoman spoke clearly, "But there are wounds that _aren't_ healing. Wounds that have been ignored; peace and quiet aren't going to be enough for those. There's only one person who can help her heal them, and it's not me."

Without waiting for a response she turned and left.

* * *

Kohana's body was still slowly readjusting to functioning, but her emotional outburst had been too much for it to handle; hyperventilating had left her light headed as her lungs struggled to draw in air. Kaede was summoned to bring herbs that would help calm her down and rest; as soon as she was breathing properly it didn't take long for her to fall into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke again, darkness surrounded her. As her eyes adjusted, the quiet world and the soft chirping of crickets let her know that night had come. She glanced around the tent and saw no one.

 _Alone again,_ she thought sadly, knowing that she shouldn't be surprised. Given her behavior earlier today it was little wonder why she was isolated.

 _I must seem like I've gone absolutely crazy._

She wasn't entirely sure that she hadn't.

Once again, the hours of darkened loneliness beckoned to her. This was to be her fate it seemed, and she had no one to blame but herself. As if being a burden hadn't been enough, she had to be a raving lunatic as well. No one should have to put up with that, this bed of cold solitude was her own making, it was time to lie in it.

Even so, she couldn't stop herself from wishing.

 _I miss my son. I miss Rin. I miss my friends. I miss…_

That was when she remembered what Kaida had whispered to her just before the noblewoman had left. Kohana glanced at the tent entrance. Could he really be out there right now? Besides the crickets, the world was utterly silent outside, it felt as though she were the only soul on the face of the Earth. There was no way anyone was out there.

Even so…if he was, if anyone was there, it was better than being alone with her thoughts in the dark.

Tentatively Kohana pushed herself up, struggling slightly due to the awkwardness of only having one functioning arm, until she was sitting up in her bed. She hesitated, unsure of herself. Early that day he had looked so upset, and she knew it was because of her. Even if he was nearby, would he even want to speak to her?

 _…I miss him._

"Sesshomaru?" She called out quietly, her voice barely louder than a whisper. She sat there counting her own heartbeats, waiting on some sign of movement. Her lonely heart begged for a response. She heard the crickets, and the sound of leaves rustling in the wind, but nothing else.

 _…Of course. I'm such an idiot…_

Just as she was about to give up, the entrance to the tent slid open and the soft light of the moon spilled inside. The dog demon stepped into the tent, his silver hair set aglow by the moon beams, granting him an ethereal aura. He made no sound as he moved, his amber gaze even more vibrant in the darkness than usual.

Kohana's breath hitched at the sight. It had been so long since she'd properly seen him, she was reminded just how immense her husband's presence could be. That beneath that calm human-like exterior was his true self, a magnificent beast. Not for the first time in her life, she wondered if he was truly real, or if she was staring into the face of a waking dream.

"You're here," she said stupidly, still surprised that he had actually appeared. He looked at her, his expression unreadable, and she became acutely aware of the fact that she must look like a complete utter mess.

"I never left."

His response betrayed none of his emotions. Kohana searched his face for hints, but it had been so long since she'd seen him last, so many things had happened. Had she lost her ability to read his feelings? An unsettling tension filled the tent, and she felt the gulf between them grow wider.

She swallowed her apprehension, she needed answers to the questions that plagued her heart.

"Please," her voice was thankfully steady, "I have to know. Where is Futeki? Who is taking care of him?" Sesshomaru took his time before answering, instead choosing to look her over as he silently mulled over his thoughts.

"Futeki is in the camp. Both priestesses and I see to him periodically, otherwise he is with Rin and Jaken."

Kohana closed her eyes, fighting the rising tide of shame and longing.

"It should be me," she whispered, trying to keep her voice from wavering, "I'm his mother. I should be taking care of him." There was long pause before Sesshomaru answered.

"That would be unwise. Futeki's demon blood has awakened."

"What?" Kohana's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"He is only half demon, he was…in a position where he needed to defend himself," the inu youkai's face was an icy mask as he spoke, "His demon blood took over and he lost himself to it. He is well now, but should he encounter something that frightens him that state might reawaken."

 _And seeing **me** would scare him?_

The more she thought about it, the more she saw the sense in it. Futeki was not used to seeing his mother emaciated, weak, and crippled; never mind the fact that no one should have to see their mother in the throes of an emotional outburst like the one she had earlier, screaming sobbing, begging to be killed.

That was when another horrible possibility struck her heart.

"Did…" Kohana gulped, "Did Futeki see me…did he see me when…when I…" She trembled, unable to finish the sentence.

"No, he didn't," Sesshomaru's answer was quiet, "Rin assures me that the two of you did not encounter each other."

The small relief that Kohana felt was abruptly cut short. Futeki hadn't seen her as a brain washed psychotic monster, but Rin…

"Oh god," Kohana felt her stomach turn, "Oh god, _Rin."_

Another memory surfaced, this one uglier than the rest. Rin screaming in fear, pleading for her to listen, to come to her senses. Fury had clouded Kohana's mind, she lifted her hand, a deadly heat erupting from her palm.

"Rin," the crippled woman's voice broke, and she buried her face in her hand, "I-I almost…I tried to…" The younger girl wasn't her child, but she was the closest thing Kohana had to a daughter. How could she live with herself, knowing that she had come within a heartbeat of murdering her?

 _Rin tried to save me, and she almost died. I tried to kill her._

Kohana thought that she had cried enough for a lifetime, and yet once again tears were threatening to slip down her face. She shut her eyes tight against them.

"You didn't," Sesshomaru's voice sounded closer, "Rin is alive and unscathed; you did not harm her."

"I tried to though! She was right in front of me a-and I…"

"Your body was being used like a puppet, you can't hold yourself accountable for the actions Naraku used you to commit."

"Can't I? I let him in…I let _them_ in. Naraku a-and that stupid…" The mere thought of the shadow man sent a tremor of revulsion up her spine, memory froze her veins in fear. "…They asked me to obey them, and I _did_." That horrid jewel had violated her; her mind and spirit had been forcibly altered by an evil spirit that would haunt her forever.

"Naraku was a wretched pest," Sesshomaru sounded even closer than before, and Kohana looked up to see that he had moved to sit next to her, "He relied on deception to manipulate events into his favor, it was his only strength; even I have been tricked by him before. That you fell prey to his lies is not astonishing."

His words didn't make her feel any better, but she thought she understood the intent behind them. He thought that this wasn't her fault, that she couldn't be blamed for what happened

"…It was Futeki's body," she whispered after a moment, "He…it was a doll, but it looked _so_ real…and I thought he had died. And that…" she swallowed, fighting another wave of tears, "…Naraku said that you had let him die."

"You believed him." It wasn't a question, Sesshomaru's voice had tensed ever so slightly. Kohana thought she saw a flicker of emotion cross his face.

"I'm sorry. Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry," her voice cracked again, "I shouldn't have doubted you, you would never have abandoned him or Rin…And you didn't. They're alive because of you. You protected them and I…I'm such a fool."

She bit her lip and looked away as humiliation tore through her. She thought she heard Sesshomaru shift next to her, and she knew he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Why did you try to save my arm?" She asked before he could reply, "After everything I've done…why go through the trouble?"

"You are mortal," he said the word without scorn, "If they had cut off your arm, it could not be restored." She thought of his Bakusaiga and the miraculous feat of demonic strength that had brought back his own left arm, but she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, it's still useless," she stared at the immobile limb, "…You should have let me die."

"Your life isn't meant to be thrown away," There was a sharp note of anger in his voice.

"No, I mean…Tenseiga," She looked back at him and wasn't surprised to see that his expression had darkened, "…Why couldn't you have just let me go and then used that to fix it? Wouldn't that have been easier?"

"The Tenseiga is not a toy," his eyebrows narrowed as his golden eyes bore into her, "It restores life, but scars from the wounds it heals do not vanish. For there to be any chance of your arm regaining mobility I could not assist it…Watching you suffer was…" He paused, his eyes closed briefly as his jaw tightened, "…I could not allow you do die."

Rather than being touched by the sentiment, a sudden realization struck Kohana. Sesshomaru had spent many years of frustration in not understanding the sword that his father had left him. She knew he'd gained respect for it over the years, but for him to suddenly know a detail like that about it…her eyes widened and slowly moved to his heart. She could not stop trembling.

"Let me see it."

Sesshomaru's expression had gone blank again.

"Let me see it! _"_ She repeated, fear and horror giving strength to her voice. Her husband never took orders from anyone, but she didn't care in that moment. She had to have the truth, no matter how wretched it was.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, looking as though he were about to say no. He exhaled once, and then carefully removed his armor. When that was gone, he reached up and gripped the edge of his kimono, but hesitated. Kohana's eyes pleaded with him, even though her stomach was churning. The dog demon relented, he pulled down the fabric and exposed the left half of his chest down to the elbow.

There it was. A massive sunburst shaped scar marred his otherwise porcelain flesh. Swallowing the bile in her throat, Kohana slowly reached out and touched it, feeling how very real it was beneath her fingertips. It was wrong. It shouldn't be there. Sesshomaru's body was different, his wounds healed at an abnormal pace, none of them ever scarred…

None save a mortal blow.

"I did this…," Her voice was hoarse. She had wished so desperately that this had been a nightmare conjured up by her fevered mind, but the truth was there to be seen. Her mind traveled back into memory once more. She heard the snarling of the great white dog as it battled the spider, she heard her own screams of fury and bloodlust her power blasted a hole through his chest, she felt his life completely slip away into oblivion.

"… _I killed you."_

Her heart shattered in that moment. She couldn't fight the tears any longer. Her sorrow came pouring out of her, she turned away from him as her body shook. She could never look at him again, not after knowing that she had committed the most heinous act imaginable.

"…You were not in control of your actions."

"I _remember_ it," she sobbed, "I let them control me, it was _my_ hand that did it! How can you stand to look at me? How could you save me after that? How can you sit there and tell me not to throw away my life, _when I took yours?"_

Without warning, he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. She shrieked and struggled against him out of reflex, her body ignoring the knowledge that fighting him was futile. When he held her secure in his lap, he grabbed her right wrist and forcibly pressed her palm against his scar.

"Tell me what you feel." His voice was quiet, but she sensed the steel behind it.

"What are you doing? Let go!" She twisted and pulled, wanting desperately to get her hand away from the mark that proved her a murderer.

"Tell me what you feel!" His tone was far less gentle the second time, and the severity of his gaze stilled her. Kohana gulped, her body trembled, but she obeyed and kept her hand against his chest. He held her there for several long minutes, refusing to move until she answered.

The scar seared her palm, the proof of her sin felt like fire against her fingers, but beneath that…there was a strong beat, repetitive and unyielding. It was a pulse.

"…Your heart," she said at last, though her expression remained baffled, "I feel your heart, i-it's beating."

"Would it be if you had truly killed me?"

"But that's dif-"

"I surrendered my life to you long ago. It was yours to take. There's no need for you to throw your own away because of that, I will not allow it." His amber eyes bore into her, he dropped any attempt of concealing his emotions. Kohana saw everything that he had kept hidden: fear, pain, shame, longing, anger. All of them because of her, because even now after everything he still loved her.

"But I…Sesshomaru…" Another rush of tears shook her, "I didn't want…I didn't want you to die!"

"I swore to you once, no matter how far I traveled, that I would always return to your side. That I would not abandon you." he reached out and cupped her face, ensuring that her eyes were looking into his.

"Not even death can keep me from you."

He held her gaze, time stopped for the two of them as his words sunk into her heart. Little by little the broken pieces drew towards each other once more. Kohana's face crumpled, tears flooded her eyes as her lip trembled.

"Thank you," she choked out, before her emotions overtook her once more. Sesshomaru pulled her close, holding his wife as she wept in his arms.

Together they sat and let the hours pass.

* * *

Kaida had been right. Without using her legs for so long they had become weak and useless. Kohana panted, the limbs beneath her shook uncontrollably as she clutched fearfully to Kagome's shoulder. Gravity beckoned to her, at any second she would see the ground rushing towards her face.

"I think that's enough," she breathed, "Put me down."

"You're so close," the miko encouraged, "Just a few more steps and you'll have gone farther than you did this morning!"

She said that as if the accomplishment would actually mean something. Doing laps inside the tent was no great feat, but with Kohana more unbalanced and wobbly than a newborn deer the task was exhausting and tedious. She took ten more hesitant steps, each one more painful than the last, until once more she stood at the foot of her makeshift bed.

"That's five laps!" Kagome cheered, "You did it!"

"Great," Kohana hissed through her teeth, "Now put me down!"

Getting her in and out of bed was just as an awkward and tedious task. Only one of Kohana's limbs worked properly, and though Kagome never said anything, the young miko didn't always do the greatest job of hiding her own limp. It was a case of the crippled being helped by the less crippled.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Inuyasha asked skeptically, arms folded as he eyed the two women, "Wouldn't it just be easier if someone carried her?"

"If she doesn't use her legs, they won't heal or be as strong again," Kagome explained, "Being able to walk back to the village with the rest of us is a good goal for her to have." The other two occupants of the tent weren't entirely convinced that the miko was only speaking about the crippled woman in the bed.

"Yeah, I'd like at least _some_ of my body to start working again," Kohana huffed, though her tone was light and joking. She'd spent countless hours grieving the loss of her arm, but was sick of feeling sorry for herself. The useless appendage wasn't going away, maybe it would be easier to bear if she gained a sense of humor about it.

"Speaking of useless," Inuyasha said, ignoring the glare that Kagome shot him, "Where'd Sesshomaru go? He's usually skulking around here all the time."

"As I seem to recall, Inuyasha, _you_ were the one lying uselessly while the rest of these mortals struggled to assemble their forces and establish a shelter."

Everyone in the room jumped. Sesshomaru had lately been choosing to exercise unsettling ability to silently materialize without warning, or so it seemed to appear to everyone in the camp.

"Oi," Inuyasha growled, "I didn't see _you_ there when I was kicking Naraku's ass and saving everyone's sorry butt!"

"Interesting. You make such lofty claims, and yet it seems to be common knowledge that the priestess was the one who dealt the final blow."

"Yeah, well if it weren't for me then-"

" _Boys,"_ Kagome stood up and huffed, "After everything we've been through, you've still got nothing better to do than bicker with one another?!"

"They can't help it," Kohana said, "They're siblings, bickering's the most natural way of showing affection for one another." She thought fondly of her own brother and ignored the annoyed glare from both dog demons. Kagome rolled her eyes heavenward, though there was a small smile on her face.

"Anyway," Kohana looked to her husband, "Did you finish that errand you needed to run?"

"Yes," he answered, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think."

"Kohana managed five laps just now," Kagome explained, "That's nine so far today, I think she'll be able to do ten tomorrow."

"Hn," Sesshomaru nodded, but Kohana knew he wasn't speaking only of her physical health. The weeping episodes still came, but they had been lessening. She was starting to feel surer of herself, less crazy and more in control of her emotions. There was still a long way to go, but with her husband by her side she finally felt that she was on the mend.

"Then I believe you are ready."

"Ready?" Kohana asked as Kagome shot the dog demon a confused look, "Ready for what?" Inuyasha's ears twitched, his eyes widened suddenly before he glanced at his brother and smirked. Without answering, Sesshomaru stepped aside and pulled open the entrance flap of the tent.

"Mama?"

Kohana's eyes widened, and her heart began to race. There he stood, the little snowy haired hanyou was staring at his mother, his amber gaze ranging somewhere between hope and apprehension. His tail was lowered and conveyed his uncertainty.

"Futeki?" Kohana whispered.

"Go on," Rin was standing behind the little boy, and she gently nudged him with her hands, "Lord Sesshomaru says you have to be gentle with her, but you can see her now." Futeki looked at her, before glancing at his father as if asking permission. Sesshomaru nodded, and the little hanyou stepped forward.

His steps were slow at first, his head held high in what looked like an attempt to appear more mature and calm than his three years of age, but very suddenly the façade cracked. The little hanyou's face broke into tears and he raced forward.

"Mama!" He cried out. Kohana, her own eyes dripping with tears again, reached her arm out and caught his embrace. His grip was strong, he nearly knocked the wind out of her, but she didn't mind. Her son was here, bigger than the last time she had seen him, but she was too overjoyed to grieve the time lost.

"Futeki," she sobbed, holding him closer, "Futeki you're alive!"

The terrible memory of the doll was gone, in her arms was a warm, living, breathing boy. Her son. He clung to her neck and wept into her shoulder, his tail happily thumping against her, and Kohana knew that she would never let him go. Simply having him here was enough to briefly forget the pain of the past several months, she would sacrifice her arm a thousand times if it meant that her son could be safe and happy forever.

"Rin," Kohana said after she caught her breath, looking up at the girl standing at the entrance, "Rin come here." The girl blinked but nodded and moved until she stood next to the infirmed woman. Kohana's arm let go of Futeki, though he refused to let go of her, and she grabbed Rin's hand and squeezed it.

"Rin, I can't thank you enough," Kohana's voice was thick with emotion and she tried to wipe her tears away with her shoulder, "You kept Futeki safe for me, and you…you are such a _brave_ girl. You tried to save me in there, and…and I…"

"It's okay," Rin answered, "Kohana, I know that wasn't you. I'm glad you're back." There wasn't a trace of fear in her expression, the girl's unyielding capacity for love was astounding. She knelt down and hugged Kohana and Futeki both, and the injured mother held both of her children close.

Sesshomaru watched over them, his expression softer than usual. Kagome was wiping her own tears at the sight, and even Inuyasha seemed moved. Kohana had grown sick of her tears, but these were different. For the first time in what seemed like ages she was able to feel joy, she let them fall freely.

She had her family back.


End file.
